


Мой напарник - ПСИХ!

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detectives, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 69,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: – Знакомьтесь, Магнус Бейн - Александр Лайтвуд, – глава участка Бейтс ткнул сначала в одного, затем во второго парня. – Мы обсудили сложившуюся ситуацию с шефом Стоуном и решили, что плодотворнее всего будет вести совместное расследование.– А так как у вас, двоих оболдуев, нет напарников и мозгов, то, может нам повезет, и если слепить вас двоих вместе, то выйдет хоть что-то путное, – поддакнул шеф Стоун.





	1. Chapter 1

***

Оказавшись сегодня в «Охотничьей Луне», баре, которым владела Изабель, Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд машинально окинул взглядом все вокруг. Те же вишнево-красные круглые столы, резные и тяжелые стулья в тон, черная барная стойка с высокими сиденьями, на стенах картины, изображающие корриду, занавески цвета темного кофе с изображенными на них вишенками. Ничего не изменилось с прошлого раза, если не считать огромного штурвала, что гордо красовался над уборными. Местами потрескавшийся и старый, он выделялся, как нечто инородное и чуждое.

— Переходишь на морской стиль, сестричка? — Спросил парень, занимая место рядом со стойкой, за которой возилась Иззи.

— Хей, старший братец! Ты заметил! Нравится? Я просто в восторге! Теперь хочу занавески с якорями, и заменить картины.

Алек улыбнулся уголком губ. Девушка всегда была деятельной и очень увлекалась чем-то, погружаясь в это занятие с головой. С тех пор, как она стала владелицей бара — этим занятием стала частая (очень частая) смена интерьера. Временами Изабель казалась несколько безумной. Вообще, у нее были свои странности, но брат находил их милыми. Да и поклонникам мисс Лайтвуд они не мешали. Тем более, что Иззи была невероятно красивой девушкой. Сам Александр был не по женской части, но это не мешало ему ловить на сестре заинтересованные взгляды.

— Если мне не придется наряжаться капитаном дальнего плавания, то ничего против морской тематики не имею. — Ответил он.

Она хмыкнула.  
— Знаешь, а я подумаю над этим. Если постоянные клиенты узнают о том, что мой горячий братец будет в крутом прикиде, то от наплыва народа яблоку негде будет упасть.

Юноша фыркнул.  
— Лучше найми себе сногсшибательного помощника. Тогда и я буду чаще заглядывать.

— Серьезно?! Алек, здесь куча парней сутками сидит, поджидая когда ты объявишься. Среди них есть не только горячие, но и божественные экземпляры! Один буквально украл мое сердце! А затем разбил его вдребезги, сообщив, что заинтересован в тебе.

Лайтвуд смущенно улыбнулся и пожал плечами, не зная, что на это ответить. Пока Изабель готовила ему кофе, который Алек пил ежедневно, ореховые глаза обратились к зеркалу, придирчиво осматривая отражение. Взлохмаченные волосы торчали во все стороны, щетина прилично отросла и скорее напоминала бороду, чем легкую небритость. Черная кожаная куртка обтягивала широкие плечи, такого же цвета футболка скрывала мощный торс. Длинные ноги даже на барном стуле спокойно доставали до пола, выдавая огромный рост парня. Пока Алек размышлял о том, что выглядит, как непрезентабельный бомж, его окликнула Иззи.

— Рассказывай давай, — потребовала девушка, ставя ароматный, дымящийся кофе перед братом.

— Что ты хочешь узнать? — Спросил тот, делая глоток и на мгновение зажмуриваясь от удовольствия. Он не мог жить без этого бодрящего напитка.

— Ты уже недели полторы ходишь мрачнее тучи.

Парень скривился, недовольно постучав ложкой о бортик чашки.  
— Ты не любишь слушать про мою работу.

— У меня нет выбора, раз уж ты распространяешь флюиды ненависти и зла. Если ты не поделишься ими хоть с кем-нибудь, то тебя разорвет на части. А я не могу этого допустить! Ты — главная замануха «Охотничьей Луны». Только рассказывай без кровавых подробностей. Я уважаю твою работу. Полицейский, все дела. Но мои нервы не готовы к информации о чьих-нибудь кишках на асфальте.

Алек тяжело вздохнул, после чего произнес:  
— У меня сперли жмурика.

— Ч-что прости? — переспросила Иззи, округляя глаза.

— Труп с места преступления был похищен. Прямо у меня из-под носа. Хреновый я детектив полиции.

— Вот черт! Тебе сильно влетело? — Сочувствующе спросила девушка, поглаживая руку брата.

— Почти всю неделю пишу рапорты и хожу на ковер к шефу, словно на визит к проктологу.

— Оу… Ну, ты вроде последнее время завязал с личной жизнью. А так хоть какое-то разнообразие. — Подшутила Изабель.

— Ха. Ха. Ха. — Недовольно глядя на сестру, отчеканил Лайтвуд. — Если я найду того парня, клянусь, я от него живого места не оставлю!

— Того парня? Ты знаешь, кто это был?

— Один азиат. Тело было на территории нашего ведомства, но тут объявился этот тип. Заявил, что возьмет расследование на себя, так как оно с чем-то там связано, да еще и преступление совершено в приграничной зоне. Диалог у нас не сложился, и тогда он ушел. Ничего не предвещало беды, пока этот псих не угнал фургон с нашим трупом. Теперь вот пытаемся его вернуть. Все улики у нас, а результаты вскрытия и покойник — у них.

— О! В таком случае, все не так и плохо. Ведь вы имеете представление где находится погибший. Осталось только распределить сферы влияния. Можешь явиться на встречу с этим парнем весь унизанный кольцами и в костюме тройке, будут переговоры на итальянский манер. И если что-то не сложится, то ты подбросишь своему оппоненту голову лошади в постель.

Алек вскинул брови.  
— Отсылка на Крестного отца? Ты слишком много общаешься с Саймоном. Если начнешь цитировать комиксы или звездные войны, то мы потеряем тебя навсегда!

— Не стоит волноваться. Со мной все будет в порядке. Тем более, что в текущий момент меня куда больше интересует тема занавесок с якорями. Или со штурвалами? Я подумаю об этом.

Парень хмыкнул и сделал глоток кофе, когда его телефон зазвонил. Он бросил взгляд на дисплей, после чего обреченно вздохнул и поднял трубку. Низкий, раскатистый голос зазвучал из динамика так громко, что даже Изабель слышала о чем идет речь. Собеседник требовал немедленной явки в его кабинет.

Когда диалог был завершен, девушка спросила:  
— Твой босс?

Алек кивнул, поднимаясь.

— Ох, братец, чую, встреча будет такой же жаркой, как мечты о тебе в головах завсегдатаев этого бара.

Лайтвуд улыбнулся и произнес:  
— Спасибо, Из, ты всегда готова поддержать. И увести разговор в нужную тебе сторону.

— А еще я готова постоять со свечкой. Хватит ходить, как монах!

— Не думаю, что в такой момент мне понадобится третий человек в спальне. К тому же сейчас не время и не место для подобных бесед.

— Ладно, беги, а то тебя там и без опоздания собираются сожрать с потрохами.

— Думаю, все будет еще суровее, чем ты себе представляешь, — мрачно заверил Лайтвуд, направляясь к выходу.

— Алек, еще кое-что! — Окликнула его девушка. Когда парень обернулся, она произнесла, — Я тут подумала про твою фразу о кровати… Это скучно. Пробуй иногда другие поверхности.

— Вот сейчас и начну. Пойду осваивать рабочий стол своего босса. — Пообещал он, покидая бар.

***

Кабинет шефа полиции Гилла Бейтса встретил Александра напряженной атмосферой. В помещении помимо его начальника сидел еще один человек.

— Добрый день. — Неловко поздоровался парень, ощущая на себе нелегкие взгляды. Он так и остался топтаться у порога, предполагая, что мог явиться не вовремя.

— Заходи, Лайтвуд, садись. — Скомандовал Бейтс.

Алек подчинился, готовя себя к тому, что теперь его будут прессовать два человека.

— Бейн, тащи сюда свою задницу, хватит стену подпирать! — Рявкнул присутствовавший здесь незнакомец, обернувшись.

Парень проследил за его взглядом и увидел того самого азиата, который спер его жмурика. Кулаки детектива автоматически сжались, но он остался сидеть на месте. Не начинать же пересчитывать зубы этому идиоту на глазах у начальства. Тем более теперь он как минимум знал его фамилию.

— Не хмурься, сладенький. А то морщины появятся раньше времени, — издевательским голоском промурлыкал Бейн, обращаясь к Алеку.

Пока это чудо природы плыло по кабинету, Лайтвуд вполне смог оценить неординарность сей персоны. Выбритые виски, залакированный ирокез, подведенные глаза, какие-то нелепые бусы и кольца. И это не считая наряда. Господи боже, Иззи испытала бы экстаз от подобного! Буйство красок, смешение стилей. Все, как любила его сестрица. Вот только в полицейском участке подобный наряд был неуместен.

— Знакомьтесь: Магнус Бейн, Александр Лайтвуд. — Бейтс ткнул сначала в одного, затем во второго парня. — Мы обсудили сложившуюся ситуацию с шефом Стоуном, — незнакомец кивнул, — и решили, что плодотворнее всего будет вести совместное расследование.

— А так как у вас, двоих оболдуев, нет напарников и мозгов, то, может, нам повезет, и если слепить вас двоих вместе, то выйдет хоть что-то путное. — Поддакнул шеф другого участка.  
Алек и Магнус посмотрели друг на друга. При этом на их лицах отразились разные эмоции.

Лайтвуд был раздражен, так как его новый напарник оставил о себе, мягко говоря, не приятное впечатление. Что же до Бейна, то на его лице застыла скука и безразличие.

— Ну, круто. Теперь я свободен? — Спросил азиат.

После этих слов его начальник поднялся и устремил массивный палец на Магнуса.  
— Никаких твоих штучек, Бейн! В этот раз будешь работать с напарником, ясно?

Парень вскинул брови и спросил:  
— Разве вы слышали какие-либо возражения?

Алек с шумом выдохнул, все еще надеясь увильнуть. Он обернулся к Бейтсу и спросил:  
— Гилл, может, есть возможность как-либо переиграть эту ситуацию?

— Опять собираешься потрясать своей особенностью и требовать исключительного с тобой обращения? Не в этот раз, Лайтвуд. Иди и делай то, что тебе велено.

Магнус заметил, как уголок глаза у его нового напарника начал дергаться, но вслух Алек ничего не сказал. Он просто развернулся и вышел прочь, хлопнув дверью.

— А если мы не сработаемся? — С ухмылкой глядя ему вслед спросил Бейн.

— Ваши проблемы. — Констатировал Стоун.

Парень пожал плечами.  
— Тогда пойду догонять напарничка.

***

Алек сидел за своим рабочим местом, поставив локти на столешницу. Он медленно сплетал и расплетал между собой пальцы, глядя перед собой. В этот момент к нему подошел Бейн и сказал:  
— И часто ты изображаешь королеву драмы, Александр?

Парень посмотрел на него, все еще злясь. Он медленно поднялся, возвышаясь над азиатом.

— Только в те моменты, когда у меня угоняют жмуриков. Ты, случаем, не некрофил? Может, стоит предупредить коллег, чтобы они лучше присматривали за телами?

Магнус ухмыльнулся, вскинув брови.  
— Не плохо, я ожидал, что ты окажешься более… Чувствительной натурой. Раз требуешь особого к себе отношения.

В этот момент Лайтвуд понял, что этот тип наводил о нем справки. Возможно, даже знал, что их поставят напарниками. Быть открытым геем в полицейском участке — не самое простое в жизни. Некоторые воспринимали его ориентацию спокойно, но для большинства он был, как красная тряпка для быка. Собственно, по этой причине он доставлял некоторые неудобства своему начальству. Не все копы были согласны на совместную раздевалку, требуя отселить Алека в силу его интереса к своему же полу. Подобных мелких стычек было много, но в угоду общественному мнению, руководство обычно вставало на сторону юноши. Потому за ним закрепился статус любимчика шефа. И в адрес Лайтвуда стало сыпаться больше угроз и насмешек. Вся эта ситуация его бесила. Особенно потому, что его оценивали не по каким-либо успехам или провалам на работе, предпочитая сразу вешать ярлык. Но что-то изменить он был не в силах.

— В некоторых аспектах я действительно весьма щепетилен, — ответил парень.

— Например, мне с трудом удалось взять себя в руки, чтобы не врезать тебе прямо в кабинете у Бейтса.

— Хочешь попробовать сделать это сейчас? — Сощурив глаза и хитро улыбаясь, спросил Бейн.

Но их разговор перебил грубый голос сбоку.  
— Лайтвуд, какого ты приволок свою подстилку в участок? Сколько можно выставлять себя напоказ? Совсем охренел уже.

Судя по тому, что уголок глаза у парня задергался также, как в тот момент, когда они были в кабинете, Магнус догадался, что ничего хорошего от предстоящей сцены ждать не стоит. Но он не был бы собой, если бы отказал себе в удовольствии подлить масла в огонь.

— Что, сладенький, ты имеешь что-то против? — Елейным голоском спросил Бейн у незнакомого полицейского. — А как ты отреагируешь, если я сделаю так.

Магнус игриво и демонстративно шлепнул Алека по заднице. Полицейский выругался и отвернулся, не желая наблюдать подобное.

— Прекрати. — Прошипел сквозь зубы Лайтвуд, обращаясь к своему напарнику.

— Или что? Воплотишь в жизнь свои мечты и поколотишь меня? — Хмыкнув спросил азиат.

— Давай, а я закачу милую сцену на тему — бьет, значит любит. Уверен, твои коллеги оценят.

На лице Лайтвуда отразился шок. Такого поведения от своего нового напарника он не ожидал. Смутные опасения, конечно, были. Но подобное сумасбродство?! Как его вообще до сих пор не уволили?

— Размышляешь, почему меня не выкинули из полиции? — Ухмыльнулся Бейн. — Все просто. Я отменный детектив. Хочешь убедиться?

Алек на миг завис, удивляясь тому, что этот тип прочитал его мысли.

— У меня нет желания убеждаться в чем-либо, связанным с тобой. Будь моя воля, то глаза бы мои тебя больше не видели.

— Ну, раз так, то не проблема. Как там говорят джинны? Слушаю и повинуюсь.

Магнус демонстративно сложил ладони и склонил голову, после чего грациозно развернулся и направился к выходу.

— Подожди! — Алек схватил его за руку повыше локтя. — Мне нужны материалы дела. Та информация, которая есть у вас.

— Это твое второе желание? — Улыбнулся Бейн, входя в роль.

— Магнус, я серьезен. Ни ты, ни я не в восторге от идеи быть напарниками. Но ничто не мешает нам вести расследования параллельно, просто обмениваясь всем, что найдем.

— Я буду присылать тебе рапорты. Чуть раньше, чем своему шефу, чтобы ты мог ознакомиться с ходом дела. Не более того, Александр.

— Просто Алек, — поправил Лайтвуд, которого редко называли полным именем. — Хорошо. Тогда я буду поступать также, — пообещал он.

— И пусть победит сильнейший! — Подхватил азиат, после чего подмигнув, добавил, — конечно, это буду я.

— С радостью собью с тебя спесь, — хмыкнул парень, отпуская руку Бейна, за которую придерживал азиата. — Интересно будет взглянуть на тебя, когда ты осознаешь, что не так хорош.

— Воу! Это вызов? — Магнус вновь повернулся к своему собеседнику, с интересом глядя на него. Оба парня были достаточно азартны, а последствия их первой встречи вызвали у обоих желание самоутвердиться за счет соперника.

— Допустим это так. — Произнес Алек, внимательно глядя на своего оппонента.

— Тогда вызов принят. И не пожалей о своей импульсивности, сладенький. — Хмыкнул Бейн.

— А ты готовься проиграть, дорогой. — Улыбнулся Лайтвуд. Он протянул руку и поправил вывернувшийся под странным углом воротник своего напарника. — И считай это моим третьим желанием, — произнес он, с усмешкой, глядя в глаза азиата. — До встречи на финише, Магнус.

— Любишь сложные игры, Александр? Вызов мне по душе.

Бейн усмехнулся и покинул участок. Этот Лайтвуд был не так прост, как казалось на первый взгляд. Дело обещало быть очень интересным.

***

Мужчина лежал на полу и стонал, обхватив голову окровавленными руками. Избивавшие его люди стояли вокруг, ожидая дальнейших приказов от своего начальника. В этот момент металлическая дверь ангара, в котором они находились, лязгнула с неприятным скрипом. Стоявшие обернулись, чтобы понять кто к ним пожаловал. Только скорчившаяся на полу жертва не поднимала головы, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы боль прекратилась. Ему сломали нос, несколько пальцев на руках, выбили пару зубов. Он испытывал леденящий ужас, осознавая, что его скорее всего убьют. Подобные люди не церемонились с мелкими сошками вроде него.

— Босс! — Раздался хрипловатый голос местного главаря. Учитывая, появление более крупной шишки, дело было важным.

— Что у Вас здесь, мистер Глейсон? — Деловым тоном спросил пришедший.

— Допрашиваем Расти. Он утверждает, что не знает где товар.

— Мм. — Протянул Босс, гулкими шагами приближаясь к скоплению людей. — Пусть он повторит все, что знает.

Один из амбалов, пытавших мужчину, пнул его под ребра, подстегивая приступить к беседе.

— Повтори все, — велел Глейсон.

— Я… я не знаю, где Мэни прятал товар. Он скрывал это от меня, не посвящал в часть дел. Потому что на мне было распространение. Мэни занимался поставками. Знаю, что он ждал крупную партию и должен был получить ее в ночь своего убийства. А на утро его нашли мертвым в мусорном баке около стоянки. Это все, что мне известно! Прошу, пожалуйста! Пощадите! Я всегда исполнял приказы. Был верен… — Расти хныкал, лежа на полу и качая свою искалеченную руку.

Но Босс его проигнорировал.  
— Что известно о том, кто убил Мэни?

— Да ничерта вообще не известно. Мои люди проверяли информацию по сделке. Искали возможных убийц, но все пусто. Ничего не ясно, — поделился своими соображениями Глейсон.

— А что полиция?

— У них тоже пусто. Расследование по убийству Мэни ведут два участка.

— Бейн? — Спросил Босс.

— Он самый, куда без этого ублюдка. — Подтвердил Глейсон.

— Кто со второго?

— Какой-то Лайтвуд. Не знаю, что за птица, но его досье будет у меня завтра.

— Отлично. Проверьте парня как следует. Можно ли его подкупить? Если нет, то мне нужны рычаги давления на него.

— Зачем Вам этот коп? У нас хватает своих людей среди полиции.

— Бейн. — Проговорил Босс, и по тону было ясно, что Магнус достал его до печенок, — раз уж у него теперь есть напарник, это отличная возможность достать этого говнюка. Стереть его в порошок. Медленно и жестоко.

Глейсон пожал плечами.  
— Можно нанять кого-нибудь, чтобы его просто устранили.

— Вы уже пытались, — хмыкнул Босс, — но этот ублюдок живучий, как таракан. Мне надоели случайности и непрофессионализм. К тому же, я хочу, чтобы он мучился. Искренне и по-настоящему. Хочу насладиться его пытками, слушать, как он молит о пощаде. — В голосе говорившего слышалась холодная ярость и неприкрытая ненависть к Бейну.

— Я позабочусь обо всем. — Заверил Глейсон.

— Только не облажайтесь, — приказал Босс, разворачиваясь и покидая ангар.

— Что делать с этим? — Спросил один из бугаев, кивая на мужчину на полу.

Главарь покачал головой и, развернувшись, последовал к выходу, в котором недавно скрылся его Босс. За спиной Глейсона послышались выстрелы, положившие конец страданиям Расти.


	2. Chapter 2

***

После ухода Магнуса, Алек некоторое время размышлял над сложившейся ситуацией. А что? Все не так уж и плохо. С этим Бейном они договорились вести параллельные расследования, а значит, мешать друг другу не будут. И когда Лайтвуд обставит эту заносчивую задницу и как следует утрет ему нос — они будут в расчете за похищение тела. Единственная проблема заключалась в материалах расследования. Как помнил парень, при первой встрече азиат уверял, что это убийство связано с каким-то его делом, что давало определенную фору этому типу. Следовало получить те же данные. Потому детектив направился в кабинет своего босса.

Бейтс увидев Алека на пороге, сразу заявил:  
— Нет, Лайтвуд! Все уже решено! Ты и Бейн напарники. Так что не отвлекай меня по пустякам.

— Что Вы, сэр. Этот момент мне более чем ясен. Я по другому вопросу.

Шеф окинул своего служащего придирчивым взглядом, полагая, что парень просто водит его за нос, что уже случалось в его практике. Этот Лайтвуд был той еще хитрой лисой с чистыми глазами олененка. Потому Бейтс ему не доверял.

— Слушаю, — коротко бросил он, сцепляя руки в замок на своем животе.

— Так вот, сэр, при первой встрече с Бейном, в тот день, когда он нарушил все правила и угнал полицейский фургон с телом, мы немного поговорили. Как я понял, это дело связано с каким-то другим, которое уже ведет Магнус. Потому его и приставили работать со мной. Наш парень в курсе происходящего, а я нет. И мне очень хотелось бы это исправить.

— Хочешь, чтобы я благословил тебя на разговор с напарником? — Со скепсисом в голосе спросил Бейтс.

— Нет, Гилл, я и сам спрашивал Магнуса, вот только, в этот раз он выдал мне лишь общие сведения о вскрытии. — Не моргнув и глазом, соврал Лайтвуд. — Я надеюсь, это только между нами. По-человечески, я понимаю, почему наш парень не хочет делиться информацией. На его месте я поступил бы точно также. Потому я и пришел к тебе. Ты мог бы запросить все официально или из своих источников… Им я доверяю куда больше, чем слову Бейна.

Бейтс немного пожевал губу, после чего сообщил:  
— Хорошо, я направлю запрос Стоуну. Когда получу ответ — дам тебе знать.

— Спасибо, сэр!

Алек развернулся к двери, когда шеф окликнул его:  
— Лайтвуд!

Парень обернулся, вскинув брови, будто демонстрировал, что торопится, но готов уделить Бейтсу еще секунд десять.

— Запомни, это официальное расследование двух участков. И я надеюсь… Нет, скажу откровенно, я молю Господа, чтобы ты в этот раз не выставил нас всех в неприглядном свете. Никаких допросов с помощью… применения силы. — Алек уже открыл рот чтобы возразить, но Гилл его перебил, — Просто молчи и слушай. Если до Стоуна дойдет информация о том, что ты макаешь головой в унитаз нерадивых свидетелей, то это паршиво скажется на репутации нашего участка. И это я еще умалчиваю обо всем остальном. Будь паинькой.

— Как и всегда, сэр, — с улыбкой пообещал Лайтвуд, покидая кабинет.

Сам юноша сделал простой вывод: Бейн не будет вести расследование вместе с ним, а значит и о некоторых щекотливых методах докладывать не станет. Да и сам Магнус угнал труповозку со жмуриком! Александр был готов побиться об заклад, что этот псих даст ему фору в безумных выходках.

Хотя если говорить откровенно, то Лайтвуда раздражала эта придирка. Он всего несколько раз прибегал к помощи унитаза во время допросов. И то делал это не с какими-нибудь почтенными членами общества или престарелыми дамами. Он поступал так только с преступниками. С теми, кто не понимал по-хорошему. В любом случае, Алек в очередной раз порадовался, что Бейтс не знает обо всех методах ведения расследований, которые он использовал. Как говорится, меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.

***

До вечера Александр просидел над результатами вскрытия и имеющимися уликами. Убитого звали Мэни Санчес по прозвищу «Томат». Парень с подросткового возраста сидел в колониях и неоднократно фигурировал в делах скверного толка. Рэкет, контрабанда, торговля оружием и наркотиками. В общем, все прелести жизни человека, состоявшего в преступной группировке. Убит он был выстрелом в голову из Кольта 45 калибра. Тело было обнаружено около стоянки супермаркета в мусорном баке местным бомжом. Ничего особенного у убитого при себе не было. Только коробок спичек из какого-то заведения, но разобрать почти стершееся название ему не удалось, только логотип в виде красного крылатого коня, и часть билета на «Безумную Волну», которую Лайтвуд искал несколько часов, но так и не смог понять, что это и где оно находится.

Больше зацепок по делу Мэни у него не было. Вскрытие ничего особенного не обнаружило. Просто парня застрелили, не более. Результаты баллистической экспертизы до сих пор находились в другом участке. Алек получит всю эту информацию не раньше завтрашнего дня. Он потер переносицу и посмотрел на часы. Он задержался на работе, как и обычно, но так и не смог продвинуться в деле. Завтра, после изучения материалов от Бейна, следует прокатиться по информаторам Лайтвуда и порасспрашивать их об этом Томате. Он личность известная. Так что, наверняка, какие-то данные о нем выяснить удастся. Алек даже подумывал начать расследование этим вечером, но одернул себя. Он не знал всех подробностей. Того, что может всплыть из досье, которого у него нет. Один день не сыграет роли. Решив немного отдохнуть и расслабиться, потому что сегодня был его последний свободный вечер перед столь важной игрой, парень решил наведаться в бар к Иззи и пропустить стаканчик-другой.

Он поднялся из-за стола, предварительно захватив ключи, кошелек и телефон, которые засунул в карманы джинсов. Снял куртку с вешалки и зашагал к выходу. Рядом с общей раздевалкой его окликнул один из коллег:  
— Эй, Лайтвуд. Помоги-ка.

Алек обернулся и удивленно посмотрел на Смиттерса. Этот коп его на дух не переносил, постоянно задирал и давал нелепые прозвища. Сам мужчина был лет тридцати пяти, с густыми рыжими кудрями и блеклыми глазами водянистого цвета.

— Кроме тебя здесь больше никого, так что выбор невелик. — Пояснил свою просьбу тот и скрылся в раздевалке, надеясь, что Александр последует за ним, что парень и сделал. В помещении горел приглушенный свет и стояли ряды кабинок с низкими деревянными лавками, отгораживающими проход. Алек осмотрелся, пытаясь найти того, кто его сюда и привел. Но вместо этого ощутил резкий толчок в спину. Он не упал, восстановив равновесие, и обернулся. Около двери стояли Смиттерс и еще несколько копов, включая утреннего забияку. 

Вздохнув, детектив спросил:  
— Ну, что еще?

— А то, Лайтвуд, что мы не потерпим твоих хахалей в нашем участке! — Сразу же перешел с места в карьер Чаппек. Тот самый мужчина, который видел Магнуса.

— Если вы имеете в виду того, кто приходил ко мне с утра, то это мой напарник по фамилии Бейн из участка Стоуна. Мы ведем совместное расследование. — Проговорил Алек, поджимая уголки губ и оценивая обстановку. Пятеро против одного. Если дойдет до стычки, то ему лучше отступить вглубь раздевалки, чтобы разделить нападающих. Одновременно со всеми ему не справиться, но вот один-два будут вполне по зубам. Он лихорадочно вспоминал, как обустроена эта раздевалка, какие коридоры самые узкие, где между шкафчиками не протиснуться толпой.

— Это что, они педиков стали ставить напарниками? — удивленно переспросил Смиттерс.

— Понятия не имею. — Пробормотал Грин, самый высокий и мускулистый среди них. Основная угроза для Алека. Остальные были ниже, а значит расстояние их удара, за счет длины рук, также уступало тому, которое было у Лайтвуда.

— Ладно, парни, зачем вы меня сюда вызвали? Попросить не таскать своих парней в участок? Я их не привожу. Есть еще вопросы или я ухожу?

Те переглянулись, размышляя. Пусть повода и не было, но надрать этому выскочке зад у многих руки чесались. Алек был хорошим детективом и раскрывал большую часть дел, которые ему поручали. Многие считали, что Бейтс подкидывает своему любимчику легкую халтурку или, наоборот, дает наиболее нашумевшие дела, чтобы в прессе мелькала информация о толерантности этого участка, ведь представитель меньшинств занимается такими знаковыми расследованиями, а не просто патрулирует улицы.

— Можешь идти, — ответил Грин, отступая в сторону от двери.

— Что? — переспросил Чаппек. — Вот так запросто ему поверим и отпустим?

— Я видел, что тот азиат выходил из кабинета Гилла, да и причин не верить Лайтвуду у меня нет. Он давно здесь работает, но я ни разу не встречал его с каким-либо парнем… в этом смысле. Так что да, я ему верю, — пояснил свою позицию Грин. — Да и самому мне пора домой. До завтра, — попрощался он и покинул раздевалку.

Одним меньше. Причем каждый, кто находился здесь, понимал, что только Грин мог что-то противопоставить Алеку. Чаппек был достаточно грузным и неповоротливым. Смиттерс являлся отличным стрелком, но был субтильным малым, так что один просчитанный удар и он вне игры. Оставались еще Пикок и Эндрюс. Забавные ребята, драться с которыми Александру не хотелось из личной симпатии к ним. Но если придется, то, пожалуй, именно они будут его основными соперниками.

Уверенности у компании поубавилось, потому Лайтвуд решил, что сейчас самое время сваливать, пока те не приняли окончательного решения.

— Мне тоже пора. — Произнес он, поглядывая на часы. — Уже опаздываю. — Солгал он, не моргнув и глазом. — Увидимся. — Коротко бросил Александр, направляясь к выходу. При этом он был собран и готов дать отпор, на случай, если парни передумают. Но его уверенная походка и потеря главного козыря в виде Грина все же удержала остальных на месте, потому юноша без проблем покинул участок и поехал в «Охотничью Луну».

***

Как и всегда, здесь было много народа. Иззи не делала свой бар тематическим, но так вышло, что собиралось здесь очень много людей нетрадиционной ориентации. Сама девушка уверяла Алека, что такой ажиотаж вызван именно его персоной, но парень не был с ней согласен, приписывая заслугу именно Изабель и ее теплому приему, не делавшему различий между людьми.

Когда Лайтвуд показался на пороге, ему помахали сразу несколько завсегдатаев. Тот вежливо им кивнул, пробираясь к своему любимому месту в углу у барной стойки. Обычно его никто не занимал, но сегодня все было иначе. Алек вскинул брови, наблюдая за тем, как счастливая Иззи активно перешептывается с тем, кто вальяжно развалился на его стуле. Парень даже не знал удивляться ему или злиться. 

Он приблизился и произнес:  
— Это мое место.

Наглые карие глаза оторвались от общения с прекрасной хозяйкой бара и устремились к ее брату.

— Привет, сладенький. А я тебя заждался, — проворковал Магнус.

— О! Так вы знакомы? — Спросила Изабель, улыбаясь. — Ой, меня зовут. Я оставлю вас ненадолго. Обязанности не ждут. — Она подмигнула Алеку и ушла, оставив их вдвоем. Девушка сделала это специально. Подобный финт был очевиден обоим парням.

— Зачем ты сюда пришел? — Хмурясь спросил Лайтвуд.

— Не волнуйся, никаких поползновений на твою частную жизнь или на твой роскошный зад. Хотя… Нет, определенно. О последнем я солгал. — Бейн очаровательно улыбнулся. — Если захочешь славно провести время, я к твоим услугам, дорогой.

— Мог бы скинуть эту информацию смской или по email. — Хмыкнул Алек. — А заодно и твой прайс.

— Как грубо, — все также нагло ухмыляясь, ответил Магнус, поднимаясь с любимого места Лайтвуда. — Но тобой я с удовольствием займусь pro bono.

— Не думаю, что это твое желание обоюдное, сладенький. Да и не хочется, чтобы ты терял заработок ради безвозмездных игрищ.

— Заботишься о моем кошельке? Ты очарователен, Александр.

В этот момент Лайтвуд на миг смутился. Он часто слышал комплименты и привык пропускать их мимо ушей, считая обычной лестью или желанием что-либо от него получить. Но когда Магнус произносил его имя подобным образом — нараспев, тягуче, мягко, — это сбивало Алека с толку. Чтобы не выдать своих эмоций, парень хмыкнул и отвел взгляд, словно изучая бар. Многие завсегдатаи гневно взирали на Бейна. Подобная ревность почему-то позабавила Лайтвуда, но те мгновения, что он потратил на изучение «Охотничьей луны», дали возможность Магнусу сделать то, зачем он сюда явился. Парень прижался к Алеку и, когда тот обернулся, сделал селфи.

— Это еще что за хрень? — Недовольно спросил парень, оборачиваясь к Бейну. В его взгляде плясал огонь и жажда врезать одному азиату.

— Не злись, Александр. Это не моя идея, а требование шефа Стоуна. Он в курсе моих обычных штучек, потому велел присылать наше совместное фото ежедневно, дабы удостовериться, что мы работаем вместе. Так что тебе придется терпеть встречи со мной несколько чаще, чем мы планировали. Впрочем, — он склонился ближе к уху Лайтвуда и прошептал, — я ничего против не имею. Вдруг ты передумаешь насчет жаркой совместной ночки.

Алек ощутил щекочущее дыхание парня на своей коже, тепло его тела. Все же он был живым человеком. Человеком, у которого уже давно не было секса. Александр обернулся к Бейну, опаляя его огнем своих ореховых глаз, и сдержанно ответил, стараясь подавить собственные эмоции:  
— Интересная традиция: предлагать взять себя новому напарнику. Давно практикуешь подобный подход?

Магнус вскинул брови и хмыкнул:  
— Дорогой, кажется, я не говорил, что ты будешь брать меня. Я рассчитывал на иное положение вещей.

Лайтвуд пожал плечами.

— Кажется, наши позиции в этом вопросе не совпадают, — завуалировано подшутил он. — А ведь я уже почти согласился. — Алек похлопал Бейна по плечу и сказал, — если решишься оказаться снизу, ты знаешь, где меня искать.

— Могу ответить тебе тем же, сладкий. И, поверь, в этом вопросе я также окажусь куда лучше тебя. Также, как и в нашем расследовании.

Алек самодовольно хмыкнул, после чего ответил:  
— Ты недооцениваешь меня не только, как детектива. Если после моей победы в нашем маленьком споре, решишься получить доказательства того, насколько я хорош и в других сферах жизни, я с удовольствием тебе продемонстрирую свои навыки.

Он слегка склонил голову набок и прищурив глаза наблюдал за Магнусом.

— Думаю, учитывая взаимный интерес, можно поставить бурную ночь на кон, как награду. Победитель будет в превалирующем положении, — предложил Бейн.

Лайтвуд отрицательно покачал головой.

— Не вижу в этом смысла. Как бы ты меня не раздражал, я не хочу принуждать тебя к тому, чего ты не хочешь, Магнус. — Алек стал серьезным, произнося это. По его тону было очевидно, что парень не сомневается в том, что вычислит убийцу Мэни куда быстрее Бейна. — Мы не подходим друг другу, такое случается. Да и речь шла не о романе, а всего лишь об интрижке. Одной больше, одной меньше. Всегда можно подобрать не менее аппетитную замену.

— Ауч! Это больно, Александр, сравнивать меня с кем бы то ни было. Я уникален, — произнес Магнус, вскидывая брови и покачивая головой.

— Знаешь, в чем-то я согласен с тобой. Таких самоуверенных и заносчивых типов, как ты, я не встречал ни разу в жизни, — согласился Лайтвуд, занимая свое любимое место.

— Как мало ты знаешь о жизни, дорогой, — хмыкнул Бейн. — Что ж, я опаздываю. Расследование не ждет. И пока ты будешь прохлаждаться и развлекаться, я найду убийцу нашего приятеля Мэни.

— Отлично, Маггс. Я как раз планировал дать тебе фору в один вечер. Не упускай такой возможности, сладенький, — поддел Алек, улыбаясь.

— Какая щедрость! Глупая, расточительная щедрость. Впрочем, и без нее тебе было бы не победить. До завтра, Александр.

— Удачи в поисках убийцы! Она тебе пригодится, — попрощался Алек, отыскивая взглядом Изабель, чтобы дать понять сестре, что он не прочь выпить.

Бейн еще не успел выйти из «Охотничьей луны», как Иззи уже стояла напротив брата, протягивая ему бокал и заваливая вопросами:

— Ну, как он тебе? Правда хорош? Вы договорились о свидании? Я видела, что он тебя даже сфотографировал! Парни на той стороне бара уже ненавидят Магнуса. Некоторые даже собрались устроить ему темную. Но это скорее шутка, тебе не о чем волноваться.

Лайтвуд закатил глаза.  
— Изз, правда, общайся с Саймоном чуть меньше. Ты становишься такой же невыносимо болтливой, как и он.

— Лучше просто признай, что ревнуешь своего лучшего друга к собственной сестренке. Но увильнуть от ответов тебе не удастся. Рассказывай про Магнуса.

— Ничего такого. Ты слишком переволновалась на этот счет. Бейна назначили моим напарником. И он тот самый тип, который стащил моего жмурика. Фото необходимо для отчета перед шефом. Оно создает впечатление, будто мы работаем вместе.

— А объятия и страстные взгляды, обращенные друг к другу? Я все видела! И не только я. Почему вы не ушли из бара вместе?

— Мы не обнимались, Иззи! — Возразил Алек. Посвящать сестру в их беседу касательно сексуальных предпочтений друг друга Лайтвуд не стал.

— Хотя я понимаю. Вы сейчас связаны расследованием. Все же роман между напарниками вещь не очень хорошая. Но когда все закончится, у тебя в руках будет полный карт-бланш.

— Серьезно? Ты его вообще видела?

— Разумеется, Алек! Сплошной секс и огонь!

— Сплошная заносчивость, излишняя самоуверенность и горделивость. Он невыносим.

— Поверь, братец, временами ты и сам бываешь слишком жестким и саркастичным. Особенно после… — Изабель вовремя себя одернула. Девушке не хотелось ранить брата неприятными воспоминаниями, потому она переключилась на другую тему, — ты ведь помнишь, что я рассказывала с утра? Ну, про парня, на которого я положила глаз, а он расспрашивал о тебе? Так вот, я говорила о Магнусе.

Алек застонал и ответил:  
— Умоляю, сестренка, скажи, что ты не была с ним слишком болтливой?

Иззи покраснела, осматривая бар в поисках клиента, который бы мог ее подозвать. Но таких не было. Лайтвуд обреченно вздохнул.

— Ладно, хотя бы просвети меня, что именно ты разболтала моему коллеге по работе? Человеку, подставившему меня в деле. Этому надменному Магнусу Бейну.

— Ну… он так искренне интересовался тобой. И говорил, что ты невероятно привлекателен. А потом попросил рассказать о тебе хоть что-нибудь.

Алек сделал глоток, не перебивая Иззи. Он неоднократно ругался с ней на тему того, что болтливая сестрица слишком много о нем распространялась. Это бесило. А в конкретном случае, доводило до белого каления.

— Я рассказала немного! О том, что ты очень любишь нашего младшего брата Макса и что стараешься улучить лишнюю минутку побыть с ним. Что сейчас ты ни с кем не встречаешься… после того, как… тебе разбили сердце.

О, да! Никто в этом мире не умел так изящно сделать контрольный в голову, как Изабель Лайтвуд. Мало того, что девушка разболтала этому несносному Магнусу о нем, так еще и ворошит едва затянувшуюся рану на его сердце.

— И что конкретно ты рассказала? Называла имена? — Спросил он серьезно, не заметив как включил режим детектива.

— Совсем немного… — Под колючим, требовательным взглядом Александра, она поежилась. 

— Ну, прости! Я же не знала, кто он!

— Изз, ты должна понимать, что под личиной клиента может скрываться кто угодно. В этот раз коллега. Но что, если бы Магнус был преступником, над делом которого я работаю? Ты можешь подставить меня и близких мне людей. Ты должна быть умнее.

— Я понимаю. Просто… Мне показалось, что он действительно заинтересован в тебе.

— Ладно, давай подробнее. Я хочу понимать весь масштаб трагедии.

Девушка помолчала, надраивая и без того чистую столешницу бара полотенцем.  
— Я рассказала о Джейсе, но не упоминала имени, и о твоей безответной любви к нему. О том, что когда тот сделал предложение Клери, это тебя убило. И с тех пор ты даже на короткие интрижки не соглашаешься. Что ты предпочел уйти с головой в работу и закрыл свое сердце. Что ты очень милый и чуткий, что в душе ты романтик. Но в жизни тебе постоянно приходится выгрызать все с когтями и кулаками, потому внешне ты кажешься, особенно в некоторые моменты, настоящим мудаком. Но это на самом деле не так.

Алек залпом допил свой напиток и поднялся.

— До завтра, Изз. Сегодня был трудный день. Я хочу выспаться, — бросил он, покидая «Охотничью Луну».

Девушка робко с ним попрощалась и грустно смотрела вслед, понимая, как задели ее брата слова о Джейсе. Ей было неловко от того, что она разбередила болезненные раны в сердце Алека. Глупая, глупая, глупая Изабель! Но она точно знала, как можно искупить свою вину. Потому что мисс Лайтвуд было известно, где можно раздобыть информацию о Магнусе Бейне.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Тем же вечером, когда девушка закрыла бар, у порога ее ждал сонный паренек в массивных очках. Он устало взирал на Изабель, в надежде, что она передумает. Но нет. Мисс Лайтвуд была непреклонна и уже тащила своего спутника в ночной клуб «Пандемониум», попутно интересуясь тем, какие занавески с точки зрения Саймона Льюиса лучше: с якорьками или штурвалами?

— Серьезно? Иззи, мы с тобой направляемся в очень сомнительное заведение, в котором, как я слышал, торгуют оружием, наркотиками и людьми, а ты вместо того, чтобы волноваться как бы нас на органы не разобрали, беспокоишься о занавесочках? — Воскликнул очкарик, нервно жестикулируя. — Если Алек узнает, что я тебя туда отпустил… Короче, я не хочу, чтобы моя голова оказалась в унитазе. Умоляю, прошу, пожалей меня, если тебе плевать на себя саму! Одумайся, женщина!

— Я сделаю это в любом случае. С тобой или без тебя, Саймон, — заверила его девушка.

— Именно поэтому я здесь… — устало вздохнул ее спутник.

Изабель кивнула. По сути Льюис хоть и был славным парнем, едва ли смог бы как-либо защитить ее. Она позвала его с собой скорее для совместного мозгового штурма. Но унижать Саймона, поясняя подобные причины своих решений все же не стала.

До нужного им ночного клуба они добрались без проблем. Вот только очередь у клуба была просто огромедной.

— Мы тут до утра проторчим! Может все-таки домой, а? — С надеждой предложил ее спутник.

Но девушка лишь красноречиво на него посмотрела и направилась ко входу.

— Мы вип-гости, — бросила Иззи, глядя на охранников около входа.

— И где ваше приглашение? — Скептически ответил громила.

— Оно у Магнуса Бейна. Он приедет чуть позже. А пока отведите нас к Рафаэлю Сантьяго, — уверенно заявила она. Хотя на деле это был чистейший блеф. Просто Маггс упомянул, что у его лучшего друга в «Пандемониуме» есть модель корабля с той же эмблемой, что и на штурвале в ее собственном баре. Этой наводки, а также способности гугла отвечать на вопрос «кто владеет ночным клубом», было достаточно. И вот они с Льюисом топчутся здесь, пытаясь встретиться с испанцем, которому принадлежит сие заведение.

— Серьезно? То, что ты спишь с Бейном не дает тебе каких-либо вип-привилегий, куколка.

— Серьезно? — передразнила Иззи, — Еще хоть раз назовешь меня куколкой или скажешь   
что-нибудь подобное, и я засуну свой сапог тебе в задницу. А теперь иди к своему боссу и скажи, что к нему пришла Изабель. От Магнуса.

Громила нахмурился, но непоколебимая уверенность девушки заставила его подчиниться. Спустя двадцать минут наглая парочка уже стояла в вип-комнате. Это было круглое помещение за красными плотными занавесками, с тусклым освещением. В центре стоял полукруглый диван с небольшим столиком, а напротив входа гордо красовался пилон.  
В помещении помимо охранников, находились несколько человек. Особенно рассмотреть их из-за полутьмы не удавалось.

— Привет. Кто из вас Рафаэль Сантьяго? — Спросила Изабель.

Один из парней приподнял руку вверх. Девушка направилась к нему, присаживаясь рядом. Саймон неловко переминаясь последовал за своей подругой. Оказавшись рядом с испанцем, мисс Лайтвуд с интересом его рассматривала. Изящный темного оттенка костюм, дорогая рубашка и узкий галстук. Самоуверенное выражение лица и блестящие черные глаза.

— Зачем тебя прислал Магнус? — с небольшой хрипотцой в голосе спросил он.

— У тебя есть то, что мне нужно, — спокойно ответила Иззи. Эта фраза заставила парня нахмуриться.

— О чем идет речь? — Уточнил он, впиваясь тяжелым и колючим взглядом в знойную брюнетку и ее нелепого на вид спутника.

— Мне нужна Санта Роса, — ответила Изабель.

— Что тебе нужно? — казалось испанец даже подался вперед к девушке, чтобы точнее расслышать ее слова.

— Макет корабля Санта Роса. Магнус сказал, что ты планируешь от него избавиться.  
Сантьяго прищурился и ругнулся.

— Я не намерен его продавать.

— Уверен? — Уточнила Иззи вскидывая брови.

— Абсолютно, — заверил ее Сантьяго.

— А посмотреть на него я могу? Раз уж проделала весь этот путь впустую… Хочу проверить одну догадку.

Рафаэль смотрел на нее как на безумную.  
— Dios mio, ты серьезно?

— Похоже, что я шучу? — Удивилась девушка.

Саймон смотрел на свою подругу еще более ошалелым взглядом, чем испанец.

— Идем, — ухмыльнувшись произнес парень, направляясь в свой кабинет.

По пути Льюис прошептал подруге:  
— Ты с ума спятила!!! Знаешь сколько макетов Санта Росы я могу для тебя напечатать на 3д принтере? Господи, да я могу ее для тебя в полный рост собрать! Зачем нужно было ради такой ерунды тащиться в этот притон! Ты еще задай ему свой коронный вопрос про занавесочки!

— О! Точно! Спасибо, Саймон, — поблагодарила девушка улыбнувшись, после чего обратилась уже к испанцу, — Мистер Сантьяго…

— Рафаэль, — перебил ее тот.

— Рафаэль, скажите, что бы Вы предпочли: штурвалы или якоря?

Он остановился на половине пути к своему кабинету, обернулся и посмотрел на мисс Лайтвуд так, словно впервые видит, как дикая обезьяна тягает тигра за хвост.

— Что, простите?

— У нас спор, — она указала на Льюиса, — какие занавески лучше для моего бара «Охотничья Луна». Вот и спрашиваю у Вас, якоря или штурвалы?

Парень раздраженно обернулся и продолжил идти в свой кабинет, не ответив на этот вопрос.

— Я же говорил, штурвалы, — бросил по пути Саймон.

Увидев макет испанского галеона под названием Санта Роса, девушка восхищенно выдохнула и принялась его изучать.

— Смотри! У него та же эмблема что и на штурвале, который я недавно купила. Магнус был прав, — улыбнулась Изабель, а затем добавила, обратившись уже к Сантьяго, — очень красивая модель!

Тот лишь сдержанно кивнул, после чего коротко бросил:  
— Якоря.

Девушка расплылась в счастливой улыбке.  
— Так и поступлю! — Пообещала она. — Магнус, кстати, говорил, что Вы его близкий друг. Давно знакомы?

Рафаэль нахмурился.  
— Много лет.

— О! Супер! Значит, Вы-то мне и нужны. Я могу… говорить с Вами откровенно?

Испанец сложил руки на груди и произнес:  
— Я слушаю.

— Магнус приударил за моим братом. Искры между ними летают такие, что вот-вот все загорится вокруг, но Алек ранимый, и я волнуюсь, как бы ему не разбили сердце… — Она вопросительно взглянула на Сантьяго.

— Тогда держите своего братишку подальше от Бейна. Иначе он не просто разобьет ему сердце, но еще и станцует на осколках джигу-прыгу.

— Но почему? У Магнуса уже кто-то есть? — Начала свой допрос с пристрастием Изабель.

Ее собеседник вскинул брови.  
— Вас действительно интересует личная жизнь Бейна?

Брюнетка кивнула.  
— Хотелось бы понимать… к чему все может привести.

— И зачем мне все это? Магнус достаточно откровенный человек, Вы можете задать все вопросы ему лично.

— Откровенный, но также неуловимый. Он появляется только когда ему самому что-то нужно, — схитрила Иззи, — потому я решила совместить приятное с полезным.

— И что же полезного извлеку из нашей беседы я? — Вскинув брови, хмыкнул испанец.

— Ммм… Бесплатная выпивка в моем баре? — Предложила девушка. — А также хорошая компания в виде меня и моего друга.

— Пожалуй, я откажусь от столь сомнительных даров. Если Магнус что-то обещал Вашему брату, то он сдержит свое слово. И прежде, чем кого-то тащить в постель, он всегда оговаривает разовый это акт или будет что-то большее. Но со времен Камиллы, ничего более разовых увеселений с его стороны ждать не стоит.

— Камиллы? А он разве не по мальчикам? — опешила девушка.

— Бейн играет за обе команды, — хмыкнул Рафаэль.

— О! — Протянула Иззи, — а что у него было с этой самой Камиллой?

Испанец пожал плечами.  
— Встречались, расстались, один сделал другому больно. Стандартная история.

Девушка кивнула.  
— А как относятся родители Магнуса к его… увлечениям парнями? Я интересуюсь на случай, если вдруг у них с Алеком все же что-нибудь получится…

— Его отец умер, когда Маггс был еще подростком, а мать он и вовсе не помнит.

— Так он сирота? — Сочувственно спросила Изабель.

— Верно.

— А как же… ну, не знаю… братья, сестры? Тетушки и дядюшки?

Испанец прищурился.  
— Зачем они вам?

— Просто я подумала о бедном мальчике, который остался совсем один… Если что-то случится с нашими родителями, то у меня хотя бы будут Алек и Джейс. И еще Макс. А у Магнуса никого… это очень грустно слышать.

Сантьяго пожал плечами.  
— За ним присматривали мои родные. Так что недостатка в любви и заботе он не ощущал.

— О! Это почти как с моим кузеном Джейсом! Его родители часто бывали в разъездах и оставляли его жить у нас. Он нам почти родной.

Рафаэль закатил глаза.  
— Это все? Могу я вас проводить?

— Да, но… мне хотелось бы чуть лучше понять Магнуса… С Вашего позволения. Вы можете посчитать меня безумной сестрицей, но мне для спокойствия нужно знать, что с братом все будет в порядке. Вот у Вас есть братья и сестры, о которых вы беспокоитесь?

Сантьяго на миг заколебался, после чего кивнул.

— Вот! Тогда Вы осознаете уровень моего волнения.

— На Вашем месте, я бы не стал вообще позволять кому-либо из дорогих мне людей вступать в отношения с Магнусом. Он хороший человек. Отзывчивый и добрый, хотя и ведет себя как заносчивый индюк, но с ним всегда весело и на него можно рассчитывать. Только вот для отношений он не создан.

— А что если… если мой брат все же влюбился в него? — уточнила Иззи.

Рафаэль пожал плечами.  
— Ему остается только один из двух вариантов. Либо терпеть, либо уйти.

— Но… до Камиллы… Магнус был другим? Он был открыт для любви?

Рафаэль вздохнул.  
— Он всегда был ветреным парнем. С Камиллой у него были первые и единственные серьезные отношения. Они продлились около полугода. И тогда, в тот момент, он действительно поменялся. Но после ее измены Магнус разочаровался в любви. Он не доверяет никому и каждый раз ждет, что его вновь предадут.

— Потому никого и не подпускает к себе… — Закивала Изабель, осознавая причины такого поведения. — Ну… может, у них что и сложится. Если Алек будет настойчивым — Улыбнулась она.

— Возможно. А теперь мне пора. Фред вас проводит, — попрощался Сантьяго.

Один из охранников подошел к парочке и, кивнув, чтобы следовали за ним, повел их к выходу. Девушка же чувствовала себя достигшей цели. Как говорится, теперь и ее брату будет чем козырнуть. Какую-никакую информацию, но она раздобыла. А тот факт, что сам Бейн мог узнать, что она шпионила за ним, был Иззи безразличен. Сделает круглые глазки и заявит, что беспокоилась о любимом братике. Сегодняшний вечер помог ей сразу убить двух зайцев: разузнать о напарнике брата и закрыть вопрос с занавесками. Будут якоря.

***

С утра Алек по-прежнему был не в духе, потому он решил не просиживать штаны в офисе, а свалить куда-нибудь в поля. Допрашивать свидетелей, искать улики и неприятности на свою голову. Но наведаться в участок все же следовало. Как минимум, чтобы узнать результаты запроса Бейтса. Шеф предоставил ему копии материалов дела, полученных от Стоуна. Пробежав их глазами, Лайтвуд понял, что Бейн работает над делом группировки под названием «Круг». Парень присвистнул. Это была преступная организация, которая подмяла под себя сначала все мелкие банды района, а теперь взялась за крупные, постепенно расширяя зону влияния. Они стремились получить полный контроль над оборотом наркотиков, оружия, а с недавних пор начали создавать коррумпированные ячейки в верхах. Опасные ребята. Но заниматься ими не дело полиции, а скорее Управления по борьбе с наркотиками или иной подобной конторы. Потому Магнус брал на себя все преступления так или иначе связанные с Кругом, но которые могли относится именно к компетенции полиции, а не более высоких структур. Например, мелкая сошка Мэни, найденная в мусорке. Юноша просмотрел несколько закрытых дел, которые вел его напарник.

Александр мысленно отметил, что ему стоит побольше разузнать о Бейне и его маниакальной мании, касающейся этой группировки. Что же, на этом он решил, что его посиделки перед монитором закончены. Парень поднялся и направился прочь. В таком состоянии он любил нарываться на неприятности. А учитывая ту петлю, в которую он совал свою голову, Лайтвуду стоило бы трижды подумать, прежде чем совершать необдуманные поступки. Но когда эмоции затмевали разум, Алек действовал импульсивно. Адреналин был своего рода лекарством от душевных ран. И такое положение вещей вполне его устраивало.  
Детектив отправился к своему информатору по имени Марко Дель Рей. Это был пучеглазый, тощий мужчина в странной панамке и желтых очках. Он всегда вел себя суетливо и дергано. Особенно при виде детектива.

— Только не ты! Чем я снова прогневил Господа за то, что по мою душу явился этот пугающий Жнец по фамилии Лайтвуд? — Воскликнул мужчина, возводя глаза и руки к потолку.

— Привет, — поздоровался парень, улыбаясь одним уголком губ, — я вот соскучился, решил поболтать. Как поживаешь, Марко?

— Полагаю, уже целых полторы минуты, как моя жизнь превратилась в ад!

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — хмыкнул в ответ юноша, осматривая маленький, обшарпанный кабинет Дель Рея.

— Давай сразу к делу. Что тебе нужно?

— Мэни Санчес. Мы нашли его тело.

— Томат? А он что, сдох?

Алек кивнул.

— О, святые небеса! — Радостно воскликнул Марко. — Хвала тому мудрейшему человеку, который завершил жизненный путь этого недоразумения.

— То есть? — Уточнил детектив, прищуриваясь.

— Мэни был как заноза в заднице. Надоедливая, доставучая, мешающая, но, что самое убогое, тупая. Это был самый глупый человек из всех, кого я только встречал в своей жизни! Потому мы не вели совместных дел. Но Томат невероятным образом смог занять неплохую позицию, благодаря которой срубал отличные бабки и портил мне бизнес.

— Иными словами, мне стоит включить тебя в список подозреваемых? — Произнес Алек, внимательно глядя на своего собеседника.

— Да на здоровье! Только мне нет резона марать руки об этого идиота. Он был таким глупым, что не удивлюсь, если его убили собственные подельники за какой-нибудь промах.

— Назови имена.

— Ну… последнее время с ним работает Расти Джеймс. До этого был Коуб, но не думаю, что он станет с тобой говорить.

Лайтвуд расплылся в довольной улыбке. А вот и те самые неприятности на его голову, которых он так ждал.

— Старина Коуб, значит. Давненько мы с ним не пересекались.

Марко покачал головой, а затем, будто что-то вспомнив, произнес:  
— Если ты хорошо мне заплатишь, то я могу сообщить тебе нечто интересное. Не по этому делу, но ты не пожалеешь о своих вложениях.

Алек посмотрел на него вскинув брови:  
— Серьезно? И сколько стоит твой кот в мешке? А также поясни, куда я смогу его тебе засунуть, если окажется, что мне он не интересен.

Дель Рей хмыкнул.

— Я деловой человек! Плохого товара такому покупателю, как ты, я бы не предложил. Можешь отказаться, но, если все же согласишься, то скажешь спасибо.

— Сколько?

— Триста долларов, Лайтвуд. Тебе скидка, как постоянному клиенту.

— Могу дать двадцатку и обещаю, что не суну тебя башкой в унитаз, как уже бывало.

Марко чуть помолчал, после чего произнес:  
— Ты обесцениваешь мою работу! Я же должен как-то зарабатывать себе на хлеб.

— Выкладывай. И если информация действительно окажется полезной, то я добавлю к двадцатке пламенное «спасибо».

Дель Рей вздохнул и произнес:  
— Двадцатка… Ты хреновый клиент, Лайтвуд. Так что это был последний раз, когда я предупредил тебя о чем-то. Кое-кто запрашивал данные о тебе.

— Кто? — Нахмурившись спросил Алек.

— Группировка «Дю Морт».

— Спасибо, Марко, — поблагодарил за предупреждение юноша, кидая на стол своего информатора обещанные двадцать долларов, — увидимся.

Детектив покинул кабинет, оставив Дель Рея с раздражением смотреть на оставленную купюру. Мужчина не плохо относился к Лайтвуду. В чем-то паренек даже ему нравился. Но Марко никогда не прощал жадности. Потому он скормил Алеку мелкую, ничего не значащую информацию, умолчав о том, что ему действительно следовало бы знать.

***

Исходя из полученных сведений, Александр планировал навестить Коуба, затем заскочить и помириться с Иззи, а в завершении дня поискать информацию по «Дю Морт» и Расти Джеймсу в участке. В глубине души он надеялся, что человек, к которому он сейчас направлялся, поможет ему снять стресс. Потому что все их встречи заканчивались одинаково.

Отыскать Коуба было не сложно. Он всегда толкал дурь в одном и том же районе. Только вот завидев Лайтвуда, наученный горьким опытом парень, что есть мочи припустил в переулок, пытаясь унести ноги. Алек улыбнулся, довольный тем, что все пойдет по старой-доброй схеме и пустился в погоню.

Впереди мелькала зеленая кепка юноши и его оранжевая, слишком просторная футболка, которая развивалась как парус. Он мчался между домами, огибая мусорные баки и опрокидывая некоторые из них, чтобы задержать своего преследователя, но Лайтвуд, хвала длинным ногам, с легкостью их перепрыгивал, не сбавляя темпа преследования.  
Выскочив на тротуар, Коуб припустил в сторону небольшого ресторанчика «Мистер Мушу», через который планировал проскочить насквозь. Только вот Алек помнил этот трюк с их прошлой встречи. Из этой дыры было три выхода. Позади ресторана, в подъезд соседнего дома и в проулок. Лайтвуд запустил пятерню в свои волосы, сбавляя скорость и пытаясь понять куда именно помчится его жертва. Полицейский решил начать с дома. Просто последовал интуиции, ибо верного решения он все равно не знал. И в этот раз ему повезло. Распахнув дверь подъезда, он увидел оранжевое пятно. Паренек планировал вылезти в окно, спуститься по пожарной лестнице и скрыться в метро. Но коп уже несся к нему, не давая времени на то, чтобы открыть ставни. Потому Коуб просто помчался вверх, на ходу дергая дверные ручки. Но выхода не было. Хреновый вариант он выбрал… Потому что теперь он стоял на крыше, а позади него ухмылялся Лайтвуд.

— Чего тебе, коп? — Презрительно бросил он.

— Поболтать нужно.

— О чем?

— Скорее о ком, Коуб. Ты вел дела с Мэни?

— Томатом? Нет. Мы с ним не общаемся даже. Я понятия не имею где он! Если вы его ищете, то это не ко мне!

— Я знаю, где он. В морге.

У Коуба округлились глаза.  
— Это не я! Я его не убивал!

Алек плотно закрыл за собой двери, приближаясь к парню.  
— Но ты был с ним знаком.

— Да нифига подобного! Таких знакомых, как я, у Томата целая куча! Просто пересекались кое-где. Привет-пока, не более того.

— Паршивый из тебя лжец.

Парень побледнел и осмотрелся, будто искал что-то, но потом немного успокоился, ибо унитазов на крыше не было.

— Ты ведь не станешь меня бить, если я не нападу первым? — Уточнил он.

— Нет, — улыбнувшись ответил Алек.

Вот только эта самая улыбка парню ой как не понравилась.

— А что тогда? — Пролепетал он.

— Давно хотел кое-что попробовать, — положив массивную ладонь на плечо Коуба, сообщил Лайтвуд. — Если, конечно, ты не начнешь говорить.

***

В общем и целом, на беседу с этим дилером у Алека ушло некоторое время. Детектив пытался адекватно вести беседу, но засранец постоянно врал и делал это так неумело, путаясь в собственных показаниях, что у Лайтвуда лопнуло терпение, и он все же испытал тот самый прием, о котором говорил. Детектив перекинул парня через парапет, удерживая в висящем положении и держа его только за ноги. С этого момента их диалог складывался более продуктивно. За каких-то десять минут, Коуб рассказал все, что только знал. Мэни ушел с улиц несколько месяцев назад, получив неплохое место в Круге. Он занимался только доставкой, а над сбытом работал его напарник по имени Расти Джеймс. Но Томат был не доволен своим подельником, потому обратился к Коубу с просьбой организовать встречу с его боссом, чтобы разделить каналы распространения и продавать на стороне. Последняя поставка должна была поступить в ночь смерти Мэни, а на утро запланирована встреча с тем, на кого работал Коуб. О каком именно товаре шла речь он не знал. И это вся информация, которой он располагал.

Закончив допрос Алек освободил свою жертву, после чего отправился к Иззи. Его настроение немного улучшилось. Хотя он и сожалел о том, что в этот раз дилер не полез на него с кулаками. Драка бы успокоила его окончательно. Однако, подвешивание за ноги на крыше здания, как оказалось, тоже имеет свои прелести. Как минимум избавляет собеседника от способности лгать.

В «Охотничьей луне» юноша увидел сестру, которая выглядела довольной и развешивала занавески с якорями. Алек покачал головой и подошел к ней, спрашивая:  
— Тебе помочь, Изз?

— Нет, я уже почти закончила! — Гордо отозвалась девушка, перевязывая их толстой веревкой и отступая, чтобы оценить свою работу. Радость от нового приобретения так затуманила ее разум, что Изабель не сразу сообразила, что ее брат здесь! Она схватила его за руку и потащила в подсобное помещение, сообщая, — хотя я передумала! Есть кое-что, с чем ты можешь мне помочь!

Оставшись наедине с сестрой, юноша вскинул брови, ожидая пояснений.  
— Я кое-что выяснила про Магнуса.

— Что? — Спросил Алек, имея в виду: "на кой-черт ты это делала вообще?"

Но его сестра восприняла этот вопрос, как проявление любопытства, потому начала рассказывать:  
— Он сирота, мать потерял в детстве, отца - в подростковом возрасте. С тех пор его взяла под опеку семья его друга Рафаэля Сантьяго. Магнус очень ветреный парень, предпочитает романы на одну ночь, спит как с мужчинами, так и с женщинами. Самые его долгие отношения длились 6 месяцев, его девушка Камилла, изменила ему и разбила сердце. С тех пор Магнус закрылся для любви и держит всех на расстоянии, ожидая что его снова предадут. А еще я просмотрела его социальные сети, твой приятель очень любит своего кота, по кличке…

— Изз! — оборвал ее Алек, вскидывая руку, — серьезно, сестренка, я ценю твои потуги, но не стоит. Мне ни к чему эта информация.

— А я думаю, ты должен знать! Чтобы вы были на равных.

В этот момент Лайтвуд поймал себя на мысли, что скучает по Коубу и той крыше. Потому что слова сестры вновь напомнили ему о вчерашних событиях и начали выводить из себя.

— Все будет в порядке, не волнуйся, — сдержанно ответил он и покинул кладовку.

— Ты уверен? — Поинтересовалась она, следуя за ним по пятам.

— Все хорошо, Иззи, честно. Лучше налей мне кофе.

Девушка посмотрела на часы и спросила:  
— Может, чего покрепче?

— Нет, я собираюсь в участок.

— Оу… Ну, как скажешь.

Парень сел на свое любимое место, которое заботливая Изабель запрещала занимать посетителям. Стул рядом с местом Лайтвуда пустовал не долго.

— Привет, — произнес незнакомый голос.

Алек устало поднял глаза. На него смотрели кристально чистые изумрудные глаза. Их обладатель, привлекательный блондин, лучезарно улыбался.

— Привет, — поздоровался в ответ Лайтвуд.

— Угостишь выпивкой? — Спросил юноша.

Детектив подумал, что этого типа здесь он не встречал раньше. А потому новичок не в курсе, что этот хмурый коп не заинтересован в подобных вещах.

— Нет, — отрезал брюнет, отыскивая глазами сестру. Но вместо нее он заметил своего дражайшего напарника. Магнус вплыл в помещение и направился к хозяйке бара. Одного его появления было более, чем достаточно. Что-то в голове Лайтвуда щелкнуло, потому что он посмотрел на незнакомца и произнес, обольстительно улыбнувшись, — Но могу предложить кофе.

— С утра и в постель? — Не теряя времени даром, этот зеленоглазый пройдоха пошел в атаку.

— Звучит заманчиво. Только в этом случае, кофе подавать мне будешь ты, — ответил Александр, раздевая парня взглядом. От этих магнетических, томных глаз блондину стало жарко. Он оттянул воротник своей рубашки с шумным выдохом. Лайтвуд же спросил, — как тебя зовут?

— Поттер, Поттер Пирс. А тебя?

— Я Алек. Приятно познакомиться, — проговорил парень чуть тише своего обычного тона. 

Это придало его голосу интимности и выгодно оттеняло хрипотцу.

— Ух… — Произнес блондин, нервно сглатывая, — эм… ко мне или к тебе? — Напрямик спросил он. И судя по тому, как тот ерзал на стуле, будь у него такая возможность, он бы набросился на Лайтвуда прямо здесь. Почему-то это раздражало Алека. А учитывая его эмоциональное состояние в последние сутки, руки так и чесались всыпать этому Поттеру.

— Лучше ко мне, — тем же тоном проговорил брюнет, — не думаю, что у тебя дома найдутся те игрушки, которыми я захочу воспользоваться.

Нормального человека подобные заявления бы насторожили. Но покоренный жгучим Александром блондин думал уже не тем местом.

— И что ты хочешь со мной сделать? — облизнув губы спросил он.

Лайтвуд доверительно склонился к нему и спросил:  
— Поттер, ты знаешь кто такой Кристиан Грей?

Тот утвердительно кивнул головой, начиная соображать куда клонит его собеседник. Алек приподнял указательным пальцем его подбородок и прошептал ему в губы:  
— Я отделаю тебя так, как никто и никогда в жизни.

Эта фраза неожиданно вернула блондина с небес на землю.

— Ох, я вспомнил! У меня есть одно дело. Важное. Но я еще загляну. Ты будешь здесь?

— Непременно, — пообещал Лайтвуд, — буду сидеть на этом самом стуле и поджидать тебя. Каждый божий день.

Глаза блондина расширились от ужаса, он мигом подскочил и нервно улыбаясь пролепетал:  
— Тогда увидимся! Обязательно увидимся!

— Еще как увидимся, — поддакнул Алек, — я запомнил твое имя, Поттер Пирс.  
Блондин пулей выскочил из бара под разъяренные взгляды местных завсегдатаев. Те предпочитали издалека обожать Лайтвуда, не докучая ему своим интересом. Но вот таких вот наглых засранцев ненавидели всей душой. Что же до самого Александра, то он понятия не имел зачем вообще начал флиртовать с этим парнем. Радовало лишь то, что он сумел вовремя от него избавиться.

— Твой кофе, братишка, — проговорила Изабель, после чего мотнула головой в сторону выхода, — это можно считать твоим триумфальным возвращением в ряды людей, у которых есть личная жизнь? Или тебе было просто скучно, и ты решил напугать первого попавшегося посетителя моего бара?

— Понятия не имею, Иззи, — со вздохом признался Алек.

— Если речь идет о восстановлении твоей личной жизни, то я готов разделить триумф твоего возвращения, — протянул Магнус, занимая освободившееся место Поттера. Изабель тут же тихо ретировалась, оставляя эту парочку наедине.

Черт! И как он только мог забыть о Бейне!

— В прошлый раз мы уже обсудили вопрос нашей несовместимости. Но если ты решился попробовать себя в новой роли, то я с удовольствием позабочусь о тебе, Маггс, — произнес Алек, подмигнув своему напарнику.

Бейн хмыкнул.  
— Знаешь, Александр, твоя проблема в том, что ты сразу пытаешься найти отрицательные стороны. Иногда лучше просто плыть по течению и быть проще.

— Интересная философия. Скажи-ка мне, Магнус, какие подводные течения унесли тебя в сторону угона полицейского автомобиля с чужой дохлой тушей?

— Ты будешь припоминать мне это до самой смерти?

— И надеяться, что эта самая смерть будет долгой и мучительной.

— Из-за того, что я одолжил твоего пострадавшего, ты желаешь мне все муки ада Александр, стоит быть добрее.

— Урок позитивной психологии. Тоже pro bono или в этот раз все же выставишь ценник?

Магнус вскинул брови.

— Смотрю кто-то сегодня не в духе. Что ж, тогда перейду сразу к делу, — Бейн достал телефон и продолжил, — селфи, дорогой?

Лайтвуд развернулся лицом к своему напарнику и саркастичным тоном произнес:  
— Разумеется. Автограф, фотка, бесплатные обнимашки. Твой звездный мальчик готов к растерзанию.

Азиат на миг завис, после чего ухмыльнувшись, произнес:  
— Мне, честно хотелось, бы тебе посочувствовать, хотя я понятия не имею, что там у тебя приключилось, но после слова «обнимашки» все благие намерения выветрились из моей головы.

На миг Алек пожалел о своей шутке.  
— Ты действительно хочешь отправить шефу фотку, на которой мы будем стоять в обнимку?

— Почему бы и нет, — ухмыльнулся Магнус. — Если при этом мы еще и поцелуемся, то Стоуна вовсе удар хватит.

— Позаботимся же о безопасности твоего шефа и не станем допускать такие вольности в ежедневных фотоотчетах.

— А за пределами фотоотчетов?..

Алек закатил глаза.  
— Приятель, все твои мысли так или иначе вертятся вокруг секса, поцелуев и тому подобного.

— Александр, когда ты рядом, такие мысли вертятся не только в моей голове, — спокойно ответил Бейн, приближаясь к Лайтвуду. — Фотка с обнимашками? — Хмыкнув спросил он.

Лайтвуд поднялся и, взяв правой рукой левое запястье Магнуса, потянул азиата на себя, разворачивая его в процессе движения так, чтобы тот прижался спиной к его груди. Он проделывал подобный финт множество раз, потому был уверен в успехе. Затем брюнет прошептал на ухо Бейна:  
— Дай мне свой телефон, я сделаю селфи.

Его голос вновь звучал тише и притягательнее, а теплое дыхание касалось бронзовой кожи. Бейн послушно передал своему напарнику устройство. Алек взял его и вытянул руку, другой плотнее прижимая к себе парня.

— Скажи: «Сыр», — вновь прошептал он азиату на ухо, после чего несколько раз нажал на кнопку фотосъемки.

Лайтвуд ощущал, как Магнус тяжело дышит, как нервно стучит его сердце.  
— Достаточно? — Также прошептал брюнет.

— Более чем, — хрипло заверил Магнус.

— Рад, что смог исполнить твое желание, — ухмыльнулся Алек, вспоминая их первую встречу. — Будет ли второе и третье?

— На самом деле, да. Мне нужна твоя услуга, — Бейн вырвался из объятий Лайтвуда, разворачиваясь к нему лицом. — У Стоуна есть информатор, который располагает нужной нам информацией. Но предоставит он ее только при совместной явке. Составишь мне компанию?

Алек пожал плечами.  
— Едва ли у меня есть выбор.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Магнус, — тогда завтра в 15-00. Я пришлю адрес.

— Буду ждать, — кивнул Лайтвуд, наблюдая за тем, как Бейн покидает бар и размышляя о том, что он должен до завтрашнего дня накопать все, что только можно по делу Томата.


	4. Chapter 4

***

Алек сидел в ресторане «Шер Блю» и сонно потирал глаза. Место казалось слишком уж роскошным для встречи с простым информатором. Дорогой французский ресторан с одним из лучших шеф-поваров города и изящной обстановкой. Благо Лайтвуд заранее изучил место встречи, а также его окрестности, чтобы быть готовым к неожиданностям. Он любил меры предосторожности и в этот раз подобное позволило ему выглядеть соответствующе. На детективе была голубая рубашка и синий пиджак, только вот джинсы на брюки он менять не стал. Зато аккуратно причесал свои непослушные вихры.

Весь прошлый вечер и часть утра он посвятил поиску данных. Как оказалось, Расти Джеймс исчез. Возможно, сбежал. Информация об этом типе мало чем отличалась от биографии Томата. Обычный преступник, мелкая сошка, которая получила более менее видную должность в Круге. Про «Дю Морт» было разузнать куда сложнее, но как понял Лайтвуд, эта группировка никак не относилась к их расследованию. Возможно, у них был личный зуб на детектива, потому он отложил мысли об этом в дальний ящик.

— С каждым разом ты выглядишь все более уставшим, — произнес Магнус, занимая место рядом с Алеком.

— Да, пожалуй, следует уменьшить количество кофеина, — согласился Лайтвуд, с тоской взирая на свою чашечку с обозначенным напитком. Нет, определенно, он не сможет отказаться от этого божественного и терпкого нектара.

— Полагаю, кофе — это единственная и неповторимая любовь всей твоей жизни? — Хмыкнул Магнус.

— Так и есть, — с улыбкой согласился Алек, подняв взгляд на своего собеседника и на миг оторопел.

В те короткие минуты их встреч, он видел этого человека разным. С яркими прядками, кучей блесток, шипами на ирокезе, с перебором в косметике и в пестрых нарядах. Потому текущий образ Бейна так контрастировал со всем этим. Аккуратно подведенные глаза без лишних штрихов, темно синяя рубашка с какой-то переливающейся эмблемой на кармане и слегка приподнятые лаком волосы со свободно спадающими кончиками. Таким приличным (а иного слова Алек просто не мог подобрать) он никогда в жизни Магнуса не видел! Даже количество украшений заметно сократилось.

— Отлично выглядишь, Маггс, — хмыкнул Лайтвуд. — В такие моменты я всерьез начинаю подумывать о твоем предложении расслабиться и плыть по течению.

Азиат спокойно посмотрел на своего собеседника.  
— Заметь, дорогой, не я это начал. Потом не жалуйся.

— Это угроза? — Хмыкнул Алек, — Только вот не могу разобраться, к чему она относится.

— Одно дело флиртовать в баре у твоей сестры и совсем другое во время исполнения задания.

Алек рассмеялся хрипловатым, легким смехом.  
— Ты не шутишь? Парень, утащивший труп с места преступления, рассуждает о правилах поведения?

— Полагаю, здесь разница в том, как именно ты воспринимаешь наш флирт, — ответил Магнус, медленно поднимая взгляд своих глубоких глаз на Лайтвуда. — Я не шутил о своих желаниях, — произнес он, удерживая взгляд Алека своим. Как там удав смотрит на кролика?

Почему-то сейчас иного сравнения в голове брюнета не всплывало. Разве что с Поттером. Только сегодня на его месте был он, Алек, которому стало жарко.

— Когда там явится ваш информатор? А то мне не удается отделаться от ощущения, будто мы на свидании, — произнес он.

— Встреча назначена на 15:00. До нее минимум пятнадцать минут. Так что у нас вполне есть время поболтать, Александр. И мне было бы интересно узнать тебя получше. Почему ты нервничаешь при мысли о свидании? — Вкрадчиво спросил Магнус.

Лайтвуд нервно покрутил в руках чашку с кофе, после чего ответил:  
— Я не хожу на свидания.

Он мог бы солгать или проигнорировать вопрос, но чувствовал, что Бейн с ним честен. И почему-то хотелось ответить ему тем же. Впрочем, Алек мог ошибаться, но даже если это и так… Плевать. Сказанного не воротишь.

— Почему? Ты достаточно популярен. Уверен, многие с удовольствием отправятся с тобой хоть на край света.

Лайтвуд скептически взглянул на своего собеседника, после чего хмыкнул, возвращаясь к своей обычной саркастичной манере разговора.

— Потому что, сладенький, все вы смотрите на меня, как на кусок мяса. И раз уж вы ждете от меня чего-то конкретного, то не вижу смысла тратить время на подобные мероприятия.  
На мгновение Магнус завис, размышляя об услышанном. Это многое объясняло в характере Алека. Действительно, окружающие дарили ему исключительно похотливые взгляды. И даже сам Бейн за все время их знакомства не выказывал ни малейшего интереса к своему напарнику в иных сферах.

— Туше, — улыбнувшись ответил Магнус, — что ж… Александр, расскажи мне немного о себе, — попросил он.

— Зачем? Полагаю, ты итак знаешь обо всем из моего досье, от болтливой Иззи и прочих источников, которые ты использовал.

— Одно дело прочесть книгу, Александр, и совсем другое, когда автор лично ее тебе зачитывает, поясняя те или иные моменты.

Голос Бейна звучал все таким же вкрадчивым, а пламенный взгляд не отпускал Алека ни на миг.

— Можешь отключить свой режим обаяния, Маггс. Он сейчас ни к чему. Сам говорил, мы при исполнении. К тому же, ты многое знаешь обо мне. А я вот лишен подобной радости. Так что валяй, расскажи мне что-нибудь о себе.

Алек откинулся на спинку стула, прищурившись наблюдая за реакцией Бейна.

— Что ты хочешь знать? — спросил азиат.

Парень пожал плечами.  
— Выбери сам.

Магнус задумался.  
— Я люблю танцевать. Часто хожу к своему сводному брату в клуб. Он довольно сдержан и редко позволяет себе расслабиться, но если уж согласится со мной на танцевальный баттл, то мы отрываемся на полную катушку. Иногда я очень жалею, что детство и веселье так скоротечны. Потому ценю такие моменты.

Он говорил с теплотой и несколько грустной улыбкой. Магнус очень любил своего брата.

— Как его зовут? — Спросил Алек.

— Рафаэль.

— А он носит красную повязку на глазах? — С улыбкой произнес Лайтвуд.

Бейн рассмеялся.  
— Его бесит подобное сравнение.

— Добрый день, — раздался голос рядом с ними.

К ним приблизился седой, сутулый старик, прерывая их беседу друг с другом.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Долман, — поздоровался Магнус.

Мужчина занял свое место за столом и осмотрел своих собеседников.

— И вам не хворать, — ответил он.

В это время к ним подошел официант, и информатор очень долго и привередливо выбирал еду. А заказал он, надо отдать ему должное, не мало.

— Мистер Долман гурман и ресторанный критик-любитель, — пояснил Бейн, который до этого момента не раскрывал личности того, с кем у них была назначена встреча.

— Между прочим, мой кулинарный блог пользуется спросом! Так что я не такой уж и любитель, — надувшись, бросил мужчина.

— Ох, разумеется, простите, — учтиво улыбнулся Магнус. — Может быть, пока ждем заказ, перейдем сразу к делу?

— О, нам некуда спешить, молодой человек, — улыбнулся Долман.

Спустя час этот их типа информатор заканчивал третье блюдо, а Лайтвуд был близок к тому, чтобы потащить этого костлявого обжору в ближайшую уборную и как следует расспросить. С пристрастием. За все время, что они здесь провели, этот хрыч не сказал ни слова по делу. Зато с упоением делился историей тех блюд, которые он ел. Теперь, например, Алек знал, как прореживать морковь и для чего это делается. Только вот нахрена детективу полиции подобные сведения? Терпение, конечно, благодетель! А уж с такой сестрицей, как Изабель, терпение — это вообще способ выживания. Но выносить эту скуку было выше его сил! Потому когда Долман, наконец, соизволил перейти к делу, Лайтвуд даже не сразу это понял. Он просто вычленил в его унылом монологе слово «поставка», за которое и зацепился. Мужик рассказывал, что последняя партия, которую ждал Мэни относилась к предметам искусства. На черном рынке за некоторые экспонаты можно было выручить сотни миллионов. И почему такую ценность доверили подобному типу, мелкой сошке по сути, оставалось загадкой.

Когда этот долбанный ресторанный критик ушел, Алек посмотрел на Бейна и спросил:  
— Что думаешь?

— Мы ведем параллельные расследования, дорогой, — напомнил ему напарник, не желая делиться мыслями о деле.

— Точно, прости. Кстати, он не расплатился? — Удивился Алек.

— Долман нам информацию, мы ему материал, который он будет освещать в своей колонке. И так всегда, — пояснил Бейн, подзывая официанта и заказывая счет.  
Лайтвуд кивнул и обшаривал взглядом помещение, пока не наткнулся на пару знакомых глаз. Твою мать! Только не это! Он сможет улизнуть незамеченным? Тонкий пальчик указал на Алека и его спутники обернулись к парню.

— Пиздец, — выдохнул он, потирая глаза.

Официант и Магнус непонимающе взглянули на него, но в этот момент к ним подбежал маленький мальчик двенадцати лет.

— Братик! — Прокричал он, обнимая Лайтвуда.

Детектив прижал к себе парнишку, прикрывая глаза и утыкаясь щекой ему в макушку.

— Привет, Макс, — поздоровался он. Его голос лишь слегка дрогнул. Мальчонка отпустил его из объятий, после чего заехал своим маленьким кулачком по плечу брюнета.

— Ты почему не приходишь ко мне уже неделю? — Требовательно спросил он.

В этот момент к ним приблизилась женщина в строгом, элегантном костюме.

— Максвелл, не мешай своему брату, — сурово произнесла она.

— Привет, мам, — выдохнул Алек, избегая взгляда женщины.

— Мы уже собирались уходить, — встрял в беседу Бейн, — так что, если у тебя есть желание присоединиться к родным, то ты вполне можешь это сделать.

Лайтвуд бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд, явно обещая припомнить этот финт. Сам Магнус подобной реакции не понимал.

— О! Так у тебя свидание! — Воскликнул Макс, сделав свои выводы. — Тогда посидите с нами, раз вы уже закончили, — попросил парнишка и, наставив на Бейна свой маленький пальчик, проговорил, — мне нужно как следует побеседовать с вами, молодой человек. И разъяснить какие кары будут вас ждать, если обидите моего брата!

Эти слова вызвали теплую, любовную улыбку на губах Алека.

— Маленький чертенок! — Произнес он, вставая и подхватывая пацана на руки. Тот звонко рассмеялся, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Думаю, вам действительно следует присоединиться к нам, — сдержанно улыбнулась женщина.

Алек отпустил Макса и со своим фирменным прищуром посмотрел на мать.

— Вы тоже хотите допросить моего парня с пристрастием и посулить ему кары небесные, если он разобьет мне сердце? — С явным сарказмом спросил он.

Магнус смутно понимал, что за сцена перед ним разыгрывается, потому предпочел подняться и просто помалкивать. Посетители ближайших столиков, наблюдавшие за ними, наверняка слышали эти слова, от чего женщина испытывала неловкость.

— Семейный обед — это всегда хорошая идея, Алек. К тому же… — она бросила быстрый взгляд на Макса, — он соскучился по тебе.

Магнус сообразил, что бравирование ребенком было выигрышным ходом, потому что Лайтвуд посмотрел в полные надежды глаза Макса и мягко ему улыбнулся.  
— Конечно, я составлю вам компанию. Что же до Магнуса, то, полагаю, он уже опаздывает…

— Что ты, дорогой! Как я могу упустить возможность познакомиться с твоей семьей? И пусть весь мир подождет, — лучезарно улыбнулся он.

Алек посмотрел на Магнуса то ли с ужасом, то ли с угрозой, но сделать уже ничего не мог. Компания подошла к столику, за которым сидел хмурый мужик, сверкая своей лысиной и недовольной миной.

— Это Роберт, — представила его женщина, — меня зовут Мариз, про Макса вы уже слышали. А вы?..

— Магнус Бейн, — представился парень, занимая место рядом с Алеком.

— Как вы познакомились? — Требовательно спросил мальчишка.

— На работе, — одновременно произнесли парни, удивленно переглянувшись.

— Служебный роман, значит, — поджав губы констатировала Мариз.

Роберт же просто хранил молчание, полностью игнорируя сына и его спутника.

— Можно сказать и так, хотя технически, мы из разных участков, — улыбнулся Магнус.  
Он бросил взгляд на Алека, который окончательно замкнулся в себе и молчал на манер своего папашки. Бейн решил не болтать лишнего, раз уж Лайтвуд не стал отрицать их романа, то ему же потом объяснять причины их разрыва, так что чем меньше будут знать его родители — тем лучше.

— Вы любите моего брата? — Сразу же спросил Макс.

Алек тепло ему улыбнулся и потрепал по голове.

— Выдохни, братишка, это тебе не игра в вопрос-ответ.

— А что такого? Ты тоже так вел себя с парнями Иззи.

Роберт впервые вклинился в беседу, но, как подумал Магнус, лучше бы молчал.  
— Только вот не все ее ухажеры, как оказалось, ходили именно к Изабель.

Алек посмотрел на отца и огрызнулся, сказав ему:  
— Папуля, дорогой мой, хоть ты захлебнись своим ядом, но моей сути это не изменит. Я люблю парней также, как и ты женщин. Правда, мне хватает и одного партнера. Эта черта у меня от мамы.

Судя по всему, это был камень в огород отца, который ходил налево. Параллельно с этим юноша взял Магнуса за руку и переплел их пальцы, болезненно сжимая их. Но Бейн ничего говорить не стал. Тем более, что от этого незатейливого жеста, Роберт побелел.

— Алек, может не стоит так… выказывать свое внимание… люди ведь увидят, — попыталась вмешаться Мариз.

— Опять вы ссоритесь, — грустно произнес Макс, — пойду в туалет схожу. Надеюсь, вы успокоитесь к моему возвращению.

Парнишка предугадал взрыв. Магнус и сам ждал чего-то подобного, а потому с тоской смотрел на Макса, желая убраться отсюда вместе с ним. Но у него такой роскоши не было, ведь им размахивали, как красной тряпкой.

— Я буду делать то, что сочту нужным, мама. Вам давно пора было бы смириться с тем, кто я есть.

— Этого не будет, — отрезал Роберт, — ты знаешь, что у меня больше нет сына.

— Тише, — шикнула Мариз, прося супруга снизить тон беседы.

— Поэтому вы запретили мне видеться с Максом? Раз я больше не ваш сын, значит, и брата у меня быть не может?

— Именно. Ты дурно на него влияешь. И, поверь, я все сделаю, чтобы оградить Макса от тебя, чтобы он не стал таким, как ты, — прошипел мужчина.

В этот момент раздался дикий, безудержный гогот. Взгляды всех присутствующих обратились к Магнусу.

— Я, конечно, дико извиняюсь, просто не смог сдержаться, — произнес он сквозь смех.

— Дорогой, я теперь понимаю, почему ты не знакомил меня с родителями. Твой отец сущий идиот.

Роберт аж побагровел от злости.  
— Я не позволю какому-то грязному ублюдку…

— Не смей оскорблять моего парня, — зарычал Алек, перебивая его, — или я не посмотрю на то, что ты мой отец.

— Успокойся, Александр, — мягко попросил Магнус, — позволь-ка я кое-что объясню твоему папочке. Похоже, с ним не проводили беседы на тему полового воспитания. Люди не выбирают кем им быть и кого любить. Ориентация — не та вещь, которую вы можете заказать на амазоне. У вас, простите за подробности, либо встает на мужиков, либо нет. И как бы вы не пытались привить это воспитанием, природа возьмет свое. И это нормально. Это не блажь и не прихоть. Просто вы, как устаревшая модель пылесоса, уже не всасываете ни черта, но и на свалку пока не спешите, создавая мощный рев и делая вид, что еще на что-то пригодны.

— Ведите себя спокойнее! — Прошептала Мариз, — Макс возвращается.

Бейн почувствовал, как у него сводит руку и посмотрел на нее. Алек все еще держал его крепко. Так крепко, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Он вздохнул и мягко коснулся губами тыльной стороны ладони Лайтвуда. Алек на миг растерялся, глядя на Магнуса.

— Все хорошо, — то ли спросил, то ли произнес азиат.

Юноша немного помедлил, после чего кивнул.

Роберт с Мариз сделали вид, будто ничего не замечают.

— Вы такие сладкие, что я сейчас блевану! — Проговорил Макс.

Алек, казалось, смог немного успокоиться, но в этот момент к их столику приблизилась еще одна пара. И если раньше Лайтвуд полагал, что его предки встречаются с какими-нибудь деловыми партнерами, то только сейчас понял как ошибался. По усилившейся хватке и вспотевшей ладони, Магнус понял, что Алек возвращается в исходное состояние. В этот момент он со вздохом подумал: за какие кары господь подкинул ему семейку Лайтвуда? Они были почти как Аддамсы: такие же мрачные, монохромные и устаревшие.

— Привет, бро! Давно не виделись! — Лучезарно улыбаясь, произнес подошедший парень.

— Это племянник моей невестки, Джейс, — представила Мариз, — и его супруга Клэри, а это Магнус… друг Алека.

— Я его парень, вообще-то, — подмигнув, поправил Бейн.

— Что, прям в самом деле парень? Со свиданиями и прочим? — Вскинув брови спросил блондин. — Вот уж не думал, что ты решишься на такое безумство, Алек.

Джейс протянул Магнусу руку и тот пожал ее.

— Ну, рассказывай, как ты убедил моего братишку, что рассмотрел его золотое сердце, а не просто симпатичную мордашку?

— Ну, сначала я допустил ту же ошибку, что и все. Повелся на аппетитную упаковку. Но в процессе совместной работы понял, что он не так прост, как кажется.

Парочка заняла свободные места и сделала заказ.

— Наверное, пришлось попотеть. Алек у нас крепкий орешек.

— О, да. С таким потеряешь не один зуб, пока доберешься до сердцевины, — согласился Бейн.

Появление Джейса несколько разрядило обстановку за столом, потому что он старательно перетягивал на себя все начинавшиеся разговоры, бахвалясь собой. Лайтвуд окончательно замкнулся, помалкивая. Клэри смотрела влюбленными глазами на своего супруга, а остальные молча ужинали. Блондин с упоением делился воспоминаниями про их совместное детство и какие номера они откалывали с Алеком и Иззи. При этом в какой-то момент азиат поймал себя на мысли, что Джейс пытается с ним флиртовать. Не с целью что-то от него получить, а скорее … просто потому что он обязан нравится всем без исключения. А в купе с рассказами, Бейн вдруг осознал какой была жизнь его напарника. С этими консервативными родителями, которые постоянно закручивали гайки. С братом и сестрой, которые каждому встречному рассказывали именно об Алеке, выбалтывая все его секреты. С Джейсом, который старался быть центром вселенной и, наверняка, не давал простора личной жизни Лайтвуда, ведь даже будучи женатым человеком, он пытался покорить сердце якобы парня своего брата. К этому всему он добавил то, что слышал о проблемах Лайтвуда с коллегами по работе и некоторую другую информацию.

— Вы давно вместе? — Спросила Клэри, воспользовавшись паузой в монологе супруга, который прервался на глоток воды.

— Всего несколько недель, — произнес Бейн.

— А как познакомились?

— Как это часто бывает с полицейскими, нас объединила чужая смерть.

— А мне вот что интересно, — подключился Джейс, — мой бро, будем откровенны, либо избегает отношений, либо нагло выпинывает своих любовников из кровати сразу за порог. Как тебе удалось сдвинуть этот груз с мертвой точки?

— Ну, страсть между нами вспыхнула мгновенно. Алек, безусловно, горячий парень, но вы посмотрите на меня, — Магнус самодовольно ухмыльнулся, осознавая толику своей схожести с Джейсом. Но в его случае, самодовольство все же не превышало границы галактики. — Мы долгое время спорили лишь о том, — его взгляд мазнул по Максу, и он тактично свернул тему, — кто будет главенствовать, так скажем.

— Так Алек же у нас вроде принимающая сторона, — искренне удивился блондин.

— После единственного подобного инцидента, — подал, наконец, голос Алек, — я клятвенно тебя заверяю, что больше не решусь на подобный опыт.

Магнус посмотрел на Клэри, но девушка не сообразила в чем соль брошенной Лайтвудом фразы. А вот Бейн, к своему огорчению, понял. Это неприятно укололо, но Александр никак не был с ним связан, а потому их шашни с этим блондином его не касались. Впрочем, Магнус не исключал, что ощущение досады вызвано его ролью во всей этой истории. Он же якобы возлюбленный Лайтвуда. А еще, как назло, в сознании всплыли слова Изабель о том, что его брат был много лет безответно влюблен, а затем объект его страсти женился. Как можно было влюбиться вот в это вот раздутое эго, Бейн не понимал. Впрочем, не его это дело.

— А что не так с твоим единственным опытом? — Переспросил Джейс, нахмурившись.

Наверняка, переживает за свою репутацию, а не за то, что ранил Алека, — скользнула мысль в голове Магнуса.

— Не думаю, что это идеальный момент обсуждать такие вещи, — отозвался Бейн, стрельнув взглядом в Макса, — но в целом, полагаю, ответ очевиден. Просто иногда встречаются эгоистичные, не заботящиеся ни о ком кроме себя, ублюдки. Они неосторожны. Получили свое и пошли дальше, наплевав на других. А может он очень плох в этом деле не только потому, что не внимателен.

— Очень плох? — уточнил Джейс несколько раздраженно. Было очевидно, что его задели слова Магнуса, и он чуть ли не прямо сейчас готов все бросить и помчаться доказывать Алеку обратное. Этот тип раздражал Магнуса, который считал его пустышкой.

— Ох, оставим эту тему. Расскажите лучше про вас двоих. Я слышал вы недавно поженились? — С улыбкой спросил Бейн.

— Да, — расцвела Клэри, — мы уже давно знакомы, чуть ли не с пеленок. Наши родители дружат. И это, можно сказать, был вопрос, решенный еще в детстве. Но мы все равно очень любим друг друга.

В глазах девушки таилась непередаваемая нежность по отношению к ее избраннику. А вот Джейс… он воспринимал это куда спокойнее. Клэри ему нравилась, но той же нежности или хотя бы страсти в нем не было. Магнус сравнил его с тем юношей, который сидел у реки и смотрел на того, кого любит больше всего на свете — на себя же самого в отражении.

— Это трогательно, — улыбнулся Бейн.

— Думаю, нам пора, — произнес Алек, — мне еще рапорт писать.

— Да, конечно, — ответил Магнус.

Они попрощались со всеми и вышли из ресторана, все также держась за руки. Некоторое время они прошлись молча, направляясь к машине Алека, после чего Бейн спросил:  
— Как ты?

— Отлично. Спасибо за помощь. Извини, что втянул во все это и… надеюсь, все останется между нами?

— Не беспокойся, я не такой болтливый, как Изабель. Да и привычки трепаться о чьей-то личной жизни у меня нет, — заверил его Магнус.

— Спасибо, — устало проговорил Лайтвуд.

Они уже собирались прощаться, когда услышали голос Джейса:  
— Эй, бро, подожди минутку.

Глаза Алека полыхнули. Он злился на этого парня. Очень сильно. И не желал с ним говорить. Потому он посмотрел на Магнуса, будто умоляя о помощи. Бейн притянул к себе парня и, обняв его за шею, прошептал:  
— Все в порядке. Я рядом.

Алек обвил руками его талию и сделал глубокий медленный вдох и резкий выдох.

— Хей, Алек, — все еще звал Джейс, приближаясь к ним.

Магнетический взгляд Лайтвуда пронзил азиата, в этот момент он осознал, как именно парень решил избежать этой беседы. И уже в следующий миг мягкие и чувственные губы Алека требовательно коснулись рта Магнуса. Он подтолкнул его к своей машине, вжимая в металл своим телом. На вкус Александр оказался не менее чудесным, чем на вид. Его отросшая борода щекотала лицо, чуть покалывая кожу. Они целовались с упоением, поддавшись собственному влечению друг к другу. Им стало наплевать на Джейса, на людей вокруг, на дело, которое они ведут, на споры и разногласия. В этот момент Алек даже был готов простить Магнусу кражу его жмурика. Они просто наслаждались мгновением, прикосновением губ к губам, вспыхивающим отголоскам пламени, разливающимся по телу. Александр пьянил его, сводил с ума, дурманил. Он очень хорошо целовался, заряжая своего партнера чем-то безудержным и первобытным. Именно таким и был Лайтвуд: дикий, необузданный, требовательный, властный, несколько грубый. И лишь тот, кто коснулся его сердца получал в награду нежность и преданность этого человека. Магнус, увы, пока мог довольствоваться лишь страстной стороной своего напарника.

— Да, блин, ребята, сколько можно? — Не выдержал Джейс, который, как выяснилось, никуда не ушел. А когда его терпение лопнуло, он даже постучал Алека по плечу.

— Что тебе нужно? — Очень хриплым голосом спросил он, прервав поцелуй.

— Эм… хотел поговорить с тобой несколько секунд, пока ты не уехал. Наедине.

На последнем слове он бросил красноречивый взгляд на Бейна, только вот у того едва ли хватило бы сил сдвинуться с места. После таких жарких поцелуев, колени подгибались.

— Можешь говорить при Магнусе. У нас нет секретов друг от друга, — отрезал Алек.

— Я… — запнулся блондин, — мне несколько неловко…

— Тогда и не стоит начинать эту беседу, — предложил Алек.

— Нет, бро, я реально давно хотел поговорить с тобой, просто ты меня избегаешь. Мы ведь дружим с тобой с самого детства! Ты был мне как родной! Ты всегда прикрывал меня, помогал мне с уроками и прочим, а теперь ты вдруг исчез из моей жизни. И мне не хватает тебя. Я хочу вернуть все, как было до того случая… Я был жутко пьян и смутно припоминаю, как так все вышло… Но я надеюсь, этот пустяк не перечеркнет годы дружбы, а?

— Пустяк говоришь? — Почти прошипел Алек. — Ты использовал меня всю мою жизнь, Джейс. Я учился за тебя в школе, выполнял твои задания. Я помогал тебе с учебой в универе. Я был вечным буфером между тобой и твоими интрижками. Я прикрывал тебя в драках, когда ты нарывался. Я вытаскивал твою задницу из-за решетки. И все это я делал, потому что был влюблен в тебя, как конченный придурок. — Блондин попытался возразить, но Лайтвуд проигнорировал его, продолжив, — не отнекивайся, ты прекрасно все знал. Видел. Чувствовал. И играл со мной. Это раньше я был слеп. А теперь прекрасно понимаю. И в тот единственный раз, ты просто не смог честно сказать, что ничего ко мне не чувствуешь. Получив мое вымученное признание на мальчишнике, признание на которое я должен был получить отказ, потому что завтра ты бы женился на Клэри. Но ты просто пошел по пути наименьшего сопротивления. Сделал также, как делаешь обычно. Поразвлекся и сбежал. И теперь у тебя хватает наглости заявлять, что тебе, блять, меня не хватает?

— Бро… Я… Прости, не думал, что в твоих глазах все именно таким образом выглядит… Я просто…

— Нет, Джейс. Все. Хватит. С меня просто хватит. Я сыт тобой по горло. Ты даже в этот момент считаешь себя правым.

Алек развернулся и направился к водительскому сидению.

— Увидимся, Магнус, — бросил он на прощание.

Бейн все же отошел от машины, наблюдая, как Лайтвуд уезжает.

— Магнус… он не прав! Я действительно не желал ему зла. Я не знал, что он так переживает… И в тот день… я просто был пьян!

— Лапушочек, если не хочешь получить по роже, лучше проваливай, — произнес он, не оборачиваясь. Его голос звучал отстраненно и ровно.

Когда Магнус обернулся, закуривая, Джейс инстинктивно отступил. Если Алек был огнем: вспыльчивым, шипящим, разрастающимся в пожар, то Бейн являлся его полной противоположностью. Ледяной, обжигающе холодный, словно бездушная сталь, которая способна разрезать любую преграду на своем пути.

— И вот что, сладенький, — он сделал медленную затяжку, приближаясь к парню с едва заметной ухмылкой, — еще раз сделаешь ему больно, и я приду за тобой.

Это негромкое обещание, растворенное в клубах серого дыма, пугало тем, что парень понимал: Бейн не шутит. А исходившая от него аура почему-то ассоциировалась с криофениксом. Прекрасной, смертоносной, бессмертной птицей, сотканной изо льда и возрождающейся снова и снова, готовая идти к своей цели до конца.


	5. Chapter 5

***

Покинув «Шер Блю», Магнус Бейн направился к антиквару Лу. Этот скупщик краденого всегда был в курсе того, какие древние артефакты по доступной цене можно раздобыть в городе. Правда, в их последнюю встречу все прошло не совсем гладко, но детективу было плевать на это.

Оказавшись в магазине, доверху набитом всевозможными пыльными раритетами, азиат осмотрелся. Лу, который появлялся по звуку колокольчика, висящего над порогом, в этот раз не объявился. Магнус насторожился, осматриваясь. Будь у него такая возможность, детектив вытащил бы пистолет. Только вот всюду натыканные камеры удерживали его от этого. Владелец магазинчика не нападет на него первым. Если же здесь орудует кто-то чужой, то лучше прикинуться рядовым покупателем.

Бейн осмотрелся. Его взгляд упал на массивный, местами покрытый ржавчиной шестопер на стене. Эта безделица висела здесь кучу лет.

— О! Это то, что я и искал! — Воскликнул он, снимая вещицу. — Хей, мистер? Есть здесь кто-нибудь? Мне нужно оформить покупку.

При этом его взгляд скользнул по прилавку, уходя вглубь магазина. Никого не было видно. Магнус заглянул за стойку — пусто.

— Мистер? Есть здесь кто-нибудь? Я готов обменять зелененькие на вот эту штуковину. Что у вас за сервис вообще?

Где-то внутри подсобных помещений раздался шум. Магнус никогда не расставался с пистолетами. Даже во сне — он хранил их так, чтобы извлечь в любую секунду. Потому рефлекторно он потянулся к пояснице. Бейн предпочитал носить кобуру не подмышкой, как большинство копов, а на поясе под рубашкой сзади. Источник шума не объявился. Парень не стал импульсивно выхватывать пистолет, сделав вид будто чешет бок.

— Мистер, я вас слышал! Мне срочно нужна вот эта штука в подарок моему братану. И, честное слово, я не уйду, пока вы мне ее не продадите, — произнес Магнус, приближаясь к небольшому коридорчику, уходящему вглубь магазина. Возня слышалась именно оттуда.

Парень заглянул внутрь. Вдоль стен стояли стеллажи с коробками, оставляя лишь узкий проход на одного человека. И эта дорога, как помнил Бейн, вела в просторное помещение с мониторами и сейфом. Он двинулся вперед, переместив шестопер в левую руку, а правой забравшись себе под рубашку и отстегнув ремешок кобуры. Его ладонь ощутила приятный вес рукояти, а палец лег на курок. Магнус слегка выглянул из коридора, готовый в случае необходимости отступить обратно. Стена прикрывала его, демонстрируя только руку с шестопером.

Едва он высунулся, как в него выстрелили, но пуля угодила в бетонную кладку. Парень отступил за стену и улыбнулся, отбрасывая местный раритет, заменяя его пистолетом. Второй остался в кобуре. А вот запас патронов был четко ограничен, потому следовало экономить. Одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы увидеть избитого Лу, привязанного к стулу, и троих человек в помещении. Один сидел перед мониторами и, вероятно, видел его. Два других были около владельца лавки.

Магнус вполне мог вызвать подкрепление и заблокировать этот коридор, не позволяя злоумышленникам выйти отсюда. Но ему этого не хотелось. Едкий запах дыма, шум выстрелов и свист пуль… Магнус изголодался по ним.

— Полиция Нью-Йорка, — протянул он, улыбаясь, — бросайте оружие и сдавайтесь. Пока я даю вам такую возможность.

— Бейн?! — Послышался истеричный голос Лу. — Этот день не мог стать еще хуже!

— У нас заложник! — Подал голос один из парней внутри.

Магнус достал телефон и набрал сообщение Стоуну. Все же подкрепление может пригодится, если его план не сработает. Однако это сокращало время его пребывания здесь. А ему нужна была информация.

— Я вызвал подкрепление. Ваш дружок у монитора, наверняка все видел. Если отпустите заложника, я дам вам возможность дождаться полицию. Если нет, то молитесь, чтобы медики подоспели вовремя.

— Это шутка? Мы тут будем правила устанавливать, понял? — Бросил кто-то внутри.

— Поверь, я понимаю больше, чем ты, — спокойно ответил Магнус, снимая пистолет с предохранителя.

— Заткнись! Завали хлебальник!

— Для протокола, — громко спросил Бейн, — вы отказываетесь сдаться добровольно?

— Ты поехавший? Не будем мы сдаваться.

— Ответ принят, — ухмыльнувшись произнес Магнус.

Он оставался спокойным и сосредоточенным в момент их беседы. Те же чувства он испытывал в момент выстрела. Эта симфония трогала его сердце, наполняя радостью и ликованием. Вытянутая рука и несколько попаданий в монитор. Преступники остались без обзора. Парень скрылся за стеной, слушая, как ответные выстрелы врезаются в стену.

Он достал второй пистолет, снял его с предохранителя и произнес:  
— Последняя возможность спастись.

— Мы убьем заложника, если ты выкинешь еще хотя бы один такой кульбит!

— Лу всего лишь мелкий делец. Одним больше, одним меньше. Найду информатора лучше. А вот вам с простреленным черепом уже не отыскать замену.

— Пошел ты! Тоже мне, супергерой! И что ты сделаешь? Что?

— Давайте так… Я досчитаю до трех и выстрелю. В которого из вас? Попробуйте отгадать. Готовы? Раз. Два. Три. — Магнус говорил без пауз, не давая преступникам времени на раздумья, сбивая их с толку. Он высунулся и выстрелил в голову одному из парней, стоявшему рядом с Лу. Тот упал замертво. Не даром Бейн был отличным стрелком. А вот его растерявшиеся оппоненты не успели сориентироваться, из всех выстрелов только одна пуля едва не угодила в детектива, но все же он успел скрыться раньше.

— Забавная игра. Мне понравилась, — насмешливо прокомментировал он. — Давайте еще раунд. Вас осталось двое, так что дам вам чуть больше времени. Считать буду до четырех. Один. Два. Три. Четыре.

Парень высунулся еще раз и мгновенно скрылся, даже не пытаясь стрелять, так как град ответных пуль посыпался в стену, выбивая из нее мелкое крошево. Когда преступники стихли, он ответил:  
— Молодцы, ребята, этот раунд за вами.

— Бейн! Ты чертов псих! — Выкрикнул испуганный Лу.

А вот Магнус оставался спокойным, как тихая гладь воды.

— Раз у вас и так все на мази, считать буду, как и раньше, до трех. Готовы? Раз. Два.

На цифре два он выскочил из-за стены и увидел двух высунувшихся грабителей, готовых стрелять. Только вот они не успели. Детектив выстрелил первым, отходя от стены, за которой обычно прятался. Первая пуля угодила в лоб, стоявшему около Лу, парню. Вторая попала в того, который сидел за компьютером, угодив в плечо.

— Вы имеете право хранить молчание, — начал Магнус приближаясь к единственному раненому, ибо двух прочих он убил. — Все, что вы скажете, может быть использовано против вас в суде… — продолжал он, наставив пистолет на последнего, будто размышляя, но при этом он отшвырнул носком ботинка пистолет своего оппонента. Зачитав права преступнику, Бейн убрал один из своих пистолетов в кобуру, вторым держа арестованного под прицелом.

— Лу, у тебя есть наручники? Я не взял свои.

— Бейн, ты идиот! Даже задержание нормально провести не можешь.

— Я пришел сюда не для задержания, а за информацией, — пояснил Магнус. — Чего от тебя хотели эти ребятки?

— Одну картину. Не верят, что она не у меня.

— Мм, — безразлично протянул детектив. — Расскажи мне, какими предметами искусства планировал торговать Томат? Ты участвовал?

— Нет, сделку отдали Паффу.

— Какая неудача. Так что было в том товаре и когда аукцион?

— В эту пятницу. В клубе «Нефритовый волк», сбор к пяти. Как я слышал, там будет коллекция фарфора. Но без приглашения ты едва ли сможешь туда вломиться.

— Значит, Пафф… — Протянул Магнус с улыбкой.

Этот тип получил товар Мэни в ночь его убийства. Он так или иначе видел его последним. Оставалось только понять, спустил ли этот торгаш курок.

В коридоре послышался шум и в помещение ворвался наряд полиции.

— Ну, ты и ублюдок! — Простонал Лу.

— Ты ведь честный парень. Уверен, у тебя не найдут контрабанды или чего похуже, — произнес Магнус.

На удивление вместе с нарядом прибыл и Стоун.

— Шеф? Вы и здесь! Сегодня, наверняка, случится чудо. Может, второе пришествие? Стоит, пожалуй, отметить этот день в календаре. — Произнес Бейн.

— Чудо уже случилось. Эта тупая башка соизволила запросить подкрепление! Только вместо рации этот баран использовал смс. А если бы я его не заметил? — Не остался в долгу мужчина, указывая на Бейна.

— С сообщением я действительно поспешил… В итоге все само собой уладилось, — улыбнулся Магнус.

— А где твой напарничек? Я уж думал, это он на тебя так замечательно повлиял, что ты запросил подмогу.

— Можно сказать и так… — Протянул парень. — После встречи с информатором он отправился в участок, чтобы получить список нелегальных торговцев предметами искусства. Я предпочел поехать и проверить парочку адресов.

— Вот только что-то я вашей совместной фотки не получил. Только давай в этот раз без лишней херни. А то вы таким образом дойдете до селфи в процессе спаривания.

Магнус ухмыльнулся.  
— Если это когда-нибудь случится, то обещаю поберечь вашу психику.

Стоун вскинул брови.  
— Вот уж прав был Бейтс.

— В чем?

— Он сказал, что если взять две бедовых головы, то выйдет либо что-то путное, либо полный пиздец. Судя по тому, что мальчишка на тебя неплохо влияет, ваш тандем сработался.

— Вы переоцениваете ситуацию.

— Я? Или может быть ты недооцениваешь ее?

Магнус посмотрел своим тяжелым взглядом на шефа, после чего улыбнулся одной из своих холодных улыбок.  
— Знаете, я передумал по поводу интимного селфи. Буду надеяться, что вас удар хватит.

Стоуна передернуло от отвращения.  
— Иди ты от греха подальше. Завтра с утра жду отчет обо всем этом безобразии.

Бейн закурил, медленно отступая. Время близилось к десяти. Он собирался в «Пандемониум», но забыл днем сделать чертову фотку. Потому следовало найти Лайтвуда. Тащиться в бар и торчать там, дожидаясь пока этот красавчик объявится, не хотелось. У Магнуса не было желания тратить время впустую. Потому он извлек телефон и посмотрел на номер, который официально ему никто не давал. Одно нажатие кнопки и в трубке уже слышны гудки.

— Лайтвуд, — произнес голос на том конце.

— Александр, — ответил Магнус, — мой звездный мальчик готов к растерзанию? Я забыл сделать совместное фото для отчета Стоуну. Он уверен, что мы с тобой собираемся встретиться и пойти за головами торговцев предметами искусства. Где я могу тебя увидеть?

— Я скину тебе адрес в сообщении, — коротко ответил Алек и отключился.

***

Дверь открылась, и хозяин квартиры посторонился, жестом приглашая гостя войти. На Алеке были спортивные штаны серого цвета и лимонная майка с коротким рукавом.

— Вот уж не думал, что ты умеешь бывать таким… домашним, — проговорил Бейн, проходя мимо юноши.

— Домашним я бываю, когда пеку Иззи блинчики воскресным утром, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Думаешь, выгляжу странно? Для охоты за торговцами антиквариатом имею ввиду?

Магнус рассмеялся.  
— Уверен, ты способен сохранить свое коронное хмурое выражение лица даже в балетной пачке.

— Оно обязательно будет хмурым, если кто-нибудь напялит на меня балетную пачку. Выпьешь что-нибудь?

Бейн изучал Лайтвуда, как говорится, в естественных условиях. Первое, что он отметил, это абсолютное спокойствие Алека. Магнус полагал, что мужчина будет психовать после встречи с родителями и Джейсом, но тот выглядел умиротворенно. Второе, что бросилось в глаза, это то, что Алек живет не один. Из просторной комнаты-студии вели две двери в разные комнаты, на журнальном столике перед телевизором лежали женские глянцевые журналы и что-то про интерьер.

— Не отказался бы от виски, — ответил Магнус. — Ты живешь с Изабель?

Лайтвуд возился на кухне, готовя им алкоголь.  
— Да, она ушла со мной, когда я съехал от родителей. С тех пор здесь и живем.

В комнате было огромное панорамное окно, почти как в лофте Магнуса.

— Здесь мило, — произнес Бейн, оборачиваясь к напарнику. Тот как раз закончил с приготовлением напитка и протягивал ему бокал. Магнус принял его и сделал неторопливый глоток. В комнате повисла тишина. Несколько неловкая, учитывая весь сегодняшний день.

— Еще раз спасибо за сегодня. Я твой должник, — произнес Алек. — Только не рассчитывай воспользоваться этой лазейкой, чтобы затащить меня в постель, — ухмыляясь прокомментировал он.

Магнус вскинул брови.  
— Ты шутишь? После того, что я сегодня услышал, я не притронусь к тебе, пока не свожу минимум на три свидания.

— Три свидания? Ты серьезно? — Веселясь спросил Лайтвуд.

— Почему бы и нет? — Спросил Магнус. — Ты интересный человек, Александр. Я имею ввиду, нечто большее, чем просто кусок мяса.

Лайтвуд затаил дыхание, оторопев. Все же не каждый день к нему домой заваливается сексапильный парень с теми словами, которые он давно мечтал услышать. Магнус заметил проступивший легкий румянец на бледной коже, но мгновение прошло и Алек снова взял себя в руки.

— Зачем тебе это, Маггс? — С легкой иронией в голосе спросил он. — Ты ведь у нас в вечном состоянии обороны. Ждешь, что тебя предадут, кинут и все такое. Интрижка на одну ночь и идешь дальше.

Лайтвуд сделал глоток виски, изучая реакцию своего собеседника. Обычно непрошибаемый Бейн на мгновение снял свою маску безразличия. Все же он был живым человеком, у которого были свои слабости. После этой фразы Алека, казалось, градус холодности Магнуса понизился еще сильнее.

— Стратегия защиты Александра Лайтвуда. Если кто-то подобрался слишком близко, атакуй первым. Только вот намерения сделать тебе больно у меня не было, — спокойно ответил азиат, не спуская своего колючего взгляда с собеседника. — Я не Джейс, Александр. У меня нет намерения использовать тебя и сбежать на следующее утро. Потому отключи свои оборонительные механизмы. К тому же, — он приблизился вплотную к Лайтвуду, — тебе достаточно сказать «Нет». Куда более спокойный вариант, чем пытаться оттолкнуть словами. Впрочем, может быть, ты боишься? — Последнюю фразу он прошептал Алеку в губы, после чего отстранился, наблюдая за парнем.

Тот казался задумчивым, но все же произнес, твердо глядя на Магнуса:  
— Раз так, я просто скажу тебе — нет. Вопрос исчерпан?

Бейн ухмыльнулся.  
— Значит, боишься. Не ожидал, что ты спасуешь.

Алека явно задели эти слова. В нем закипала злость, но он усилием подавил ее, после чего ответил:  
— В ситуации с Джейсом, я многое о себе узнал. Как оказалось, у меня есть просто идиотская черта характера. Я влюбляюсь, как последний баран и нихрена вокруг не вижу. И избавиться от своих чувств тоже не могу. Потому предпочитаю держаться подальше от таких, как ты.

— Таких, как я? — Вскинув бровь спросил парень.

По лицу Алека скользнула тень. Он сожалел о сказанном, но их отношения с Магнусом складывались очень странно. Оба были предельно откровенны друг с другом, потому солгать он просто не мог. Не был способен на это.

— Ты опасен, — коротко пояснил Лайтвуд, хмуро глядя на своего собеседника. Бейна же подстегивало любопытство. Что такое навоображал себе этот парень? Каким он его видит?

— И чем же я так опасен, Александр? Чем я угрожаю конкретно тебе? — Допытывался он.  
Глаза Алека забегали по лицу его напарника, словно он пытался подобрать нужные слова, но не мог сделать конкретный выбор.

— Хорошо, давай так, — решился он, наконец, — скажи мне, Магнус, зачем тебе все это? Свидания — хорошо, вот мы сходили. Допустим, даже переспали после третьего. А что дальше? Чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Защитные механизмы ослаблены, но не отключены полностью, — с улыбкой произнес Бейн. — Ты мне нравишься. Согласен, сначала ты был просто вкусной конфеткой, которую хотелось посмаковать, не более того. Но теперь я вижу нечто большее. И мне хочется узнать тебя, Александр.

— Ну, вот, ты меня узнал. Посмаковал, изучил. А что дальше, Маггс? Какое место в своей жизни, ты согласен отвести мне? — Вновь заговорил парень, обходя Бейна по кругу, словно ведя допрос. Подобное сравнение позабавило Магнуса.

— Полагаю, испытание твоей веселой семейкой, я прошел. Когда мы сходим на свидания и получше узнаем друг друга, настанет твоя очередь пройти этот ритуал. Сначала я представлю тебя своему брату. И если ты выдержишь Рафаэля, то остальных очаруешь без проблем. Ну и дальше… Будешь каждое воскресение терпеть со мной мучительные походы в церковь и совместные семейные обеды.

Алек вскинул брови.  
— Ты так строил свои отношения с Камиллой? Она потому сбежала? Не выдержала пытки церковью?

— Полагаю, она того же поля ягодка, что и твой прекрасный Джейс, которому в ответ на признание в любви было проще засадить и сделать ноги, нежели просто сказать тебе нет.  
Лайтвуд медленно вдохнул и с шумом выдохнул. Как помнил Магнус, это значило, что он едва сдерживается.

— Что, сладенький, хочешь мне врезать? — Хмыкнул Бейн. — Славный способ отказаться от свидания.

— А знаешь, я не стану отказываться, сладенький, — злорадно проговорил Алек. — Давай, повеселимся на полную катушку. В субботу тебя устроит? Я как раз буду свободен.  
Бейн на миг оторопел. Все же Алека ему просчитать не удавалось. Шестеренки в его голове работали совершенно невообразимым образом. Лайтвуд мог отказать ему с самого начала, а не доводить обоих до белого каления своими шпильками, чтобы в итоге все равно согласиться.

— Договорились, — спокойно ответил Бейн. — Пожалуй, мне пора. Так что давай отправим Стоуну чертову фотку.

Азиат явно был выбит из колеи и все еще злился, потому что Алеку удалось выбить его из колеи своими подначиваниями.

— Что на этот раз? Обнимашки, поцелуи, армрестлинг? — Спросил Лайтвуд.

— Без разницы.

Магнус отвернулся и не смотрел на своего собеседника, все еще злясь. Он услышал какое-то шуршание.

— Только не говори, что решил сделать селфи с шапочкой из фольги на голове? — Проговорил Бейн, оборачиваясь.

И вот теперь пришла его очередь зависнуть. Лайтвуд снял свою нелепую футболку лимонного цвета и стоял по пояс обнаженный, демонстрируя напарнику свое роскошное тело и густую растительность на груди. Магнусу даже показалось, что в этот миг он и сам покрылся легким румянцем.

Все люди вокруг него были предсказуемы. У каждого свои желания, свои грехи, своя линия поведения. Вот только Алек нарушал все эти правила. Что творилось в его голове, Магнус понимал лишь в некоторые отдельные мгновения. Это как сложный паззл с почти идентичными кусочками. Временами ты находишь подходящие детальки, но чаще смотришь на все это безобразие и теряешься.

— Я готов, сладкий, — проворковал Лайтвуд, приближаясь. — Тебе же не понравилась моя футболка, — пояснил он, — надеюсь, без нее у тебя будет меньше претензий.

— Едва ли. Но давай просто закончим со всем этим, и я, наконец, уйду, — ответил Бейн, поворачиваясь спиной к Алеку и включая камеру телефона.

— Нервничаешь, Маггс? — Спросил Лайтвуд, обхватывая парня за талию и притягивая к себе.

Он был чертовски прав. Магнус всегда гордился своим хладнокровием и расчетливостью. Что в рабочей, что в личной жизни. Даже с Камиллой, несмотря на все его чувства, он быстро разобрался. Понял, что она лжет ему, а затем вычислил с кем чертовка наставляет Бейну рога. А вот Александр… Магнус не ощущал от него фальши. Но его резкие смены настроений и линии поведения сводили с ума. Он не мог понять, что происходит в его голове? Начерта было давить на больные мозоли, отталкивая и выводя их обоих из равновесия, чтобы в итоге согласиться на чертово свидание?

Как бы там ни было, он просто сделает долбанную фотографию и уйдет в «Пандемониум», где как следует оторвется и забудет все, как страшный сон. А анализировать сегодняшний день он будет завтра. Самое очевидное и спокойное решение.  
Магнус нажал на кнопку, делая снимок, на котором Алек обнимает его. А затем поднимает руку. Берет его за подбородок, разворачивает лицом к себе… Дальше Бейн перестал снимать. Зато ощутил прикосновение губ к губам. Настойчивое, требовательное, как и в прошлый раз. Только теперь вместо страсти он ощутил что-то иное. Нет, не нежность. Ощущение, будто его пытаются распробовать на вкус. Как в те моменты, когда ценитель вина делает небольшой глоток, пытаясь уловить все оттенки напитка. А затем делает еще один глоток. И еще один. И вот он уже лежит на диване, ощущая, как руки Лайтвуда скользят по его телу. Боже, этот мужчина пьянил его куда сильнее любого алкоголя. Но все же потерянный от неожиданности контроль вернулся к Магнусу.

Он поймал Алека за запястья, прерывая поцелуй и произнес:  
— Не раньше, чем через три свидания, дорогой. Ты ведь у нас не кусок мяса, верно?

Лайтвуд смотрел на него своим магнетическим взглядом, а хрипотца в его голосе могла плавить ледники.

— Зачем ждать, если мы оба этого хотим? — Проговорил он.

— Ты прав, я хочу этого. Хочу тебя всего. Но я не идиот, Александр. Тебе важно завязать отношения по-другому. Важно, чтобы все шло неторопливо и постепенно. Пусть мы и начали не с той ноты, но дальше будет звучать именно та симфония, которую ты ждешь, — пояснил свою позицию Магнус, умолчав лишь о том, что считает все это очередной проверкой со стороны Лайтвуда. Бейн был готов побиться об заклад, что если бы он сейчас согласился продолжить, то Алек вышвырнул бы его прочь. Наверняка, добавил бы что-нибудь колкое или просто заявил бы, что Магнус такой же, как и все остальные. Впрочем, нервы азиата были напряжены до предела, потому он не исключал, что у него просто разыгралась фантазия. С таким человеком, как Лайтвуд трудно что-то прогнозировать.

Алек резко поднялся с дивана, хватая свою лимонную майку и пожимая могучими плечами.

— Дело твое, — проговорил он спокойно.

Внутри Магнуса звенел тревожный сигнал. Может быть он ошибся? Или же нет? Черт, черт, черт! В любом случае, он сам считал, что поступает верно. И это было главным. Потому он спокойно поднялся и слегка оправил одежду. Затем он посмотрел на Лайтвуда и произнес:  
— До встречи, Александр.

Тот кивнул, спокойно наблюдая за тем, как парень идет к выходу.

— Хей, Маггс, — окликнул он. Когда Бейн обернулся, парень с ухмылкой сказал, — не лакируй волосы в субботу. Пусть они будут растрепаны, как сейчас.

Бейн машинально коснулся своей головы, слегка краснея.

— Ничего не обещаю, дорогой, — отозвался он, возвращая самообладание и покидая квартиру.

Алек всегда говорил то, что думал о нем. Он не делал пустых комплиментов, просто отмечал что-то, что ему нравилось. И это доставляло Магнусу удовольствие. Простые слова, сказанные от сердца, были куда приятнее самого изысканного комплимента.

Оказавшись на улице, он закурил, медленно и с наслаждением втягивая в себя едкий дым. Это ощущение приносило с собой спокойствие и странную легкость. Бейн смог выбросить из головы события сегодняшнего дня. Не стоит об этом думать. Не сегодня. Сейчас ему просто хотелось провести немного времени с Рафаэлем. Выпить и забыться в рваном ритме под какой-нибудь забойный бит.

***

Обычно Сантьяго сидел в одной и той же вип-комнате. Когда к нему приходил Магнус, то просто присоединялся к общему веселью. Но не сегодня. Бейн попросил брата выпить в его кабинете. Это удивило Рафаэля, но возражать он не стал. Просто провел его в нужное помещение и налил им по бокалу.

— Ты в порядке? — Спросил он, наблюдая как Магнус опустошает бокал, почти залпом.

Бейн кивнул.  
— Да, все хорошо.

— Уверен?

— Не беспокойся, Раф. Я в норме. Просто… немного сбит с толку, — пояснил свое состояние Магнус.

Рафаэль присвистнул.  
— Это редкость. И что же действует на тебя подобным образом?

— Скорее кто. Человек, которого мне не удается просчитать. Не знаю… Он непредсказуем.

Бейн с детства любил наблюдать за окружающим миром и все анализировать. При общении с ним иногда возникало ощущение, будто он умеет читать мысли. Подобной проницательности Сантьяго никогда не встречал в своей жизни. По этой же причине, ему было жаль Магнуса. Рафаэль полагал, что его брату скучно. Бейна не часто можно было удивить. И редкий человек был способен действительно зацепить Магнуса. Чем-то помимо внешности, как это было в случае с Камиллой. Большую часть жизни парень жаловался, что ему не интересно. Фильмы, книги, игры, люди — все это было предсказуемым. Именно по этой причине Бейн часто плевал на правила. Он просто не ценил жизнь. В ней не было чего-то особенного, за исключением, разве что, любви к семье.

И вот теперь он заявляет, что встретил кого-то, кого не в силах понять до конца. Это очень обнадеживало Рафаэля и в то же время пугало. Он знал, что со временем, ты начинаешь лучше понимать того, с кем общаешься, а значит и просчитывать. И если это случится с его братом, если Магнус действительно заинтересуется кем-то, кого ему трудно постичь, то когда это изменится, Бейн может окончательно разочароваться в жизни, в этом человеке, во всем. Впрочем, Сантьяго мог просто накручивать себя. Он слишком сильно заботился о своей семье.

— Пойдем потанцуем? — Предложил Магнус, с улыбкой. — Очередной баттл.

Ему нравилось проводить время с Рафаэлем. Даже в такие моменты, когда они просто молча выпивали. Он ощущал спокойствие и поддержку. Но сейчас ему хотелось другого. Просто выпустить пар и изгнать из головы навязчивые мысли, избавиться от желания вернуться в объятия Алека.

— Давненько я не надирал тебе зад на танцполе, — ухмыльнулся Сантьяго, кивнув в сторону двери. Впереди их ждала ночь, полная огня, веселья и рваных ритмов. Время, которое они проводили вместе было бесценным для обоих. Братья всегда тонко чувствовали друг друга. Их связь и их общее увлечение подзаряжало обоих. И какие бы трудности не выпали на долю одного, второй всегда будет рядом. Эта мысль успокаивала и давала сил.


	6. Chapter 6

***

Четверг промчался незаметно. Алек и Магнус были заняты расследованием, каждый вышел на аукцион и пытался с боем вырвать для себя приглашение. Бейну так и не удалось отыскать Паффа. Тот плотно залег на дно, скрываясь. Потому вечером, направляясь в «Охотничью Луну» за очередной порцией селфи, парень был сильно измотан.

Зато Лайтвуд, сидевший на своем любимом месте, казался полным сил.

— Привет, — с ухмылкой произнес он, глядя на Бейна.

Магнус коротко ему кивнул и вскинул пару пальцев вверх, привлекая внимание Иззи. Девушка показала бутылку виски и, увидев поднятый вверх большой палец, налила бокал и прокатила его по барной стойке, аккурат в руки парня.

— Ты какой-то напряженный сегодня, — произнес Алек, делая глоток из своей чашки с кофе.

— Ночка была бурной, — подмигнул Бейн, доставая сигарету.

Он имел ввиду танцы до рассвета, не оставившие ему времени на сон, но о чем подумает Лайтвуд, его не волновало. Скорее даже не так. Магнус хотел его взбесить. Сам не знал почему, но отделаться от подобного ощущения просто не мог.

Парень достал сигарету и собирался закурить, когда Алек произнес:  
— Иззи вытолкает тебя взашей. Она негативно относится к курильщикам.

— Уверен, мы с ней договоримся, — хмыкнув, произнес Бейн. Он поджег сигарету и сделал медленную, расслабляющую затяжку. Выдохнув и погружая себя в облако дыма, он спросил, — А может, это не Изабель, а ты не переносишь курильщиков?

— Ну… — Лайтвуд сделал вид будто задумался, после чего провел указательным пальцем по губам, — обычно я возражаю против этого. Но тебе курение придает терпкий вкус.

Он ухмыльнулся одним уголком губ, наблюдая за Магнусом. Тот самоуверенно улыбнулся и сделал еще одну затяжку, словно отвечая таким образом на слова Алека.

— Так куда пойдем в субботу? — Спросил Бейн слегка прищурившись.

Лайтвуд пожал плечами.  
— Ты приглашал, так что выбирай сам.

— Только потом не жалуйся, если вдруг что-то не понравится.

— Будет лишний повод сбежать со свидания, если вдруг все окажется паршивым, — ухмыльнулся Алек.

— Эти слова так и подбивают меня сделать что-то, что не позволит тебе легко сбежать.

— Прикуешь меня наручниками, Маггс? Это наказуемо.

— У тебя нет морской болезни, я надеюсь? — Спросил он. Лайтвуд отрицательно покачал головой. — Славно, значит морская прогулка. И наручники не потребуются.

Алек рассмеялся.  
— Умно. Но… что если ты сам пожалеешь и решишь сбежать?

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — пообещал Магнус, делая затяжку. Но по его взгляду было очевидно, что план Б уже выработан.

— Не хочешь делиться мыслями, чтобы я не воспользовался твоим трюком? — Уточнил Лайтвуд.

— А ты догадлив, — подтвердил Бейн с ухмылкой. — Кстати, хотел спросить. Твоя вчерашняя майка лимонного цвета…

Алек тепло улыбнулся.  
— На прошлый день рождения Макса, мы втроем с Иззи ездили в парк и веселились. Тогда и купили одинаковые майки. Выбирал именинник.

Магнус рассмеялся, представив, как Алек с братиком и сестрой разгуливает по городу в одинаковых шмотках.

— Это мило, — признал он, делая глоток виски.

— Так чем ты занимался прошлой ночью, что выглядишь таким измотанным? Выяснил что-нибудь интересное по делу Томата?

Бейн не смог сдержать победоносной улыбки.

— Проняло? — Спросил он, обращаясь к Алеку. — Но ты ведь знаешь, информацией касательно расследования я делиться не стану. К тому же вчера я посвятил вечер развлечениям.

Лайтвуд не понял смысла вопроса, заданного Бейном в начале фразы, потому предпочел проигнорировать его, ответив на последнее предложение.  
— Сладкий, надеюсь, твои развлечения были не в горизонтальной плоскости? Иначе это разобьет мне сердце.

— Ревнуешь? — Ухмыльнулся Магнус.

— Скорее обижаюсь. Отказать мне, чтобы бежать к кому-то другому… — Лайтвуд зацокал языком, качая головой. — Это было бы паршиво по отношению ко мне.

— Знаешь ли, я не из тех парней, которые назначают свидание на субботу, а затем несутся за разовым перепихоном к кому-то еще.

Бейн ощущал себя странно. Алек казался спокойным и расслабленным. Это разочаровывало. Магнус хотел видеть его эмоции. Живые, пламенные эмоции. И, чего уж греха таить, он хотел видеть в красивых глазах Лайтвуда ревность.

— Фото? — Предложил Магнус.

— Знаешь, я иногда думаю, что буду скучать по ежедневным селфи-встречам, когда расследование завершится.

Бейн слегка склонил голову и спросил:  
— Ты будешь скучать по встречам или по селфи?

— А вдруг я буду скучать по тебе? — Ухмыльнувшись произнес Лайтвуд.

Магнус вновь не смог уловить границ их юмора. Когда все переходит от пустой болтовни в серьезное русло, а когда возвращается обратно?

— Ну, тебя еще могут ждать воскресные походы в церковь и все такое, — улыбнулся Бейн.

— Алек и церковь? Ты шутишь? — Воскликнула подошедшая к ним Иззи.

— А что? Твой брат атеист? — Спросил Магнус.

— Скорее любитель помахать кулаками. Он как-то раз едва не заехал одному священнику. У них не сошлись точки зрения.

— Ты забываешь, что он едва не запихал свое чертово распятие мне в пасть. Так что мое желание ответить ему тем же было вполне естественным.

Бейн приподнял брови, слегка выкатив глаза и пробормотал:  
— Мне теперь страшно за воскресные службы.

— У тебя вполне есть время передумать, до субботы, — пояснил Лайтвуд.

— Ты что реально потащишь Алека в церковь? И он согласился? Это что-то типа карточный долг — долг чести?

Парни переглянулись и на их лицах было написано одно и тоже: если бы я сам еще понимал, что это все вообще значит! Подобная синхронность вызвала у них взаимные улыбки.

— Ладно, время селфи и я поеду домой, — проговорил Магнус, поднимаясь. Он оставил оплату за свой виски, заметив, что Иззи успела ретироваться. Оставалось только поражаться ее навыку исчезать вовремя.

— Тебя подвезти? — Спросил Алек.

На миг Магнус завис, не ожидая подобного вопроса.

— Не переживай, сладенький, — проворковал Лайтвуд, — я не планировал напрашиваться к тебе на чашечку кофе. Вопрос был без подвоха.

— А вдруг я надеялся именно на твое желание отведать кофе? — Произнес Магнус.  
Алек вскинул брови.

— А как же минимум три свидания? Сила воли подводит?

— Одно дело, когда инициатива исходит только от меня. Но когда ты и сам проявляешь интерес… Знаешь ли, акценты смещаются, — прокомментировал Магнус.

— То есть теперь я должен пообещать тебе эти три свидания?

— Если говорить начистоту, то по-моему у нас и без того вполне себе… отношения, — задумчиво произнес Бейн, после чего пояснил свою мысль, заметив вопросительно приподнятую бровь Алека, — ты уже познакомил меня с родителями, мы несколько раз целовались, я побывал у тебя в гостях. Теперь ты предлагаешь подбросить меня до дома. И за все это время у нас так и не было секса.

— Это то, о чем ты жалеешь? — Хмыкнул Лайтвуд.

Магнус помолчал, размышляя. Темп их отношений, все происходящее между ними более чем устраивало его. А то, чего пока не было… ключевое слово «пока».

— Нет, я не испытываю сожалений. Никаких.

— А у меня, пожалуй, есть к чему придраться, — произнес Алек.

— Тебя что-то не устраивает? — Магнус был удивлен.

— Ты знаешь мою семью, мою любовную драму, мой несносный характер, мой номер и мою квартиру. Ты читал мое досье и даже угнал моего жмурика. А что я знаю о тебе. Неравнозначный обмен.

— Что ж… хорошо, тогда поехали, — произнес Бейн.

— Куда? — Переспросил Алек, опасаясь, что напарник чуть ли не прямо сейчас зовет его знакомиться с семьей.

— Отвезешь меня домой, зайдешь на чашечку кофе, познакомишься с моим котом. Это почти такая же проверка, как встреча с Рафаэлем.

Алек поднялся и последовал за ним, спросив:  
— Надеюсь, твоего кота не зовут каким-нибудь Донателло или Леонардо?

Магнус улыбнулся.  
— Его зовут Главнокомандующий Мяо.

— Звучит почти также внушительно, как и церковь по воскресениям.

— Я смотрю, эта мысль не дает тебе покоя? — Ухмыльнулся Магнус.

— Мысли о тебе не дают мне покоя, — ответил Алек, обжигая своим огненным взглядом.

***

Всю дорогу до своего лофта Бейн благополучно проспал. Лайтвуд же не стал его будить, пока они не доехали. Оказавшись на месте, Алек присвистнул. Эти апартаменты разительно отличались от их с Изз небольшой квартирки.

— Тут… просторно, — произнес парень, осматриваясь.

Магнус сонно потер глаза, все еще не до конца проснувшись.

— Места хватает, — согласился он. — Кофе?

Алек кивнул, наблюдая, как его напарник направился варить обещанный напиток.

— Ты живешь один?

— Да, только я и Мяо.

— Скучно, наверное, по вечерам? Особенно после большой семьи?

Магнус задумался. Он любил всех представителей клана Сантьяго. Только вот… чувствовал себя чужим. Да, они приняли его, как родного. Вырастили и воспитали. Но у них хватало и своих забот, своих собственных детей. И хотя вслух Бейн никогда бы не применил слово «обуза», но именно таким он себя и ощущал. Лишним.

— Я не жалею, что переехал, — произнес он.

— Я говорил не о правильности поступков, а о твоих чувствах и желаниях, Магнус. Почему ты решил поселиться отдельно?

Алек говорил спокойно. Он не давил и с присущей ему разоружающей откровенностью делился своим мнением.

— Сначала было непривычно и одиноко. Тогда и завел кота. Так что я нашел нужную мне гармонию.

Лайтвуд замялся. Будто хотел что-то сказать, но сдерживался. Это бросилось в глаза Бейна. В обычной ситуации он бы дал Алеку время сформировать мысль и принять решение. Но не сейчас. Его мучило любопытство.

— Что? Хочешь что-то сказать?

— Расскажи мне о Камилле, — попросил его парень.

Это было неожиданно, но вполне оправданно. В конце концов Магнус узнал о Джейсе и о проблемах с семьей Лайтвуда.

— Честно… особо нечего рассказывать. Она была невероятно красивой, но вместе с тем умной и расчетливой. Всегда думала прежде, чем что-то сказать или сделать… Отношения с ней были похожи на шахматную партию. В которой ты отдаешь некоторые фигуры, чтобы получить главную. Это меня и цепляло. Только вот… люди, которые опираются в своей жизни исключительно на интеллект и руководствуются сугубо головой — редко бывают счастливы. Они не способны на сильные эмоции и на чувства. Я не был ей нужен. А она… она стала для меня чем-то особенным. Кем-то с кем мне было по-настоящему интересно. Хотя и понимаю, что это была не любовь. Скорее… интересная шахматная партия. Но мне все равно было больно. Потому что я открылся ей, доверился. И верил, верил, что это отношения. А затем я разочаровался… И эта зависимость от Камиллы… Я долго не мог от нее избавиться. Она дала мне стимул к жизни. Интерес к ней. А потом отняла все это, не оставив ничего.

— Прости. Не стоило спрашивать, — произнес Алек, хмурясь.

— Все нормально. В конце концов, прошло уже много времени. Да и в субботу меня ждет свидание с умопомрачительным парнем, — он улыбнулся, глядя на Лайтвуда.

— Не обещаю вести себя прилично, — хмыкнул он.

— А ты умеешь вообще? — Вскинул брови Бейн.

Тут послышалось мяуканье и объявился Главнокомандующий.

— Познакомься, Мяо, это Александр, — проговорил Магнус, поднимая кота и представляя его своему гостю.

Лайтвуд улыбнулся, погладил Мяо по серой шерстке, после чего спросил у Бейна:  
— Думаю, мы обязаны запечатлеть это знакомство. Раз уж нам все равно нужно сделать селфи. Где твой телефон?

— В заднем кармане, — вскинув бровь произнес Магнус, словно бросая Алеку вызов.

Тот аккуратно извлек устройство, вытянув его двумя пальцами, чтобы не лапать Бейна, после чего притянул его к себе и включая камеру проговорил:  
— Честное слово, если из нашего романа выйдет что-то толковое, то нужно будет благодарить Стоуна. Иногда мне кажется, что мы собираем снимки для семейного альбома, а не для отчета о работе напарников.

Он нажал на кнопку, делая несколько снимков. И как бы Магнус не старался придать своему лицу хоть какое-то выражение, на нем отражалось удивление. Алек вновь ошарашил его, хотя даже не старался этого делать. Он… просто был собой.

— Ладно, я пойду. Тебе стоит выспаться, а мне нужно уладить кое-какие дела с самого утра. Увидимся, Магнус.

— До встречи, — улыбнулся парень, наблюдая за тем, как Лайтвуд направляется к выходу. И он действительно собирался уйти… Взять и уйти. Бейн отпустил Мяо.

— Александр, — окликнул он, следуя за парнем. Тот обернулся, останавливаясь, и вопросительно посмотрел на Магнуса. — Знаешь, к хорошему быстро привыкаешь, — прокомментировал Бейн, притягивая Лайтвуда и целуя его в губы. Магнус ощутил податливость своего партнера и то, как ладонь легла ему на шею. Он чувствовал жар его тела и то, как быстро стучат их сердца, разгоняя кровь, сводя с ума.

Но прежде, чем Бейн успел сделать хоть что-то, Алек отстранился и сказал:  
— Не знал, что вызываю зависимость с первого поцелуя. Но сегодня тебе точно не на что рассчитывать, сладенький. Ты похож на живой труп, лучше отдохни. Увидимся завтра.

Он подмигнул и покинул лофт, оставляя Магнуса в размышлениях. Сегодня из-за усталости он выглядел не привлекательно, или это было что-то другое?

***

На пятничном аукционе все метались, стараясь вылезти из кожи вон. Магнус сидел в зрительном зале. На нем был надет темно-зеленый, блестящий костюм по фигуре, черная рубашка была расстегнута до груди, на которой висело несколько украшений. На голове красовался привычный шипастый ирокез. Яркий макияж с блестками выгодно подчеркивал его глаза. В руках, унизанных перстнями, он крутил номерок на длинной ножке. Ему досталась цифра 42.

Сами торги проходили уныло. Бейн изучил список приглашенных. Коллекционеры при деньгах. Ничего интересного. Зато организатор аукциона оставался загадкой. Был ли это Пафф? Детектив сомневался в этом. Потому что все проходило слишком уж… роскошно. Даже попасть сюда оказалось той еще задачей. Магнусу даже пришлось использовать семейные связи.

Когда половина экспонатов нашли своих владельцев, Бейн осторожно выскользнул из зала и направился, так сказать, за кулисы, рассчитывая вызнать что-нибудь об организаторе. Только вот охраны здесь было слишком уж много…

— Сюда нельзя, сэр, — произнес один из охранников, заметивший его.

— Мне? Определенно можно, дорогой. Ты хоть представляешь с кем разговариваешь? — Спросил Магнус, обернувшись.

Мужчина на мгновение растерялся, но затем его лицо отразило решительность.  
— Вам следует вернуться в зал. У меня есть четкие распоряжения.

— И кто тебе их дал? Только сейчас подумай хорошенько, — сощурившись произнес Магнус.

— М-мистер Смайт? — Неуверенно ответил тот.

Это имя ничего не говорило Бейну.

-Так… — протянул Магнус, подбадривая своего оппонента, чтобы тот продолжил диалог.

— И он сказал, чтобы я никого сюда не пропускал. Так что кем бы вы ни были, вам придется уйти.

— Позови Смайта, — взмахнул рукой детектив, словно давая позволение сходить и привести нужного человека.

— Но… я не могу оставить вас здесь. Вернитесь в зал, и мистер Смайт найдет вас, — предложил охранник.

— У меня нет времени ходить туда-сюда. Просто отведи меня уже к Смайту, — устало согласился он, глядя на наручные часы, — так… Нам с тобой нужно торопиться, меня сроки поджимают. Идем.

Собеседник Магнуса сначала окончательно растерялся, но потом все же взял себя в руки и повел его в нужном направлении. Бейн оставался спокойным и собранным, изучая местные коридоры и запоминая что и где расположено. Они скользнули мимо помещений, в которых шнырял народ, готовясь к антракту. Там была еда и напитки для фуршета, обслуживающий персонал и какой-то кордебалет с перьями. Оттуда они попали в кабинет охраны со множеством камер. Из этого помещения был выход в кабинет, куда и постучал охранник. Услышав разрешение войти, он впустил туда Магнуса и вошел следом.

— Мистер Смайт, этот человек хотел с вами поговорить.

Высокий, плечистый мужчина с суровым выражением лица взглянул на Бейна.

— Кто это? И что ему нужно? — спросил он.

— Но… я подумал, вы знакомы… Он так говорил…

— Я пришел за обещанной долей. Помощь ближнему, конечно, дело хорошее, как и учил нас всех Господь, да вот только слова благодарности не набьют мое брюхо. Мэни задолжал мне за помощь с перевозкой товара. А потом взял и сдох. Кто выплатит мой гонорар? — Спросил Магнус.

Смайт прищурился.  
— Мэни занимался поставкой единолично.

Магнус рассмеялся, после чего спросил:  
— Серьезно? Вы правда так думаете или это способ сэкономить на мне? Может, и распространением занимался только Расти?

— Что вы имеете ввиду? — уточнил Смайт.

— Этот товар должны были разделить и продавать двумя отдельными аукционами. Только вот Томат ласты склеил, а стрелочек мне не нарисовал, к кому бежать в случае его смерти. Потому пришлось явиться сюда лично. Мэни задолжал мне сотню кусков.

— И вы, надо думать, помогали ему без аванса?

— Я похож на идиота? — возмутился Магнус. — Пятьдесят штук он мне уже отдал. Верните остальное и разойдемся.

— Боссу ничего не известно о подобных сделках.

— Когда начальство волновали мелкие расходы при перевозке? Для них всегда главное вовремя получить товар. Товар на месте. Доставлен вовремя. Осталось только расплатится. Сто штук… у вас одна ваза стоит больше.

Смайт задумался, после чего вытащил телефон и набрал номер.

— Привет. Нет, здесь все в порядке, только вот одна загвоздка… Явился человек, говорит работал с Мэни и помогал ему в поставке. Требует сто штук, которые ему обещаны. Что делать?.. — Смайт внимательно выслушал, после чего попрощался, — Хорошо, босс. До связи.

— Ну? — Спросил Магнус.

Смайт вытащил пистолет и наставил на него.  
— Велено заплатить свинцовой монетой. Спасибо за помощь. Босс ее оценил.

— Последний вопрос. Который из них?

— Что? — не понял мужчина.

— Который босс, спрашиваю, столь любезен, что велел пустить мне пулю в лоб.

— У Мэни их было несколько? — Удивился Смайт. На миг он поколебался, стоит ли убивать свидетеля? Может быть, этот тип знает про Томата то, чего не знают они? Но в итоге мужчина все же решил вышибить Бейну мозги. Как никак приказ есть приказ.

— Да, я знаю два имени и оба они из Круга. Так который велел меня убить? Может, попытаешься переговорить со вторым и тот вспомнит, какие услуги я вам оказывал? Я просто не уверен с кем из них обсуждал мое участие Мэни.

— Я звонил мистеру Глейсону, — проговорил Смайт.

— О! — Воскликнул Магнус, улыбаясь, ведь он получил нужную информацию. — Попробуй тогда связаться с мистером…

Но договорить он не успел, выхватывая свои пистолеты. Только вот позиция у его оппонентов была разной. Смайт стоял впереди, около массивного стола, а вот охранник оставался чуть сбоку, позади, потому он успел заметить маневр Бейна и бросился на него, сбивая с ног, что не позволило детективу выстрелить. В этот момент распахнулась дверь и… влетело чудо в перьях. Иначе сие явление сотрудника кордебалета трудно было объяснить. Это был симпатичный, смазливый парнишка в нелепом головном уборе с перьями, красными труселями в блестках и с двумя огромными опахалами с перьями. Его грудь, смазанная маслом с блестками, пошло сверкала, оттеняемая лишь густой порослью черных волос. Эта грудь показалась Магнусу смутно знакомой, но у него не было времени на размышления, он просто бросил беглый взгляд на вход, чтобы понять, что ему угрожает. И теперь он был занят борьбой с охранником, молясь лишь о том, чтобы раньше отвоевать пистолет и выстрелить в Смайта, дабы сократить численный перевес.

— Убирайся отсюда! — Рявкнул Смайт, целясь пистолетом то в танцора, то в Магнуса.

— Только не стреляйте! — Каким-то странным голосом попросил танцор, выставляя перед собой опахало. А дальше он просто швырнул его с размаха в Смайта. Мужчина был вынужден отступить на шаг, чтобы снаряд в него не попал.

— Что за… — только и успел он произнести, прежде, чем танцор бросился на него с кулаками.

И можно было с уверенностью сказать, что возня Магнуса и охранника проходит довольно вяло на фоне того, что творилось между королем блесток и бедным мистером Смайтом… Парень с перьями на башке метелил этого типа так, что, казалось, видно как сыпятся звездочки из глаз его жертвы. Под конец он довольно жестко ударил его головой о стол и поднял пистолет, наставив его на Магнуса и охранника.

— А ну-ка поднимайтесь. Оба. — Жестко скомандовал он. — И без фокусов.

На пистолете Смайта был глушитель, потому танцор не постеснялся сделать предупреждающий выстрел около ног сражающихся. Они послушно отпустили друг друга и поднялись. Один пистолет Бейна валялся на полу, но второй оставался в кобуре. Главное успеть выхватить его раньше…

— Кто вы такой? — Спросил охранник.

Но танцор подошел к нему и саданул рукояткой по голове, вырубая.

— Маггс, у тебя совсем мозгов нет?! Что ты вообще творишь?! — Рявкнул парень, сведя брови к переносице и убирая пистолет.

Бейн на миг растерялся.

— Мы… знакомы? — Уточнил он.

— Ха. Ха. Ха. — С сарказмом произнес парень. — Ценю твой юмор, но сейчас не время и не место.

Он скинул с головы конструкцию из перьев, демонстрируя непослушные черные вихры, которые сделали его более-менее узнаваемым.

— А…Александр? — Удивленно спросил Бейн.

Лайтвуд посмотрел на него так, словно видит впервые.  
— Ты меня не узнал?

Магнус окинул его скептическим взглядом. Из одежды на его напарнике были только красные труселя в блесточках и гольфы. Лишившись опахал и прочей перьевой составляющей, Алек все еще был смазан маслом с блестками, а также слегка накрашен, но самое главное — гладко выбрит.

— Не сразу узнал тебя без щетины, — хмыкнув, проговорил Бейн. — Решил сразу продемонстрировать мне весь товар лицом, чтобы набить себе побольше очков еще до нашего свидания?

А вот ухмылку Лайтвуда сложно было с чем-то спутать. Даже стоя в несвойственном ему виде, полуголый, он не терял уверенности в себе.

— Я, знаешь ли, набил себе очки еще вчера, когда подвез вымотанного и уставшего тебя домой. А еще, уверен, что очаровал твоего кота. Но ты лучше вызывай подкрепление, — велел Алек, раздевая мистера Смайта.

При этом Магнус ощутил укол… ревности? Недовольства? Он едва ли смог бы четче определить собственные эмоции. Потому предпочел просто не интересоваться действиями Алека и заняться подкреплением.

Как оказалось, Лайтвуд просто хотел одолжить у мистера Смайта его одежду. Все же встречать коллег с задницей в блестках, учитывая его отношения с ними, идея не очень хорошая.

Собравшись, Алек сказал:  
— Нам лучше не высовываться. Я запер дверь, когда вошел. В соседних помещениях много местной охраны. Услышав сирены, они и сами сбегут. А этого, — он пнул носком ботинка ногу Смайта, — можно будет допросить.

Бейн посмотрел на лежащего на полу мужчину, которому Лайтвуд напялил свои сценические шмотки, за исключением разве что труселей с блестками, что скрывались под брюками.

— И чем займемся, пока ждем подкрепления? — игриво спросил Магнус, наблюдая, как Алек связывает своих заложников.

— Сначала я хорошенько промою тебе мозги за такие идиотские поступки, а потом… можем сделать селфи, — предложил Алек, заканчивая с руками охранника. — И лучше отойди к столу. Если нас атакуют, можно будет укрыться за ним.

Сам Бейн подобными мелочами обычно не заморачивался, потому остался стоять где был. Поднявшись, Лайтвуд направился к столу, попутно перехватывая Магнуса за талию и волоча его за собой.

— Это знаешь ли… как-то мелочно. Отсиживаться здесь, — начал упираться парень.

— Серьезно? — Алек вскинул брови, пристально глядя на Магнуса. — Ты вообще планом здания интересовался? Что здесь и где расположено знаешь? Нас пристрелят нахрен! Нет смысла геройствовать и ловить пули. Мы задержали минимум двоих подозреваемых. Осталось просто дождаться подкрепления.

Закончив свою пламенную речь, Лайтвуд продолжил тащить Магнуса за собой. В этот раз парень не стал сопротивляться.

— Славный макияж, Александр. Ничуть не хуже моего.

— Благодарю за комплимент, Маггс. А теперь давай-ка к делу. Что за херню ты творил здесь?

— Вел расследование.

— Ты поэтому хотел, чтобы мы работали порознь? Боялся впечатлить меня своей способностью совать голову в петлю?

— Остынь, Александр. Тебе стоит чуть спокойнее ко всему относится.

— Также пофигистично, как и ты сам? Магнус, чем ты вообще думаешь? Я, блять, пиджачок на завтра выбираю, а ты решил отменить наше свидание, сдохнув к чертям собачьим? Я, конечно, слышал, что не подарок, но отважно кончать жизнь самоубийством — странный способ отказаться от совместного времяпрепровождения.

— Александр, ты преувеличиваешь. У меня все было под контролем, — спокойно возразил Бейн.

Алек медленно вздохнул и с шумом выдохнул.

— Не стоит так кипятиться, — мягко произнес Магнус. — Ничего не случилось.

— В этот раз. А если бы случилось? Если бы тебя ранили? Если бы я не подоспел? Ладно, тебе плевать на чувака, с которым у вас взаимная симпатия и вы пойдете на свидание. Но как насчет твоей семьи? Рафаэля? Ты хотя бы представляешь, что будет с ними, если ты пострадаешь, Магнус? Ты хоть иногда о ком-то кроме себя вообще думаешь?

— Александр, ты ошибаешься… — начал было Бейн.

— Я не ошибаюсь, — перебил его Лайтвуд. — Ты ведешь себя точно, как Джейс. Поступаешь необдуманно, мнишь себя правым и просто плюешь на всех остальных.

— Поверь, я всегда все просчитываю, — уверил его Магнус.

— На сколько, сладенький? На пару-тройку шагов?

— Александр… — умиротворяющим тоном произнес Бейн, положив руку парню на плечо, чтобы он успокоился. Но Лайтвуд дернулся, скидывая ладонь Магнуса.

— Просто давай сфотографируемся, и я свалю при первой возможности, — сказал он.  
Магнус достал телефон и сделал фото на фоне полуголого Смайта в перьях. Пожалуй, это было их первое селфи за совместной работой.

— Супер, — сказал Алек, замолчав.

До самого момента прибытия подкрепления, он больше не сказал ни слова. Да и сам Магнус помалкивал. Он искренне не понимал почему Лайтвуд так бесится. Ему хотелось уточнить — не передумал ли парень по поводу их свидания? Но не делал этого из страха, что тот действительно все отменит.


	7. Chapter 7

***

В эту субботу Магнус нервничал как никогда прежде. Они должны были встретиться, но накануне Алек злился на него. Бейн беспокоился, что парень отменит свидание. Потому боялся ему звонить. Но в то же время они не условились о точном времени и месте встречи… Он суетился, пытаясь решиться на звонок. А потом… потом ответ пришел сам собой.  
Как и просил Лайтвуд, Магнус не стал лакировать волосы, лишь немного зафиксировав их гелем. Он слегка подвел глаза черным карандашом и надел несколько украшений. Одежду парень тоже предпочел более спокойных оттенков. Стального цвета рубашка с вкраплениями переливающихся серых нитей и черные джинсы с подтяжками, которые болтались около коленей. Магнус помнил, что Алек предпочитал его нейтральный стиль, потому одевался так, чтобы произвести впечатление.

А затем он поехал сразу к Лайтвуду. И вот теперь Магнус стоял на пороге его квартиры когда на часах не было и трех часов. Алек открыл дверь в тех же спортивных штанах и белой майке-борцовке.

— Здравствуй, Александр, — уверенно произнес Магнус, улыбаясь, — решил выбрать наряд «В таком виде никто не станет покушаться на мою честь»? Спешу тебя огорчить, ты очарователен в любом образе. Даже когда весь усыпан блестками.

Лайтвуд закатил глаза, отступая и пропуская своего гостя в квартиру.

— Ты будешь вспоминать мне это до самой смерти? — Спросил он.

— Также, как и ты — кражу того жмурика.

При дневном свете квартира заиграла несколько иными красками. Панорамное окно до самого потолка впускало множество солнечных лучей, позволяя рассмотреть лиловые стены. На самом окне были опускающиеся деревянные жалюзи, а внизу длинная тумба со множеством маленьких подушечек, чтобы сидеть на ней.

— Почему ты не предупредил, что уже выезжаешь? — Спросил Алек. — Я бы собрался к твоему приезду.

— Я подожду, — улыбнулся Магнус, продолжая свой осмотр местности.

— Ладно, я быстро, — пообещал Алек, скрываясь за одной из двух дверей.

Бейн изучал светло-голубой кухонный гарнитур, расположенный слева от входа. Здесь же была видна темно-коричневая кирпичная кладка. Сразу за кухней были размещены уборная и ванна, откуда вышел худенький парнишка с темно-каштановыми волосами, с обернутым вокруг бедер полотенцем.

— О! Привет! Не вижу кто ты, но точно не Алек. Я без очков не особенно могу что-то разобрать, — улыбнулся он, подходя к столу. — Черт! Только не говори, что Иззи снова их куда-то спрятала!

— Понятия не имею, — сдержанно улыбнулся Магнус, — а ты… парень Изабель?

— О! Нет! Вот спасибо, такое счастье пусть лучше обойдет меня стороной!

Парнишка трижды сплюнул через левое плечо.

— Стало быть, ты со стороны Алека? — Спросил Бейн, рассматривая его.

Симпатичный, смазливый парнишка, с огромными темно-карими глазами, стройный и, в общем-то, привлекательный.

— Ну да, с Иззи я тоже подружился со временем, но она… специфичная девушка. О! Я же не представился! Меня зовут Саймон. Саймон Льюис, — представился он, протягивая руку.

— Магнус Бейн, — произнес в ответ детектив, пожимая протянутую ему ладонь.

— О! Так это ты. Наслышан.

— Наслышан? — переспросил азиат.

— Да, от Иззи. Она считает тебя просто обалденным. Всегда яркий, пестрый и сексуальный. Если я все-таки отыщу очки, то точно смогу тебя рассмотреть.

Магнусу была неприятна эта ситуация. Он, как последний дурак, волнуется об их свидании и застает у своего без пяти минут парня, полуголого Саймона Льюиса. Юноша тем временем присел на корточки и начал искать свои очки в тумбочке.

— Знаешь, было бы лучше, если ли бы ты оделся прежде, чем искать очки. Мне не по душе роль вуайериста, — резче, чем ему бы хотелось, проговорил Бейн, отворачиваясь. В этот момент он заметил чертовы очки, которые лежали в сахарнице. Он взял их и произнес, — я отыскал твою пропажу.

— О! Спасибо! — Обрадовался Саймон, подходя к Магнусу и надевая их.

Парнишка присвистнул.

— Иззи не врала, ты действительно горяч, — с улыбкой до ушей проговорил он.

Магнус вежливо улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, Соломон.

— Я Саймон, — автоматически поправил парень, — хотя Соломон тоже звучит не плохо. Я был бы мудр не по годам, если бы меня назвали именно так. А пока приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть. Хотя я бы и не смог предложить кому-то разрубить ребенка.

Бейн положил руку на плечо Льюиса, чтобы прервать поток его слов.

— Знаешь, Саймон, я ни разу в жизни не испытывал большей неловкости, чем сейчас. Когда я пришел за Александром и стою на его кухне, слушая странные рассказы полуголого парня о расчленении младенцев. Может, ты все-таки оденешься? Раз уж мы нашли твои очки.

Парень покраснел, как помидор.

— Как-то неловко… да… точно… я не подумал… — Лепетал он.

— Я готов. Идем, — хмуро бросил Лайтвуд, стоя около дивана и скрестив руки на груди.

— До свидания, Саймон, — попрощался Магнус, радуясь тому, что он уходит.

Алек был одет в простые джинсы и белую рубашку с черной жилеткой, его волосы аккуратно расчесаны и наскоро уложены. За минувшие сутки щетина на лице Алека заметно отросла, но он все равно смотрелся несколько иначе. В любой другой момент Бейн сделал бы парню комплимент, но сейчас он был слишком зол из-за этого чертового Льюиса. И что он, спрашивается, вообще там делал? Да и сам Лайтвуд смотрелся, как грозовая туча. Вероятно, дулся из-за вчерашнего происшествия на аукционе.

***

У подъезда их ждал автомобиль с личным водителем, позаимствованные у главы дома Сантьяго. На заднем сидении их ждала бутылочка шампанского, которая сейчас казалась лишней. Алек скептически на нее взглянул, после чего произнес с иронией:

— Хочешь выпить, дорогой?

— Нет, благодарю, — отозвался Бейн, — но ты можешь ни в чем себе не отказывать.

Лайтвуд отвернулся к окну, и произнес:

— Свидание — интересная вещь, многое можно узнать о человеке. Например, оценить его способности к флирту.

— Что-то не помню, чтобы флиртовал с тобой сегодня.

— А я не про себя, Маггс.

Он не понял на что намекает Лайтвуд, но не смог остаться в стороне, сказав:

— Знаешь ли, дорогой, когда заезжаешь за парнем на свидание, а по его квартире разгуливает полуголый сын джунглей, в одной набедренной повязке, грех не пофлиртовать.

Бейн пытался выказать свое недовольство присутствием Саймона и его внешним видом, но Лайтвуд воспринял эту фразу совершенно иначе, потому спросил:

— То есть, твой навык флирта автоматически включается при виде полуголого тела?

— При виде полуголого тела в чужой квартире, у меня обычно другие автоматические системы срабатывают, — ответил Бейн, намекая на ревность и злость. А вот Лайтвуду на ум сразу же пришли основные инстинкты.

— Так остался бы и веселился с Саймоном, зачем было тащить меня на свидание?

— С этим еврейским мудрым разрубателем детишек? Нет уж, благодарю. К тому же у меня нет привычки приударять за чужими мальчиками.

— Саймон одинок, тебе не о чем волноваться. Если что его квартира аккурат напротив моей. Можно сказать, станем почти соседями.

Магнус прищурился.  
— То есть ты пытаешься сосватать мне свою же подстилку? На нашем свидании? Да ты романтик, дорогой.

— Что? Какую еще подстилку? Я всего лишь говорю, что тебе не стоит тратить со мной время, коли уж тебя заинтересовал Саймон. Вперед, напарничек.

— Меня не интересует твой Саймон. Можешь оставить его себе.

— Он не мой Саймон. Мы просто друзья.

— Друзья с привилегиями? Не думал, что ты интересуешься подобным видом отношений.

— С какими еще привилегиями? Ты с ума сошел!

— Он разгуливает по твоей квартире почти обнаженным.

— Тебе ли жаловаться, сладенький. Ты закапал бедолагу слюной, пока нежно трепал его по плечу.

— Я немного не догоняю, — прищурившись проговорил Магнус, — ты вот сейчас ревнуешь его или меня?

— Ни того, ни другого. Скорее даю вам свое благословение.

— Не уверен, что оно мне требуется. Тем более, что я уже неоднократно говорил, что не заинтересован в этом Саймоне. Так что можешь оставить своего друга с привилегиями себе.

— Я же говорил, нет у нас никаких привилегий! — Повышая голос ответил Алек.

— Сомнительно звучит, учитывая, что его хозяйство не особо хорошо прикрывало полотенце, а больше на нем ничего и не было.

— Да Саймон постоянно так делает! — Ответил Лайтвуд. — Он и по общаге в одном полотенце таскался. Нет у нас с ним ничего! Мы просто друзья, дубина ты стоеросовая!

Последние слова несколько смягчили Магнуса, но на всякий случай, он уточнил:

— Ты уверен?

Алек одарил его скептическим взглядом.  
— Точно! Вот сейчас вспомнил, как вы стояли почти в обнимку на моей блядской кухне и осознал, что пылаю от нежнейших чувств.

Магнус вздохнул и произнес:  
— Меня не интересует твой друг. И никакого флирта не было. Я просто отдал ему очки и попросил одеться, потому что его нагота меня раздражала.

— Опасаешься конкуренции? — Уже мягче и с небольшой улыбкой, спросил Алек.

— Какая может быть конкуренция рядом со мной? — Хмыкнув ответил Бейн.

— Что ж… Рад, что мы разобрались. Теперь можно считать, что свидание началось. Чем нормальные люди занимаются в такие моменты?

— Пытаются узнать друг друга получше, — ответил Магнус. — Рассказывают какие-то истории, задают вопросы.

— А еще они целуются, — подсказал Лайтвуд.

— Эту часть оставляют на финал вечера.

— Уверен? — Переспросил Алек. — Я слышал, после бурных споров поцелуй тоже лишним не бывает.

— По-твоему это был бурный спор? — Бейн вскинул брови, изучая парня.

— Сладенький, я искренне желал спустить тебя с лестницы и никогда больше не видеть.

— Это так трогательно! Ведь я испытывал схожие чувства. Мне так хотелось отстрелить тебе кое-что ценное, а заодно и твоему другу нудисту, — произнес Магнус.

Алек тяжело выдохнул.  
— Нелегко нам придется. Горячие головы и все такое. Потому давай договоримся на будущее, что сначала будем разбираться в вопросе и лишь после этого приступать к активным действиям.

— Ничего не имею против, — согласился Магнус. — Но если еще раз застану Соломона полуголым в твоей квартире, не поздоровится вам обоим. Я знаешь ли собственник.

— Договорились, — пообещал Алек. — Я лично вышвырну его вон, если Саймон явится в непристойном виде.

— Надеюсь, других друзей с привычками похуже у тебя нет? — Поинтересовался Бейн. — Чтобы я морально подготовился.

Лайтвуд неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Саймон мой единственный друг, — ответил он после небольшой паузы. — Характер у меня не сахар. Ну, еще Иззи, но она моя сестра. Это считается?

Магнус кивнул, после чего произнес:  
— У меня самого двое друзей. Они встречаются. Их зовут Рагнор и Катарина. Она работает судмедэкспертом, мы познакомились в участке. Ну и еще Рафаэль с кучей наших братьев и сестер.

На этой ноте между ними воцарилось молчание. Спокойное, умиротворенное молчание. Они сидели, соприкасаясь плечами, и смотрели на проносящиеся мимо дома. Автомобиль медленно, но уверенно вез их в порт.

— Расскажи мне о твоих настоящих родителях, — попросил Алек, однако заметив, как напрягся Магнус, добавил, — если ты не готов это обсуждать, то я пойму.

— Да нет. Ты же хотел лучше меня узнать. Так что я расскажу, — ответил Бейн. — Маму я не помню. Она… покончила с собой, когда я был ребенком. Отец с детства повторял мне, что это самое жалкое, что может сделать человек — наложить на себя руки. Только кто-то безвольный и бесхребетный способен на такой поступок. Ему было сложно смириться с ее кончиной. Он просто не смог простить этого. А отец… был военным. До мозга костей. Наверное, меня муштровали едва я научился ходить. Он относился ко мне, как к солдату. Учил быть самостоятельным и независимым. Полагаться только на себя. Поступать правильно. Просчитывать все на несколько шагов вперед, оценивать ситуацию, изучать людей. Суровый был старикан, но он отлично закалил мой характер. Когда мне было четырнадцать, его убили. После этого меня усыновили Сантьяго. Вот и вся история.

Во время рассказа его лицо оставалось привычно бесстрастным, а голос спокойным и ровным.

— Думаю, после такой истории я должен как минимум тебя обнять, но я все же настаиваю на поцелуе, — произнес Алек.

Магнус улыбнулся, глядя на него.  
— Что мне с тобой делать, Александр?

— Я предлагаю вариант: потакать моим желаниям. Как тебе? — произнес он, разворачиваясь корпусом к Бейну. Ему не составило бы труда просто притянуть парня к себе и поцеловать, но он не хотел давить на него. Не в этот момент.

— Что ж… я согласен, но до определенного предела. Помни, Александр, минимум три свидания, — ухмыльнулся Магнус и, получив утвердительный кивок от Лайтвуда, коснулся его губ своими. Это был легкий, не глубокий поцелуй. То, что нужно для первого свидания. То, что нужно, чтобы свести с ума обоих.

Глаза Алека были полны огня. Будь его воля, чертова машина повезла бы их обратно. И плевать на это свидание. На все три свидания. Но он старался держать себя в руках. Старался уважать желания Магнуса. В конце концов, у них намечался полноценный роман, а не кратковременная интрижка. А значит, следовало заложить более прочную основу отношениям, нежели страсть. Бейн видел пламя во взгляде Лайтвуда, видел его желание, но вместе с тем какую-то скованность и даже отстраненность. Он хотел спросить его на этот счет, но машина остановилась. Они прибыли в порт и впереди их ждала морская прогулка.

***

На корабле им подготовили отдельную каюту с красиво сервированным столом, также к их услугам была прогулочная палуба и зал, в котором можно было потанцевать. И хотя Магнус обожал это дело, Алек бы ни за какие коврижки не согласился выйти на танцпол. Не его это. Вообще.

Парни решили немного побродить по кораблю и поболтать. Почему-то морская тематика у обоих вызывала стойкие ассоциации с Иззи и ее вопросом жизни и смерти: якоря или штурвалы. Бейн даже предложил стащить что-нибудь, что девушка сможет пристроить в своем баре, но Алек ответил категорическим отказом и сообщил, что у Магнуса, возможно, клептомания. То труповозку со жмуриком спер, теперь вот на корабль покушается…

В общем, несмотря на странное начало этого дня, ближе к середине свидания они расслабились и весело проводили время. После прогулки они спустились в каюту, где их ждал ужин. Во время трапезы они вспоминали истории из жизни, которые чаще относились к их семье или работе.

В какой-то момент, Алек сделал глоток вина и взглянул на Магнуса своим магнетическим, обжигающим взглядом.

— Знаешь, если мы хотим продержаться три свидания, то лучше избегать подобных мест. Мне стоит больших усилий быть хорошим мальчиком.

От этой простой, но откровенной фразы Бейн на миг перестал дышать, но в ответ он сказал лишь:  
— Тогда организацию следующего свидания, я доверю тебе.

— Договорились, — ухмыльнулся Алек. — Я отведу тебя в самое лучшее место в городе! Я обожаю там бывать.

— Умоляю, только не говори, что это бар твоей сестры?

— Вообще-то, я говорил про Луна Парк.

— Ты серьезно?

— Еще как! Но Максу лучше не рассказывать, иначе он убьет меня, за то, что ходил без него.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты любишь подобные развлечения, — с улыбкой проговорил Магнус. — Что касается твоего брата, то мы можем взять его с собой.

Веселье Лайтвуда на миг померкло.  
— Родители не позволяют мне видеться с ним.

— Прости, Александр, я не знал…

— Все в порядке, — произнес Алек.

— Хочешь сыграем в «Откровенность за откровенность»? — Предложил Бейн, чтобы отвлечь его.

— И в чем соль этой игры?

— Не сказал бы, что у нее есть глубокий смысл, но она позволяет лучше узнать человека. Просто называешь какой-то факт о себе. Случайный, первое, что придет в голову. Начиная от простого и заканчивая сложным. Если хочешь, чтобы я рассказал что-то конкретное, то можешь задать соответствующий вопрос.

— Идет, — улыбнулся Алек. — Ты начинаешь.

— Мм. Хорошо… — Протянул Магнус, размышляя. — Мой первый секс был с парнем, а не с девушкой.

— Какое совпадение! У меня тоже… — Протянул Алек, ухмыляясь.

Бейн улыбнулся и ответил:  
— Не жульничай. Если у тебя не было секса с девушкой, то попытка не засчитана.

— Хорошо, тогда спроси то, о чем хотел бы знать.

Магнус задумался.  
— Изабель говорила, что ты завязал с личной жизнью после свадьбы Джейса. Почему?

Алек на миг замялся, после чего спросил:  
— Уверен, что хочешь знать? Не думаю, что эту тему стоит обсуждать именно на первом свидании.

— Мне хотелось бы услышать ответ, но если для тебя это болезненно…

Лайтвуд внимательно посмотрел на Магнуса, после чего уверенно произнес:

— Я угробил целую кучу лет на интрижки на одну ночь и чувство привязанности, которое шло в никуда. В итоге мне уже за тридцать, но в моей жизни нет чего-то ценного. Я понял, что хочу большего. Хочу любимого человека, семью… — он сделал паузу, но потом все же добавил, — хочу детей завести, чертову собаку. Потому перестал крутить шашни ради секса.

Алек замолчал. Было видно, что он нервничает и это признание далось ему с трудом. Впрочем, оно лишило дара речи и Магнуса.

— Только не говори об этом Иззи, она меня с потрохами сожрет, — попросил Лайтвуд. — Твоя очередь.

Бейн опустил взгляд и произнес:  
— Я считаю, что не создан для семьи… У меня никогда не было желания… Желаний подобных твоим. Я даже не думал на эту тему.

Услышанное расстроило Алека, но он не подал виду. Тем более — раз раньше Магнус об этом не думал, теперь у него появилась пища для размышлений.

— Так не пойдет, Маггс. Ты просто ответил на мои слова. Лучше поделись чем-нибудь своим. Почему ты не встречался ни с кем, кроме Камиллы?

Бейн посмотрел на Алека.  
— Это сложно объяснить… Частично потому что я не подпускаю к себе людей. Даже перед близкими я… не раскрываюсь до конца. Частично потому что… не знаю. Редко бывает, что кто-то смог меня зацепить. Если быть точным, это происходило дважды.

От последних слов Магнуса, Лайтвуд ощутил, как его обдает жаром. Но наступила его очередь говорить.

— Вчера, когда я увидел, как ты идешь в кабинет охраны на аукционе, то подумал, что ты не вернешься оттуда. Это буквально сорвало мне крышу. Я испугался за тебя. И в то же время, мне хотелось тебя задушить за такой идиотский поступок.

— Александр, я полицейский. Это моя работа, — начал объяснять Бейн, но парень его перебил:

— А кем по-твоему я работаю, сладенький? Бывает, тоже совершаю безрассудные вещи, но никогда не захожу так далеко.

— У нас просто разные стратегии ведения расследования. И разный взгляд на исход той или иной ситуации.

— Я бы принял эту точку зрения, если бы собственными глазами не видел, как ты бодался на полу с охранником, а Смит выцеливал тебя из пистолета.

— Александр, мне бы не хотелось спорить на свидании. Давай займемся чем-нибудь другим. Поговорим, погуляем, что угодно, только не будем спорить.

— Хорошо, — произнес Лайтвуд, поднимаясь. Магнус последовал его примеру и тоже встал, полагая, что они отправятся гулять по палубе. Но вместо этого Алек притянул его к себе и начал страстно целовать. Он был зол, очень зол. И эти эмоции отражались в его прикосновениях. В том, как он сжимал Бейна в объятиях, как запустил руку в его волосы и, слегка оттянув их, коснулся губами его горла, как оставил на бронзовой коже следы своих зубов. Магнус плавился от его прикосновений, теряя голову. Но если к подобным проявлениям Алека он был готов, то последующее едва его не прикончило. Лайтвуд прижал парня к себе, нежно поглаживая его спину и целуя в висок.

— Ты идиот, Магнус, — пробормотал он, прижимаясь щекой к макушке Бейна.  
Они стояли так долгое время. Просто обнимались, слушая биение своих сердец и глядя в иллюминатор.

Это было странное свидание. Странное и необычное для них обоих. Но каждый вспоминал его с улыбкой и теплотой.


	8. Chapter 8

***

Алек был измотан. Эти чертовы задержанные с аукциона не давали никакой информации. Хотя из рапорта Магнуса, он узнал фамилию Глейсон. Что это был за мужик, оставалось загадкой. Потому Лайтвуд угрохал кучу времени на попытки расколоть задержанных, поиск данных в системе и обход возможных информаторов. Единственная зацепка, которую он нашел, заключалась в том, что есть некий мистер Глейсон, которому принадлежит стрип-клуб «Крученые сиськи». Как выяснил Алек, это место работало от заката до рассвета, и основной акцент в нем делался на танцы. Он решил отправиться туда сегодня, чтобы разведать обстановку. Место могло оказаться случайным, не относящимся к делу, но кое-какие слухи об этом заведении циркулировали. Потому детектив планировал допросить хозяина и осмотреться.

До открытия «Крученых сисек» оставалось несколько часов, которые парень решил провести в баре своей сестры. Впрочем, его не столько интересовала возможность поболтать с Иззи, сколько встреча с Магнусом. Алек знал, что его напарник явится за ежедневной порцией селфи для шефа.

Изабель улыбнулась брату и спросила:  
— Кофе или чего покрепче?

— Виски, — ответил Алек, осматривая зал. Бейна там не было.

— Мне тут птичка на хвосте принесла, что в субботу к тебе домой приходил Магнус. И ты помалкиваешь об этом.

Лайтвуд тяжело вздохнул. Он не хотел ничего рассказывать сестре, потому что та не умела держать язык за зубами. Одно неосторожное слово — и о его личной жизни будет известно каждому в баре.

— Надо полагать, у этой птички еврейские корни и склонность к нудизму? — Вопросом на вопрос ответил Алек.

— Не переводи тему! Магнус Бейн. У нас дома. В субботу…

— Мы ездили на задание. Подпольный аукцион. Как ты понимаешь, торговцы краденным не интересуются расписанием выходных дней у полицейских, — ответил парень. Он солгал сестре, но совсем немного.

— А во время знакомства с родителями, вы выслеживали опасных преступников? — сощурившись спросила она.

Черт! Уже и об этом знает.

— Мы были на встрече с информатором, — коротко пояснил Алек. — Нас увидели родители и решили, что у меня свидание. Не хотелось их огорчать.

Теперь он сказал истинную правду.

В этот момент в баре объявился его напарник, который бодрым шагом направлялся в их сторону.

— Магнус Бейн! — воскликнула Иззи, указывая на него пальцем. — Что вы делали в ресторане, когда столкнулись с нашими родителями?

Парень нахмурился, но ответил:  
— Встречались с информатором. Есть какие-то проблемы?

— А ходили ли вы вместе на аукцион? — Прищурившись спросила девушка.

— О, да! — Протянул Магнус. — Твой брат был великолепен! Я запомню этот день на всю жизнь.

Изабель кивнула, успокоившись, и спросила:  
— Что будешь пить?

— Смешай мне твой любимый коктейль, — подмигнул он.

Алек облегченно выдохнул. Все обошлось. Его вранье не раскрыли, и Магнус все подтвердил.

В этот момент Бейн приблизился к Лайтвуду и нежно поцеловал в губы.

— Здравствуй, дорогой, — произнес он игриво, после чего занял соседний стул.

Алек улыбнулся ему, но стоило заметить выражение лица Иззи, чтобы понять, что до утра ему не дожить. Сестра была готова спустить с него шкуру прямо сейчас, но не хотела устраивать сцену перед Магнусом.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Лайтвуд, радуясь, что эту ночь проведет в «Крученых Сиськах». — Как ты?

— Теперь намного лучше, ведь я увидел твои ангельские глазки. Скучал?

— Полагаю, так же, как и ты по мне, сладенький.

— Я сегодня ненадолго. Мне нужно заскочить к Рафаэлю и уладить кое-какие дела. Так что пропустим по стаканчику, и я уйду.

Алек нахмурился.  
— Какие-то проблемы?

— Ничего особенного, — отмахнулся Бейн, — хотим перемыть косточки кое-кому из родных.  
В этот миг Иззи поставила перед Магнусом коктейль и, подмигнув, испарилась. Оба парня ценили ее тактичность, которая, впрочем не распространялась на желание Алека хранить от сестры какие-то секреты.

— Когда пойдем в Луна-Парк? — Спросил Бейн, делая глоток.

Алек посмотрел на него и ухмыльнулся.  
— В обычное время я предложил бы субботу. Но эти твои три обязательных свидания… Как насчет среды?

— Послезавтра? — уточнил Магнус. — Идет. Отправим Стоуну фотку с колеса обозрения.

— Хей! Ты хоть иногда не думаешь об этих селфи?

— На самом деле я частенько о них думаю. Особенно перед сном, — ответил Бейн, облизнувшись с самым довольным видом. Он изучал Алека, глаза которого потемнели.

— Ты играешь с огнем, Магнус, — произнес Лайтвуд чуть более хриплым голосом.

— Ну… я ведь не просто кусок мяса, верно, Александр? Три свидания. А пока у меня есть отличная возможность любоваться твоей фотогеничностью. Да еще и топлесс… Или вспоминать тебя в блестках.

Парень фыркнул в ответ и, скомкав салфетку, швырнулся ею в Бейна, явно раздосадованный.

— Тогда на следующем фото твоя очередь оголять торс. И я хочу копию этого снимка, — нашелся Алек.

Магнус рассмеялся.

— Ты предлагаешь мне раздеться прямо здесь? — Спросил он.

Лайтвуд слегка наклонил голову и произнес:  
— Мы можем поехать к тебе.

От этих слов стало жарко им обоим. Бейн немного поколебался, после чего ответил:  
— Прости, дорогой, не сегодня. Раф ждет меня.

Он поставил коктейль на стойку и подошел к Лайтвуду, развернув его на крутящемся стуле лицом к себе. Магнус развел колени парня в стороны и, приблизившись вплотную, прижался к Алеку, обнимая его за поясницу.

— Всему свое время, Александр, обещаю, — выдохнул он ему в губы, нежно целуя. — Я не хочу торопить события, чтобы… все не разрушить. Не переводить сугубо в горизонтальную плоскость.

С того момента, когда парень к нему приблизился, Лайтвуд казался несколько напряженным. Все же он еще не до конца привык впускать кого-то в свое личное пространство вот так запросто. Когда он сам проявлял инициативу, то проблем не возникало. Только вот… ему было непривычно уступать лидерство кому-то еще.  
Когда же Магнус поцеловал его, Алек автоматически обхватил парня бедрами, фиксируя, словно во время борьбы. Это давало определенные преимущества и лишало Бейна маневренности. Подобная уловка позволила Лайтвуду расслабиться. Он нежно провел пальцами по шее Магнуса и игриво произнес:

— Знаешь, та плоскость на которую ты намекаешь, может быть исполнена не только в горизонтальном варианте.

Магнус покачал головой.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты думаешь не тем местом, Александр, — возвращаясь к своей обычной невозмутимости, произнес Бейн. При этом его руки плавно скользнули вниз с поясницы Лайтвуда, обхватывая и притягивая ближе к себе, выбивая из груди Алека что-то похожее на тихое рычание. — Ты говорил, что хочешь семью, но при этом не готов подпустить другого человека слишком близко к себе. Ты должен все контролировать. Ты тиран, милый. Подумай об этом.

Он игриво чмокнул Алека в кончик носа, убирая руки и доставая телефон.

— Время селфи, — произнес он, глядя в потемневшие от желания глаза.

Магнус сделал несколько снимков. Это была первая фотография, на которой они не смотрели в кадр, поглощенные друг другом.

— Мне пора, — произнес Бейн, красноречиво опуская взгляд на ноги Алека, между которыми он все еще был зажат. Лайтвуд молча его выпустил, бросив короткое:  
— До встречи.

Магнус оставил деньги за свой коктейль и направился к Рафаэлю, на ходу закуривая. Стоило ему скрыться за дверью, как перед Алеком появилась Изабель.

— Вам не отвертеться, молодой человек! — Строго произнесла она. — Немедленно рассказывайте. Все. В подробностях. И не вздумайте увиливать. Иначе вам не поздоровится!

Лайтвуд еще не успел прийти в себя после слов Бейна, потому не особенно реагировал на реплики сестры. Он запустил руку себе в волосы, размышляя.

— Я по-твоему тиран? — Спросил он.

— Это наша семейная черта, — спокойно пожала плечами девушка, — а теперь возвращаемся к теме Магнуса. Что это сейчас было?

— Если бы я сам знал… — Пробормотал Алек.

— Он к тебе подкатывает? — Спросила Иззи. — Мне всегда казалось, что это твой типаж. Ты ведь любишь наглых и уверенных в себе парней. Да и спуску он тебе не даст.

— То есть? — Переспросил он.

— Брось, Алек! Ты бываешь ужасен. Прешь вперед со скоростью локомотива, но даже если ударишь по тормозам, все равно успеешь разнести все, прежде чем окончательно остановишься. Я всегда говорила, что тебе нужен тот, кто сможет противостоять тебе. Только… — она на миг запнулась, но потом все же продолжила, — будь осторожнее. Магнус, конечно, не Джейс, но… он из тех, кто мягко стелет, да жестко спать. Так что не расслабляйся, братец.

Лайтвуд слушал ее внимательно, обдумывая услышанное. Он всегда доверял мнению Изабель.

— А теперь давай, выкладывай, что между вами происходит.

Алек одарил сестру скептическим взглядом.

— Обещаю, все только между нами! Я даже Саймону не расскажу, — пообещала она. — Хотя… ладно, Саймон обо всем узнает, но кроме него точно никто.

Парень потер переносицу, после чего нехотя ответил:  
— Нечего пока рассказывать. Мы несколько раз целовались и ходили на свидание.

Изабель радостно завизжала, привлекая к себе внимание всех в баре, но девушке было наплевать. Она захлопала в ладоши и громко воскликнула:

— Наконец-то, Алек! Я так за тебя рада!

— Нечему пока радоваться. И веди себя спокойнее.

Иззи серьезно кивнула пару раз, пытаясь собраться, но ей это не удавалось. Счастливая улыбка от уха до уха сама собой расплывалась по ее лицу.

— Мне нужны подробности! — потребовала она. — Все! Без исключения!

— Нет пока каких-то подробностей. Мы просто прогулялись, договорились сходить в Луна Парк в среду.

— Луна Парк! — Еще громче завопила Изабель, но потом понизила голос, — Лайтвуд, ты с ума сошел?! Вам что по пятнадцать лет, чтобы идти в Луна Парк?! Отвел бы его в какой-нибудь ресторан.

— Мы уже договорились, — поджав губы процедил Алек.

— Так отмени!

— Нет, — отчеканил он.

Иззи сложила руки на груди и недовольно спросила:

— Может, тогда еще Макса с собой потащишь? Чтобы уж окончательно все испортить.

— Макс бы ничего не испортил. Но родители не отпустят его со мной.

— Ясно. Я все поняла. Так и будешь ходить один, как бобыль. Но не волнуйся, мои дети будут любить своего старого, маразматичного дядюшку Алека. Если, конечно, я не придушу тебя раньше.

— Что тебя не устраивает, Изз? Какого черта ты вообще прицепилась к этому свиданию?

— Ты шутишь?! Братец, ты и свидания… Когда это вообще было? Я вот не припомню. И знаешь, что это значит? Что тебе нравится Магнус. Вот только в том-то и твоя проблема. Из-за отсутствия опыта, ты не представляешь что делать. И ведешь этого супер горячего, сногсшибательного, невероятного парня в какой-то Луна Парк на аттракционы! Магнуса Бейна на чертовы аттракционы! Он из высшей лиги! Тебе нужно бриллианты к его ногам сыпать, а не по паркам его таскать.

— Ну, прости, что зарабатываю недостаточно и веду его в то место, куда люблю ходить сам, — проворчал Лайтвуд. Было видно, что слова сестры зацепили его.

— Дело не в украшениях, Алек. Дело в антураже вокруг. Ну, серьезно! Уверена, Магнус предпочтет дорогое вино какой-нибудь… сладкой вате. Где проходило ваше первое свидание? Давай, добей меня, братишка.

— На корабле… В каюте. С дорогим вином и отменным ужином, — недовольным голосом произнес Лайтвуд.

Изабель присвистнула.  
— Когда ты только успел? И как вообще догадался? Почему после такой прелести, тебя вдруг потянуло в какой-то Луна Парк?

— Потому что первое свидание организовывал Магнус, ясно? — Зло бросил он поднимаясь. — Увидимся.

Парень взял свой пиджак и направился к выходу.

— Алек! — Позвала его Иззи. — Алек, подожди! Ну, куда ты, дурья башка?

Но Лайтвуд не остановился. Он просто вышел прочь, хлопнув дверью.

***

До открытия «Крученых Сисек» была пара часов, потому Лайтвуд поехал в участок. Он просматривал информацию по всем Глейсонам города, коих оказалось немало. Затем начал искать эту фамилию в СМИ и делах полиции. Поиски не дали особого успеха, потому что Алек не знал даже имени этого парня. Окончательно психанув и окрестив этот день убогим, он поехал в стрип-клуб, не ожидая ничего хорошего. В глубине души он понимал, что мечтает набить кому-нибудь морду, а, значит, Лайтвуд обязательно нарвется. Впрочем, он шел в самый обычный клуб. Это не притон и не аукцион торговцев краденным. Так что от небольшого скандала проблем не возникнет.

Заведение показалось Алеку очень странным. Это было какое-то нелепое место, в котором смешивались странные стили оформления. Все было сделано нарочито грубо. Деревянные доски, заколоченные кое-как, торчащие кирпичи, местами мягкие стены. Лайтвуд даже задался вопросом — было ли все это частью декора или просто наплевательским отношением владельца?

Вдоль стен висели огромные клетки, в которых танцевали девушки и парни. Последнее удивило Алека, но не сказать бы, что неприятно. На некоторых юношей он поглядывал с интересом. Те выгибались в страстных движениях, покачивая бедрами, а мысли Лайтвуда возвращались к Магнусу. Ему вдруг стало интересно как танцует Бейн? Выдает ли он то же самое во время баттлов со своим братом? Лайтвуд ощутил укол ревности и желание не допускать больше своего парня до подобных забав. Его резанула собственная мысль: своего парня? Он сейчас серьезно? А потом в голове Алека всплыли слова Иззи про бриллианты, высшую лигу и Луна Парк. Это повлекло за собой очередной приступ гнева.  
Лайтвуд побрел в сторону бара, где подозвал сотрудника и попросил позвать мистера Глейсона. В ответ ему лишь указали на столик на возвышении около сцены. Он направился туда, но при попытке подойти, один из охранников упер руку ему в грудь. Это был здоровый, плечистый мордоворот, глядя на которого Алек улыбался так, как делают дети в ожидании пока мороженщик отсчитает им сдачу и выдаст сладкое лакомство.

— Я к мистеру Глейсону, — произнес Лайтвуд, мысленно умоляя охранника заартачиться.

— Кто и по какому вопросу? — Спросил здоровяк.

— Коп с вопросами касательно бара. Значок показать? — Уточнил Алек, отодвигая полы пиджака и демонстрируя жетон.

Охранник кивнул и подозвал девушку, что обслуживала столик мистера Глейсона. Он что-то шепнул ей, и та направилась к владельцу клуба, чтобы сообщить о визите полиции, после чего вернулась за виновником этого переполоха.

Лайтвуда разместили на диване, напротив мужчины старше него на несколько лет, с прилизанными гелем волосами, в аккуратном белом костюме.

— Чем могу быть полезен, детектив? — Спросил он.

— Хотел задать вам пару вопросов касательно этого клуба… Давно его открыли?

Взглядом Алек обшаривал местность, прикидывая, как лучше вывести разговор на аукцион. А в идеале, как можно остаться с Глейсоном наедине и выбить признание. Они сидели почти у сцены и наблюдали, как какая-то девчонка бойко скачет, выделывая кульбиты на манер чирлидерш. Это был не танец, а какая-то гимнастическая программа.

— Полгода назад, — ответил владелец заведения.

— Нам поступали отчеты, что здесь оказывают… услуги интимного характера.

— Назовите имена, я уволю этих сотрудников. У меня честный бизнес.

Лайтвуд кивнул, после чего перешел к главному:

— Я слышал, вы также увлекаетесь организацией кое-каких торговых сделок?

Глейсон нахмурился.  
— О чем речь? В моем баре продается алкоголь…

— Я говорил не об этом заведении, а о других видах бизнеса.

Мужчина вскинул брови.  
— Вероятно, вас дезинформировали. Я занимаюсь только содержанием клуба.

В этот момент диктор объявил следующего выступающего, который именовался как Сладенький Каллахан. Алек поморщился. Это звучало пошло и вульгарно. Наверняка, сейчас выйдет какое-то плюшево-розовое нечто. Глейсон поднял вверх палец и произнес:

— Прервемся на пару минут.

Он устремил свое внимание на сцену. Судя по тому, как у этого типа текли слюни, этот Сладенький был его любимчиком. Включилась агрессивная музыка, а на сцену вышел ковбой. Если можно так сказать. На парне была шляпа, шейный платок, обтягивающие кожаные штаны с бахромой по бокам, которые не скрывали ничего выше бедер, позволяя рассмотреть нижнее белье танцора. На ногах этого типа были сапоги, а в руках лассо. И лишь когда танцор начал двигаться, Лайтвуд уловил отсылку. Каллахан, танец с лассо… Парень был фанатом Города Грехов. Двигался этот тип что надо. Алек даже отвернулся, стараясь думать о Магнусе. Все же он на пороге серьезных отношений, а пускать слюни в два рыла с подозреваемым не особенно хорошая мысль.

— Мистер Глейсон, вернемся к беседе про аукцион. У нас есть информация, что вы его организатор.

Мужчина, не отрывая своих глаз от Каллахан, пробормотал:

— Наверное, это ошибка. Я имею посредственное представление об аукционах.

В этот момент к их столику подлетел встрепанный парень, который сказал:  
— Шеф, там новых девочек привезли. Я запер их где обычно, Док уже едет. Пойдете смотреть?

Алек улыбнулся. Вот он — отличный способ снять стресс.

— Запер девочек, говоришь? — произнес он, поднимаясь.

Дальше все поехало по накатанной. Детектив заехал кулаком в челюсть подошедшему парню, сбивая его с ног. Обернулся к тому самому громиле, которого облюбовал в самом начале, и пнул его в спину, намереваясь скинуть на пол. Но тот оказался слишком крепким и устоял, оборачиваясь.

Глейсон отскочил в угол дивана, наблюдая за тем, как его сотрудник ударяет офицера в живот. Лайтвуд согнулся, но отскочил, уклоняясь от следующего замаха.

— Гиббонс! Зови сюда охрану! — Завопил владелец бара, — у нас буйный клиент.

Тем временем Алек успел обменяться несколькими ударами с охранником и решил держаться от него на расстоянии, измотав, а заодно озираясь и глядя на то, что происходит вокруг. В пылу гнева он забыл попросить о подмоге, но знал план здания и надеялся сбежать, а уже на улице вызвать наряд полиции. В конце концов, когда тебе хорошенько заедут по морде, то это отрезвляет. Он уже спустился вниз, когда услышал:

— Не двигайтесь, детектив! — Глейсон наставил на него пистолет аккурат в тот момент, когда Лайтвуд собирался дать деру. Алеку пришлось остановиться, лихорадочно соображая.

— Что будем с ним делать? — Спросил здоровяк, приближаясь к полицейскому.

— То же, что с прочими несговорчивыми людьми, — пояснил Глейсон, намекая на убийство. Но здесь, при свидетелях, его точно не застрелят. Лайтвуд крутил головой, пытаясь придумать, как поступить.

В этот момент вокруг руки Глейсона обмоталось лассо Каллахан, который дернул мужчину и тот упал на пол, теряя оружие. Далее раздались несколько выстрелов в воздух и в клубе поднялась паника. Рядовые посетители толпой ломанулись к выходу, сшибая друг друга. Каллахан с мягкой, кошачьей грацией приземлился рядом с Алеком, который отшатнулся, готовый к атаке.

— Не двигайся, или умрешь, — раздался холодный, спокойный голос. Лайтвуд увидел дуло пистолета, а затем еще одно. Только направлены они были не на него. Парень держал под прицелом Глейсона и здоровяка. Алек посмотрел на танцовщика, поднявшего бунт против своего руководства. Вероятно, он был одним из тех, кого здесь держали в заключении. Но… нет. Алек ошибся. Это был чертов Магнус Бейн. С оголенным торсом, смазанным маслом, в ковбойской шляпе и сверкающий своими филейными частями! И плевать, что там были еще труселя и типа штаны, которые не прикрывали самого главного. Он собирался было что-то сказать, но не успел раскрыть рта, как раздался выстрел, а затем еще один. Алек испугался и начал осматриваться, прикидывая что происходит и какое укрытие лучше использовать. Он отвлекся всего на несколько мгновений и был дезориентирован, ни черта не понимая. Лайтвуд заметил, как тело того парня, которому он заехал по челюсти, лежит на лестнице, второй убитый был чуть поодаль, рядом с обоими валялись пистолеты.

— Лучше не дергайтесь. Я шутить не стану, — спокойно констатировал Бейн. Даже Алека прошиб легкий озноб от его тона. Ледяной, невозмутимый, собранный и… безжалостный. С этой стороной Магнуса он не был знаком.

На улице послышались полицейские сирены.

— Подкрепление! — Произнес Лайтвуд, нервно сглотнув. Он не знал, вызвал ли копов Бейн или это стало реакцией на стрельбу. В любом случае, Алек не ждал подобного поворота событий. Но его растерянность, вызванная появлением Бейна, постепенно сходила на нет. Парень приблизился к Глейсону и поднял его, зачитывая права и надевая наручники. Когда в зал ворвались копы, Алек снял свой пиджак и накинул его Магнусу на плечи, после чего направился в сторону полицейских.

Как оказалось, этот притон занимался торговлей людьми, но к их основному расследованию это не имело никакого отношения. Алек коротко дал показания и предпочел ретироваться, избегая своего напарника. Весь этот вечер вызвал в нем целую лавину противоречивых мыслей и сомнений, каждая из которых касалась только одного человека — Магнуса Бейна.

Когда Лайтвуд лежал в своей постели, глядя в потолок и не в силах уснуть, он получил сообщение.

«Сегодня я танцевал для тебя, Александр. Надеюсь, тебе понравилось. Магнус.»  
Следом поступило их совместное фото, на котором парни смотрят друг другу в глаза. На их лицах читается упрямство и жгучее желание. Лайтвуд изучал это фото, всматриваясь в черты Бейна. Загадочного, непостижимого и горячего, как адское пекло Бейна. Алек выключил телефон и отбросил его в сторону, понимая, что сегодня так и не уснет.


	9. Chapter 9

***

Александр лежал в своей кровати, глядя в потолок. День был трудным, усугубляясь предыдущей ночью, проведенной без сна. Сегодня он пытался отыскать зацепку по Глейсону и допрашивать чертовых задержанных, но толку было мало. Тогда Алек решил копать под Круг. Информации об этой организации кот наплакал, но Лайтвуд старался раздобыть все, что только сможет. В конце концов, Магнус только за их дела и брался. Потому следовало докопаться до сути. У Алека был старый товарищ из ФБР, который задолжал ему по нескольким делам. Парень решил подключить этого человека. Если бы речь шла просто о Мэни, то он не стал бы утруждаться ради мелкой сошки. А вот Бейн и все, что его касалось… С одной стороны Лайтвуда мучила совесть за такое решение, но все же… После того, что произошло между ними, он хотел знать правду о Магнусе. Все, что только возможно. А также о его связи с Кругом.

После работы Алек малодушно прикинулся больным и поехал домой, сообщив Иззи, чтобы не ждала в баре, потому что ему нужно отоспаться и отдохнуть. Таким образом он планировал избежать встречи со своим напарником и их ежедневного селфи-марафона. Впрочем, даже если Магнус явится к нему домой и будет звонить пока палец не отвалится, Алек не впустит его. До тех пор пока не разберется в ситуации, Лайтвуд планировал держаться подальше от Бейна. Единственной загвоздкой стало их свидание, потому что встреча с Брауном из ФБР была назначена только на четверг. Алека буквально разрывало на части, он метался между желанием провести вечер с Магнусом и намерением сначала разобраться во всем. Тем более, что ему уже удалось рассказать в общих чертах что именно его интересует и в назначенный день должен был получить необходимые файлы.  
Дверь в его спальню неуверенно приоткрылась, пропуская поток тусклого света из гостиной.

— Изз, оставь меня. Я просто хочу побыть один, — попросил Алек, несколько раздраженным голосом. Все же от его сестрички было не так то просто избавиться, если она сама того не хотела. Парень не стал смотреть в ее сторону, как говорится, если не обращать внимания на хищника, тот может спокойно пройти мимо. Главное не делать резких движений. Вдруг повезет.

Дверь медленно закрылась, оставляя его спальню в полумраке, после чего послышались шаги, приближающиеся к кровати. Лайтвуд подумал, что есть еще вариант прикинуться жмуриком. Может хотя бы смерть в силах остановить Изабель? Почему-то в этот момент он вспомнил их знакомство с Бейном и как тот лихо укатил труповозку с Мэни. Эти мысли вызвали у него улыбку.

— Похоже, все не так скверно, как я полагал, раз ты улыбаешься, — промурлыкал знакомый голос.

Алек побледнел и испуганно обернулся к Магнусу. Тот сел на край его кровати, внимательно изучая Лайтвуда.

— Как ты сюда вошел?

— Твоя сестра дала мне свои ключи, — ответил Бейн.

— А я уж было подумал, что ты вскрыл наш замок, — проговорил парень, после чего между ними воцарилось молчание.

— Как ты, Александр? — все же спросил Магнус.

Лайтвуд хотел ответить, что в полном порядке. Просто устал. Но вместо этого выдал:  
— Я не знаю.

Бейн очень осторожно и нежно коснулся его руки.  
— Хочешь обсудить? — предложил он.

Алек просто молчал, не сводя сосредоточенного взгляда со своего гостя.  
— Я не знаю, что здесь обсуждать, — устало ответил он, отворачиваясь.

— Что тебя тревожит, Александр? Просто расскажи мне. Я постараюсь помочь. Или хотя бы выслушаю. Говорят, это помогает.

Лайтвуд ничего не отвечал и несколько томительно долгих минут они провели в полнейшей тишине, просто держась за руки.

— Мне понравился один человек, — произнес Алек, — но я недостаточно хорошо его знаю. Не знаю могу ли ему доверять. Он непредсказуем, неосторожен. Мы с ним не подпускаем друг друга слишком близко. И я боюсь, что из этого ничего не выйдет… Я даже уверен, что совершаю ошибку. Что получится как с Джейсом, если не хуже. Но… — Лайтвуд замолчал, несколько сбиваясь в своей речи, после чего уверенно закончил, — мне не хочется останавливаться. И я пытаюсь разобраться, что со всем этим делать.

Парень замолчал, все так же глядя в противоположную от Магнуса сторону. Он объяснил все предельно ясно и честно, дожидаясь что ему ответят. Но тишина продолжала звенеть между ними. В какой-то момент Алек не выдержал и обернулся, натыкаясь на задумчивый взор Бейна.

— Буду с тобой предельно честен, Александр, — заговорил он неторопливо, — если бы я был на твоем месте, то предпочел бы найти в себе силы и отступить, пока не поздно. Так будет безопаснее для тебя же. Но едва ли ты прислушаешься к моему совету. Ты же всегда поступаешь сумасбродно. — Магнус перевел взгляд на их сцепленные руки. — Но если это сыграет для тебя какую-то роль, то твоя симпатия взаимна.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, словно виделись впервые, словно желали запомнить этот момент в мельчайших деталях. После чего Алек притянул к себе парня, устраивая его рядом с собой и крепко обнимая.

— Ты еще не передумал по поводу похода в Луна Парк? — Спросил Лайтвуд, ощущая, как их сердца резонируют, стуча в разных темпах.

— С чего бы я должен был? — Переспросил Бейн, хмыкнув, — я, знаешь ли, все еще надеюсь перешагнуть отметку в три свидания.

Алек нежно поглаживал Магнуса по спине, все еще витая в своих мыслях.  
— Иззи считает, что я мудак, раз тащу подобное тебе сокровище в такую дыру, как парк аттракционов. Если ты не хочешь туда идти, то скажи об этом.

— Александр… ты меня недооцениваешь. Если бы я не хотел идти в чертов Луна Парк, то ты не затащил бы меня туда и под дулом пистолета.

— Почему ты согласился? Я … имею в виду… просто… — его неоконченный вопрос повис в воздухе, проглатываемый тишиной и неуверенностью обоих.

Бейн лег так, чтобы скрыть свое лицо от Лайтвуда, после чего с толикой робости проговорил:

— Мне интересно побывать в тех местах, которые тебе дороги. Было бы здорово, если бы мы смогли взять с собой Макса. Я знаю, ты его очень любишь.

Алек улыбнулся.  
— Да, я скучаю по нему. Жаль, что родители запрещают нам видеться… Получился бы семейный поход. Иззи называет такие «репетицией родительских навыков».

Бейн несколько напрягся от этой фразы.  
— Обсуждать отцовство я пока не готов, — признался он.

— Каких-то минут тридцать назад, я и нас был не готов обсуждать, — проворчал Алек.

— И что же изменилось? — Спросил Магнус с интересом.

— То же, что и всегда. Случился ты, — улыбнулся Лайтвуд.

— Звучит, знаешь ли, мило. Не очень в твоем духе.

— Я просто уставший и сонный. Вот и несу всякий бред, — хмыкнул парень.

Бейн привстал и произнес, глядя на Алека:  
— Тогда я пойду, а ты отдыхай.

Но едва от попытался подняться, как сильные руки притянули его и крепче обняли.

— Останься сегодня со мной. Просто поспи рядом. Я не хочу отпускать тебя.

Магнус улыбнулся. Это было трогательно, и он не смог отказать, удобнее устраиваясь рядом с Лайтвудом.

— Только не смей приставать. У нас впереди еще минимум два свидания.

— Я сама кротость! — Тут же пообещал Алек. — И никаких утренних селфи с лохматыми головами.

— Звучит заманчиво, — улыбнулся Магнус.

— Тогда жди, что рядом с тобой будет спать очень плохой мальчик.

Они лежали, обнимаясь, и каждый думал о чем-то своем, но в голове обоих были только мысли друг о друге.

— Доброй ночи, Магнус, — пожелал парень.

— Крепких снов, Александр, — ответил ему Бейн.

И в эту ночь им обоим казалось, что они никогда прежде не спали так сладко.

***

— Просыпайся, спящая красавица. А не то злой дракон стащит тебя с постели, — Магнус услышал сквозь сон девичий голос. Он сонно щурясь, посмотрел на довольное лицо Иззи. — Я не шучу! Алек просто жуткий по утрам!

Она подмигнула ему и вышла из комнаты. Бейн смотрел в потолок, не понимая, как вообще до этого дошло? Какого черта он не свалил вчера домой… Собирался ведь просто проведать Александра и уйти. А теперь он не представлял, как себя вести. Когда они встречались с Камиллой, а это были единственные в его жизни отношения, они никогда не ночевали вместе. Но сегодня он не просто провел ночь с Лайтвудом, ему еще предстоит посмотреть в глаза ему, его сестре и скорее всего еврейскому Адаму с полотенцем вместо фигового листочка. О чем вообще говорят в такой ситуации? Привет, я отлично поспал с вашим братом? Хотя черт с ними, что ему сказать самому Алеку? Что делать с ним? Магнус понятия не имел. Ни малейшего. У него был опыт ничего не значащего секса, после которого встаешь и уходишь. Но вот таких вот пижамных вечеринок…

Возможно, Бейн бы вылез на карниз и попытался ретироваться по пожарной лестнице, если бы не естественные природные нужды. А для посещения уборной ему придется покинуть это убежище… Утешала лишь мысль о том, что у него с собой пистолет. Если все пойдет совсем уж плохо, то он сможет пустить себе пулю в лоб. Эти шутливые мысли вызвали в его памяти образ отца. Тогда Магнус без колебаний поднялся и покинул комнату.

— Ты же знаешь, я не люблю, когда воруют еду. Подожди чертовых пять минут! — Услышал он раздраженный голос Алека.

— Да ладно тебе! Одним блинчиком больше, одним меньше… — Проворчал Саймон.  
Бейн наблюдал за тем, как Лайтвуд орудует на кухне, а его приятель, будь он неладен, уже ошивается рядом с ним. С утра пораньше!

— Братец никогда не подпускает меня к плите. Считает, что я ужасно готовлю, — произнесла Изабель, которая красилась сидя в кресле неподалеку от спальни, — но, открою тебе секрет, я таким образом маскирую свою лень. Просто сделай что-то плохо, и Алек все возьмет на себя. Запомни, может пригодится.

— Спасибо, — рассеянно произнес Магнус, направляясь в уборную.

Когда он привел себя в порядок, то почувствовал больше уверенности и уже не так нервничал. Парень явился на кухню, там все уже завтракали, сидя за круглым столом. Около Алека стояли столовые приборы на еще одну персону. Бейн устроился рядом с ним, вслушиваясь в то, что рассказывал Саймон.

— Я вам говорю! Война Бесконечности просто убьет меня. Я даже боюсь смотреть трейлеры! Хотя ладно, я их не смотрю, чтобы не увидеть лучшие моменты фильма еще до его выхода. Если Старк умрет, то я буду реветь, как школьница! Но по одной из теорий новым Железным Человеком станет Шури, сестра Т`Чаллы из «Черной Пантеры». И я бы на это посмотрел! Но без смерти Тони. Как же они обойдутся без этого миллионера, плейбоя и филантропа.

Магнус на миг завис, вообще не понимая о чем говорит этот парень. Потом он решил не заморачиваться и просто приступил к завтраку, ловя на себе счастливый взгляд Изабель. Создавалось ощущение, будто это не Алек, а она провела с ним ночь. Причем не просто в сладкой дреме, а вкусив сполна иных удовольствий. Что же до Лайтвуда, то он ответил своему собеседнику:

— Я слышал, что возможно Железным Человеком станет тот мальчишка из третьего фильма. Забыл, как его звали.

— Шури против мелкого шкета… Пожалуй, я выберу принцессу Ваканды, — размышлял Саймон.

— Хватит болтать о киновселенной Марвел! — Возмутилась Иззи.

— Предлагаешь обсудить ДС? — Оживился Льюис. — Тут я могу сказать только одно — Чудо-Женщина!

— Ты вкусно готовишь, Александр, — проговорил Магнус, глядя на местного повара и облизывая испачканные в джеме пальцы. Лайтвуду стало жарко от этого зрелища.

— Я хорош не только в кулинарии, — ответил он, улыбнувшись.

— О, ты имеешь в виду теории киновселенной Марвел? — Веселясь, спросил Бейн.

— Он не так уж в этом и разбирается! — Вклинился Льюис. — До меня ему точно далеко!

— Потому ты и одинок, — отбрила его девушка. — А продолжишь лезть куда не следует, будешь еще и мертв. Я об этом позабочусь.

— Что я сделал? Что на этот раз, Иззи? Ты самый настоящий тиран! — обиделся Саймон.

Девушка закатила глаза.

— Не ссорьтесь, дети. Лучше хватайте свои сумки и бегите в школу, — произнес Алек, улыбаясь.

— Мы и не ссорились! — В один голос произнесли Изабель и Саймон.

Эта синхронизация вызвала веселые смешки у всех.

— Ладно, я опаздываю. Давай, Льюис, шевелись, — скомандовала девушка, поднимаясь.

— Почему я каждый день провожаю тебя на работу, только объясни мне. Где я провинился перед господом за такие муки?

— Пойдем, Саймон, — жестко сказала Изабель, отыскивая свою сумочку.

— А вы здорово похожи с сестрой, — ухмыльнулся Магнус.

— Это совсем не так! — Возразила Иззи. — Я —  
человек, а это терминатор.

— Спасибо, сестренка, я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил Алек.

Изабель ему улыбнулась и произнесла:  
— Ладно, мы ушли. Не скучайте.

На последней фразе девушка красноречиво на них посмотрела и подмигнула. Когда за ними захлопнулась дверь, Магнус почувствовал себя неуютно. Ему захотелось уйти вместе с Иззи и этим раздражающим любителем комиксов. Господи, да он бы с большим удовольствием прослушал краткий пересказ событий всей киновселенной Марвел, чем оставался бы сейчас с Лайтвудом вдвоем. В его квартире. После того, как они ночевали вместе. Магнус не смог бы адекватно объяснить, что с ним происходит и почему возникают подобные желания. Он ощущал себя беззащитным перед Алеком. И это нервировало.

— Где встретимся вечером? — спросил тот.

Магнус рассеянно взглянул на него, не понимая, о чем идет речь.

— Луна Парк. Свидание. Сегодня. Или ты передумал?

На миг Бейну захотелось отступить. Сдать назад, сославшись на какие-либо дела, но он не посмел.

— Давай у входа в Парк, — предложил Магнус, лихорадочно размышляя. Отношения с Камиллой были интересными, но они никогда так не ошеломляли. Не приводили его в ужас, не смущали и не заставляли чувствовать себя уязвимым. И теперь единственная мысль, которая крутилась в голове парня была лишь о том, как пережить этот вечер. Совместный вечер с пугающим и непредсказуемым Александром. Наедине…

— Ты какой-то дерганный сегодня, — произнес Лайтвуд, положив руку на плечо Бейна.

— Я всегда такой по утрам, дорогой. У каждого свои причуды, — спокойно улыбнулся Магнус, решив ретироваться, — но, думаю, мне пора.

— Уверен? — спросил Алек, поднимаясь вслед за своим гостем. Бейн не знал, о чем именно его спрашивают, потому коротко кивнул. — Тогда увидимся, буду ждать тебя к шести.

— До встречи, — попрощался Магнус, покидая квартиру Лайтвуда и испытывая облегчение только за порогом. Он не мог определить причину своего волнения, Александр слишком часто заставлял его нервничать. А потому нужно что-нибудь придумать на вечер. Может, взять с собой Рафаэля? Или сказать, что у того ветрянка, и он заботится о своем бедном, несчастном брате… И почему в голове крутятся настолько смехотворные варианты… В конце концов, он Магнус Бейн! Его уму можно позавидовать. Так что он еще придумает как выкрутиться.

***

Алек стоял около входа в Луна Парк на том месте, где они с Магнусом договорились встретиться. Он торчал тут уже минут двадцать, но при этом был терпелив. И даже желания окунуть Бейна головой в унитаз не возникало. Но все же ждать он не любил. Когда его телефон зазвонил, парень с надеждой посмотрел на экран, но увидел имя своей матери, после чего сбросил вызов. До этого с ним пытался связаться Роберт. Парень не поднимал трубку, чтобы не портить себе настроение перед свиданием. К тому же едва ли им есть о чем говорить. Родители вспоминали о нем тогда, когда им это было нужно. И если раньше он шел навстречу родным из-за Макса, то теперь такой необходимости не было. К тому же в силу специфики своей работы, Лайтвуд не всегда мог говорить, потому предпочитал сообщения. И если у родителей будет что-то срочное — они ему напишут. А уж отвечать им или нет, он подумает. От этих размышлений его оторвал до боли знакомый голос, который воскликнул:

— Алек!

А затем Лайтвуд ощутил такие знакомые и любимые объятия. Он подхватил Макса на руки и, улыбаясь, спросил:

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Пришел с Магнусом, конечно же!

— Что? — переспросил Алек шокировано.

— Здравствуй, дорогой, — улыбаясь, произнес Бейн.

— Так это правда? Ты привел Макса?

— Как видишь.

— Но… как?

Лайтвуд был сбит с толку и не понимал, что сделал Бейн, чтобы его родители позволили его якобы парню-гею, взять Макса на совместное свидание.

— Он пришел к нам домой и забрал меня. Вот и все, — отозвался его брат, — мог бы и сам почаще так делать, Алек! Почему ты стал реже ко мне приходить?

Лайтвуд отпустил брата, которого продолжал держать на руках.

— У нас очень много работы в последнее время, — солгал он с нежностью глядя на Макса.  
— Ладно, прощаю. На этот раз. Но за это ты пустишь меня на…

— Нет, — обрубил Алек, — ты не пойдешь на этот аттракцион.

Мальчишка обиделся и надулся.

— Но я разрешу тебе дополнительное мороженое.

— Правда? — Глаза Макса заблестели от предвкушения.

— Правда. Иди заказывай, — улыбнулся Лайтвуд, указывая на небольшой магазинчик. В этот момент его телефон зазвонил. Увидев в очередной раз имя матери, он произнес, — я догоню.

Магнус кивнул ему и пошел вместе с мальчишкой за мороженым. Алек поднял трубку и сказал:  
— Привет.

— Наконец-то! Отец рвет и мечет! Я едва отговорила его обращаться в полицию! Он с трудом согласился и то потому, что не хотел создавать шумиху. Если ты вернешь его немедленно, то Роберт тебя простит со временем.

— Что? — Переспросил парень, не понимая, о чем говорит его мать.

— Да, я согласна, совсем запрещать вам видеться было сомнительной затеей. И ты более чем доказал, что можешь поступать сумасбродно, игнорируя наше желание уберечь Макса. Но, Алек, какой пример ты подаешь брату?

— И какой же? — сощурившись спросил Лайтвуд, который все еще до конца не разобрался в ситуации, но уже злился на мать.

— Пример непослушания, нарушения правил и… всего прочего. Алек, если ты хотел с ним увидеться, то мог бы попросить у нас разрешения, а не выкрадывать собственного брата!  
Тяжелый взгляд парня наткнулся на Магнуса.

— Я его не выкрадывал. У меня есть полное право видеться с ним. Тем более Макс соскучился.

— Ох, Алек… Ты никогда так себя не вел! Хотя всегда был тяжелым человеком, начиная с подросткового возраста. Твой юношеский бунт словно до сих пор так и не закончился! Но одно дело открыто конфликтовать с отцом, и совсем другое вмешивать своего брата! Оставь мальчика в покое, прошу! Может быть ты и сам со временем перебесишься, станешь таким, как прежде. Ты ведь был милым, добрым и очаровательным ребенком. Куда все это делось?

— Вы это убили, мама. Уничтожили на корню. В нашей семье нужно соответствовать определенным стандартам, всякие отклонения наказуемы. А я, увы, какой-то бракованный вышел. Что касается Макса, то торгуете им именно вы. Потому что это единственный козырь, который у вас остался. Если бы его не было, то мы, возможно, вообще перестали бы общаться.

— Алек… ты слишком жесток.

— У меня были хорошие учителя, мама. Просто превосходные. Ведь милый, добрый и очаровательный ребенок никогда не превратится в такого трудного человека, как я. Без должной мотивации.

— Верни Макса домой. Мы ждем его в течение часа.

— Вот теперь узнаю Мариз Лайтвуд. Я слышу угрозу в твоем тоне, мама, так скажи же мне, что ты сделаешь? Вызовешь полицию? Попросишь личную охрану отбить у меня брата? Подашь на меня в суд и запретишь приближаться к нему?

— Не думаю, что ты захочешь это выяснить, Алек. Верни Макса и больше не смей к нему приближаться.

Лайтвуд зло засмеялся.  
— Ох, давай, мамочка, дерзай. Я не намеревался опускаться до вашего уровня, но если мне придется, я это сделаю. И тогда, уж поверь, плохо будет не мне. Я привезу Макса к десяти. Твой ход, Мариз.

На этой ноте он сбросил вызов, все еще кипя от гнева. Когда он подошел к Магнусу и Максу, те уминали мороженое и о чем-то весело болтали.

— Я иду вон туда, — заявил мальчишка, указывая на один из аттракционов, предназначенных для его возрастной категории.

— Мы подождем здесь, — заверил Алек.

Макс кивнул и направился в нужную ему очередь.

— Магнус, зачем ты похитил моего брата? — Устало и раздраженно спросил парень.

— Чтобы порадовать тебя, Александр, — ответил Бейн, — я видел, как вы скучаете друг по другу. Но технически, это не было похищением. Мне его отдала нянька. К тому же у моей семьи отличный адвокат. Так что я готов взять на себя все последствия.

— Ты из-за отличного адвоката столько правил нарушаешь? — Спросил Алек, немного успокаиваясь, тронутый подобным странным проявлением заботы.

— Еще потому, что у меня есть значок. Власть делает меня немного анархистом.

— Да вы опасный человек, мистер Бейн.

— Ты понял это только сейчас? — Вскидывая брови, улыбнулся парень.

— Я имел честь убедиться в этом не раз. Особенно в клубе «Крученые сиськи», — проговорил Лайтвуд.

— Полагаю, там же ты увидел на сколько я горяч, да, сладенький?

Настроение Алека заметно улучшалось по мере беседы с Магнусом. В этот момент к ним направлялся Макс, потому Лайтвуд с улыбкой заговорил, пытаясь завуалировать свой ответ:

— Ну, эта награда достанется мне не раньше, чем я выполню квест из трех миссий. Так что пока я предпочитаю не задумываться о подобных вещах.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что сейчас ты здорово привираешь, Александр. Неужели эти мысли не посещают тебя? Предвкушение и прочее…

Парень с шумом выдохнул, переводя взгляд на брата.

— Ты что-то быстро, — сказал он, меняя тему.

— Из-за мороженого не пустили. А вы тут что, разборки устроили? — Недоверчиво спросил Макс.

— Нет, с чего ты взял? — Возразил ему Алек.

— Да вы бы свои лица видели! — Тут же нашелся младший Лайтвуд. — А вообще я поговорил с Магнусом по-мужски. Думаю, мы с ним друг друга поняли, так что тебе не о чем волноваться, Алек. Я же верно говорю? — Последняя его фраза была обращена к Бейну, который кивнул в ответ, веселясь от подобного поведения ребенка.

А вот сердце Алека затопила невыразимая нежность и любовь к брату. Его забота казалась такой трогательной и милой. О нем мало кто так пекся. Он потрепал Макса по голове и притянул к себе.

— Так о чем таком вы говорили? — Спросил Лайтвуд, улыбаясь.

Мальчишка отстранился, пытаясь казаться взрослее, после чего ответил:

— У Магнуса серьезные намерения на твой счет, а не просто так. Он запал на тебя потому что ты красивый, хотя я в этом не особо разбираюсь, но он именно так думает, а еще ему нравится твоя непредсказуемость. Ты загадка, которую хочется разгадать или вроде того, не помню, как именно он сказал. — Услышав эти речи, Бейн закашлялся, подавившись, и пытался сообразить, когда именно Макс успел получить от него всю эту информацию? Мальчик же продолжил, — еще я спросил, как он относится к твоему скверному характеру, но оказывается Магнус не видел, какой задницей ты бываешь. Так что продолжай делать вид, что ты нормальный, пока он в тебя не влюбится. А потом уже будет поздно. У него не останется выбора.

От последних слов брата, наступила очередь Алека обронить челюсть от удивления.

— Так вот каким ты меня считаешь? Ну, спасибо, Макс, — ответил он.

— Я-то тебя отлично знаю! Ты хороший! Добрый очень и самый заботливый на свете! Но взрослые всегда о тебе плохо говорят. Даже Иззи часто жалуется.

Эти слова неприятно кольнули Лайтвуда, но он старался не подавать виду. Однако Магнус взял его за руку и ободряюще улыбнулся, словно говоря «Я рядом, Александр!».

— Расскажите, чем вы обычно здесь занимаетесь? В конце концов мы пришли веселиться, так давайте оторвемся, — предложил Бейн.

— Да! Вперед! — Мгновенно подхватил Макс. — Начнем с того аттракциона с безумными чашками, — предложил он, хватая брата за руку и увлекая в нужном направлении.

За вечер они обошли половину парка, катаясь на самых любимых аттракционах Макса и Алека. Они отлично проводили время, веселились и шутили, подкалывали друг друга. И Магнус точно понял, почему Лайтвуд так мечтает о семье и детях. Это действительно была его роль. Заботливый, строгий, нежный и внимательный Александр окружал своей опекой Макса, не забывая, впрочем, и о своем спутнике. Это позволило Бейну увидеть Алека с новой стороны. Обычно жесткий и суровый, он значительно смягчался рядом с братом. И в этих проявлениях нежности, Магнус улавливал отголоски аналогичного отношения к себе самому, которые временами прорывались сквозь отталкивающие барьеры Лайтвуда. Это было похоже на плакат, объясняющий эволюцию в классе по биологии. Александр — детектив и напарник, после чего Александр — проявляющий интерес, теперь Александр — заботящийся о нем, а далее… Если ничего не изменится, то со временем на месте Макса мог оказаться и сам Бейн. От этой мысли странное тепло растеклось по телу. Магнус так хотел этого! И в то же время… не желал от слова «совсем». Потому что осознавал, что ответить тем же не сможет. Что он лишний на этом свидании. Ему приходилось иметь дело с детьми в виде его младших братьев и сестер Сантьяго, но сам парень никогда не тяготел к отцовству, к семье, ко всему нормальному. Впрочем, Бейн и не ставил перед собой долгосрочных планов. Он мечтал лишь прожить подольше, достаточно для того, чтобы вывести Круг на чистую воду и раскрыть как можно больше членов этой группировки. И эта цель делала невозможной всякую надежду на счастье. На любимого человека рядом. Магнус осознавал, что умрет молодым. И по сути не имел ничего против. Если бы не жесткое воспитание отца… возможно, в свое время он бы последовал примеру матери. Только силой вколоченные слова о том, что он не имеет права наложить на себя руки, много раз удерживали парня от суицида. Но то, чего он не мог совершить своими руками, Магнус пытался получить от других. Разумеется, чувство самосохранения включалось автоматически. Потому Бейну удавалось выходить сухим из воды. Но если смотреть глубже, то он не испытывал каких-то сильных эмоций, способных привязать его к этому миру. Не было интереса, не было любопытства, не было жажды жизни и горящих глаз. Даже его крестовый поход против Круга, помимо очевидных причин, не имел мощной эмоциональной подоплеки. Скорее, так надо или это правильно. Вся жизнь Магнуса по сути укладывалась в эти два понятия. Иногда Бейн считал себя уже мертвым. Могла ли мама забрать его душу с собой, оставив лишь пустую оболочку? Временами ему казалось, что он именно поэтому не умеет чувствовать. Любые эмоции, которые он испытывал, были поверхностными, неглубокими. Они легко зарождались и еще быстрее исчезали, оставляя лишь трезвый рассудок.

Потому он понимал, что не сможет дать Алеку то, о чем тот мечтает. Да и за свой интерес к Лайтвуду не ручался. Эти три свидания… Они необходимы именно Бейну, чтобы разобраться в себе. В глубине души он опасался, что его влечение к Александру пропадет после первого секса или непродолжительных отношений. Парень был интересен Магнусу, привлекая своей неоднозначностью. Только вот… надолго ли?

— О чем задумался, Маггс? — спросил Алек, протягивая ему сладкую вату розового цвета.

Бейн изящно пожал плечами.  
— Размышляю обо всем и ни о чем.

— Это, знаешь ли, обидно. Как никак у нас свидание. Впрочем, если ты думаешь обо мне, то я не возражаю.

Магнус принял лакомство, но смотрел на него с сомнением.

— В последнее время я часто думаю о тебе, Александр, — признался он.

— Может поделишься подробностями?

— Может и поделюсь. Когда-нибудь. Кстати кто-то обещал мне прогулку на колесе обозрения.

— Это без меня! — Произнес Макс. — Знаю я чем парочки на этом колесе занимаются. Я лучше поиграю в VR, чем буду смотреть, как вы лобызаетесь.

— Господи, Макс! — Начал было Алек, явно собираясь возразить, но его перебил Магнус, сказав:

— VR? Я слышал это интересно. В какую игру хочешь сыграть?

— Звездные войны! Я мечтаю быть джедаем. Как Йода. Он крутой!

— Тогда пойдем, — с улыбкой предложил Магнус, подмигивая Алеку.

Они отвели мальчика в игровую, как тот и хотел, а сами пошли на колесо обозрения. Бейну вдруг захотелось побыть наедине с Лайтвудом. Такое с ним часто случалось: желания неожиданно скакали с одного на другое, могли меняться на диаметрально противоположные. Едва ли парень мог объяснить свои мотивы. Он просто не думал об этом. Действовал, подчиняясь сиюминутному порыву, следуя за своими ощущениями. И если с утра ему нужно было третье колесо на свидании, то в эту самую минуту ему нужен был только Алек. Целиком и полностью в его и только его распоряжении.

Оказавшись вдвоем в кабинке, Магнус спросил с улыбкой:  
— Время селфи?

— Я ожидал этого.

Бейн достал телефон и игриво спросил:  
— Как ты хочешь, чтобы мы это сделали?

Алек притянул к себе парня и порывисто поцеловал. Ему было наплевать на красивый вид за окном, на неторопливое движение колеса, на чертово селфи. У него было свидание с человеком, которого он желал, как никого и никогда. Потому оказавшись в замкнутом пространстве, слушая полунамеки и поддразнивания, он просто не мог сдержать себя. Его настойчивые губы и руки, плавили их обоих, срывали крышу, сжигали дотла. Но Магнус отстранился, отсев подальше от Алека.

— Сбавьте обороты, детектив, — попросил Бейн очень хриплым голосом. Ему стоило огромных усилий оттолкнуть Лайтвуда. Такого желанного, разгоряченного, с растрепанными волосами и горящим взглядом. Более сексуального человека Магнусу было сложно себе представить. — Мне не хотелось бы получить свой долгожданный десерт в кабинке колеса обозрения в урезанные промежутки времени.

— И это не считая того, что впереди еще одно свидание, — хмыкнул Алек.  
В этот момент Магнус понимал, что им сложно сдерживаться. Что их страсть достигла своего апогея и может накрыть их в любую минуту, как лавина. И это бурное, неостановимое желание будет сродни стихийному бедствию.

— Полагаю, мы можем встретиться у меня на выходных. Посмотрим нетфликс и расслабимся, — медленно проговорил он, прожигая Лайтвуда взглядом.

Это было более чем конкретное предложение, от которого у Алека едва не остановилось сердце. Он был уверен в себе, но сейчас, в этот самый миг, нервничал, как подросток перед первым свиданием. Боялся налажать, сделать что-то не так, все испортить. Одно дело страстно хотеть чего-то всей душой, но совсем иное, когда тебе говорят, что твоя мечта исполнится через пару дней. Нужно только подождать и получить это. Услышав подобное, начинаешь испытывать счастье, ликование, радость, но затем эти ощущения перевоплощаются в ужас, панику и сомнения. Но демонстрировать эти эмоции Магнусу он не собирался, потому произнес:

— Можно будет посмотреть Кастельванию. Я давно собирался, да времени не было. И хронометраж подходящий.

Бейн улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Меня все устраивает.

— Тогда решено. А пока… может селфи?

— По канону жанра, теперь я должен набрасываться на тебя с поцелуями? — Веселясь спросил Магнус. Алек неопределенно пожал плечами. Тогда Бейн пододвинулся к нему вплотную и медленно, словно нарочито оттягивая момент, коснулся его губ. Нежно, легко, чтобы вновь не взволновать то пламя, что едва улеглось внутри. При этом он, не закрывая глаз, изучал Алека. Его реакцию, его ощущения. Лайтвуд затаил дыхание, не в силах противостоять искушению по имени Магнус. Он едва вздрогнул, когда рука Бейна легла ему на колено, плавно скользя по бедру.

— Ты напряжен, Александр. Все еще не можешь довериться кому-то и позволить вести?

— Скорее опасаюсь, как бы нас не загребли за нарушение общественного спокойствия, если я вдруг не сдержусь.

Магнус вновь отодвинулся. Парень ответил ему искренне. И эта откровенность удивляла и вызывала ощущение какой-то неловкости… Все же у них вроде как отношения, и Алек раскрывался в них. Доверчиво и осторожно, позволяя не просто узнать о себе больше. Он постепенно снимает те барьеры, которые позволяют ему держать удар. А вот Бейн не отвечал ему тем же. Магнусу и не хотелось делать что-то подобное. Он был честен, но не ослаблял обороны никогда и ни перед кем, даже перед семьей. Впрочем, если уж говорить совсем начистоту, то он не желал, чтобы Лайтвуд обнажал перед ним свою душу. Потому что это накладывало определенную ответственность на Магнуса. И любое его не верное действие может ранить Алека. А он в любом случае ошибется рано или поздно. Бейн не умел давать людям то, чего они от него ждали. Да и не стремился делать этого. Но говорить о подобном вслух ему не хотелось. Вместо этого он включил функцию фотографирования и сказал:

— Время селфи.

Пожалуй, из всех их фотографий, эта была самой… простой. Иное слово трудно было подобрать. Просто два парня сидят рядом и смотрят в камеру, а на их лицах отражается радость, растерянность и незнание того, что ждет их в будущем. Особенно в свете того, что определенные механизмы уже были запущены, прокручивая шестеренки судьбы в только ей ведомом направлении. Направлении, в котором все дороги сводились воедино, сталкивая между собой всех участников этой истории.


	10. Chapter 10

***

Алек стоял напротив двери номера 1408 в гостинице «Оверлук» и ждал, когда его впустят. Мартин Браун распахнул двери, приглашая своего гостя войти. Агент ФБР был невысоким парнем с темно-русыми волосами и голубыми глазами, несколько нервный и дерганный. Он осмотрел коридор и запер дверь на несколько оборотов, после чего повернулся к детективу.

— Лайтвуд, давно не виделись, — произнес он, протягивая руку.

Алек пожал ладонь своего приятеля и улыбнулся.

— Марти, как ты?

— Как обычно — лучше некуда. Хотя меня распирает любопытство, как ты ввязался в такую кучу дерьма?

Лайтвуд нахмурился.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Браун указал на стол, где лежало несколько папок.  
— Кругом занимается ЦРУ, приятель. Я принес только ту информацию, которая доступна на моем уровне. Смекаешь? Это птички не нашего с тобой полета. Зато про Асмодеуса Бейна и его сына сведений куда больше.

По коже Лайтвуда пробежал холодок. Если у ФБР было обширное досье на Магнуса и его отца, значит, ситуация паршивая.

— Что тебе известно? — Спросил он.

— Круг шифруется под обычную группировку, занимающуюся незаконными делишками. Только вот на деле это власть имущие ребята, которые стараются занять позиции повыше. А выручку за теневой бизнес пускают на продвижение своей карьеры, попутно устраняя конкурентов не очень красивыми методами. Какая у них цель не известно. Я нашел только обрывочные данные. Потому даже имен тебе назвать не смогу. Но вот с Бейнами интереснее. Асмодеус военный, который последние лет десять до своей смерти служил в ЦРУ. По нашим данным он был убит Кругом. В досье есть кое-какая информация о его работе до поступления в разведку. Все, что было позже под грифом секретности. Ну, и мужик этот довел свою жену до самоубийства. У него была склонность к садизму и тирании. После супруги все эти радости жизни доставались сыну. Об этом больше сказано в досье младшего Бейна. Детства у парнишки совсем не было. Пока нормальные дети возились в песочницах и задротили в видеоиграх, этому приходилось учиться быть солдатом. Не всякий взрослый выдерживал Асмодеуса. На военной службе у него возникали проблемы из-за чрезмерной жестокости. Бывали случаи дезертирства, жалоб на него и даже попытки суицида. Но ни одна из них не закончилась успешно, потому он спокойно продолжал службу. Так как Магнус был его сыном, как бы он ни измывался над парнишкой, заступиться за него было некому. Пожаловаться в службу опеки тоже. Так что он вкушал безжалостность своего папани по полной. Из-за этого у него были проблемы в подростковом возрасте. Когда его кто-то задирал в школе, Бейн взрывал их шкафчики или иным жестким образом отвечал на нападки. После смерти отца, его окончательно подкосило и сорвало последние барьеры. Он ходил к психологу, но официально никакого диагноза ему не поставили. Парнишка никого не подпускал к себе слишком близко, и уж тем более не позволял залезть себе в голову. Маленький дикий зверек, но при этом хитрый и расчетливый. О! Я говорил про его IQ? У Магнуса этот показатель очень высок. В общем, папаня его, мерзкий тип, сдох достаточно рано. Мелкого паршивца взяла к себе семья Сантьяго. Их досье я не брал, да ты и не просил. Думаю, у полиции на этих мафиози есть информация. Но, что забавно, глава клана, Сантино Сантьяго, был у власти долгое время, но после возвращения Магнуса, он начал легализовывать свой бизнес, а после передал бразды правления.

— После возвращения Магнуса? — Переспросил Алек, который до этого молча слушал информацию и пытался все это переварить.

— Он исчезал со всех радаров. Примерно на пять лет после завершения обучения в академии. Вернулся два года назад. Где был? Неизвестно. Есть вариант, что он выполнял какие-то подпольные задания своей семьи, но я считаю иначе. После выпуска, он хотел стать полицейским, успешно сдал все экзамены и так далее. А потом просто отказался и пропал. Мне кажется, его завербовали в ЦРУ. Потому что слишком быстро он стал детективом полиции. Смекаешь? Конечно, есть вариант, что Стоун на службе у семьи Сантьяго и потому протащил паренька. Но я скорее склонен думать иначе. В любом случае точной информации нет. Хотя я, честно, не представляю, как его вообще могли взять куда-либо с такими диагнозами. Они, конечно, не подтвержденные, но все же…

— Какие именно диагнозы? — Уточнил Лайтвуд.

— Его неоднократно водили к мозгоправам после смерти отца, там у него выявили психопатию или один из видов диссоциального расстройства личности. Но из-за того, что лечение не было завершено, официальный диагноз не поставили. Во времена учебы в полицейской академии, его поведение также отличалось определенными девиациями, что вызывало сомнения на его счет. Но это компенсировалось идеальными способностями. Он с легкостью подстраивается под ситуации и людей, быстро все анализирует, способен принимать взвешенные и спокойные решения даже в экстремальных ситуациях. В разведке такие ребята ценятся. Поверь, я знаю. Хотя сам Бейн планировал податься в переговорщики. И согласно характеристикам преподавателей, парень отлично подходил на эту роль.

Алек кивнул, о чем-то размышляя.

— Ладно, Лайтвуд, мне пора. Рад был увидеться! Номер оплачен, можешь изучить материалы дела, но лучше бы тебе от них избавиться после ознакомления. Здесь есть камин.

— Хорошо, Марти, спасибо! — Поблагодарил парень, пожимая руку своему приятелю.  
Когда агент ФБР ушел, Алек заперся и сел за стол, на котором лежали папки. Он провел пальцами по бумажному переплету, ощущая неприятное покалывание на коже. Если он заглянет туда, то шага назад уже не будет… Лайтвуд смежил веки и глубоко вздохнул. После встречи с Марти, он уже пересек рубеж. Оставалось лишь окунуться во все это и попытаться выплыть. Прежде, чем он начал чтение файлов, в голове парня всплыл образ Магнуса, осуждающего его. Была вероятность, что Бейн не простит ему этого поступка. Но Алек все же открыл документы и принялся читать их.

Если обрывочная информация про Круг была изучена им со спокойным профессионализмом, то данные дела Бейнов затронули тонкие струны его души. Лайтвуд пытался абстрагироваться при ознакомлении с файлами про Асмодеуса. Жестокого, беспринципного ублюдка, от которого все внутри Алека кипело. Парень старался взять себя в руки, что удавалось с трудом. С большим трудом. Господи, как же его задевало все, что было сказано про этого человека! Словно не Магнус терпел садистское обращение отца, а именно он, Алек. В этот миг ему захотелось прижать к себе Бейна и пообещать, что он будет рядом, что такого больше не повторится. И этот прилив нежности и заботы поверг парня в шок. Он знал с чем граничат подобные чувства.

Вот только теперь у него была возможность увидеть Магнуса с другой стороны. Это был очень неоднозначный человек. Сложный и опасный. Его биография во многом оставалась загадкой и указывала на множество отрицательных факторов. Только вот в этот самый миг Алек испытывал небывалое чувство близости с ним. И дело было не только в их взаимной симпатии или завязывающемся романе. Они оба прошли через ряд испытаний. У них были сложные родители, трудное детство, множество правил, которым их заставляли следовать, жесткие рамки. И вот теперь они взрослые люди. Совершенно разные, но в то же время объединенные схожестью судеб. Тем, что иным людям не под силу понять.  
Алеку хотелось отыскать Магнуса и просто обнять. Прижать к себе и не отпускать. Защищать его от всего мира. И дарить то, чего у него никогда не было. Заботу, любовь, счастье…

Впрочем, Лайтвуд знал, что обманывает себя. У Бейна была его новая семья. Сантьяго давали ему все это. Вот только Магнус не принимал ничьей опеки. Он не подпускал к себе. Даже когда Алек обнимал его, целовал, Бейн не был с ним до конца. Словно часть души этого человека где-то заперта. С информацией из досье было немного легче понять это, но все же листы бумаги не давали четких ответов или однозначного видения ситуации.

Парень сидел в полной тишине и сосредоточенно смотрел на файлы. Алек не знал, что делать со всем этим. Но самые главные опасения, которые пришли ему в голову были связаны с личностью Магнуса Бейна. Несмотря на все, что было между ними, мог ли Лайтвуд выступать обычной пешкой в какой-то игре своего напарника? Что если тот всего лишь использует Алека? Что если он играет с его чувствами ради собственной выгоды? И как понять, что все так, а не иначе…

В этот момент его телефон зазвонил.

— Лайтвуд, — ответил Алек, поднимая трубку.

— Жду тебя в моем кабинете через полчаса. Это срочно, — безапелляционным тоном заявил Бейтс.

— Принято, шеф, до встречи, — спокойно проговорил парень, завершая звонок.

Лайтвуд сжег документы, глядя на огонь задумчивым взглядом. Он был в тупике, не представляя в каком направлении искать выход. А потому лучшим вариантом была работа. Стоит уйти в нее с головой. А об их отношениях с Магнусом, он подумает позже.

***

В кабинете своего шефа он увидел мужчину в дорогом костюме, который держался надменно и самоуверенно. От него так и разило самодовольством, а ухмыляющееся лицо будто умоляло окунуть его в сливную воду. По крайней мере у Алека сложилось именно такое впечатление.

— Привет, Гилл, — произнес парень, игнорируя незнакомца.

— Знакомьтесь, детектив Лайтвуд, специальный агент Смит.

Алек лишь сдержанно кивнул, а вот мистер Противная Рожа изучал полицейского с такой внимательностью, с какой нейробиолог смотрит на мозги в микроскоп.

— Зачем вы меня вызывали? — Спросил парень у своего шефа. Бейтс взглянул на Смита, словно передавая ему бразды правления.

— Вы здесь для беседы со мной. На тему вашего напарника Магнуса Бейна.

— Так шли бы к Стоуну. Это его человек, вам будет проще что-либо узнать, — ответил Алек, насторожившись.

— Нет, мистер Лайтвуд, мне нужны именно вы.

Парень вопросительно вскинул брови, но ничего не ответил. Он все еще был в состоянии раздрая после получения данных от Брауна. А теперь и вовсе начинал выходить из себя.

— Ваш напарник втянут в дела преступной группировки мафиозного клана Витторио. Его приемная семья Сантьяго входит в этот клан. У нас есть подозрения, что Бейн использует свое служебное положение для помощи им.

— Тогда вам тем более к Стоуну.

— Возможно, он тоже замешан. Потому мы и пришли к Вам. Вы сотрудничаете не так давно и не замешаны в этой истории.

— И чего Вы от меня хотите? — сощурившись, спросил Алек.

— Нам нужна информация. Все, что Вы узнаете от Бейна. Возможно, разместим на Вас прослушку. Стандартная схема, мистер Лайтвуд.

— Найдите кого-нибудь другого.

— Вы не можете отказаться, — самодовольно произнес Смит.

— А Вы попробуйте меня заставить, — с угрозой произнес Алек.

— Так, все. Стоп. Не кипятись, — обратился к нему Бейтс. — В этом нет ничего страшного. Просто расскажи агенту все, что тебе известно.

— Все, что известно, Гилл? — Жестко произнес он, — уверены, что хотите это знать?

— Разумеется, мистер Лайтвуд, — отозвался Смит. — Именно за этим мы здесь.

— Ну, что ж… У него невероятно мягкие губы. Он превосходно целуется, — начал Алек. — У Магнуса превосходная пластика. Когда он двигается, внутри меня разгорается пожар. И мне хочется заниматься с ним сексом повсюду. На любой поверхности и в любом месте.

— Достаточно! — Взревел Бейтс. — Что ты несешь вообще? Снова планируешь козырять своей ориентацией? Лишь бы тебя обошли стороной и не заставили делать то, чего ты не хочешь? Ты коп, Лайтвуд! Так что будь добр, подчиняйся правилам. Тебе велено рассказывать — говори по делу.

— Я и отвечаю как есть, — с ухмылкой ответил Алек. — Мы с Магнусом не работаем вместе. Он не подпускает меня к своим делам. Согласно нашей договоренности, мы обмениваемся рапортами заранее, прежде чем отправлять их начальству. В остальном между нами отношения иного характера.

— Но вы участвовали в совместном задержании преступников! Дважды! — Возразил шеф.

— Мы явились в одно и то же место, в одно и то же время. Имея одинаковые данные и параллельно работая над одним и тем же расследованием, в этом нет ничего удивительного.

— Полагаю, мистер Лайтвуд говорит правду. Хочу кое-что Вам продемонстрировать, — сохраняя свое самодовольство, вклинился Смит, включая запись.

Из динамика его телефона раздался хрипловатый и незнакомый Алеку голос.

«А что твой напарник?» — спросил он.

«Весьма аппетитный мальчик» — ответил Бейн.

«Магнус, я серьезно. Если он ведет расследование, то он может сунуть нос в наши дела. Коп есть коп» — продолжил тот.

«Тебе не о чем волноваться. Александр — моя забота. К тому же он куда сильнее занят мыслями обо мне, нежели о деле» — уверенным и слегка ироничным тоном произнес парень.

Это ранило Лайтвуда. Ему не хотелось слышать, не хотелось знать об этой стороне Магнуса.

«Ты слишком уверен в себе, это не всегда оправдано» — Продолжил беседу незнакомец.

«А ты, как обычно, недооцениваешь меня, Рафаэль. Я буду держать Александра подальше ото всего. Если потребуется, пущу его по ложному следу, идет?»

«Что вообще между вами происходит? Я слышал, вы бороздили окрестные воды вместе» — подтрунивая, ответил Сантьяго, которого детектив опознал по услышанному имени.

«Свидание, дорогой братец, слышал о таком?»

«Слышать — слышал. Но ты и свидания? Вот это — нонсенс, Магнус. Или вы просто решили разнообразить свою сексуальную жизнь и сменить комнату на шум волн за бортом?»

«Нет… — неуверенно протянул Бейн, — это сложно объяснить»

«А ты попробуй» — предложил Сантьяго.

«Александр чертовски привлекателен. Будь моя воля, мы бы действительно не вылезали из постели. Но в то же время, он хороший человек. Потому я не хочу, чтобы он влезал в наши дела. Особенно с учетом бунта Феллипе»

«Магнус… ты запал на него?» — осторожно спросил Рафаэль.

В этот момент сердце Алека замерло в груди. Он боялся услышать ответ, но в то же время мечтал об этом. Он знал, что Бейн не станет лгать брату. Но на пленке послышался шум и голос Магнуса:

«Председатель! Что ты творишь?»

После чего Смит нажал на паузу.

— Эта запись была сделана в понедельник вечером. Как видите, мистер Лайтвуд, мы осведомлены о ваших отношениях. Потому и просим содействия. Из рассказов Бейна, нам известно, что он испытывает к вам влечение и некоторую симпатию, но они настроены серьезно. У него есть приказ остановить вас, если вы попытаетесь влезть в семейные дела Сантьяго. Они даже обсуждали лучшие точки давления. Были названы имена ваших брата и сестры. Рафаэль Сантьяго предложил угрожать Изабель, но Магнус сказал, что вы охотнее пойдете на сделку если речь пойдет о Максвелле. Как видите, они опасные люди и шутить не намерены. Если хотите, я могу найти и эту запись. Вы услышите все собственными ушами…

— Нет, спасибо, — прервал его Алек. — Гилл, я хочу отказаться от напарника. Я больше не буду работать с Магнусом.

— Но, мистер Лайтвуд, я здесь, чтобы попросить вас… — начал Смит.

— Сообщи мне, как это сделать или придумай, как накажешь за то, что я отказываюсь от твоего приказа работать с ним, — отчеканил Лайвтуд. — Я пошел.

Бейтс ничего не сказал своему сотруднику. Он знал, что в таком состоянии от Алека ничего не добиться. Что же до Смита, то он пытался что-то кричать вслед, но детектив его не слышал. Он уверенно шагал прочь. На улицу. Подальше от участка. Подальше от этой парочки пираний. Подальше ото всего мира. Слишком много информации для одного утра. Лайтвуд еще не решил, что ему делать с тем, что он узнал от Брауна. А теперь и подавно. Ему было паршиво и плохо. Сомнения вновь скребли сердце, навязывая мысли о том, что Магнус может просто его использовать, что между ними ничего нет. Но основными чувствами, накрывшими его с головой были гнев и злость. На Бейна, на самого себя, на этот чертов мир. И Алек просто шел по улице, не разбирая дороги, пытаясь связно мыслить, что-то анализировать и придти к каким-то выводам. Но вместо этого лишь глубже погружался в темную пучину липкого отчаяния и растерянности. Он был в тупике и не знал, что ему делать. Не мог принять решения. И ноги сами собой привели его к лофту Магнуса. Алек даже не знал дома ли его напарник, но уже стоял около двери.

***

Лайтвуд никогда не приходил к Магнусу, кроме того раза, когда провожал его. От этих воспоминаний его накрыло очередной волной противоречивых эмоций. Он был на взводе. Алек не мог мыслить адекватно и хотя бы спрогнозировать свое поведение или слова. Он просто пришел сюда.

Сделав глубокий вдох, парень постучал в дверь, которая слегка приоткрылась от его прикосновения. Значит, Бейн был дома. Дальше Лайтвуд действовал, не задумываясь. Просто вошел внутрь и молча отправился искать хозяина лофта. Много времени на это не ушло. Магнус стоял в зале, обнимая какого-то черноволосого парня. Эта сцена сорвала остатки самообладания Алека. Он больше не соображал, что делает. Просто подчинялся кипевшей внутри боли и гневу.

— О, прости, сладкий, не хотел тебе мешать, — произнес он елейным голоском.

Бейн отшатнулся от того, с кем обнимался и ошарашено смотрел на Лайтвуда.

— Александр? — спросил он. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Парень в ответ пожал и плечами и выпалил первое, что пришло в голову:

— Захотелось принять душ. Вспомнил, как ты нахваливал свой сандаловый шампунь. Да и люблю, знаешь ли, когда мне трут спинку. Вот и пришел. Составишь мне компанию, Маггс?  
Лайтвуд просто игнорировал щеголя, который находился в комнате. А вот Бейн от подобных слов растерялся.

— Я, конечно, уступлю тебе свой душ, но не думаю, что мне стоит к тебе присоединяться, — произнес он неуверенно.

— А я думаю, что ты хочешь этого. Мы оба хотим, — обжигающим тоном ответил Алек, приближаясь к Магнусу. Тот инстинктивно отступил. Такой настрой Лайтвуда сбивал его с толку. Он не понимал, что происходит с этим непредсказуемым человеком.

— Нужна помощь? — Предложил неизвестный парень, обращаясь к Бейну.

— Нет, благодарю, мне хватит и Магнуса. Он вполне сможет утолить все мои нужды. Ты ведь справишься, дорогой? — Спросил Алек, который мечтал, чтобы этот тип вклинился и возразил ему. Хоть что-нибудь сказал. Тогда он выпустит пар привычным способом.

— Все хорошо, Рафаэль. И я был бы признателен, если бы ты оставил нас наедине. Встретимся вечером.

Парень кивнул и направился к выходу, бросив Алеку красноречивый взгляд из серии «только попробуй обидеть моего брата!».

— Ну, так где твоя ванна? Проводишь меня? — нарочно спросил Лайтвуд, чтобы Сантьяго это услышал.

Магнус пребывал в состоянии шока и не понимал о чем вообще речь? Причем здесь его душ? Что происходит с Алеком?

— Ты действительно хочешь искупаться? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

— О, да! Я мечтаю отмыться как следует, — ответил ему парень, горько усмехнувшись. Эта ассоциация всплыла в его голове при виде Магнуса, обнимающего другого парня, и он озвучил ее, чтобы продемонстрировать свою связь с Бейном. А теперь… Теперь понимал, что действительно очень хочет избавиться ото всего этого дерьма, в которое его окунули. Очиститься.

— Александр… — неуверенно произнес Магнус, который не представлял, что ему сказать или что сделать. Он понимал, произошло какое-то событие, выбившее Лайтвуда из колеи. Вот только Бейн знал, что к непредсказуемым и вспыльчивым людям в такие моменты лучше не приближаться, не провоцировать их лишний раз. Спасибо отцу и чудесному детству за подобные уроки и знания.

Алек же окончательно растерялся. Вот он, перед Магнусом. Его злость все еще клокочет где-то внутри, но растерянность, боль и страх разбавляют ее, создавая невообразимый коктейль, от которого хотелось завыть. Начерта он сюда явился? Блять. Лайтвуд сделал пару шагов к двери, собираясь уйти, когда наткнулся взглядом на Главнокомандующего Мяо. В той записи, что включал ему Смит, что-то упало и Бейн звал своего кота. Прослушка! Она здесь, в лофте. Такую обычно не устанавливали в ванной, потому что из-за влажности, изоляции и шума воды там трудно что-то записывать. А предупредить Магнуса о том, что здесь есть жучки стоило.

— Идем, — спокойно произнес Алек. Ровным голосом. Может, чуть усталым, но уже без того огня и гнева.

— Куда? — не понял Бейн.

— Принимать душ вместе.

— А как же третье свидание? — Магнус вообще перестал что-либо понимать.  
Вечер накануне они провели просто замечательно! Это было милое свидание. Перед сном Бейн написал Алеку и уточнил как прошел разговор с родителями, когда тот завозил Макса домой. Лайтвуды спокойно попрощались с сыном, не желая устраивать сцены перед ребенком. Они договорились, что следующее свидание будет в субботу. И вот теперь Александр на его пороге, в растрепанных чувствах, похожий на вулкан перед извержением. Он хочет принять вместе душ… Бейн пришел к выводу, что таким образом парень хочет снять стресс из-за чего-то, что вызвало в нем такую бурю эмоций. Потому и пришел к своему парню.

Лайтвуд же на последний вопрос Магнуса не ответил. Он подошел к нему, взяв его за руку, повыше локтя и произнес:  
— Куда идти?

Бейн ощутил как у него перехватывает дыхание от близости Александра. От предвкушения его обнаженного тела.

— Следуй за мной, — проговорил Магнус, направляясь в сторону своей спальни.  
Путь проходил через его комнату, в которой Бейн бросил беглый взгляд на постель. Сердце в груди стучало, как бешеное. Он никогда так не волновался. Если бы все произошло в субботу, то это было бы ожидаемо и частично предсказуемо. Но сейчас… сейчас рядом с ним был тот самый Александр, который поступал нелогично и странно. Что если он не станет соблазнять его, а просто попросит потереть спинку, помыть голову, обтереть полотенцем, а затем уйдет? Это вполне в духе Лайтвуда.

Что же касалось виновника подобных колебаний Магнуса, то он вообще ни черта не замечал, погруженный в собственные мысли и сомнения. Потому Алек просто стоял рядом с душевой кабиной, отстраненно глядя на Бейна. Он прикидывал, как лучше рассказать все, что он знает.

А вот Магнус воспринял это, как побуждение к действию. Словно Лайтвуд ждал от него чего-то. Потому парень начал раздеваться. Он медленно и неторопливо расстегивал пуговицы на своей рубашке. Алек в этот момент подумал, что должен поступить также. Они раздевались в полной тишине. При этом Бейн смотрел на него, пытаясь хоть в чем-нибудь разобраться. А вот Лайтвуд скользил взглядом по округе, прикидывая есть ли здесь жучки. Опомнился он лишь, почувствовав легкое прикосновение руки к своему плечу.

Алек словно забыл о присутствии Магнуса. И вот теперь неожиданно вспомнил, сожалея, о своей рассеянности. Потому что этот человек будил в нем нереальные ощущения. И вот теперь он стоял рядом с ним, практически обнаженный, нежно касаясь его кожи и заботливо глядя на него.

— Ты уверен, что все в порядке, Александр? — Мягко спросил он. — Ты беспокоишь меня.  
То самое чувство, которое будоражило сердце Лайтвуда при изучении личного дела Бейнов, вновь всплыло в его сердце. Он вспомнил через что прошел этот человек. Какие испытания ему выпали. Алек мягко снял руку Магнуса со своего плеча и нежно поцеловал его ладонь.

— Включишь воду в душе? — Попросил он, на что получил лишь ответный кивок.

Бейн скинул с себя нижнее белье, скрываясь в кабинке. И только в этот момент Лайтвуд осознал все происходящее в полной мере. И теперь его не беспокоила та информация, что тяготила его все утро. Мысли сосредоточились только на Магнусе. Обнаженном Магнусе, по которому будут стекать струи воды.

Парень прикрыл глаза. Не стоило поступать так опрометчиво. Нужно думать головой. Но отступать было поздно. Он уже здесь. Он заставил Бейна пойти на это. А, значит, он должен держать себя в руках. Справится как-нибудь. В конце концов, им нужно все решить между собой. Окончательно.

Алек вошел в душевую кабинку, с шумом выдохнув. Взгляд Магнуса казался растерянным и беззащитным.

— Как оказалось, я не знаю, какую температуру воды ты предпочитаешь, — признался он.  
Эти слова очень сильно задели Алека.

— Похоже, сегодня твоя очередь быть милым? — спросил он, улыбнувшись. На что услышал лишь недовольное фырканье.

— Я всегда милый и очаровательный.

— Разве? Я что-то не заметил.

Магнус коснулся капель воды, теплым водопадом спадающих сверху, и брызнул ими в Алека, вызывая его улыбку. Он шагнул ближе, привлекая к себе Бейна и утыкаясь щекой в его макушку.

— Почему рядом с тобой так спокойно? — спросил он. — Все, что кажется сложным, перестает иметь значение.

Магнус смутился и ощутил себя странно. Эти слова, полные нежности и чего-то еще, щемили сердце, рвали что-то внутри. Ему захотелось закричать. Сказать, что Алек ошибается, что понятия ни о чем не имеет!.. Но вместо этого он просто крепче обнял Лайтвуда. Потому что ему самому было спокойно рядом с этим человеком. Спокойнее, чем с пистолетом в руке.

Бейн посмотрел на Алека, немного щурясь, чтобы спадавшая на них вода не попадала в глаза. Он потянулся к губам парня, нежно целуя и крепче прижимая Лайтвуда к себе. Первое касание будто выражало благодарность, ведь Магнус никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Второе было более требовательным и горячим, отражая его желания. Он млел и плавился. Он умирал и возрождался в объятиях Александра. Невероятного, непредсказуемого Александра, с которым многое происходило впервые. Он заставлял Бейна испытывать интерес к жизни, к завтрашнему дню, с нетерпением ожидать, что же Лайтвуд выкинет в следующее мгновение. И все эти чувства он вкладывал в свои поцелуи, вместе с тем вкрапляя в них желание успокоить и поддержать. Но в какой-то момент, когда страсть начала захватывать его с головой, Алек отстранился и произнес:

— Мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать.

Он склонился к уху парня и начал пересказывать ему итоги своей встречи со Смитом. О его предложении и жучках в квартире, а также о том, что теперь ему известно о биографии Магнуса куда больше, чем тот рассказывал. Разве что не уточняя, что данная информация была получена из другого источника. Голос Алека на удивление звучал спокойно и отстраненно, хотя в его душе кошки скребли. Он так жаждал услышать от Бейна слова подтверждения, что все происходящее между ними настоящее, а не во имя какой-то определенной цели. Что они вместе. Но Магнус молчал. Он не говорил ни слова. И это пугало. В какой-то момент Лайтвуд просто заткнулся, и они стояли, обнимаясь, прижимаясь друг к другу разгоряченной кожей, ощущая приятное тепло воды и запах сандала, которым было пропитано это помещение.

— Магнус? — неуверенно спросил Алек.

— Прости, дорогой, я задумался, — холодно ответил тот.

Лайтвуд отстранился и увидел перед собой того самого Бейна, с которым впервые встретился в баре «Крученые Сиськи», когда тот пристрелил двоих.

— Думаю, тебе лучше уйти, — произнес Магнус.

Они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза. Алек искал хоть какой-то проблеск человечности в том, кого видел перед собой. В какой-то момент он подумал, что когда Бейн теряет все свои маски, то как сейчас демонстрирует, кем является на самом деле. И он хотел узнать верны ли его догадки? И есть ли что-то между ними?

— Это все? — спросил Лайтвуд, вкладывая в этот единственный вопрос то, о чем хотел знать. Только один вопрос. Прямой и очевидный.

На миг Магнусу стало больно. По-настоящему больно. Он не мог понять причин, не мог понять что происходит. Ему было наплевать на жучки и ФБР. Но Александр, который смотрел на него с отчаянием и надеждой в глазах ранил сильнее, чем пули. Ему хотелось ответить что-нибудь, но Бейн и сам не знал ничего. Не имел представления. Потому они молча смотрели друг на друга, столкнувшись с ситуацией, поставившей им шах и мат. Загнавшей в угол. Ни один, ни второй не имел четкого представления о том, что их ждет дальше.

— Поговорим об этом потом, — пообещал Магнус.

Потом. Завтра. Или через тысячу лет. Но не сейчас. Ему нужно время. Все обдумать. Подготовиться. Что-то решить.

Но во взгляде Лайтвуда отразилась горечь и страдание. Эти эмоции ранили и самого Бейна. Ему не хотелось отпускать Алека. Только не вот так. Не на такой ноте. Но между ними была огромная разница. Александр никогда не стеснялся озвучивать своих желаний и сомнений, не боялся просить. А Магнус был на такое не способен. Все внутри него кричало и молило Лайтвуда не уходить, но с губ не сорвалось ни звука. Потому что так учил отец. Никогда ни у кого ничего не проси. Полагайся только на себя. Делай все сам. Из-за этого он стоял в треклятом душе, наблюдая как Алек спешно собирается и уходит. Слушая его шаги. И ощущая, как по щекам катятся слезы. Впервые за много лет. Впервые с тех пор, когда умерла его мать. Отец запрещал ему распускать нюни. А Магнус был послушным сыном. Всегда. Даже после смерти Асмодеуса. Но только не сейчас.


	11. Chapter 11

***

С момента беседы в лофте прошло две недели. За все это время Алек не выходил на связь с Магнусом. Вместо этого он ушел с головой в работу, пытаясь раскрыть дело Мэни Санчеса. Лайтвуд решил начать с мелких сошек. Таких разговорить проще, отыскать легче, да и стресс снять, намяв им бока. Парень опросил подельников и даже подружек Томата, выясняя как и при каких обстоятельствах тот возвысился и вышел на Круг. Из разрозненных крупиц информации, он смог составить определенную картину. Некая группировка Глейсона вербует подобных Мэни парней, которых при возникновении проблем с легкостью устраняют. Лайтвуд отыскал еще несколько дел с убитыми Кругом преступниками мелкого пошиба. Большая часть расследований принадлежала Магнусу. Алек мог напрямую обратиться к нему, но вместо этого оформил официальный запрос. Ждать дольше, зато он избежал Бейна.

Когда Лайтвуд получил нужные данные, то погряз в расследовании еще сильнее, забивая свою голову убийствами, уликами и прочими деталями. Он был уверен, что между всеми преступниками, которых в итоге устранили, должна быть взаимосвязь. То, как Круг на них вышел. И это вертелось словно на виду, но постоянно ускользало от него.  
В какой-то момент Алек даже начал обдумывать возможность поиска тех, кто сейчас завербован, но еще не убит. Также ему не давала покоя мысль о том, что все эти смерти не случайны. Была какая-то система, после которой исключали из Круга путем контрольного в голову.

Получив все эти данные, Алек вообще перестал отдыхать и почти не появлялся дома или в баре. Он постоянно якшался с какими-то сомнительными типами, выяснял чем занимались и где бывали жертвы. У него ушло около четырех дней, прежде, чем он установил связь. Каждый убитый посещал массажный салон «Неоновый Тигр». Эта мелочь всплыла совершенно случайно и только благодаря ревнивым подружкам, которые упомянули, что у них были ссоры с погибшими на фоне посещения данного заведения.  
Тогда Лайтвуд принялся наводить справки об этом массажном салоне. Он старался делать это ненавязчиво, чтобы не спугнуть Круг. Один раз даже пришел туда под видом клиента. Ему, разумеется предложили секс за деньги, но он отказался по очевидным причинам. Оставалось понять кто был связным Мэни и ему подобных в «Неоновом Тигре». Вот это стало для него самой сложной задачей. Клиент мог явиться к массажисту, а попутно заглянуть к администратору или вовсе столкнуться со случайным клиентом.

Тогда Лайтвуд занялся сбором данных на всех сотрудников и проработкой их алиби и прочего. Он проверял их по одному, выясняя подробности их биографии и заканчивая слежкой. Сейчас у него на очереди была Лира Парнс, одна из женщин-администраторов. Алек начал проверку с верхушки «Неонового Тигра», спускаясь к сотрудникам более низкого ранга. Иными словами, Лира была седьмой в его списке. Согласно ее биографии — ничего примечательного. Вполне обычная барышня с типичной судьбой, которая привела ее к работе в подобном заведении. Вот только Лайтвуд проверял каждого, даже тех, кто не вызывал подозрений на первый взгляд. И это было его несомненным преимуществом. Потому что эта женщина оказалась той самой, которую он искал. В текущий момент девушка приехала в фешенебельный район и села в дорогой автомобиль, поджидавший ее. Детектив ехал за ними, соблюдая определенную дистанцию, когда же девушку высадили, то он на мгновение поколебался, прикидывая за кем продолжить слежку? Но Лира спускалась в метро, в итоге выбор пал на машину. И он не прогадал. Автомобиль добрался до офиса и скрылся в подземном гараже «Торгового Дома Бьюуэлл». Это оказалась компания, специализирующаяся на импорте иностранных товаров.

Алек вернулся в участок и пробил владельца автомобиля, а также сам «Торговый Дом Бьуэлл». Как выяснилось, директором этой компании являлся Фредерик Глейсон.

— Нашел тебя, — улыбнувшись, проговорил Лайтвуд, потирая уставшие глаза. Ему хотелось выспаться, ощутить, как одеревеневшее тело падает на мягкую постель и расслабляется. Но он понимал, что еще недостаточно измотан, чтобы просто рухнуть и уснуть. Потому решил отправиться в бар к Иззи, чтобы немного выпить и окончательно забыться.

В «Охотничьей луне» было немноголюдно. Парень осмотрелся и занял свое любимое место в углу у стойки. Тут же, словно из-под земли, перед ним появилась Изабель.

— Привет, — поздоровалась она, — может тебе вместо чашечки кофе, поехать домой и поспать?

— Налей мне виски.

Девушка строго посмотрела на брата.

— Алек, последнее время ты много пьешь и изматываешь себя работой. Прекрати уже! Что с тобой случилось?

— Все хорошо, Изз, просто дело очень сложное и отнимает много времени, а алкоголь отлично расслабляет.

— Только вот я уже предчувствую, что такими темпами ты скоро начнешь напиваться вдрызг. И как на все это реагирует Магнус? Он давно не заходил, кстати.

Эти слова в очередной раз резанули его. Парень не представлял, какие отношения у них с Бейном. Расстались ли они окончательно или Маггс все же сдержит свое слово, и они поговорят? Потому на подобные реплики своей сестры Алек старался не отвечать ничего конкретного. Так было на второй день после их разговора в душе, и на четвертый тоже, но спустя две чертовы недели абсолютного затишья, становилось очевидным, что Бейн в продолжении их отношений не заинтересован.

— Мы больше с ним… не напарники, — ответил Лайтвуд, сделав паузу, а затем сменил тему, — если ты не нальешь мне виски, то я уйду к твоим конкурентам.

Изабель ловко наполнила бокал и поставила его перед братом, осторожно интересуясь:

— Но… между вами все хорошо? Я имею ввиду ваши отношения, а не работу.

Алек сделал глоток и некоторое время изучал бокал, после чего сказал, не отрывая взгляда от напитка:

— Не знаю, Изз. Он прогнал меня, пообещав, что мы все обсудим позже, но с тех пор пропал.

— Так позвони ему сам! — с нажимом произнесла девушка. — Раздоры всегда случаются, особенно с таким характером, как у тебя. Если сразу начнешь вскидывать лапки, то у вас ничего не получится.

Алек посмотрел на нее с такой злобой в глазах, что Изабель отшатнулась. А Лайтвуд не представлял, как ей все объяснить. Как признаться в том, что он не нужен Магнусу, что тот его использовал для каких-то своих целей либо просто не желает впускать кого-то в свою частную жизнь, потому вышвырнул Алека куда подальше, едва тот узнал слишком много. Парень не имел представления, как объяснить свои чувства сестре. Как передать всю ту степень отчаяния и ненависти к себе, которую он испытывал. Лайтвуд словно был проклят. Наложенные на него чары не позволяли ему быть счастливым. Причем все рушилось в самый последний момент, когда он уже был уверен, что почти обрел то, о чем мечтал. Что в тот раз с Джейсом, когда Алек поверил, что он выбрал не Клери, а его. Что в этот раз с Магнусом, когда казалось, что нет никаких преград и все отлично. Но самым паршивым в ситуации с Бейном было то, что он не поставил точку в их истории. Не послал Лайтвуда куда подальше. И это разрывало его, давая чертову надежду, не позволяя идти вперед. Это было сродни занозе, которая застряла в рваной ране. Она колет, мешает, не дает исцелиться, делает только хуже. Алек всегда был конкретным человеком, он любил ставить все точки над «и», не оставляя вопрос подвешенным. Возможно, Иззи была права и поговорить с Магнусом было бы лучшим вариантом, но он не делал этого. Словно откладывал все на потом. Из-за надежды. Надежды, что в один из дней Бейн сам придет, и они все обсудят. На хорошей ноте. Дерьмо! Он ненавидел эту сторону своей души. Слишком ранимую и чувствительную. Алек считал себя слабаком и неудачником, когда вот так начинал распускать нюни. Благо хотя бы внешне это не бросалось в глаза. Но ему хватало и того, что знал он сам.

— Я поеду лучше отосплюсь, — произнес Лайтвуд. — Увидимся дома.

Он поднялся и направился к выходу, не замечая огорченного взгляда сестры и беспокойства в ее глазах. Не осознавая, что он игнорирует ее советы, хотя обычно прислушивается к ним. Не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг. В том числе на подозрительного человека, который тихонько сидел за столиком в «Охотничьей Луне».

***

Магнус стоял на балконе своего лофта, рассматривая городской пейзаж, и медленно потягивал коктейль. Он ждал визита своего брата Рафаэля, размышляя о расследовании. Одна из ячеек Круга доставляла товар через разных поставщиков. Причем они поступали очень умно, используя действующие криминальные элементы. Если этого преступника возьмут, то никто не подумает, что одна из посылок предназначена не ему. Даже Бейн, который старался держать руку на пульсе, не в силах был вычислить всех распространителей. И это бесило его.

В любом случае, целью Магнуса была именно Нью-Йоркская ячейка Круга, потому что он знал, что их Босс убил его отца. Как говорилось в библии, око за око. Банально, но это именно то, чего добивался Бейн. Его план мероприятий, так сказать. Как только он пустит пулю в лоб этого типа — все закончится. Во всех смыслах. Так он планировал раньше. До появления Александра Лайтвуда. А теперь он даже не думает об этом чертовом Круге, об их боссе, о мести. Впрочем, себе Магнус не лгал. Он не испытывал каких-либо глубоких эмоций из-за смерти отца. Он просто должен был осуществить возмездие. Потому что это правильно. Потому что в жизни человека должна быть хоть какая-то цель. А теперь ему хотелось совсем иного. Именно ХОТЕЛОСЬ! Черт, он никогда и ни о чем так не мечтал, как теперь. Все, о чем он просил — это избавление от боли. Не физической, к которой он привык, а какой-то внутренней. Душевной, сердечной — Магнус не знал, как ее именовать. И если раньше эмоции были не глубокими, то теперь его что-то разъедало. Будто он выпил медленно действующую кислоту, которая жгла и отдавалась дискомфортом во всем теле. Вот только в причинах он разобраться не пытался. Скорее даже наоборот, запрещал себе об этом думать, полагая, что все пройдет. Но оно не проходило. За чертовых две недели все стало только хуже. Магнус точно помнил момент, когда ощутил эту разъедающую внутренности гадость. Это была полночь. Момент смены суток. С субботы на воскресение, когда Александр не явился на их свидание. Хотя Бейн его ждал. Не был уверен, что Лайтвуд придет, но все равно ждал…

— Магнус, — окликнул его Рафаэль, приближаясь.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он, — ну как все прошло с Феллипе?

— Так, как ты и прогнозировал. Он на все согласился. Хотя кое-какие проблемы все же остались… Когда отец покидал пост главы клана, он не думал, что начнется смута.

— Попытки сместить приемника — обычное дело.

— Но не таким образом! Это было слишком нагло. Семья Сантьяго больше не входит в клан, но мы все еще имеем вес. Нас нельзя недооценивать, — пылко произнес Рафаэль.

— Ты слишком погряз во всем этом, брат. Я же говорю, куда лучше оборвать связи с мафией и легализовать весь бизнес.

— Знаю, Магнус, знаю! Не забывай, что я помогал тебе уговорить отца передать полномочия и уйти на покой.

Бейн устало кивнул.  
— Так что там с Феллипе? Расскажи подробнее.

— Он планировал сместить Альфредо и занять его место. Покушение было запланировано на следующую неделю. Он назвал имена своих сообщников и тех, кто должен был поддержать его на голосовании. Я не стал вдаваться в подробности. Это больше не наше дело, пусть решают сами.

Магнус кивнул и сделал глоток из своего бокала.

— Брат, ты паршиво выглядишь, — констатировал Рафаэль, глядя на неуложенный ирокез Бейна и его едва подведенные глаза.

— А я вот подумываю сменить имидж. Грустно слышать, что более спокойный стиль мне не подходит.

— Я не о том говорю. Ты… кажешься печальным. Я не видел тебя таким с момента похорон твоего дьявольского отца.

Это сравнение было неприятным, но Магнус лишь изящно улыбнулся.  
— Звучит действительно паршиво… Думаю, стоит сходить в spa.

— Я могу тебе чем-то помочь?

— Посоветуешь хорошего массажиста? — Предложил Бейн.

Сантьяго молчал, изучая брата, но прочесть его было трудно.  
— Это из-за того парня, с которым ты ходил на свидания?

— Ты ищешь демонов там, где их нет. Все хорошо, Рафаэль, просто я устал. Мое расследование касающееся Круга висит мертвым грузом, потом мы с тобой проверяли Феллипе. И у меня давно не было секса. Пожалуй, следует наведаться в Пандемониум и подыскать кого-нибудь горячего. Так что на днях я загляну.

Испанец пристально смотрел на Бейна. Его брат ничем себя не выдал, казалось, с ним действительно все в порядке. Но видеть и чувствовать — разные вещи. Интуиция подсказывала Рафаэлю, что все не так просто, как говорит Магнус.

— Я не верю в это, — спокойно сказал Сантьяго, положив руку Бейну на плечо, — брат, помни, я всегда готов тебе помочь.

— Спасибо, Раф, но ты зря волнуешься. Все отлично.

Сантьяго кивнул, после чего сказал:  
— Отдыхай, Магнус, я пойду.

— Увидимся, — попрощался хозяин лофта, наблюдая, как парень уверенной походкой покидает квартиру.

А Рафаэль тем временем думал о том, что он поможет брату независимо от того хочет он того или нет.

***

— Добрый вечер, — проговорил Сантьяго, глядя на знойную красотку с ее не менее очаровательным другом.

— Привет, — улыбнулась девушка, — ты согласился на мое предложение отличной выпивки? Стоило приехать чуть раньше, я только что закрыла бар.

Они стояли рядом с «Охотничьей Луной» и Изабель теребила ключи, размышляя открыть ли бар вновь.

— Ничего страшного, сегодня угощаю я, — хмыкнув, произнес Рафаэль, предлагая даме руку.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — вклинился в беседу спутник красавицы, — мы недостаточно хорошо знакомы. Вдруг это угощение превратится в пикник с расчлененкой, где этот парень будет в роли Ганнибала Лектера, а мы с тобой его друзья на ужин?  
Рафаэль вскинул брови и с интересом уставился на Саймона. Он не помнил даже имени этого идиота, лишь что у него красивые, глубокие глаза и очаровательная улыбка. А теперь к списку добавились маниакально-бредовые идеи. Но это почему-то веселило Сантьяго.

— Пока не рискнешь, не узнаешь, — сказал он, обращаясь к пареньку.

— Уверен, Ганнибал Лектер говорил своим жертвам то же самое, — настороженно отозвался тот.

— Брось, Саймон! Рафаэль никакой не маньяк. Иначе Алек бы узнал об этом. Садись давай, — скомандовала девушка, буквально заталкивая своего спутника в машину.

— У вас двоих весьма страстные отношения, — хмыкнул Сантьяго, размещаясь на сидении автомобиля, рядом со своими гостями.

— Мы не вместе! — Одновременно воскликнули Иззи и Саймон.

— Вот как, — заинтересованно протянул Рафаэль, окидывая парочку горячим взглядом.

И если Изабель имела иммунитет к подобным трюкам, то Льюис весь зарделся.

— Так зачем ты нас собрал? Экстренное совещание имени наших братьев-идиотов? — С места в карьер ухнула Лайтвуд.

— Именно так, — со вздохом проговорил Сантьяго. — У вашего тоже все дерьмово?

— Не то слово! Ходит мрачнее тучи. Только и делает, что окунает чужие головы в унитаз. — Ответил Саймон.

По лицу Рафаэля скользнула тень.  
— Магнус тоже дурит. Его едва не подстрелили у меня на глазах во время… одного инцидента.

В памяти испанца всплыло событие, произошедшее в доме Феллипе, их троюродного кузена. Когда они пришли выведать у него информацию, Бейна словно подменили. Он лез на рожон сильнее обычного, задирал всех, кого только мог и первый выхватил пистолет. А затем участвовал в допросе… Обычно Магнус не опускался до подобных семейных забав, стараясь не втягиваться в незаконные дела клана. Но в этот раз он сделал исключение. Сперва помогал только советом, а затем вот так вот… За последние недели он несколько раз приходил с работы травмированным. И если обычно он не ввязывался в драки, отвечая на любой выпад пулей, то теперь словно искал собственной смерти с особым, садистским удовольствием. Но незнакомцам Рафаэль такое бы не сказал.

— Что будем делать? — спросил Саймон.

— У меня есть одна мысль… Я и сама думала найти тебя, потому что в одиночку такое не провернуть, — проговорила Изабель.

Рафаэль ухмыльнулся.  
— Я весь внимание.


	12. Chapter 12

***

Если бы Рафаэлю Сантьяго рассказали, какой цирк ждет его впереди, то он бы хорошенько подумал — стоит ли вообще ввязываться во всю эту авантюру. Впрочем, если бы кто-то действительно попытался поведать ему эту историю, то испанец бы просто не поверил.

А начиналось все с лучшими намерениями — помочь двум идиотам, которые никак не могут разобраться в своих отношениях. Обсуждение и обдумывание плана действий заняло определенное время. Изабель предложила запереть их где-нибудь. Высокие этажи отпадали, потому что Магнус обязательно попытается выбраться по карнизам, в темных подвалах слишком мрачная атмосфера и обилие острых углов. А возможность того, что эти буйные голубки примутся выбивать друг из друга дурь кулаками — никто не исключал. Саймон твердо отстаивал идею палаты психиатрической лечебницы. Там и мягонько вокруг, и санитары если что растащат. Рафаэль был склонен согласиться, что это не плохой вариант, чтобы организовать принудительную беседу в изолированном помещении в максимально безопасной обстановке. Но Изабель встала грудью на защиту романтики и того, что располагает к беседе о личной жизни, а что, наоборот, отталкивает. С ее точки зрения, палата психушки была паршивой идеей. Решающим фактором стало ее предположение о том, что Магнус и Алек могут просто рассесться по углам и молчать, пока их не выпустят. Тогда заговорщики принялись искать иной способ организовать эту встречу и каким-либо образом заставить этих двоих все обсудить. Рафаэль предложил похитить их и сделать вид, будто это какие-то преступники, чтобы у этой крутой парочки возникла необходимость сплотиться. Саймон был взбудоражен этим предложением почти также, как грядущим фильмом Мстители. Он молотил руками воздух рассказывая о том, как это будет круто и приводил примеры из боевиков жанра бадди-муви. Потому когда от этой идеи отказались, решив, что детективы могут кого-нибудь ранить или убить при попытке бегства, Саймон еще долгое время молчал и дулся.

В общем, обсуждение было бурным и продолжительным, но в итоге решили вернуться к первоначальной идее Иззи: устроить вечеринку у нее дома, на которой будут присутствовать Алек, Магнус и клуб заговорщиков. Это позволит им создать нужную атмосферу, проследить, чтобы парочка пообщалась и улизнуть незаметно в случае успеха операции. Тем более что удобное расположение квартиры Саймона позволяло уйти под благовидным предлогом. Единственная проблема этого плана заключалась в организации присутствия виновников торжества. Алек последнее время вообще дома не появлялся и почти не отдыхал, а Магнус, узнав об адресе, явно откажется. Рафаэль сказал, что знает, как заставить брата составить ему компанию, а вот Иззи и Саймон едва не рвали на себе волосы, потому что Алек был упрямым балбесом.

Но, как говорится, вода камень точит. А если еще точнее — Иззи невыносимо надоедливая особа, которая может сравниться в своем упорстве, разве что с Сизифом, который бы лишился своего проклятия, но все равно продолжил толкать чертов камень на гору до тех пор, пока он не сможет завершить сию миссию. Алек нехотя согласился, решив сделать ноги в случае совсем уж невыносимого вечера. Тем более, что его сестра не давала ему покоя.

День икс был назначен на субботу. Изабель взяла дополнительный выходной и с самого утра порхала по дому, как пташка. Алеку пришлось согласиться заняться готовкой, потому что сестре такую миссию он бы не доверил. На деле он до самого вечера сидел у Саймона и играл с ним в файтинги, слушая бесконечный треп своего друга. Но их разогнала вездесущая фурия, потребовав от брата воплощения его кулинарных талантов и приличного вида. Тот просто кивнул и отправился в душ, слушая наущения сестры на тему того что в его внешнем виде стоило привести в порядок. И даже заперев за собой двери ванной комнаты, он не смог изгнать одержимую Изабель, которая продолжила свой монолог. Парень включил воду, заглушая ее слова, последними из которых были о том, что она лично выберет ему одежду. За что на его бедную голову такие муки?

При этом Лайтвуд не знал, что испанец на другом конце города задавался ровно тем же вопросом. Магнус пообещал составить ему компанию на вечеринке, но когда Рафаэль явился, то его брат лениво развалившись в кресле потягивал коктейль, почесывая Главнокомандующего за ухом. И в эту самую секунду начался самый странный, идиотский, тупой и удивительный вечер в жизни Сантьяго.

— Почему ты еще не готов? — Спросил он.

— Я передумал, Рафаэль. Иди без меня, — устало отозвался Бейн.

— Нет. Ты идешь со мной. Собирайся, Магнус.

Тот бросил на брата холодный взгляд, в котором читалось: попробуй заставить меня. И Сантьяго понимал, что в таком состоянии на него не повлиять. Тогда он решил зайти с другой стороны.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— На вечеринке? — Бейн вскинул бровь.

— Эм… Да. Знаешь ли… мне кое-кто понравился.

Главное правило их отношений, которое усвоил Рафаэль — если врешь Магнусу, то говори максимально правдиво, скрывая лишь часть информации. Да и он, в сущности, не лгал. Потому что ему действительно кое-кто приглянулся.

— И в чем проблема?

— Я… не знаю кто именно мне нравится больше, — нервно проговорил Рафаэль, расстегивая верхнюю пуговицу своей рубашки

Магнус чуть повернул голову, глядя на брата.  
— Мне все детали вытаскивать из тебя по крупицам?

Сантьяго тяжело выдохнул и выдал:  
— Есть кое-кто… пара знакомых. И похоже, что они оба мне нравятся. Проблема в том, что я не могу определить кто больше, чтобы что-то предпринять.

Бейн фыркнул.  
— Раф, ты слишком, слишком заморочен. Просто трахни их обеих и выбери ту, которая больше подойдет. Не благодари за совет, — проговорил тот, отсалютовав бокалом и сделав глоток.

— Я не буду заниматься сексом просто, чтобы выбрать кто лучше, — отмахнулся Сантьяго, — Поступают всегда с точностью до наоборот: зовут на свидание, знакомятся и только потом вступают в интимную связь.

— Мне не понять тебя, брат. Ты владелец ночного клуба, сын мафиози, испанец с горячей кровью. Откуда в тебе такой аскетизм и набожность? Не проще ли иногда просто беззаботно наслаждаться жизнью и беспорядочными связями, а не завязывать отношения, красиво ухаживая и выдерживая минимум три свидания. Откуда у тебя вообще эта чертова привычка с гребанными тремя свиданиями до секса? Она убогая.

Магнус залпом осушил бокал, злясь на себя, а попутно и на Рафаэля. Чертовы три свидания! Он свое третье по счету так и не получил.

— В том то и суть, Магнус, что я не набрасываюсь ни на кого сразу же. Трех свиданий вполне достаточно, чтобы понять кто перед тобой и сложится ли у вас.

— Три свидания? Серьезно? Поверь, это все херня. Самая настоящая чушь собачья! Потому что на протяжении всех свиданий, ты можешь думать, что все идеально и замечательно, а потом … что-то происходит. Что-то в чем ты и сам разобраться не можешь. И конец.

Рафаэль пожал плечами.  
— Возможно, мы просто слишком разные. Кому-то такой путь не подходит, но меня устраивает.

Бейн вдруг посмотрел на брата долгим, странным взглядом.  
— А ведь ты редко идешь дальше третьего свидания, Рафаэль. Обычно твои отношения долго не длятся. Может поведаешь в чем дело?

Сантьяго тяжело вздохнул.  
— Потому что на четвертом я знакомлю их с семьей. Если твой избранник сможет выдержать Розу и нашего отца, то я пожму ему руку.

— Я запомню, — отозвался Магнус, вскидывая брови. — Но в сегодняшней встрече есть какая-то подоплека. Я верно понимаю?

Рафаэль подумал, что подоплека есть и еще какая! Такая, что Бейн что-нибудь ему отстрелит. Эти мысли заставили его нервничать, но вслух он сказал:  
— Я уже говорил. Не знаю кого выбрать.

— Позови на свидание обеих, — предложил Магнус.

Сантьяго на миг задумался. Идея казалась ему отличной. Ведь таким образом он сможет получше узнать Изабель и Саймона. Но с другой стороны, Рафаэль мог оказаться там лишним. Да и как-то неправильно все это. Последнюю мысль он озвучил своему собеседнику.

Бейн смотрел на испанца с сочувствием. В семье Сантьяго его брат всегда был самым старшим из детей и самым разумным. На его плечи легла ответственность за родных и за бизнес. Уделяя время всем вокруг, Рафаэль часто забывал о себе. А еще он был консерватором. Потому с трудом менял свои привычки или уклад жизни. Со стороны этот парень казался сердцеедом и обольстителем, но все, чем заканчивались его знаки внимания к кому бы то ни было, это разбитые сердца и максимум три свидания. Вот и сейчас, Магнус был уверен, что Рафаэль проявит заинтересованность, сводит свою пассию на свидания, а потом исчезнет. Как обычно.

— Выбери одну из них, если поймешь, что не твое, то пойдешь на свидание с другой.  
— Один из них парень.

Магнус удивился, но виду не подал. Сантьяго ничем не отличался от самого Бейна, интересуясь представителями обоих полов. Только вот их отец не одобрял парней, потому Рафаэль старался не встречаться с ними.

— То есть… какой-то парень настолько тебе понравился, что ты готов пригласить его на свидание? И даже представить отцу. Но при этом, есть подружка, которая привлекает тебя не меньше… — Подытожил Бейн. — Это должны быть какие-то богоподобные существа, раз ты так заинтересован.

Его брат несколько стушевался и неуверенно кивнул, предвкушая гнев Магнуса, когда тот все поймет.

— Располагайся, я постараюсь собраться как можно быстрее.

— Рад, что ты согласился, — улыбнулся Рафаэль.

— Ты и любовный треугольник? Я такое не пропущу.

Сантьяго чиркнула пугающая мысль о том, что из этого полувранья может разгореться самый настоящий пожар. И парень не представлял насколько он прав.  
Магнус собирался долго, ничего нового, так было всегда. Но в итоге он предстал перед братом в агрессивном черно-фиолетовом наряде с расстегнутой рубашкой, обнажавшей его торс, плечи мягко укутывал черный пиджак, а узкие штаны выгодно подчеркивали длинные ноги. Макияж Бейна отличался мрачностью, словно он бросал вызов всему миру.

— А как же сдержанный стиль, о котором ты заикался? — Поддел Рафаэль.

— В топку его. Хочу сражать наповал.

Сантьяго пожал плечами и кивнул в сторону двери, бросив:  
— Идем.

Всю дорогу они болтали обо всем и ни о чем. Испанец надеялся, что Магнус не обратит внимания куда они едут. А в идеале — пусть его разберет временная слепота до момента, пока он не окажется перед Лайтвудом. К великому сожалению Рафаэля, его брат все понял когда они вышли из машины.

— Ну, нет! — Воскликнул он.

— Что «нет»? — переспросил Сантьяго.

— Я не пойду к нему!

— К кому? — В этот момент Рафаэль решил косить под дурачка.

— К Александру. Ты меня не затащишь.

— Вообще-то я шел к Саймону Льюису, — произнес парень, — но с чего тебе так нервничать, если твой бывший… напарник живет здесь?

— Я не знаю, чему мне удивляться сильнее: тому, что ты участвуешь в заговоре против собственного брата или тому, что ты пытался убедить меня, будто этот еврейский Иуда тебе интересен.

— Что ты имеешь против Саймона? — расстроился Рафаэль. — Мне он кажется очаровательным. Такой симпатичный и наивный идиот, что аж скулы сводит. Это занятно.  
Если еще секунду назад Магнус нервничал, то теперь забыл обо всем на свете просто таращась на Сантьяго.

— Святые угодники, ты похоже не шутишь! — Воскликнул он.

Они молчали глядя друг на друга, после чего Бейн спросил:  
— А девушка, которая тебя привлекает — Изабель?

Рафаэль неуверенно кивнул и пояснил:  
— Она темпераментная, умная и веселая.

Магнус тряхнул головой.  
— Знаешь, я прекрасно понимаю для чего ты меня сюда притащил, но вот ей Богу, готов купиться на твой цирк.

— Я говорю правду, — нахмурился Рафаэль. — Идем уже, Dios mio!

— Раз ты говоришь мне правду, то я буду рад тебе помочь, братишка, — усмехнулся Магнус. И в этот самый момент Сантьяго занервничал, сожалея о том, что он соврал.

***

Если у Бейна была хоть какая-то возможность морально подготовиться ко встрече с Александром, то для Лайтвуда это стало полным шоком. Он открыл дверь, впуская гостей и замер, широко распахнув глаза, когда заметил Магнуса.

— Привет, — рассеянно поздоровался он, после чего обернулся к сестре и другу со взглядом, в котором было обещание окунуть их обоих головами в унитаз. — Иззи, ваши гости пришли, — произнес он резко, после чего захлопнул дверь и вернулся на кухню, на которой что-то готовил.

Тем временем к вновь прибывшим подошла улыбающаяся Иззи и взволнованный Саймон.

— Добро пожаловать, — проговорила девушка, — проходите и чувствуйте себя, как дома.  
Рафаэль галантно поцеловал ее руку, в знак приветствия, после чего окинул пылающим взглядом Саймона.

— Почти верю, — шепнул ему, проходящим мимо Магнус, и посмотрел сперва на хозяйку дома, затем на любителя комиксов, — все же я ставлю на Изабель, — громко проговорил Бейн.

От этих слов Сантьяго похолодел. Начиналось. Он еще не знал что, но уже был не рад этому.

— А что за ставка? — мгновенно повёлся Саймон.

— Да вот, Рафаэль сообщил, что вы оба запали ему в сердце, да он никак не может определиться кого ему позвать на свидание. А от варианта — двоих сразу, мой братец и того быстрее отказался. Но, без обид, Самсон, я все же ставлю на Изабель.

Сантьяго смутился, но стоило ему подумать, что хуже быть не может, когда он услышал следующее:  
— Не стоит меня недооценивать, Бейн! Я, знаешь ли, вполне себе! Это как Шазам. Пока он малыш Билли, ты думаешь — пхе, обычный пацан, но стоит ему сказать заветное слово и…

— И что, Соломандр? Сменишь очки на что-то более привлекательное? Или прикид поярче наденешь? Хотя стоп! Знаю! Бросишь болтать без умолку и не произнесешь ни слова про комиксы, верно? — Перебил его Магнус.

— Что-то типа того. Ты меня на концертах не видел. У меня своя группа и офигенный голос!

— Офигенный голос — вещь не плохая, особенно в постели. Только вот…, а сможешь ли ты забраться к Рафаэлю в штаны?

— Не знала, что ты играешь за обе команды, — тем временем произнесла Иззи, изучая Сантьяго.

Испанец в принципе не привык, чтобы его личную жизнь, которой почти не было, вот так выносили на всеобщее обсуждение, да еще и спорили кого он предпочтет. Но внешне он сохранял невозмутимость.

— Тебя это смущает? — спросил он своим хрипловатым голосом.

— Когда ты вот так говоришь, я готова простить тебе все на свете, — улыбнулась девушка, положив ему руку на плечо. — То, что говорит Магнус, правда? Ты действительно хочешь пригласить одного из нас на свидание?

Твою мать! Пресвятая Дева Мария! За что ему это все? Рафаэль определенно не любил, когда вокруг царил хаос и бардак. А когда хаос и бардак устраивали из его же личной жизни, то он начинал раздражаться. Но парень умел сдерживать свои эмоции, потому лишь ухмыльнулся и произнес:

— Вероятно, что бы я сейчас ни сказал, ты в любом случае все простишь мне, верно? Так что, да, Магнус не лжет. Я действительно говорил ему это.

Хвала ангелам! Благодарность отцу за воспитание! Сантьяго умел играть словами. Очень хорошо играть словами. Он не солгал Изабель, но и не подтвердил своего интереса, потому можно будет в любой момент ответить, что ввел брата в заблуждение, дабы приволочь на эту недо-вечеринку, на которой вместо выяснения отношений между Алеком и Магнусом, акцент как-то неожиданно сместился на Рафаэля. Умно, Бейн, умно.

— Пойду пообщаюсь с твоим братом, Ангел, — произнес Рафаэль, обращаясь к Иззи, — мы с ним так и не познакомились.

Девушка ему подмигнула, оборачиваясь к Магнусу и Саймону, которые продолжали словесную пикировку.

— О! Я рада, что вы так хорошо ладите! — Проговорила она приближаясь.

— Когда кто-то щеголяет перед тобой в почти что обнаженном виде, хочешь не хочешь, но многое узнаешь, — ввернул Бейн, наблюдая за Рафаэлем, который подошел к Алеку и спросил:

— Помощь нужна?

— Нет, — коротко бросил Лайтвуд, хмурясь.

Но Сантьяго изящно снял пиджак, повесив его на спинку стула и принялся закатывать рукава своей рубашки, игнорируя изучающие взгляды Саймона и Изабель. Испанец был хорош собой и эта парочка уже «приценивалась».

Сантьяго тем временем взял нож, разделочную доску и принялся помогать Алеку нарезать овощи. Лайтвуд лишь бросил недовольный взгляд, но ничего не сказал, потому что Рафаэль явно знал, что делать.

— Чем же закончилась ваша с Магнусом встреча в тот день, когда я оставил вас в лофте? — спросил испанец.

Алек бросил на него злой взгляд и ответил с неприязненной ухмылкой:  
— Он мне рассказывал почему предложил угрожать Максом, а не Иззи в случае давления на меня.

Рафаэль на миг застыл, поднимая растерянный взгляд на Лайтвуда.

А тем временем троица, уютно устроившаяся на диване, продолжала активно обсуждать насущные вопросы.

— Не смей оскорблять Стар Трек! — Пылко восклицал Саймон, — то что ты не знаешь кто такой Спок, не делает тебе чести и уж тем более не дает возможности пускать такие комментарии в адрес этого великого вулканца!

— Знаешь, Самайн, до меня дошло почему ты считаешь, что популярен во время выступлений на сцене. Твоя аудитория подростки и гики, верно? Ты и песни, наверное, посвящаешь нереальной заднице Капитана Америки или святости вулканской расы.

— Похоже, не только вы двое сошлись, — проговорила Изабель, наблюдая за парочкой поваров. — Надеюсь, на Алека он не западет? А то у меня планы на Рафаэля.

— Становись в очередь, сучка, — весело подхватил Саймон, переключаясь на общение с девушкой, которая рассмеялась шутке друга.

А вот Бейну было не до забав. Он на миг позабыл о своем споре с Льюисом, с грустью глядя на Лайтвуда. Ему было больно даже просто смотреть на этого человека. А он себе спокойно резал помидор, игнорируя Магнуса.

Впрочем, так казалось со стороны. С того самого момента, когда гости вошли в квартиру, Алек превратился в сплошной комок нервов. Ему было некомфортно в этой комнате. Он едва сдерживал себя от заинтересованных взглядов в сторону Магнуса. Тот сосредоточился на Саймоне, что неприятно кольнуло и разочаровало. Уж у Льюиса то никогда проблем с личной жизнью не было. Он жил и любил в свое удовольствие, не мечтая ночами о недостижимом Джейсе. Лайтвуд чувствовал себя идиотом, потому что по сути сменил одного идола на другого. Чертовы глиняные божки! Запусти их в стену, и те разобьются. Только вот для Алека они были эфемерными. А сломать подобный образ можно только определенными событиями или поступками. Как это было с Джейсом.  
Витая в своих мыслях, парень потянулся к корзинке с помидорами, чтобы взять следующий. Но вместо этого он наткнулся на руку Сантьяго, о котором Лайтвуд и думать забыл.

— Руки прочь! Это мой мужчина! — Крикнула Иззи.

— Но это еще не точно! — Возразил ей вдогонку Саймон.

А вот Магнус просто молчал, отстраненно наблюдая за тем, как его брат извлекает овощ из корзинки и продолжает нарезать салат, за тем как Алек застыл, глядя на Бейна. Их взгляды на миг скрестились, после чего оба резко отвернулись.

— Твоя сестра с Саймоном всегда вот так рвут людей на части? — Проворчал Сантьяго.

— Я думал, они оба тебе интересны. Радуйся, — буркнул Лайтвуд, не поясняя, что соперничество между Иззи и Льюисом идет по всем возможным фронтам. Им просто нравился сам процесс состязания, а не конечная цель. Временами они доводили все до абсурда.

— Я не из тех, кто гонится за двумя зайцами. Мне вполне подойдет один единственный, — спокойно пояснил Рафаэль.

— А судя по твоему виду, тебе нужно все и сразу.

— Судить книгу по обложке плохая привычка.

— Но и верить на слово на пустом месте, так себе идея, — ответил Алек, заправляя салат.  
Рафаэль вымыл ножи и разделочные доски, убрав их в сушку.

— Все готово, — позвал всех Лайтвуд.

Иззи помогла накрыть на стол, Саймон же шуровал в баре, выбирая алкоголь и в очередной раз споря с Магнусом, только теперь уже на тему выпивки. В целом ужин прошел не плохо. Рафаэль был галантен и отвечал флиртом на все заигрывания в свой адрес. С его стороны это была не более чем выработанная годами привычка. Как никак владелец ночного клуба обязан быть очаровательным. Льюис периодически вступал в споры с Бейном, который вел себя несколько более отстраненно, чем раньше. Изабель отвлекалась на Сантьяго, но старалась придумать как вовлечь своего хмурого и молчаливого брата в разговор. Но все ее попытки были бесполезны. Он спокойно потягивал вино, гоняя свою еду по тарелке, и старался не смотреть на Магнуса. За все это время они не перекинулись и парой фраз, что огорчало Иззи и Рафаэля.

После ужина все переместились в гостиную, рассказывая всякие забавные истории и попивая вино. Алек посидел с ними минут пятнадцать, после чего вышел на балкон. Саймон начал уговаривать Рафаэля заглянуть к нему, поиграть во что-нибудь, за что получил сердитый взгляд Иззи. Но судьба брата была для нее важнее, потому девушка подошла к Магнусу и сказала:

— Давай сделаем вид, будто я придумала нечто супер-умное, что заставит тебя выйти на балкон и поговорить с Алеком.

Бейн вскинул брови, но ничего ей не ответил.

— Серьезно, вам нужно поговорить! Если ты не хочешь иметь с ним ничего общего, то так ему и скажи. Мой братец зашоренный баран. Его пока носом в дерьмо хорошенько не натыкать, он так и будет ломиться в запертые двери. Прошу, Магнус, пожалуйста! Если не ради вас, то хотя бы мою личную жизнь пожалей! Саймон пошел в наступление.

Бейн неуверенно взглянул на Алека, ощущая, как сердце пропускает удар.

— Хорошо, Изабель, я поговорю с ним, — пообещал он, направляясь на балкон.

Девушка едва не захлопала в ладоши от радости и предвкушения. Она пристально смотрела за тем, как парень подходит к Лайтвуду. И вот они стоят плечом к плечу, опираясь на парапет, и разговаривают. Иззи подошла к Рафаэлю с Саймоном и сказала:

— Валим отсюда.

— Куда? — не понял Сантьяго.

— Да хоть к черту на куличики! Нужно оставить их одних.

— Тогда ко мне, — радостно улыбнулся Льюис.

Рафаэль как чувствовал, что лучше ему торчать в коридоре под дверью этой квартиры, как верному Хатико, а не идти к Саймону. Однако он и понять не успел, как его уже затащили в обитель Льюиса, попутно всучив бокал с вином. И теперь испанец чувствовал себя травоядным, на которое зарятся сразу два хищника.

— Чем займемся? — Спросил Саймон, улыбаясь.

— Полагаю, стоит покараулить у двери, на случай если они сцепятся, — невозмутимо предложил Рафаэль, направляясь к двери и заглядывая в глазок.

— Успокойся, я видела, как Алек смотрит на Магнуса! Он вряд ли станет его бить. Ну, я надеюсь на это, — поделилась своими мыслями Изабель.

— А я вот не забрал у Магнуса пистолет. Береженого — Бог бережет, — проявил обеспокоенность Сантьяго.

— Не думаю, что мы окажемся быстрее пули. Я не вижу здесь ни одного Флэша или Квиксильвера, — резонно заметил Саймон, обращаясь к Рафаэлю. — Только ты и я…

— Про меня не забудь. И губу обратно закатай, — предложила Иззи.

Сантьяго обернулся и обнаружил себя в неудачном положении: прижатый спиной к двери и окруженный двумя стервятниками, готовыми рвать его на части, лишь бы второму не досталось.

— Если мы не будем караулить, то можем поиграть в файтинги, или что там предлагал Саймон? — попытался выкрутиться испанец.

— О, Рафаэль, я знаю много разных и очень интересных игр, — улыбнулся парень, уперев руку о дверь аккурат над левым плечом Сантьяго. Но не успел он хоть как-то отреагировать на это, когда на его левое плечо легла ладонь Изабель. Парень обернулся к ней.

— Знаешь, Рафаэль, говорят, во французском языке есть два слова обозначающих «поцелуй», — проворковала девушка.

— Изз, ты действительно собираешься использовать этот затертый прием? Он же банален! — Тут же вмешался Льюис, получая тем временем мысленную благодарность от Сантьяго, который откровенно охреневал от всего что творилось вокруг.

— Мне просто нравится французский, — не унималась девушка, возвращая свое внимание Рафаэлю. — Одно слово для дружеского поцелуя в щеку, второе для страстного в губы.  
Пока испанец отвлекся на угрозу слева, он был неожиданно атакован с противоположного фланга.

— Показать? — Спросил Саймон, прошептав ему на ухо.

Это стало последней каплей и Сантьяго взбесился не на шутку, он направился в центр комнаты, на ходу грубовато оттолкнув обоих. Его бесило, что эта парочка, словно малые дети, вцепились в него, как в любимую игрушку, стремясь вырвать желаемый предмет из рук второго. При этом сам Рафаэль был им не важен. В сердцах он даже проворчал несколько яростных ругательств на испанском.

— Когда ты говоришь на родном языке — это звучит горячо, — Произнесла Иззи.

— Я учту и буду общаться при вас только на английском, — пообещал парень, со стуком поставив бокал с вином на столешницу. — Мне казалось, что мы собрались здесь, чтобы помирить наших братьев, а не с целью покататься на трехколесном велосипеде.

— Ты смотрел «Как я встретил вашу маму»! — Тут же воскликнул Саймон. — Теперь ты мне нравишься еще больше! Ты ведь имел ввиду классификацию Барни Стинсона для группового секса, верно?

— Я на такое не подписывалась! — Тут же вставила Изабель.

— Я тоже, между прочим! — Вклинился Льюис. — Никогда я не разделю свое ложе с этой дьяволицей.

— Тогда оставьте меня в покое, черт бы вас побрал! Складывается ощущение, будто вы никогда мужчин не видели.

— Таких горячих как ты? — С улыбкой спросил Саймон.

— И таких галантных, — поддакнула Иззи.

— А еще… — начал было Льюис.

— Хватит! — Прервал их Рафаэль.

— Но ты же сам сказал Магнусу, что мы тебе нравимся, — деловитым тоном произнесла девушка. — На днях мы с Саймоном обсуждали, что находим тебя интересным. Так что твоя симпатия взаимна. Но ты не определился…

— Мы просто хотели выбить себе дополнительные очки, — подтвердил Льюис.

— Тебе и одной пары должно хватать, — хмыкнула Изабель.

— То, что вы ведете себя как нимфоманка и ее одержимый приятель, не делает вам чести, уж поверьте. Для обычного секса я могу подыскать партнера и в клубе. Вы меня сильно разочаровали, — произнес Сантьяго, наблюдая как поникли Иззи и Саймон.

— То есть мы облажались, да? — Спросил Льюис. — И никакой возможности переиграть эту партию?

— Может, все же дашь нам второй шанс? — попросила Изабель с надеждой.

Они оба смотрели на него своими огромными карими глазами с таким выражением лиц, что даже Кот в Сапогах из Шрека не шел ни в какое сравнение. Но самому Рафаэлю на ум пришла его обожаемая сестренка Роза, которая могла вытянуть из него что угодно подобным фокусом.

— Я подумаю об этом, — сдержанно произнес Сантьяго, наблюдая, как на лицах обоих отражается огорчение. Чтобы как-то смягчить свои слова, он добавил, — но вы можете приходить в «Пандемониум». При условии, что будете вести себя прилично.

— И там поговорим о свидании? — Как обычно взяла быка за рога Иззи.

— Я не против, — поддакнул Саймон.

«Это будет не просто, — подумал Рафаэль. — Ой, как не просто»

— Все будет зависеть от вашего поведения, — вслух ответил испанец, глядя на часы.— Прошло уже полчаса. Раз они до сих пор не убили друг друга, значит все прошло хорошо. Так что я поеду.

— Подожди! — Остановил его Льюис. — Давай поиграем в видеоигры? Или в настольный футбол. Иззи нет равных в нем. Мы ее даже вдвоем едва ли сделаем. Или еще что-нибудь.

— Получше узнаешь нас. С нормальной стороны, я имею ввиду, — подхватила девушка. — К тому же если наши братцы передумают и решат устроить потасовку, я вдвоем с Саймоном их не разниму.

Сантьяго вздохнул.  
— Хорошо. Еще минут тридцать у меня есть…

В этот момент странная, чудаковатая часть вечера была завершена. Но Рафаэль не знал, что всякий финал — это начало чего-то нового.

***

Алек стоял на балконе, глядя на город. Он наслаждался уличным шумом, легкой прохладой вечера и мнимым уединением. Здесь его никто не трогал, здесь он был почти что один. Как всегда один. Только он и разрушающие его мысли. Магнус вел себя как ни в чем не бывало, и это рвало Лайтвуда на куски. У него сложилось стойкое впечатление, что для Бейна их отношения ничего не значили. Да и можно ли это вообще назвать отношениями? Роман с двумя свиданиями и несколькими поцелуями. Для нормального, адекватного человека этого мало. Только такой осёл как он мог вот так раскиснуть.

Раздался шум поднимающейся рамы, потому что выход на этот балкон был только через окно пожарной лестницы, чем они и пользовались. Алек обернулся и увидел, как к нему пролезает Магнус. Его распахнутая рубашка разошлась еще сильнее, а колышки на ирокезе несколько пригнулись. Бейн посмотрел на него и принялся раскуривать сигарету. Лайтвуд отвернулся, возвращая свой взгляд ночному городу. Парень встал рядом с ним, делая медленную затяжку. Алек бы не признался в этом, но ему нравилось наблюдать, как эти изящные пальцы обхватывают сигарету, как Магнус жмурится во время выдоха.  
Они стояли в тишине, нарушаемой сигналами проносящихся по автостраде автомобилей, гулом голосов пешеходов, но сами не говорили ничего. Алек лихорадочно соображал, что ему лучше сказать? Как вообще начать этот разговор? В итоге он озвучил лишь ту навязчивую мысль, которая не выходила из его головы. Мазнув взглядом по распахнутой рубашке Магнуса, он произнес:

— Здесь прохладно.

Бейн обернулся к Алеку и спросил:

— Ну, ты ведь меня согреешь, если я замерзну?

Лайтвуду показалось, что его самого сейчас окунули головой в унитаз. Причем так неожиданно, что он захлебнулся тамошней водой.

— Я… мы… — Начал Алек, но так и не смог подобрать нужных слов, потому заткнулся.

— Что, сладенький? Я так прекрасен, что ты потерял дар речи?

В этом был весь Магнус. Тот самый Магнус, который ему понравился. Только сейчас от него горчило во рту. Лайтвуд нервно рассмеялся, запуская руку в волосы. Идиот. Какой же он идиот!

— Что такое? — Спросил Бейн, нахмурившись. Этот непредсказуемый Александр, как и всегда, реагировал самым невообразимым образом. Его было невозможно понять.

— Ох, Маггс, детка, — отсмеявшись произнес парень, — я сейчас понял какой же я, блять, идиот! Я изводился две недели. Две чертовых недели! Пытаясь понять как ты, что ты, где ты. Какого хера ты мне не звонишь, хотя обещал, что мы поговорим. А ты ведешь себя так, словно ничего не случилось. Так ведь для тебя действительно ничего и не случилось! Все как прежде.

Алек чувствовал себя преданным и разбитым. Будто все, что имело для него значение, обесценено другим человеком. Тем самым, который и наделял все эти моменты смыслом. Но для Магнуса, великого и неповторимого, это был пшик. Парочка свиданий и все. Чего он, блять, хотел после нескольких жалких встреч и недели знакомства? Предложения руки и сердца? Бейн, как раз, ведет себя как взрослый и адекватный человек. Это Алек полный идиот. Влюбленный осел. Как он мог с такой легкостью втрескаться в кого-то? Сам себе все придумал, сам же и страдает. Эти размышления будили в нем гнев.

Что же до Магнуса, то с того самого момента, когда он понял куда его привез Рафаэль, он не находил себе места. Вся та разъедающая его нутро дрянь, словно ожила, она тянула его магнитом в эту самую квартиру, к этому самому человеку. И пусть внешне он идеально исполнял свою роль, но на деле ему было так паршиво, как ни разу до этого. Даже когда его прошило пулями, когда однажды он попался Кругу и его методично избивали час за часом, даже в те моменты он чувствовал себя лучше. Апогея его внутренний кризис достиг во время ужина. Это мероприятие напоминало ад. Самый настоящий ад, не выдуманный. Теперь Бейн имел полноценное представление о том, что ждет его после смерти. Этот бесконечно повторяющийся, не имеющий завершения ужин. А затем Алек и вовсе их покинул. В этот момент Магнус подумал, что это конец. Точка во всем. Пожалуй, если бы не Изабель, то сам он едва ли смог бы набраться смелости последовать за Лайтвудом. Но оказавшись на чертовом балконе выяснилось, что он понятия не имеет, что говорить и как себя вести! А после слов Алека, Магнус и вовсе захотел просто взять и спрыгнуть вниз, разбившись о тротуар. Может быть, если его мозги разлетятся по округе, а сердце сплющится в блин, то станет легче? Но в этот момент он понял, что не станет. Ведь после смерти его будет ждать чертов ужин в аду. Замкнутый круг. В точности как у Данте. Символично.

Но факт оставался фактом — он не знал, что ответить Алеку, который просто направился к окну, намереваясь вернуться в квартиру. Лайтвуд был по-прежнему зол. Зол на себя, но Магнус считал, что объект этих чувств именно он. Однако когда парень проходил мимо него, Бейн схватил его за предплечье. Алек посмотрел тяжелым, раздраженным взглядом, будто спрашивая, чего хотел Магнус. Но проблема заключалась в том, что тот едва ли смог бы хоть что-то сказать. Он должен был, но не мог ничего придумать. Его тело начала бить нервная дрожь.

— Я ждал тебя. В субботу. На наше третье свидание. Ждал весь день до самой ночи, — выпалил, наконец, Бейн. Он озвучил то, что тяготило его все это время. — Ты не пришел. Ты так и не пришел, — начал повторять Магнус, ощущая, как его дрожь усиливается.  
Лайтвуд выглядел растерянным. Ошарашенным. Не понимал, что происходит. Словно перед ним был маг, с которого слетела дымка. И вместо красивого и самоуверенного фасада, перед ним оказался такой же сомневающийся и напуганный парень. Такой же потерянный, не представляющий, что делать. 

Алек взял лицо Магнуса в свои ладони и, нежно ему улыбнувшись, сказал:  
— Вот так и бывает, когда два замкнутых болвана впервые в жизни пытаются построить отношения.

Бейн смотрел на него с такой надеждой и болью во взгляде, позволяя на короткий миг заглянуть к нему в душу и увидеть все то, что он не озвучивал, а может и не признавал перед самим собой. Осознание всего этого пронзило Алека смешанными чувствами. Но в первую очередь, он ощущал непередаваемое, ни с чем не сравнимое счастье. Лайтвуд нежно и неторопливо поцеловал Магнуса. Трепетно и аккуратно, словно боясь спугнуть, словно желая утешить. А затем он привлек парня к себе, все еще ощущая как того бьет мелкая дрожь. 

Алек обнимал его, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине и бормоча:  
— Я рядом, все хорошо, Магнус! Я просто ждал тебя. Ждал, когда ты позовешь и будешь готов к разговору. Но теперь я с тобой. Успокойся, не волнуйся так.

Его тихий, умиротворенный голос действовал как успокоительное. Но вместе с отступающей дрожью, уходила и боль внутри Бейна. Та самая, которая методично прожигала его нутро все это время. Она исчезала. Растворялась. И все благодаря Алеку. Благодаря тому, что он рядом. Лайтвуд был для него лекарством. Исцеляющим фактором. И все эти чувства превращали размеренный и методичный мир Магнуса в самый настоящий хаос. Когда все смешивается, переплетается и путается. Он не понимал, что происходит с ним, в его жизни, в их отношениях с Алеком. Сплошной сумбур. Как только люди способны жить с таким? Как справляются? Бейн поднял взгляд, рассматривая лицо Лайтвуда. В этот момент все те бредовые слова, которые в сердцах бормотал этот парень обрели смысл. Действительно, пока Алек рядом, он справится. Все будет хорошо. Это показалось Магнусу банальным и затертым. Как у героев второсортного любовного романа, честное слово! Впрочем, за этими ироничными мыслями он прятал свою уязвимость. Ту самую, которая появилась в нем из-за Алека. Это пугало его, заставляя чувствовать себя слабым. Но он осознавал, что без Лайтвуда становится еще более слабым. Потому что внутри растекается неприятной жижей разъедающая его пустота и боль. И вот теперь он зависим. Все, как и говорил отец. Чувства делают людей мягкотелыми. Потому что организм начинает перестраиваться, словно он вступает в сговор с сообщником, преобразуясь в нечто бесформенное и нуждающееся.

— О чем задумался? — спросил Алек, нежно положив ладонь на щеку Магнуса.

Поколебавшись мгновение, парень ответил:  
— О том, что сегодняшний вечер вполне можно считать третьим свиданием.

Лайтвуд отшатнулся, как от удара, не ожидая подобного и немного растерявшись. Но вот Бейн, похоже, решил получить все сполна. Потому что в их шатком мире не было ничего постоянного, не было никаких гарантий. Но зато желания никуда не девались.  
Он приблизился к Алеку, пылко впиваясь в его губы. Это был не тот нежный поцелуй, который дарил ему парень еще несколько мгновений назад. Магнус настаивал, Магнус требовал, и Магнус получил то, чего хотел. Неистового, горячего, страстного Алека, который прижимал к себе парня с таким пылом, словно пытался поработить его душу. Но в какой-то момент он отстранился и хрипло произнес:

— Идем.

Бейн растерялся, не понимая, о чем речь, но потом сообразил, что Лайтвуд зовет его в свою комнату. От этого сердце пустилось в бешеный, непредсказуемый пляс. Но Магнус послушно отправился вслед за Алеком. Когда он пролез в чертово окно, являющееся самым неудобным выходом на балкон из всех возможных, то очутился в объятиях парня, который пылал от нетерпения. Лайтвуд обвил его запястье и потянул за собой. Несколько грубо и властно, нетерпеливо, но Магнус и не заметил этого, потому что их желания были идентичны. Они отбивали такт в их сердцах, звуча в унисон, подгоняя обоих. Едва они переступили порог спальни, Алек рывком притянул к себе Бейна, грубо его целуя, стаскивая с него пиджак и, хвала небесам, уже распахнутую рубашку, отшвыривая все это барахло на пол, с чувством раздражения на существование такой ерунды, как одежда.

— Какой ты нетерпеливый, — хмыкнул Бейн, потянувшись тонкими пальчиками к верхним пуговицам рубашки Лайтвуда.

— Я бы пошутил про перерыв на чашку кофе или про двенадцать лет в Азкабане, — проворчал Алек, отстраняя руки Магнуса и стягивая рубашку через голову, потому что так было быстрее, — но не тот настрой для шуток.

— Понимаю, интимная связь — дело серьезное. Здесь нет места юмору, — расплываясь в ухмылке проговорил Бейн, параллельно расстегивая ремень на своих брюках.

— Как ты умудряешься так спокойно рассуждать о чем-то в такой момент? — Хмурясь спросил парень, притягивая к себе Магнуса в чуть более сдержанном порыве.

— Не любишь, когда кто-то болтает с тобой во время прелюдии? Все происходит в полной тишине только в кино, знаешь ли.

Пока Бейн болтал, Алек склонился к его шее и принялся покрывать ее мелкими поцелуями, попутно стягивая с него штаны. Он проложил неторопливую дорожку к его уху и прошептал, щекоча дыханием:  
— Я люблю, когда в моей постели болтают и даже кричат, но не таким спокойным тоном, и немного не те слова.

— Ну, знаешь ли, процитировать Сириуса Блэка в контексте воздержания или истовой страсти к моей персоне, мне тоже не предлагали.

На последней фразе Магнус сбивчиво выдохнул, потому что Алек принялся покусывать мочку его уха, попутно расстегивая и спуская с себя штаны. Когда же он отстранился и весело посмотрел на затуманенный желанием взор Бейна, то проговорил:  
— Не думал, что ты вообще знаком со вселенной Гарри Поттера. Но если хочешь обсудить эту тему, то без проблем.

— У меня есть младшие братья и сестры, дорогой. Я даже могу спеть тебе песню Распределяющей Шляпы, — вскинув брови предложил Магнус.

Алек окончательно стянул с себя брюки, наблюдая, как Бейн делает то же самое со своей одеждой.

— Ты собираешься петь прямо в процессе? — уточнил Лайтвуд, веселясь.

— Я никогда не пробовал, но если ты просишь…

— Я прошу тебя заткнуться, Магнус, — все также улыбаясь ответил ему парень, толкая в сторону кровати.

Несмотря на их шутливую беседу, за которой Бейн пытался скрыть свою нервозность, он все еще продолжал изводиться. Ему доводилось слышать все эти истории о важности первого раза, не в контексте потери девственности, а новых отношений. Каждый раз Магнус считал, что это полная чушь. У него было много партнеров, не было того, что было бы им не испробовано или не изучено. Он был уверен в своих навыках. Но, блять, все равно нервничал как юнец. Глупый подросток. Переживал, что налажает или разочарует. Вдруг от него ждут чего-то большего? Вдруг Алек захочет что-то, но они не поймут друг друга в процессе? Вдруг это Лайтвуд не понравится ему? Всякое бывает. Иногда и техника хороша, и человек симпатичен, и химия бурлит, но что-то все равно не складывается… Просто некоторые партнеры оказываются несовместимы. А вся эта таинственная круговерть с отношениями и чувствами была нова для него. Потому Магнус боялся. Старался не подавать виду, но все же боялся.

Они уже приблизились к кровати, целуя друг друга, когда Алек отстранился и спросил:  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

В ответ на свой вопрос, парень получил лишь молчаливый кивок, потому продолжил:  
— Магнус, я ни на чем не настаиваю и не тороплю события. Если ты хочешь прерваться, то мы остановимся. — Он нежно провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Бейна. — Ты непередаваемо горяч и желанен, но я с тобой не ради этого. Потому если ты испытываешь какой-то дискомфорт или что-то вроде…

В ореховых глазах отражалось беспокойство и бескрайняя нежность. Такая нежность, от которой все внутри уносилось ввысь.

— Александр, лгать не стану, я нервничаю. Но это не отменяет моего желания. К тому же, случись это сейчас или лет через десять, полагаю, я буду все также волноваться.

И второй раз за вечер, Бейн позволил ему увидеть свою уязвимость, свои сомнения, отразившиеся в его глазах. Это говорило громче каких-либо слов.

— Нервничать нормально, Магнус. Так бывает всегда, если человек тебе не безразличен.

Лайтвуд взял руку парня и прислонил к своей груди, в которой нервно стучало сердце.

— Это морзянка? Я определенно слышу С.О.С. — Пошутил Бейн.

— Моей душе уже ничего не поможет, — тихо произнес Алек, — она в твоей власти.

Он заметил, что Магнус собирается что-то ответить, но ему не хотелось этого слышать. Он боялся. Боялся, слов «слишком рано», «недостаточно знакомы» и прочих подобных. Потому парень предпочел заткнуть ему рот поцелуем. Сперва нежным и тягучим, постепенно перерастающим в нечто сжигающее дотла.

Это чувство — словно тебя разъедает изнутри — вернулось к Магнусу. Только теперь в совершенно ином контексте. Приятном. Томном. Требующим большего. Прямо сейчас, немедленно. Его сомнения и все те проблемы, которые обычно вертятся в голове, просто исчезли, оставив место желаниям и ощущениям.

Бейн даже не заметил, как оказался на кровати, не понял в какой именно момент Алек навис над ним, пылко целуя, страстно прижимаясь, сводя с ума. Они изучали друг друга кончиками пальцев, нежно скользя по коже, временами с жаром вцепляясь в своего партнера, впиваясь когтями. Они целовались — неистово, жадно, будто получили тот благословенный дар, о котором молили всю жизнь, и вот теперь обрели это. Отыскали друг друга.

Алек принялся исследовать губами тело Магнуса, отыскивая наиболее чувствительные зоны, перемежая свои ласки с легкими покусываниями. Он сканировал миллиметр за миллиметром, спускаясь все ниже, сбивая дыхание Бейна, выбивая из него тихие стоны. Желание затопило разум Лайтвуда, но он сдерживал свои порывы. С трудом, прилагая усилия, чтобы не наброситься на своего партнера, как животное. Потому что он хотел быть нежным. По-настоящему нежным и… любящим. Хотел испытать это неведомое чувство, когда ты отдаешь себя всего, целиком, но при этом получаешь хоть что-то взамен. Не просто тело, но и чувства. Пусть даже не столь глубокие, как у него самого. Эти мысли в любой иной момент вызвали бы ощущение горечи. Но не теперь. Близость Магнуса пьянила, дразнила, сводила с ума. Вид того, как парень кусал свои губы, выгибая спину на встречу ласкам, как он хватался за спинку кровати, все это заставляло кровь Алека бурлить, с трудом удерживать остатки самообладания. Но когда Бейн притянул его, обнимая, и прошептал в губы единственное слово: «Хочу», вся его сдержанность капитулировала, уступая место срывающей крышу, безумной страсти.

Магнус отдавался ему самозабвенно, обхватывая руками шею, зарываясь пальцами в темные локоны, произнося его имя хрипло и сбивчиво, запрокидывая голову назад, позволяя целовать себя и кусать. Это был не просто акт сиюминутного желания, которое так долго скапливалось в них и, наконец, получило разрядку. Не удовлетворение похоти или сбрасывание стресса. Это был способ выразить свои чувства. Все до единого. Те, что человек не в силах озвучить, но способен продемонстрировать. Показать, пообещать и исполнить.

Это была их вторая совместная ночь, только в отличие от прошлой, уютной и трепетной, эта принесла с собой единение двух сердец и душ, словно сплетенных между собой огнем обоюдных чувств.


	13. Chapter 13

***

Утром Алек проснулся, как и всегда рано. Даже утомительные многочасовые игрища с Магнусом не нарушили этой привычки. Да, он ощущал приятную усталость, но все же отправился готовить завтрак. Пока он возился у плиты, послышались тихие голоса со стороны двери.

— Почему нам нельзя всем вместе позавтракать? Если они провели вместе ночь, то наверняка уже разобрались между собой. Я не проживу и дня без фирменной стряпни Алека, — ворчал парень.

— Потому что! Им необходимо спокойное утро. Быстро тырим то, что найдем в холодильнике и сваливаем к тебе! Тем более, если у них все получится, братишка не будет постоянно ночевать здесь. — Отрапортовала Изабель.

— Только не это! Если бы я подумал об этом раньше, то отговорил бы вас от этой примирительной миссии.

— Ты отвратительный эгоист, Саймон Льюис!

— Да нет! Я правда желаю Алеку счастья, просто ощущение, будто целая эпоха заканчивается, и… — Они медленно входили в квартиру и не видели, Лайтвуда, который уже приготовил завтрак на всех и собирал еду на деревянный поднос с ножками, чтобы отнести Магнусу в постель. Когда же Саймон заметил друга, то оборвал себя на полуслове, глупо улыбнувшись и сказав, — привет! Мы думали, ты еще спишь.

В ответ тот лишь улыбнулся и сообщил:  
— Я приготовил и на вас. Забирайте завтрак и сваливайте. Приятного аппетита.  
На сим он подхватил поднос и отправился в комнату, заметив счастливую улыбку Иззи. Чем дальше занималась эта парочка, Лайтвуд не знал, потому что он захлопнул за собой дверь и проговорил:

— Доброе утро, Магнус.

Парень поморщился и нехотя распахнул глаза. Увидев Алека, он улыбнулся и проворчал:

— Дай мне поспать, тиран.

— Время сна закончено, пора завтракать.

Заметив в руках парня поднос с едой, Бейн сел на кровати, наблюдая, как Лайтвуд ставит поднос на постель.

— И все-таки ты романтик, Александр.

Тот пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. У меня никогда не было полноценных отношений, так что судить об этом сложно.

Магнус взял его за руку и нежно провел большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони. Этот незатейливый жест вызвал у Алека теплую улыбку.

— Угощайся, — кивнул он в сторону подноса с едой.

— Ты всегда готовишь по утрам? — Спросил Бейн.

— Не только по утрам. Иначе эта парочка загнется с голоду. Я однажды уезжал с Максом на неделю в отпуск, так когда вернулся, узнал, что они все семь дней питались пиццей и прочим фаст-фудом.

Магнус взял тост и пробормотал:  
— Экие паршивцы!

— Я вполне серьезно! Только нормальная пища!

Бейн скривился.  
— Вы определенно поладите с Рафаэлем. Даже более того, уверен, что случится апокалипсис, если вы с ним подружитесь.

Алек ничего на это не ответил. Его сильно задела история с точками давления, потому он злился на Сантьяго. Да и на Магнуса до сих пор дулся, но Магнус — это Магнус.  
Лайтвуд тоже приступил к трапезе, чтобы отвлечь мысли.

— Ты очень вкусно готовишь, дорогой, — проворковал Бейн.

— Многолетний опыт, — отмахнулся Лайтвуд.

— Другой твой многолетний опыт я тоже оценил весьма высоко, — облизнувшись ответил Магнус, — но в следующий раз, пожалуй, именно я буду демонстрировать тебе свои навыки.  
Алек нахмурился, поразмыслив о подоплеке того, на что намекал парень, но в итоге сказал:

— Хорошо.

— Александр… если ты не хочешь, то не обязан принуждать себя. Просто знай, я не Джейс. И никогда таким не буду.

Эти слова очень сильно смутили Лайтвуда. Он взял стакан с кофе и спрятал лицо за ним.

— Меня не совсем эта сторона вопроса беспокоит, — все же произнес он. — Ты ведешь себя так, словно ничего не изменилось, но на самом деле это не так. Недомолвки ни к чему хорошему не приводят. И как ты не замалчивай щекотливые моменты своей биографии, они рано или поздно всплывут.

Бейн замолчал, покручивая в руках ложку.

— Что ты хочешь услышать? — Спросил он, наконец, — о чем именно узнать?

Алек вздохнул.  
— В идеале? Мне не хотелось бы силой выбивать из тебя рассказ, но речь идет о моих родных в качестве гаранта молчания… О ФБР, в конце концов.

Магнус с шумом выдохнул и начал свой рассказ:

— Моя приемная семья уже несколько поколений входит в международный мафиозный конгломерат под названием «Дю Морт». Сантьяго решили выйти из игры, потому что никто из моих братьев и сестер не планирует продолжать дело отца. И это одна из причин почему ФБР взялись за нас. Мы больше не под опекой «Дю Морт». Когда Сантино сложил с себя полномочия, мы понимали, что не все пройдет гладко, да и откупная от этого членства дорого далась. Но это стоило того. Весь бизнес нашей семьи в текущий момент легален. Уже полгода как мы не имеем никакого отношения к конгломерату. Но лгать не стану, пока еще не все так спокойно, как хотелось бы и временами приходится марать руки. По этой же причине, у меня больше нет защиты от Круга. Слышал о них?

Алек неуверенно кивнул.  
— Знаю, но не так много, как хотелось бы.

— Если «Дю Морт» занимается незаконным бизнесом, то с Кругом все сложнее. Это что-то вроде секты фанатиков. Наподобие теорий о том, что Иллюминаты влияли на ход истории. Здесь также, только цели более приземленные: власть, деньги и неприкосновенность. Их ячейки расползлись по всей Америке, многие члены Круга занимают высокие позиции и ранги. Они действительно в определенных пределах могут дергать за ниточки, и их влияние разрастается. Это было делом жизни моего отца. Он мечтал искоренить это зло, но вышло с точностью до наоборот. Так что теперь этим занимаюсь я. И пока Сантьяго состояли в «Дю Морт», Круг ничего не мог мне сделать, я был под защитой. Теперь все иначе.

Магнус замолчал, глядя на Алека. Он сказал даже больше, чем должен был. И пусть эта исповедь очень осторожно огибала некоторые острые углы, все же Лайтвуду было над чем задуматься.

— Я понимаю, что ты боишься за своих брата и сестру, но что касается моей семьи, тебе не о чем волноваться. Они их не тронут. Уверяю тебя, — добавил Бейн.

Парень кивнул ему скорее по инерции, погруженный в собственный мысли. Он ничего не замечал вокруг, в том числе напряженности Магнуса.

— Если тебе нужно время, чтобы поразмыслить обо всем, я могу уйти, — предложил Бейн.  
Лайтвуд посмотрел на него. Да, ему, как полицейскому, было сложно принять эту сторону жизни Магнуса, но он узнал о ней в момент встречи с Брауном. Потому времени все осознать и обдумать хватило. Особенно в последние две недели. Да и кого он обманывал? Будь Бейн воплощением Ганнибала Лектера — это ничего бы не изменило. Когда Алек влюблялся, он был готов закрывать глаза на многое.

— Все в порядке, Магнус, — ответил он, — я знал обо всем этом. Не в таких подробностях, но…

Парень не представлял, как лучше выразить то, что он хотел бы сказать, потому предпочел не говорить ничего. Вместо этого Лайтвуд поцеловал Бейна. Твердо и уверенно, обещая быть рядом.

— Какие планы на день? — Спросил Алек с улыбкой.

— Вообще-то мне нужно домой, проведать Главнокомандующего.

— Понятно, — пробормотал Лайтвуд, стараясь скрыть разочарование.

— Но я надеялся, что ты согласишься составить мне компанию. Мы могли бы приготовить ужин и устроить то самое свидание с Нетфликс и всем прочим. В моем лофте не будет назойливых соседей, и никто нам не помешает.

— Стремишься продемонстрировать свои навыки как можно скорее?

— Совершенно верно, Александр.

Впереди их ждал долгий и насыщенный эмоциями день, запомнившийся обоим своей непринужденной атмосферой и комфортной, домашней обстановкой. Когда они пришли в лофт и покормили кота, когда готовили ужин, веселясь и подтрунивая друг над другом, когда их накрыло лавиной безумной страсти, все это казалось таким естественным и правильным. Долгожданным для Алека. Новым и неожиданным для Магнуса.

***

С момента того ужина, на котором Лайтвуд помирился со своим парнем, прошло около трех дней. За это время он практически поселился в лофте, проводя там вечер и ночь. Саймон и Иззи подшучивали над ним, утверждая, что забыли, как он выглядит за это время. Алек только фыркал, но в глубине души чувствовал себя счастливым.

На работе шеф Бейтс с подозрением смотрел на этого хитрого лиса с чистыми глазами олененка, который выглядел каким-то слишком уж дружелюбным и улыбчивым. В поведении Лайтвуда он подозревал какие-то тайные умыслы или заговорщические планы. Вот только сам детектив об этом и не подозревал. Он просто наслаждался жизнью. Впервые у него было все то, о чем он мечтал. Дорогой его сердцу человек, семейные, уютные вечера с ним и страстные, бурные ночи.

Расследование дела Мэни и того самого торгового дома, шли полным ходом. Алек смог накопать информацию, об этой компании. А зная о Круге то, что сообщил Магнус, Лайтвуд старательно выискивал всех, кто так или иначе связан с «Торговым Домом Бьюуэлл». Детектив собрал не плохое досье и занимался проработкой некоторых ниточек.

Парень стал реже посещать «Охотничью Луну», возможно, поэтому сегодня получил смс от Иззи с просьбой прийти. Алек подумал, что соскучился по своей невыносимой сестренке, потому предпочел пораньше уйти с работы, написав Магнусу, что будет ждать его именно там.

Когда он приехал, то на двери бара висела табличка «Закрыто». Это показалось ему странным, потому он поспешил войти в помещение. Свет был приглушенным, никого из посетителей или работников видно не было.

— Иззи? — позвал Алек, обеспокоенно.

— Мистер Лайтвуд, — послышался незнакомый голос.

Детектив прошел вглубь отыскивая того, кто его звал. За столиком сидел незнакомый мужчина в светло сером костюме и потягивал кофе. Рядом с ним стояла парочка бугаев.

— Кто вы? — спросил Алек, хмурясь.

— Это не важно, мистер Лайтвуд. Мне бы хотелось побеседовать с вами. Присаживайтесь.

— Пошел нахер, — был ему ответ.

— Ну, по-плохому — это тоже вариант. Только вот для вас он будет куда более дорогостоящим.

— И что ты мне сделаешь? — Хмыкнул детектив.

— Вам? Ничего. А вот мисс Лайтвуд… Дайте-ка подумать…

Но Алек был Алеком. Подумать он не дал. Он пнул столик, опрокидывая его на мужика в костюме и выхватывая пистолет. В отличие от Магнуса, огнестрельное оружие использовалось им редко, но это не умаляло его способностей в обращении с ним. Парень выстрелил в охранника, который стоял рядом, пробив ему правое плечо, второму же пришлось прострелить колено, потому что тот попытался броситься на Лайтвуда. Тем временем, раненный в плечо охранник попытался сделать проход в ноги, но получил пистолетом по затылку, отключаясь. Человек с простреленным коленом, оправившись от падения и первого шока, вытащил пистолет, но детектив выстрелил ему в запястье. Мужик в костюме едва выбрался из-под стола. Тогда Алек убрал пистолет и схватил его за грудки.

— Где Иззи, ублюдок?

— Этого не скажу, но вам лучше…

Он не успел закончить предложения, потому что Лайтвуд заткнул его кулаком. Разум парня помутился. Алек просто молотил свою жертву, повторяя свой вопрос. Снова и снова. Он потерял счет времени во время этого допроса. Все, что его волновало — это Иззи. Что с ней? Где она? Как она? Но в какой-то момент его оттащили от жертвы. Парень не смог бы сказать кто это был, но он пытался вырваться, глядя только на избитого мужика в костюме. 

В этот момент ему отвесили звонкую оплеуху.

— Успокойся, Александр! Возьми себя в руки! — Сухо попросил Магнус.

Лайтвуд перевел обезумевший взгляд на Бейна. Он замер на секунду, с удивлением глядя на своего парня, источавшего ледяное спокойствие и опасность. Минутное колебание и неуверенный кивок.

— Я со всем разберусь, Александр! — Пообещал он.

Это был его Магнус, но в то же время и нет. Кто-то другой. Тот самый. Хладнокровный и жесткий человек, с которым они столкнулись в Крученых Сиськах. Незнакомый и чужой. Впрочем, сам Лайтвуд ангелом не был. Он посмотрел на избитого мужика в костюме и, поморщившись, уточнил:

— Жив?

— Он дышит, — спокойно констатировал Бейн. — Что здесь произошло? — спросил он, осматривая всех троих. Охранники пострадали не так сильно.

— У них Иззи… У них Иззи, Магнус!

— Я позвоню Стоуну, вызову наряд полиции в бар. Мы просмотрим записи с камер слежения в округе, проверим квартиру. Мы найдем ее, Александр! Я попрошу помощи у отца. Мы справимся! — Пообещал Бейн.

Лайтвуд кивнул ему.

— Побудь здесь, мне нужно сделать пару звонков, — попросил Магнус, выходя из бара, чтобы не нервировать парня тем, что ему придется говорить.

Алек же оставался на месте. Он решил обыскать троицу, в надежде обнаружить зацепку. Да, на миг ему сорвало крышу, но теперь все в порядке. Детектив смог взять себя в руки и вспомнить, кто он и как вести расследование. Когда проверял карманы мужика в костюме, у того зазвонил телефон. На дисплее было написано Босс. Парень принял вызов и поднес трубку к уху.

— Как все прошло? — прозвучал вопрос.

— Полагаю, не так хорошо, как хотелось бы, — ответил он.

— Лайтвуд, я полагаю?

— Он самый. Где моя сестра?

— У нас.

— Если с ней хоть что-нибудь… — начал Алек, только в этот раз перебили уже его:

— Не пытайся ставить условия. Если ты достаточно меня взбесишь, то я начну присылать тебе эту куколку по кускам.

Детективу стоило огромных усилий сдержаться. Он просто молчал. Это было куда проще чем говорить хоть что-то.

— Рад, что ты угомонился. А теперь слушай. Плевать я хотел на тебя и твою семейку. Нужна сестричка? Приходи и забирай в обмен на Бейна.

— Что? — выдохнул Алек.

— Срок сутки. Если завтра до семи вечера я не получу того, кто мне нужен, то начну возвращать тебе девчонку по кускам. По пальцу в день. Затем кисти и ступни. Руки по локоть и ноги по колени. Как видишь, я терпелив и у тебя будет около месяца на раздумья. Затем отрезать уже будет нечего. Только голову. Да и жаль будет уродовать такую хорошенькую малышку. Подумай, стоит ли сестра-калека или даже мертвая сестра, такого негодяя, как Магнус Бейн? Ах, да! Он не должен ничего знать. Полиция, разумеется, тоже. Если я психану и, скажем, отрублю твоей сестре целую руку, по самое плечо, то это лишит тебя недели! Готов ли ты так рисковать? Если нужно подтверждение в виде мизинца левой руки — сообщи. Мне будет не сложно отправить его. Адрес я пришлю позже. О! И, мистер Лайтвуд, вы же понимаете, что у меня везде есть глаза и уши? Я узнаю, если вы нарушите наш договор. До завтра.

В трубке послышались гудки. Алек шокировано смотрел на устройство. В это время Бейн вернулся и сообщил:

— Стоун скоро будет. Отсюда поедем напрямую к Рафаэлю.

Лайтвуд посмотрел на него, до крови кусая губу, чтобы сдержаться. Чтобы его эмоции не прорвались наружу. Заметив его терзания и посчитав, что дело в факте похищения Изабель, Магнус просто подошел и обнял своего парня.

— Все будет хорошо. Я с тобой. Вдвоем мы справимся.

Эти объятия жгли Алека раскаленным железом, кусками выдирая сердце. Ему хотелось завыть, закричать, разнести все вокруг. Но сил не было. Даже что-то произнести — просто не было сил. Этот вечер уничтожил его. Растоптал, как ничто и никто в жизни, отняв то, что ему дорого. А в голове стучала набатом единственная мысль: Иззи или Магнус? Иззи или Магнус… Иззи или Магнус…

***

Лайтвуд смутно помнил, как давал показания, когда приехал Стоун, и окончательно пришел в себя только в лофте Магнуса, лежа на кровати. Он сел и сонно потер глаза, не имея представления, как здесь очутился и какого хрена спит, когда его сестра похищена? Парень напряг память, пытаясь сообразить, что помнит последним. После того как его расспросили о произошедшем, Бейн протянул ему стакан воды и предложил отдохнуть пару минут, чтобы после приступить к поискам…

— Вот ублюдок, — прошипел он, поднимаясь и выходя из спальни. — Магнус! — Крикнул парень.

Тот о чем-то переговаривался со своим братом в гостиной, напротив панорамного окна. Сердце Алека сжималось от обиды и гнева, от волнения за судьбу сестры, но как бы тяжело ему не было, он пытался не позволить себе расклеиться окончательно. Сделав глубокий, медленный вдох и шумно выдохнув, Лайтвуд подошел к собеседникам и спросил:

— Что обсуждаете? И какого хера я изображаю спящую красавицу?

Рафаэль посмотрел на него, затем на Магнуса.

— Решать тебе, — проговорил он, обращайся к Бейну. Тот, поколебавшись, кивнул.

— Мы обсуждали, как лучше искать Изабель, — пояснил парень. — Может тебе не стоит участвовать в расследовании? Ты слишком поддаешься эмоциям, Александр. Что касается сна, ты был на взводе вчера. Вел себя излишне агрессивно с теми тремя…

— По-твоему я смогу сидеть в сторонке? А что если с ней что-то случится? Я никогда себе этого не прощу. Никогда. Или ты постоянно будешь накачивать меня снотворным, чтобы я не путался под ногами?

— Конечно, лучше чтобы ты и дальше делал из похитителей отбивные, — раздраженно бросил Сантьяго.

— Что? — Переспросил Лайтвуд. Гнев был куда лучше, чем волнение и страх. Гнев затмевал все прочие эмоции. Гнев всецело владел им сейчас.

— Это не важно, — вклинился Магнус. — Не стоит вести себя как два кобеля на боях. Лучше заняться делом.

— Вам удалось что-нибудь выяснить? — спросил Алек, сдерживаясь, чтобы не врезать Рафаэлю.

— Нет, камеры около бара не работали, их отключили. Сейчас наши ребята, как полиция, так и служащие отца, ищут ее.

— Без зацепок? Велика удача, — ехидно произнес Алек.

За последние три дня он словно забыл, каково это — всегда быть агрессивным, колючим, не подпускать никого слишком близко. Он позволил себе расслабиться, что было приятно. Но жизнь сурова и заставляет поднимать барьеры даже когда ты был бы рад от них избавиться.

— Александр, мы найдем ее, — начал Магнус, но Лайтвуд перебил его:

— Как, Магнус? Как, черт побери? Я по вашим лицам вижу, что действовали профи, что все было просчитано и нет никаких улик.

— Если ее похитили и пытались поговорить с тобой, значит, ты им нужен. Просто дождись, когда с тобой выйдут на связь и озвучат свои требования. Только без идиотизма, будь любезен, — констатировал Рафаэль.

Лайтвуд похолодел, потому что ему уже озвучили эти требования. Потому что ему было известно, стоит только заикнуться и Магнус с удовольствием засунет голову в петлю.

— У вас есть догадки кто это? — Спросил Лайтвуд, облизнув пересохшие губы.

Его собеседники переглянулись, после чего Бейн медленно проговорил:

— Я считаю, что это Круг. Возможно, им известно о наших отношениях… и это способ выйти на меня. Прости, Александр! Я должен был просчитать этот вариант! Мне стоило держаться от тебя подальше. Так было бы безопаснее.

В этот момент стало очевидно, что Рафаэль, которому была симпатична Изабель, и Магнус, который винил себя в похищении, беспокоятся не меньше самого Лайтвуда. Алек притянул к себе Бейна и крепко обнял.

— Не кори себя, — пробормотал он, нежно целуя его в висок, крепко прижимая к себе, ощущая биение его сердца, в такте которого слышалось: Иззи или Магнус, Иззи или Магнус…

— Голубки, не хочется портить момент, но у нас нет на это времени, — проговорил Рафаэль. — Нужно всунуть прослушку на телефон Алека, будем ждать звонка. И лучше дежурить в его квартире, на случай если позвонят на домашний или подкинут письмо.

Алек кивнул, все еще опасаясь… Ему было страшно озвучивать требования Магнусу, но он не знал что делать. Хотелось все бросить и отправиться на поиски самому, но в словах Сантьяго была крупица истины. Ему стоило ждать новостей.

— Магнус, можешь сделать мне кофе? — Попросил Лайтвуд, слегка улыбнувшись.

Парень кивнул ему и направился на кухню. Бейн был готов разбиться в лепешку, лишь бы найти Изабель. За эту ночь ему довелось нарушить целую кучу правил, лишь бы неотложно получить нужные сведения и информацию, но все усилия оказались тщетны. Как и всегда, когда действовал Круг — следов никаких.

Оставшись вдвоем с Рафаэлем, Алек быстро произнес:

— Пообещай, что сказанное мной останется между нами. Я не хочу, чтобы Магнус совершал опрометчивые поступки, о которых пожалеем в первую очередь мы с тобой.

Сантьяго нахмурился и ответил:

— Чтобы мой брат не избивал до состояния овоща тех, от кого можно получить информацию? Он всегда думает, прежде чем что-то делать.

— В том то и проблема, что его выводы едва ли придутся нам по вкусу.

Парни смотрели друг на друга некоторое время, после чего Рафаэль кивнул.

— Я не скажу ему. Если ты прав в своих выводах.

— Вчера я разговаривал с тем, у кого моя сестра. По телефону одного из вчерашних нападавших. Им нужен Магнус. Сегодня до семи вечера. Они пришлют адрес, по которому я смогу совершить обмен.

— Dios Mio! — Воскликнул парень, после чего пробубнил еще несколько ругательств, всплеснув руками. Спустя несколько секунд, когда он успокоился, то подошел к Алеку и прошипел, — не смей ему говорить! Магнус сразу же помчится вызволять Иззи. Его и так гложет эта ситуация. Чтобы исправить свою якобы вину, он может натворить глупостей.

— Я только что сказал тебе то же самое, Сантьяго. И эта информация не для раздумий над возможными реакциями твоего брата. Нужно что-то придумать, потому что этот ублюдок обещал присылать мне ее по кускам в течение месяца, и если за этот срок он не получит Магнуса, то Иззи убьют. Сегодня после семи вечера ей отрежут мизинец. Они велели никому, вообще никому не говорить об этом, потому что у них есть свои люди повсюду. Даже в вашем окружении.

Рафаэль казался не менее обеспокоенным, чем Алек. Парень принялся хаотично мерить шагами комнату. В этот момент Лайтвуд осознал, что идей ни у одного из них нет. Единственным итогом этой беседы стала обоюдная мысль обоих: Иззи или Магнус, Иззи или Магнус?

Бейн явился с кофе и застал нервничающего брата. Он протянул чашку Алеку и спросил:

— Что случилось?

— Твой брат оказался слишком впечатлительным. Я поделился с ним своими опасениями, — мрачно проговорил парень, делая глоток.

Каждый в этой комнате нервничал и не находил себе места. Магнуса грызло чувство вины. Он считал, что Лайтвуды стали разменными монетами Круга из-за связи с ним. Бейн был уверен, что Алеку поручат шпионить за ним или убить в обмен на жизнь сестры. Ему вспоминались слова отца о том, что жизнь часто бросает нам испытания, и когда мы с ними не справляемся — это становится отличным уроком. Магнус проиграл. Те эмоции, которые вызывал в нем Алек, затуманили рассудок, сделали его слабее. Бейн утратил контроль над ситуацией, перестал просчитывать ходы противника. Это его и погубило. А дальше? В глубине души он полагал, что Изабель не выживет. Что бы ни затребовал Круг, они предпочитали не оставлять лишних свидетелей. А значит, Александр тоже мог пострадать. Все это из-за Магнуса. Все из-за него…

Сантьяго был более приземленным. Его волновала судьба Иззи, потому что девушка ему нравилась. Но симпатия отходила на второе место перед семьей. Потому жизнь брата была в приоритете. На Бейна уже покушались несколько раз, потому что он неоднократно мешал Кругу. Магнус зарубил на корню попытку этих ребят выйти на международный рынок. Он добился снятия с должности нескольких высокопоставленных шишек этой организации. И как итог на него покушались несколько раз, но профессиональные киллеры предпочитали не брать заказ на членов «Дю Морт», а мелким сошкам Бейн был не по зубам. Сейчас Магнус практически беззащитен. И ему нанесли удар по самому больному — едва зародившимся отношениям. Рафаэль не знал насколько глубоки чувства его брата к Лайтвуду, но боялся, что разрыв сломит его. Он проклинал себя за ту идиотскую попытку примирения этой парочки. Когда Сантьяго брался за этот план, то рассчитывал, что Алек сможет отбить у Магнуса желание бороться с ветряными мельницами, отговорит от охоты на Круг. Но человек предполагает, а Бог располагает…

Что же до Лайтвуда, то он осознавал, что его сестра в плену не у преступников мелкого порядка. Это целая группировка. Опасная и могущественная. Они шутить не станут. Ему действительно пришлют вечером мизинец, если он не поступит так, как просят. Но даже если пойти у них на поводу и привести Магнуса, не было гарантий свободы для Иззи. Сидеть сложа руки он тоже не мог. Нужно было что-то предпринять и сделать это в режиме строжайшей секретности и недоверия к окружающим. Невыполнимая миссия, на решение которой у него было меньше суток. Взгляд Лайтвуда упал на часы. Циферблат показывал шесть часов утра, а тиканье механизмов внутри выбивало привычный ритм: Иззи или Магнус… Иззи или Магнус… Иззи или Магнус…


	14. Chapter 14

***

Время приближалось к семи вечера. Алек сидел за рулем, устало глядя на дорогу и витая в своих мыслях. Он перебрал множество вариантов за этот день. Обращаться в ФБР и ЦРУ было бесполезно. Смиту и его бюро нужна была голова Магнуса и «Дю Морт», потому они и ставили квартиру на прослушку. Но Лайтвуд вовремя сообщил об этом, благодаря чему Бейн убрал из дома все жучки и установил подавитель сигнала для подобных устройств. Теперь у него в лофте практически не ловили мобильники, но зато так было безопаснее. В Управлении же могли работать ставленники Круга, да и никаких знакомств с разведкой у Лайтвуда не имелось. Как объяснял Рафаэль, привлекать «Дю Морт» смысла не было. Они не согласятся на это по доброте душевной, да и Сантьяго отошли от дел. Людям Сантино не было доверия. Бейн давно охотился на Круг и в его окружении должны быть шпионы.

Потому Алеку не оставалось ничего иного… Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Магнуса, ощущая внутреннюю пустоту.

— Так куда мы едем, Александр? — спросил тот.

— Адрес в Ред Хук, — спокойно ответил Лайтвуд.

Они не много разговаривали в этой поездке. Один был на взводе, второй старался не нервировать своего спутника лишний раз, оставаясь все таким же холодно-спокойным.  
Когда Лайтвуд припарковал машину около склада, в котором должна была состояться встреча, парень не спешил выходить. Он таращился на дорогу перед собой ничего невидящим взглядом. Магнус положил руку ему на плечо.

— Все будет хорошо, Александр! Мы справимся.

Тот неопределенно кивнул, после чего пулей выскочил на улицу, с шумом захлопнув дверь. Бейн вздохнул и последовал за Алеком, изучая окрестности. Местоположение этого склада было удобным. Его сложно оцепить и взять в кольцо, здесь есть несколько подъездных дорог на случай побега, что позволяло скрыться в одном из направлений, но вместе с тем было удобно заметить приближение со стороны. Следовательно, те, с кем у них назначена встреча, осведомлены об их прибытии. Пусть он и повторял Лайтвуду последние сутки, что все будет хорошо, что они смогут со всем разобраться, сам Магнус в это не верил.

Оба детектива медленно прошли внутрь. Около дверей их ждала вооруженная охрана, потребовавшая сдать оружие. Бейн нахмурился и спросил:

— Александр, что здесь происходит? Мы же должны были явиться на встречу с одним информатором. Почему здесь охрана?

В ответ Лайтвуд извлек из кармана куртки продолговатый предмет с кнопкой, на которую поставил палец, затем расстегнул свою одежду, демонстрируя взрывчатку.  
— Этого хватит, чтобы вынести склад целиком и на всякий случай парочку вокруг. Заберите у Магнуса пистолеты и ведите нас к своему боссу, — потребовал он, игнорируя реплику Бейна.

Громилы не стали спорить. Внутри их встретила еще кучка таких же мордоворотов, вооруженных до зубов не хуже Рембо, но, что главное, среди них была Изабель.

— Кто из вас главный? — Спросил Алек.

— Я здесь, — раздался голос одного из присутствующих. Это был блондин с уложенными гелем волосами, серо-зелеными глазами, одетый в светлую рубашку, расстегнутую у ворота, и в классические брюки.

— Если я сниму палец с кнопки, то мы все взлетим на воздух, взрывчатки хватит больше чем на этот склад, — произнес Лайтвуд, — я просто заберу сестру, и мы уйдем.

— Но если все здесь взорвется, то и наша очаровательная заложница отправится к своим предкам.

— Я сомневаюсь, что вы собирались нас просто так отпустить. Потому если уходить, то красиво. Захватив с собой как можно больше ублюдков. Но свою часть сделки я выполнил, Магнус здесь. Отпустите нас с Иззи — в этом нет ничего свыше того, о чем мы договаривались.

Главарь поколебался, после чего кивнул.

— Идет. Бери свою сестру и проваливайте. Ребята, вяжите Бейна.

Лайтвуд с болью в сердце наблюдал за тем, как на Магнуса надевают наручники и уводят. За все это время, тот не проронил ни слова, он не сопротивлялся. Просто спокойно последовал за похитителями. А вот его сестра, напротив, вела себя не так смирно, как хотелось бы.

— Алек! Что ты творишь! Мы не можем позволить им забрать его!

— Заткнись, Иззи! И просто иди к выходу, — рыкнул он.

Девушка знала своего брата, и ей было известно, когда с ним лучше не спорить. Тем более, если вокруг куча людей с автоматами. Лайтвуды вернулись в машину без происшествий и уехали прочь. Останавливать их не стали.

— Мы просто так отпустим эту парочку? — спросил кто-то.

— Они никуда не денутся. Мы знаем где их искать, а заодно и всех их родственников, если потребуется, — с ухмылкой отозвался главарь. — Первостепенную важность имеет наш обожаемый Магнус Бейн. Нужно его отвезти на место и организовать встречу с Боссом. А уже после их разговора, вернемся к Лайтвудам. А теперь поехали отсюда, — скомандовал он.

***

Пока Алек с сестрой ехали в машине, он отсоединил детонатор от бомбы, обернутой вокруг его тела.

— Что это было? — спросила Иззи, сидевшая за рулем. — Почему ты отдал им Магнуса? Разве нельзя было велеть отпустить его вместе с нами?

— В отличие от нас с тобой, он представляет для них ценность. Тем более, что иного момента подловить его настолько уязвимым у них нет. Всех вместе нас бы не отпустили, — спокойно объяснил парень. Ему не хотелось нервировать сестру, потому Алек не стал заострять внимание на чем-то стрессовом, и сменил тему, велев ей ехать по определенному адресу, расположенному неподалеку от Ред Худ. Иззи везла их, следуя указаниям бортового навигатора.

Оказавшись на месте, Лайтвуд пулей выскочил из машины. Его, конечно, беспокоило состояние сестры, но та была в безопасности, в отличие от Магнуса. Им навстречу вышли Рафаэль и Саймон.

— Ты в порядке, Ангел? — спросил испанец, осматривая девушку.

— Да, они ничего со мной не сделали, — спокойно проговорила она.

Сантьяго порывисто прижал ее к себе, а Льюис сделал эти объятия коллективными, прильнув к ним двоим.

— Действуй, Саймон, — велел Рафаэль, отстраняясь.

Тот уверенно кивнул и потащил Изабель к другой машине. Девушка послушно следовала за другом, слишком выбитая из колеи всем произошедшим, чтобы возражать или задавать вопросы. Что же до Сантьяго и ее брата, то они поспешили внутрь гаража.

— Ну, как все? — Спросил Алек.

— Маячок работает. Мои люди из дорожной полиции будут пасти машину, на случай заглушки отслеживающего сигнала. Они не в курсе кого ведут, так что риск утечки минимальный. Как только похитители остановятся по какому-либо адресу, мы их возьмем.

— Ты уверен, что все идет хорошо? За дорогами у того склада следили? Круг не идиоты, они будут заметать следы всеми возможными способами.

— Я и так это понимаю, Лайтвуд. Не делай из меня малыша-несмышленыша.

Алек кивнул, понимая, что в данной ситуации, они — все, что есть у Магнуса, и лучше им не спорить.

Ждать пришлось не так долго. Отслеживающее устройство, которое было на Бейне, замерло на карте спустя сорок минут. Это время показалось Алеку бесконечностью.

— Поехали, — произнес Рафаэль.

— Нет, погоди. Нужно кое-что проверить, — возразил Алек.

— Чего ждать, Лайтвуд? А если они ему пулю в лоб пустят?

— Если бы им нужна была его смерть, то его бы убили на том складе. Это и представляло особую опасность. Раз он жив, значит, нужен им.

— И что ты собираешься делать? Зачем медлить?

— Я хочу изучить план здания, — пояснил Алек. — Нужно понимать, куда мы сунемся, где могут держать Магнуса, и какие есть пути отступления. К тому же не плохо было бы разведать округу — в чертежах и на местности. После этого можно будет осуществлять вторжение.

— Только поторопись. У нас может быть мало времени.

— Я найду все необходимое, чтобы изучить в дороге.

Алек приступил к работе. Он спешил, ощущая, как подрагивают пальцы. Его волнение за Бейна перевешивало все прочие эмоции, но он старался держать себя в руках, что давалось ему не легко. Собрав сведения, парни сели в машину и направились к тому зданию, в которое доставили Бейна.

На месте они оказались раньше остальных, потому у них было время на осмотр местности и сопоставление данных. Так как вдвоем им было не справиться, а среди их ближайшего окружения могли оказаться преданные Кругу люди, они просто заплатили через подставную фирму за работу профессиональных наемников, сообщив, что вечером им понадобится силовая мощь для штурма здания и освобождения заложника. Место и время обещали назвать позже. Общий сбор был назначен неподалеку от того места, в котором держали Магнуса.

Когда все было оговорено и каждый занял свою позицию, начался тихий штурм. Алек шел в связке с какими-то ребятами в полном обмундировании и даже шлемах. Он чувствовал себя в какой-то мере голым, из-за отсутствия средств защиты или бронежилета, но тратить драгоценное время на поездку в участок не стал, опасаясь помимо упущенной возможности спасти Магнуса еще и хвоста.

Эта небольшая группка шла через черный ход. Лайтвуд полагал, что Бейн может быть на третьем этаже. В этом здании заброшенного театра, сцена для выступлений располагалась именно там. Учитывая вкусы Круга — казнь Магнуса должна была стать настоящим представлением, для которого самое место на подмостках. Потому он оставил часть наемников проверять периметр, а с остальными отправился туда, где ожидал найти парня. Сантьяго же со своими ребятами шел от центрального входа, планируя осмотреть все этажи по порядку.

Алек был полицейским со стажем. Он прошел через множество передряг и переделок, но никогда в жизни так не волновался. Рисковать своей жизнью или жизнью чужого человека — это одно. Но когда на кон ставили судьбы дорогих тебе людей, все начинало играть совершенно иными красками. Адреналин больше не радовал, сердце стучало быстрее вовсе не от предвкушения, и вместо привычной сосредоточенности голову застилала паника. Усилием воли Лайтвуд брал ее под контроль, но неприятный, липкий страх нашептывал разные варианты «что если…». Один хуже другого.

Потому, когда они добрались до заветной комнаты и услышали голоса внутри, первый порыв парня состоял в том, чтобы бездумно ворваться внутрь, но разум укротил это желание. Они должны действовать осторожно. Благо Алек был не первой скрипкой в этой операции. С ним самые настоящие профессионалы своего дела, готовые ринуться в самое пекло за оговоренную сумму денег. Наемники общались между собой с помощью жестов, часть из которых Лайтвуд понять не мог, потому один из парней похлопал его по плечу и отозвал подальше.

— Мы проверим, если в помещении находится наш объект, необходимо будет собрать остальных и начинать штурм. Вам лучше подождать в безопасности пока все не закончится.

Алек упрямо помотал головой.

— Я пойду с вами! Это не обсуждается! Как нам проверить, кто в помещении?

— Наш человек воспользуется специальным снаряжением, вам нужно будет лишь посмотреть на дисплей и сообщить кто из них нам нужен. Охрану, которая проверяла периметр на этом этаже, уже обезвредили. Как только выведем изображение того, что происходит внутри, станет проще.

В это время один из наемников просигналил им жестом, и собеседник кивнул Лайтвуду.

— Идемте, посмотрим, что там.

Алека подвели к монитору, на который выводилось изображение с миниатюрной камеры на металлическом шнуре, подсунутой под дверь. Сердце его на миг пропустило удар. А потом еще один. Он оказался прав. На сцене находилось несколько вооруженных человек, тот тип, который отдал ему Иззи и еще один неизвестный. К стулу в центре от них был привязан человек, которого Лайтвуд узнал только по одежде, потому что лицо пленника было превращено в кровавое месиво. А стоявший рядом с ним тип, с кастетом на руке, ждал команды от парочки своих боссов, чтобы продолжить.

Магнус тяжело и рвано дышал, из его груди раздавались противные хрипы. С лица тягучей жижей капала кровь, расползаясь по рубашке. В этот момент Лайтвуда едва не накрыл приступ вины и паники. Что если они не успеют его спасти? Что если Бейн совсем плох? Что если его промедление с поисками чертежей дало лишнюю возможность сотворить такое? Ему хотелось кричать до срыва голоса, чтобы выпустить всю ту боль, что скопилась внутри. Но ничего из этого не могло облегчить положения Магнуса, не могло исцелить его ран. Алек нужен ему, должен помочь, спасти, защитить. Он все сделает. А потому следовало взять себя в руки.

Парень указал на пленника. Наемник кивнул, после чего вновь обменялся знаками со своими коллегами, и они рассредоточились. Лайтвуд смог понять кое-что, но не все. В любом случае, он ждал штурма. Ребята с нижних этажей пришли довольно скоро и заняли позиции, надевая респираторы, которыми также поделились с Рафаэлем и Алеком. Далее все началось.

Профессионалы действовали слаженно и быстро, как и положено людям, чье время стоит столько денег. Раздалось несколько не сильных взрывов с разных сторон, что дезориентировало занятых допросом Магнуса людей. Со стороны дверей были запущены гранаты со слезоточивым газом и дымовые шашки, а следом за этим вошла опергруппа. Все было осуществлено буквально за несколько секунд, чтобы не дать противникам опомниться. Дальше завязалась перестрелка. Наемникам было проще: их не душил газ, на них были бронежилеты и шлемы. Но Алек все равно понесся внутрь. После той сцены, в которой избитый по его вине Магнус сидит перед своими похитителями едва дыша, Лайтвуд не мог думать ни о чем, кроме того, как бы поскорее помочь Бейну.

На его счастье, Круг был куда сильнее сосредоточен на спасении своего Босса, нежели на убийстве заложника. Потому Алек добрался без помех, прикрываемый наемниками. Он надел на кашлявшего парня респиратор, отвязал его от стула и, подхватив на руки, направился прочь.

Снаружи Лайтвуд снял со своего лица защитную маску и спросил:

— Магнус? Магнус, ты меня слышишь?

Тот посмотрел на него через узкие щелочки заплывших от ударов глаз.

— Я в норме, дорогой, — произнес он, сняв респиратор и попытавшись ухмыльнуться лопнувшими в нескольких местах губами, в итоге лишь болезненно поморщившись.

— Сейчас мы отвезем тебя в больницу, Магнус. Там тебе помогут. Ты не ранен? — бормотал Алек, рассматривая парня.

— Я в норме, поверь. Бывало и хуже. Просто набили морду, — ответил Бейн, садясь.  
Лайтвуд понимал, что тот лжет ему. Выглядел он просто отвратительно, но, похоже, у него был высокий болевой порог, потому что Магнус поднялся на ноги и попросил дать ему пистолет. Алек молча подчинился.

— Нужно найти Босса. Они ушли через проход под сценой. С той стороны ваши ребята не заходили, — прокомментировал свои действия Бейн.

Алеку не нравилась вся эта затея. По сути ему было плевать на Круг. Главное, что Магнус цел и относительно невредим. Все, о чем он сейчас думал — как бы доставить его в больницу. Но в глубине души парень осознавал насколько Бейну важно отомстить за отца.  
— Я знаю, куда ведет путь от сцены, — прокомментировал он, вспоминая план здания. Все же это была отличная привычка — изучать местность.

Лайтвуд показал направление и двинулся в нужную сторону, поглядывая на Бейна, чтобы понять его состояние и способность перемещаться. Самому Алеку хотелось бы поддерживать Магнуса под локоть, но он понимал, что едва ли парню понравится такая гиперопека в подобной ситуации, когда решается такого рода вопрос. К удивлению, освобожденный заложник был достаточно тверд в шаге и, казалось, что с ним все в порядке. Только вот что-то заставляло в этом усомниться…

Алек неплохо ориентировался во всех этих хитросплетениях коридоров, потому достаточно быстро вывел их к той дороге, что вела от сцены к стоянке. При этом Лайтвуд вдруг понял, что не сообразил позвать кого-либо из наемников с собой, слишком поглощенный Магнусом, который то и дело поторапливал его, переживая об упущенном времени. Когда они спустились на подземную парковку, то успели заметить, как преступники садятся в парочку припаркованных машин. Не успел Алек и слова сказать, как Бейн рванул к авто.

— Магнус, стой! — окликнул он, опасаясь за своего парня.

Но тот уже ничего не слышал. Он видел лишь свою цель. Жаждал добраться до Босса и всадить ему пулю в лоб, воздать по заслугам за смерть отца. Бейн вскинул пистолет и выстрелил в колесо одной из машин, пробив его. Остановить вторую парень не успел, так как автомобиль сорвался с места и достаточно быстро покинул зону поражения. Магнус чертыхнулся, после чего устремился к оставшейся машине, надеясь, что Босс был именно в этом авто. Алек бежал позади него, стремясь нагнать напарника. Это позволило ему заметить то, чего не мог видеть Бейн. Один из преступников вероятно остался прикрывать отступление, и уже вскинул руку для выстрела. Лайтвуд успел нажать на курок раньше, выбивая пистолет у противника, затем еще одна пуля, чтобы остановить этого парня навсегда. Алек не любил убивать, но он готов на все лишь бы защитить Магнуса. Буквально на все!

В этот момент он обернулся, замечая, что Бейн отвлекся на звуки выстрелов и смотрит в его сторону, а из машины, которую пытался нагнать бывший заложник, выглядывает дуло пистолета.

— Магнус! — Закричал Лайтвуд, бросаясь вперед, желая оттолкнуть и защитить парня. И ему это удалось. Он повалил Бейна на землю, за одну из бетонных колонн, что разделяли секции и служили вместе с тем дополнительной опорой.

— Пусти, Александр! Я должен поймать его! — прокричал Магнус, скидывая с себя парня. — Я справлюсь с ними! Не волнуйся!

И он выглянул из-за столба, после чего выстрелил, послышался вскрик, и Бейн направился к машине. Магнус попал в цель. Оставалось только надеяться, что это был тот самый Босс, о мести которому он так мечтал. Хотя Алек скорее всего не узнает этого. Он лежал на земле, ощущая как горячая, липкая кровь вытекает из раны, просачиваясь сквозь пальцы, которые Лайтвуд прижимал к пулевому ранению, ощущая тошнотворный запах железа и чего-то еще… Разочарования. Да, это было оно. Бейн просто скинул с себя того, кто стоял между ним и Боссом, не интересуясь ничем, кроме возмездия. В этой борьбе между реальными отношениями с человеком, которому Магнус был действительно важен, и мертвой тенью великого Асмодеуса, с его догматами и нормами, призывающими к мести, Алек безоговорочно проиграл.


	15. Chapter 15

***

Рафаэль сидел на маленьком, неудобном пластиковом стуле, уперев локти в колени и опустив подбородок на сложенные руки, и он молился. Господу, Пресвятой Деве и всем ангелам. Его обеспокоенный взгляд то и дело зависал на дверях отделения реанимации и интенсивной терапии местной больницы. Он ждал появления врача, который проводил операцию. Но его пока не было. Также как и новостей.

Сантьяго ничего не сообщил о ранении Алека ни Изабель, ни Саймону. Эта парочка отсиживалась в заранее подготовленном для них убежище, а узнай они о случившемся и о том, что Лайтвуд сейчас в реанимации, это выманило бы их. Зато Рафаэль позвонил его родителям, но те до сих пор не приехали, что бесило испанца. В его семье было принято иначе.

— Рафаэль Сантьяго, объяснись сейчас же! Какого дьявола, ты торчишь здесь, а не у палаты своего брата?

Парень глубоко вздохнул. Он и сам хотел бы знать ответ на этот вопрос.

— Розита, как Магнус? — устало спросил парень, вместо ответа.

— В порядке. Страшный, как черт, но в порядке. Он сейчас спит.

Сантьяго кивнул.  
— Ему вкололи успокоительное. Он… слишком разволновался, — пояснил парень.

— Кому ты пытаешься спагетти на уши намотать, Рафаэлито? Я-то слишком хорошо выучила нашего брата. Готова руку дать на отсечение, что ты просто хотел уберечь его от глупостей, потому сделал это.

— Можно и так сказать… — произнес он, не желая втягивать младшую сестричку во все эти разборки.

Когда Сантьяго с отрядом наемников примчались на звуки выстрелов, то их взору предстала не радужная картина. Лайтвуд распластался на полу, став бледнее обычного. Вокруг него растеклась лужа крови. Испанец бросился к нему, вызывая скорую. В этот момент парню было плевать на наличие наемников в здании, на тела убитых. Главное успеть спасти Алека. Зато с его братом был полный порядок. Он молотил какого-то бедолагу, пытаясь выбить имя Босса. Поведение Бейна взбесило Рафаэля, который надеялся, что Магнус успокоится рядом с Лайтвудом, что он изменится. Но все оставалось по-прежнему. Разве что несчастный, умирающий Алек истекал кровью и с разбитым сердцем. Сантьяго видел чувства Лайтвуда к своему брату. Это отражалось во всем. В том, как Алек изводился весь день, как он заботился о Магнусе. А в итоге это оказалось односторонним.

Испанец слыл строгим братом. Все избранники и избранницы его родственников никогда не нравились Рафаэлю. Каждый был недостаточно хорош. И, хотя вслух он бы этого не признал, но впервые парень был готов одобрить чью-то кандидатуру, доверить этого шалопая Магнуса в надежные руки Лайтвуда. Потому во всем происходящем Сантьяго был всецело на стороне Алека. И он понимал, какой выбор сделает парень, если очнется. В конце концов, Изабель была похищена, его семье угрожали, парень рисковал своей шкурой, спасая Бейна, по его же вине он схлопотал пулю. И это не считая ФБР, Дю Морт, Круга и характера самого Магнуса. Нужно быть идиотом, чтобы продолжить эти отношения.

— Так, рассказывай, что тебя беспокоит? — Потребовала девушка.

— Не забивай голову, Розита, — отмахнулся Рафаэль.

— Ты же не просто так просиживаешь штаны напротив отделения интенсивной терапии, верно? Это как минимум повод для беспокойства. Выкладывай. Иначе я все расскажу отцу, и тогда хочешь-не хочешь, но тебе придется поделиться всем произошедшим. И не только со мной.

— Dios mio! И это моя сестра! — В сердцах воскликнул Рафаэль, после чего осторожно произнес, — во время задания пострадал парень, с которым встречается наш брат. Он сейчас в операционной. Я жду результатов.

Девушка сидела, разинув рот и смотрела на Сантьяго.  
— Ты сейчас не шутишь? Это не розыгрыш? — уточнила она.

— Я похож на шутника? — Прищурившись спросил парень, которого раздражала реакция сестры.

— Вот сейчас даже не знаю от чего сильнее истерить: от того, что Магнусито с кем-то встречается и завел самые настоящие отношения, или от того, что ты, Рафаэль Сантьяго, гроза любого, кто посягнет вступить в отношения с твоими братьями и сестрами, сидишь здесь, у операционной и волнуешься о бедолаге.

— Розита, иногда меня убивает твой эгоизм. В первую очередь ты должна думать выживет ли этот парень. — Упрекнул сестру парень, задумавшись над ее словами. Алек вызвал в нем уважение к себе во время подготовки к операции. Когда он явился к испанцу с готовым планом, для исполнения которого ему не хватало только ресурсов и некоторых мелочей. Лайтвуд не знал стоит ли посвящать во все Магнуса, как выйти на наемную группу и где взять такую мощную взрывчатку в столь сжатые сроки. Да, именно в тот момент Рафаэль к нему и проникся.

— Он обязан выжить, брат! Я хочу взять автограф у того, кто способен покорить столь неприступные сердца.

Сантьяго слабо улыбнулся. В этот момент он услышал, как кто-то называет имя Александра Лайтвуда у ресепшена.

— Мне нужно отлучиться. Иди к Магнусу, Розита. Я подойду, когда станут известны результаты операции, — проговорил Рафаэль, поднимаясь.

Роза кивнула и ушла, а Сантьяго подошел к родителям Алека.

— Добрый день, — поздоровался он.

Роберт окинул парня оценивающим, неприязненным взглядом.  
— Ты кто? — спросил он.

Парня передернуло от такой фамильярности.  
— Я друг вашего сына.

— Тоже педик что ли? — С отвращением бросил Роберт.

— Скорее тот, кто собирается переломать вам ноги, если продолжите беседу в том же духе, — неприязненно улыбнувшись бросил Сантьяго.

— Ты хоть знаешь, с кем разговариваешь? — Начал хорохориться Лайтвуд-старший.

— Разумеется, как я только что и сказал, с тем, кому лично переломаю ноги. Надеюсь, Алек будет не в обиде.

— Прекратите оба! Мы здесь не для того, чтобы ссориться! — Вмешалась Мариз. — Но я была бы вам признательна, молодой человек, чтобы вы не афишировали ваших отношений с моим сыном.

Рафаэль шумно выдохнул, сожалея, что вообще оповестил этих людей. Говорить с ними отпало всякое желание, потому парень развернулся и занял прежнее место, игнорируя чету Лайтвудов.

Спустя минут тридцать врач вышел к ним и сообщил, что операция прошла успешно, но состояние Алека пока не стабильно. Выкарабкается он или нет, покажет время…

***

Едва Магнус очнулся в больнице после своего освобождения, он направился на поиски Александра, слоняясь по этажу в больничной пижаме. На ресепшне ему сообщили, что Лайтвуд на операции. Тогда Бейн развернулся и просто покинул лечебное учреждение, попросив своих сестер подбросить его до лофта.

С тех пор прошла неделя. И за все эти семь дней, он так и не нашел в себе сил, чтобы навестить Александра. В памяти все еще были живы те ощущения, которые захлестнули его в момент, когда Магнус увидел лежавшего на полу Лайтвуда. Парень был без сознания. Рядом сидел Рафаэль, который подсунул под голову Алека свою куртку и прижимал руки к ране. И по всюду алел красный цвет. Бейн привык к виду крови. Лишь однажды этот оттенок ошеломил его — в день смерти отца. А теперь одной ногой в могиле стоял Александр. Его Александр. По его же вине. И Бейн впервые в жизни ощутил приступ панической атаки. Тело парня пронзили жуткие волны озноба, он упал на землю, ощущая непреодолимую слабость, а внутри все кричало и билось в агонии, ему хотелось кричать, рвать и метать, скулить, исчезнуть, стать невидимым, не знать, что произошло, что он сделал. Как он мог так поступить с Алеком! Как допустил это? Нет, все не правда! Ложь! Нет. Нет. Нет… Именно это слово он бормотал, раскачиваясь и схватившись руками за голову, пока ему не ввели успокоительное.

Теперь же, по прошествии времени Магнус все еще не мог простить себя. Даже и не пытался. Он поступил, как последний мудак. Тупой, глупый, ничерта не соображающий мудак. Ни разу в жизни Бейн не испытывал такой злости и такого отвращения к себе самому. Подсознательно парень находил оправдание в том, что теперь в его жизни все иначе. Он больше не испытывает поверхностных и необременительных эмоций. Ощущения обострились, прорываясь сквозь панцирь, жаля в самое сердце. И в тот миг, когда он взглянул в глаза человека, убившего его отца, когда он услышал его речи, запомнил каждую черточку его лица, спокойствие Магнуса отказало ему. Тогда это стало не просто возмездием или чистым правосудием. Это превратилось в истинную месть, в навязчивую идею.

Каждое слово Босса в тот день отпечаталось в сознании Бейна, пылая яростным пламенем. Когда оскорбляли и унижали его самого, парня ничто не задевало, но стоило этому подобию человека заикнуться об Асмодеусе, как что-то внутри надломилось. Его отец не был идеалом. Он был сложной и неоднозначной личностью. Но только не для своего сына, который свято чтил память об Асмодеусе. По этой причине Магнус жаждал грубо затолкать обратно в глотку Босса все слова, сказанные в адрес Бейна-старшего.  
Именно поэтому в тот вечер парень ничерта не соображал. Ему посрывало все планки до единой. Вот она — цель всей его жизни, буквально у него под носом. Такая близкая и достижимая! Но успешно проскользнувшая сквозь пальцы… Попутно, захватив с собой все, что стало дорого Магнусу в настоящем.

И теперь Бейна снедала еще более жгучая ненависть, но не пылкая и безудержная, которую мог бы проявить Алек, а леденяще-спокойная, расчетливая. Ведь теперь достать Босса — не сложно. Магнус знал его в лицо, а вся верхушка Круга так или иначе была на виду. Они старались занимать руководящие должности, светились в СМИ, были центром вселенной. Однако парень не спешил со своей личной вендеттой. Не только потому что месть — это блюдо, которое подают холодным. Помимо всего прочего, он хотел понимать, что будет с Александром. Выкарабкается ли он? Простит ли? Примет обратно?

От ответов на эти вопросы зависело все. Один из двух планов по уничтожению Босса, дальнейшее вмешательство Бейна в дела Круга, безопасность Алека и его семьи, а также будущее самого Магнуса. Для себя Бейн четко все определил и распланировал, понимал, что будет делать в том и ином случае. Оставалось только дождаться того, что скажет Александр, если, точнее когда придет в сознание.

Магнус ежедневно звонил в больницу, справлялся о его состоянии. Но найти в себе силы на посещение не смог. Он смутно представлял, что придет для разговора с Лайтвудом, когда тот очнется и более-менее будет готов к обсуждению их будущего. И хотя Бейн определился с линиями поведения, понимал как поступить, но знать и сделать — разные вещи. И основная загвоздка заключалась в неумении Магнуса озвучивать свои чувства, в его неспособности подпускать к себе людей, ослаблять свою защиту. Ему хотелось быть услышанным и принятым Алеком, хотелось оставаться частью его жизни. Но противный голосок в глубине сознания нашептывал, что этого не произойдет. Что Лайтвуд порвет с ним. С человеком, едва не отправившим его на тот свет. С тем, по чьей вине похитили его обожаемую сестренку. Слишком много всяких «но», основным из которых было чувство вины Магнуса и неумение изливать душу. Парень убеждал себя, что это необходимо, что это нормально, что он сможет. Потому что это единственная возможность остаться рядом с Александром. Но вдолбленные в голову с самого детства правила поведения, ставшие закоренелой привычкой и нормой жизни, не так то легко перечеркнуть.

К тому же состояние Лайтвуда не улучшалось. О его возможной смерти Бейн старался не думать. Обычно рассудительный и рациональный Магнус лицемерно одергивал себя, уверяя, что Алек выкарабкается и это вопрос решенный. Потому что если исход будет иным, то… Нет, этого не будет. Александр выздоровеет. Обязательно. Бейн отрицал возможность иного исхода. И по этой же причине не посещал парня в больнице. Он просто не перенес бы вида Алека в критическом состоянии, истыканного капельницами и окруженного медицинскими приборами, бледного, изможденного, борящегося за свою жизнь. От одной мысли о подобном, у Магнуса тряслись руки. Куда проще было закрывать глаза на очевидную правду. Так ему было легче.

Рафаэль же не понимал брата, так как не представлял, что творится в его душе. Он видел лишь Бейна, усердно копающего под Круг, разыскивающего Босса. Из-за этого он часто кричал на Магнуса, ругал его по-испански, умолял образумиться и отступить. Выбрать Алека, вместо мести. Или хотя бы навестить парня. Но успеха он не добился, ощущая собственное бессилие и волнение за близкого ему человека. Человека, который сам копал себе могилу. Но самым ужасным для Сантьяго стало осознание того, что если Лайтвуд умрет, то и Магнус последует за ним. По доброй воле, не оглядываясь на тех, кому он был дорог, не заботясь о том, что вбивал ему в голову отец. Потому что он не сможет пережить этого. Просто не выдержит. И Рафаэль вновь начал молиться о выздоровлении Алека и о спасении души своего брата.

Прошло еще восемь дней. За это время Магнус смог выяснить личность Босса и красиво оформить план своей мести. Оставалось только поговорить с Александром, который очнулся несколько дней назад и шел на поправку. Только вот Бейн до сих пор его не навестил. Ни разу за две недели. И сегодня, как ему сказали, Лайтвуд чувствовал себя многим лучше, а значит, стоило посетить его и побеседовать, наконец.

Обычно смелый и даже безбашенный Магнус стушевался, как подросток, не в силах перебороть себя. Его душил стыд и смущение. А также страх быть отвергнутым. Но тянуть дольше было глупо. Да и не вежливо по отношению к Алеку. Впрочем, себя можно было не обманывать, Бейн банально соскучился. Он тосковал по Лайтвуду так, словно этот парень был для него водой и воздухом, без которых как не пытайся — исход один. Все эти странные чувства, неведомая застенчивость и неуверенность в себе были чужды натуре Магнуса.

Потому парень решительно направился в больницу. Пришло время поставить все точки над i. Услышать ответ и достойно его принять. Как и подобает мужчине. Отец всегда учил его смотреть в лицо своим фобиям. И это был первый раз, когда Бейн нарушил это правило. Но даже присохший к болячке пластырь периодически приходится резко срывать. И не всегда подобная процедура болезненна. Как повезет. В его случае — как решит Александр.

Когда Магнус пришел в приемное отделение, он некоторое время стоял в коридоре. Напротив дверей Лайтвуда дежурили проверенные люди Рафаэля, потому неуверенно топтаться там — было бы верхом идиотизма. А вот посреди просторного холла… ну, мысль тоже не самая хорошая, зато никто из знакомых тебя не приметит. Наконец, собрав волю в кулак, Бейн твердым шагом пошел к Алеку.

Оказавшись в палате, он выяснил, что парень спит. Потому тихо присел на стулья, чувствуя непривычный трепет внутри и приятное волнение. Александр был прекрасен во сне. Длинные ресницы отбрасывали тени на высокие, бледные скулы. Пухлые губы чуть приоткрыты. Темные волосы по-смешному взлохмачены. А привычная борода стала еще длиннее и гуще, визуально накидывая несколько лишних лет Лайтвуду.

— Ты прекрасен, Александр, — выдохнул Магнус, глупо улыбаясь. Он и сам полагал, что выглядит, точно полный идиот. Несет какую-то чушь, благоговейно взирая на объект своих воздыханий. Вот черт. Он точно умом тронулся. В его-то годы включать романтика-подростка? Идиотизм, ей богу.

Лайтвуд медленно разлепил веки, разбуженный тихой фразой, и посмотрел на Бейна. От этого незатейливого жеста, все внутри Магнуса затопило невыразимой нежностью, а затем сердце испуганно замерло, точно вор застигнутый в момент кражи.

— Доброе утро, спящий красавец. Кто там рассказывал мне страшные байки о том, что валяться в постели слишком долго — это смертный грех? — Мягко улыбнувшись, произнес Магнус. Только вот улыбка его вышла несколько неуверенной. Он почувствовал, как горят его щеки под пристальным взглядом Лайтвуда. Это смущало. Впервые в жизни, этот наглый выскочка Бейн смущался! Ну, точно — идиот!

— Если ты с таким вниманием прислушиваешься к моим словам, то стоило бы запомнить то, что я говорил по поводу безрассудных киданий в гущу смертельных событий.

— Я обязательно учту это на будущее, — пообещал Магнус.

— Ты сам-то в это веришь?  
Голос Алека звучал хрипло и вяло.

— Ты все еще плохо себя чувствуешь? — Поинтересовался Бейн, меняя тему.

— Стандартно для человека в больнице, после операции.

— Тогда… наверное, мне лучше в другой раз тебя навестить. Отдыхай, Александр.

— Нет, не уходи, — попросил парень. — Ты ведь хотел о чем-то поговорить? Учитывая, что раньше не удосуживал меня своим вниманием, сегодня что-то изменилось?

Магнус прикусил губу, колеблясь. Слова Лайтвуда звучали несколько агрессивно и раздосадованно.

— Ты злишься на то, что я не приходил? — спросил он. — Я… не мог.

— Дай угадаю: жизненно важное расследование? — с явной горечью в голосе спросил Лайтвуд.

Вот он этот миг. Если Магнус поступит так, как он делал обычно и отшутится, то пути назад уже не будет. Он все потеряет.

— Я… мне… нет, дело не в расследовании, — запинаясь, начал Бейн. Его щеки вновь вспыхнули. Только в этот раз от того, что он собирался сказать, — я не приходил из-за нас с тобой. Меня мучил стыд. И я боялся… Что ты… тебе… не удастся… не поправишься. И если все будет хорошо, то ты попросишь меня уйти. Отвергнешь и… я этого не хочу. Александр, я… вряд ли смогу жить без тебя.

Сказав все это, Магнус замолчал и потупился в пол, после чего все же приложил усилия, чтобы посмотреть на парня. Тот задумчиво взирал на Бейна. Оба молчали, после чего Лайтвуд произнес:

— Ты не сможешь жить без меня или без Круга?

— Что?

— Я спрашиваю: ты не сможешь жить без меня или без Круга, Магнус? Кто из нас двоих тебе дороже?

Бейн на мгновение растерялся.  
— Это несопоставимые понятия, Александр. Круг — это моя работа. А ты… ты моя жизнь.

— А еще Круг — это наша смерть. Твоя, моя, наших близких. Магнус, ты готов рисковать всем этим ради мести?

— Уверяю тебя, я не намерен больше с ними воевать или ставить под угрозу тех, кто мне дорог. Я планирую завершить кое-какие дела и все. Это будет последней операцией против Круга.

Алек медленно вдохнул и быстро, шумно выдохнул.  
— Отношения требуют усилий, Магнус. И видит Бог, я пытался. Я, правда, пытался. Но для тебя все отходит на задний план, когда перед носом маячит возможность поквитаться с твоими врагами. Ты живешь лишь местью. И теперь я понимаю, что у нас по сути не может быть отношений, потому что ты не свободен. Ты женат на своей войне с Кругом.

Бейн ощутил, как убийственный холод расползается по его телу, от самого сердца. Сковывая клетку за клеткой, мышцу за мышцей. И во всем этом леденящем морозе его кожу горячили лишь соленые капли, что катились по щекам.

— Это конец? Ты… ты бросаешь меня? — Спросил Магнус на удивление спокойным тоном, который противоречил его слезам.

Алек отвернулся, потому что не мог видеть этой картины. Все внутри него сжималось от боли, от осознания того, что он разбивает сердце дорогого ему человека. Лайтвуд всегда был самоотверженным в любви. Потому смог бы стерпеть свое собственное разочарование, свои страдания. Но не своих близких. Особенно когда сам являлся причиной этих эмоций и чувств.

— Полагаю, это положительный ответ, — проговорил Магнус, со своей привычной иронией в голосе.

Алек обернулся и посмотрел на него, подмечая, что парень быстро смог взять себя в руки. И что Бейн умело скрывает свои эмоции. В этот момент Лайтвуд словно увидел его в ином свете, осознавая все грани этой натуры, понимая, что никогда не сможет с уверенностью определить, что творится в душе у этого человека. Подобное вызвало целую бурю противоречивых впечатлений. Но вслух он сказал:

— Я думаю… думал, что между нами все кончено, Магнус.

— Думал? Но сейчас твое мнение изменилось? Если есть какая-то возможность… — с надеждой проговорил Бейн.

— Не знаю… — выдохнул Алек. — Я просто устал и не знаю… Я люблю тебя, Магнус, но…

— Тогда если ты меня любишь… — перебил Бейн, но так и запнулся на собственных словах, позабыв закончить мысль, буквально захлебнувшись осознанием услышанного признания.

— Конечно, люблю. Больше, чем я думал. Но это ничего не меняет. Что сделано, то сделано, — тихо проговорил Лайтвуд. — Раньше, я простил бы тебя не думая. Но те уроки, которые я усвоил, изменили меня. Едва ли это станет хорошей идеей. В любом случае, давай обсудим все после того, как меня выпишут. Это даст нам обоим время все обдумать.

Никогда в жизни Магнус не ощущал себя таким разбитым. Словно фарфоровая ваза, которую расколотили вдребезги. На самые мелкие из возможных осколков. Потому что он только что услышал то, о чем боялся даже мечтать! Но в то же время осознал, что собственными руками лишил себя всего. И когда он покидал больницу, единственное его мыслью была снова и снова повторяющаяся фраза: почему так больно, почему жить так больно?


	16. Chapter 16

***

Александр довольно быстро шел на поправку. Все это время у него в палате почти безвылазно торчали Иззи или Саймон. А еще часто навещал Рафаэль, и хотя Лайтвуд ворчал, что испанец просто использует его, как повод провести время с Изабель и Льюисом, на деле парни поладили. Они забавно подкалывали друг друга и синхронно закатывали глаза на чудачества сестры Лайтвуда или еврейского любителя комиксов.

О Магнусе никто не говорил. Даже Сантьяго помалкивал на эту тему. В тот раз, когда Бейн пришел его навестить, Алек видел его в последний раз, больше никаких вестей не было. Да и спрашивать парень не хотел. В конце концов, он сам предложил взять перерыв, сам фактически послал Магнуса. Жалел ли об этом? Безусловно. Разум понимал, что это гибельные отношения, что Бейн не изменится и продолжит рисковать собой. Что связываться с Кругом и ФБР себе дороже. Но вот чувства… Черт бы их побрал, эти чувства! Все мысли, все сны, все желания Алека были связаны с единственным человеком. И он осознавал, что вырвать из сердца Магнуса будет куда сложнее, чем даже Джейса, которого Лайтвуд любил больше десяти лет. Господи, с Бейном они были знакомы-то пару месяцев. Как так вышло, что посторонний человек неожиданно забрался к нему под кожу, проник в каждый миллиметр тела, стал так необходим? Алек словно оказался в плену. Запертый в тесной клетке, в которой все вокруг так или иначе связано с Магнусом. С его вкусами, с его улыбкой, с его прикосновениями… Внутри Лайтвуда боролось понимание того, как поступить правильно с тем, чего хочется больше всего на свете. И он малодушно откладывал эти мысли в долгий ящик, позволяя себе просто поддаваться воспоминаниям и не обременять себя выбором. Потому что у него еще было время до выписки. К тому же Алек еще не до конца оправился.

Только вот в этот чудесный, солнечный день, почему-то ни Иззи, ни Саймон, ни Рафаэль не явились. Лайтвуд скучал, пролистывая забавный комикс про Дэдпула. В этот момент в палату, громко споря, вошли его родители. Парень медленно вдохнул и с шумом выдохнул. В последний визит этих двоих, они вновь поругались с сыном. В этом не было ничего удивительного. Алек попросил их не навещать его больше, и те охотно согласились. Потому это явление стало сюрпризом.

— Привет, — поздоровался он, откладывая комикс.

В глубине души Лайтвуд надеялся, что родители пришли извиниться или что-то вроде того. Ведь даже после ссоры, они присылали ему цветы ежедневно.

— Где он? — без предисловий спросил Роберт. Точнее даже потребовал ответить.

— Кто? — Спросил парень, понимая, что родители явились за вторым раундом разборок.

— Макс. Где он? Я знаю, что он здесь!

— Зато я впервые об этом слышу. Но отчетливо помню, что в последний ваш приезд, мы поругались именно на этой почве. Я просил, умолял вас привезти брата, потому что соскучился по нему, но вы послали меня куда подальше.

— Он сбежал, — сообщила Мариз. — Мы полагали, что он явится к тебе…

Это объясняло почему ни Иззи, ни Саймон не пришли. Наверняка, разыскивают Макса.

— Вы говорили ему, в какой я больнице или что я вообще ранен?

Оба отрицательно покачали головой.

— Тогда откуда бы Макс узнал об этом? Как бы нашел меня? Проверьте лучше квартиру. Он скорее пойдет туда.

Парень начал подниматься с постели.

— Что ты делаешь? — Спросила Мариз, нахмурившись.

— Собираюсь отправиться на поиски брата, что же еще, — проворчал Лайтвуд.

— Нет! Оставайся здесь! Ты еще недостаточно окреп для подобных дел, — потребовала женщина. — К тому же я вижу этих мордоворотов у твоей двери… Они же не случайно стерегут тебя. Лучше не рискуй лишний раз. Да и Макс если узнает о твоем состоянии, то обязательно явится в больницу. А мы пока проверим в квартире и полицейском участке.

Если на первые два утверждения, Алек плевать хотел, то последнее его убедило.

— Сообщите мне, если что-то выясните. Сразу же.

Мариз кивнула. Зато Роберт, безжалостно шмонал палату, уже проверив все закутки, в которых мог бы спрятаться ребенок, и теперь проверял под постелью сына.

— Передавай привет подкроватному монстру, — хмыкнул Алек. — Макс его боится и никогда бы там не спрятался. Впрочем, откуда тебе знать об этом.

Мужчина сурово посмотрел на сына и, не произнося больше ни слова, вышел прочь.

— Поправляйся скорее, — нежно улыбнулась Мариз и, поцеловав сына в висок, последовала за мужем.

Лайтвуд сидел, как на иголках, и слал сообщения всем: маме, сестре, Саймону и даже Рафаэлю, который со своими ребятами прочесывал город. Но отыскать мальчишку в многомиллионном Нью-Йорке — сложно. Мучения парня закончились через полтора часа. Дверь палаты распахнулась, впуская очередного посетителя с целой кучей воздушных шариков.

— Алек! — закричал Макс, влетая со счастливой улыбкой.

Лайтвуд крепко обнял подбежавшего к нему брата и не отпускал его.

— Мелкий ты паршивец! Мы все извелись и места себе не находили! — Бранил он, — где ты пропадал? Зачем так поступил?

Мальчик понуро опустил голову.  
— Мама с папой опять ругались. Сильно. И я ушел. Хотел увидеть тебя, но сосед Саймона сказал, что ты уехал и уже давно не появляешься. Предположил, что ты у красавчика азиата живешь. Тогда я и поехал к Магнусу.

Лайтвуд тяжело сглотнул.

— Ты виделся с ним? — Дрогнувшим голосом спросил он.

— Конечно! Он меня и привез сюда. Доставил до палаты, но заходить не стал. Говорит здесь его личный сорт криптонита. Хотя я не вижу его в образе Супермена. Скорее он напоминает мне марвеловского Ночного Змея. Я даже предложил ему так нарядиться на Хэллоуин. Магнус обещал подумать. Круто, правда? Я так и представляю его с желтыми глазами с вертикальным зрачком и с синей кожей. Это мега круто!

Алек закусил губу, после чего спросил:  
— Как ты его отыскал?

— Обзванивал участки и просил соединить с детективом Магнусом Бейном.

— Умно.

Макс фыркнул.  
— Еще бы! Я сообразительный малый. Кстати! Магнус просил передать тебе письмо. Сказал, что по определенным причинам не может тебя навестить или позвонить. Он странный.

Мальчик протянул запечатанный конверт. Лайтвуд осторожно принял его, ощущая, как внутренности делают кульбит.

— Спасибо, — произнес он. — А теперь нужно сообщить родителям. Они здорово волнуются и сбились с ног в поисках.

— Я сбежал еще вчера, а они только сегодня это заметили. Я им не нужен вовсе. Со мной куда больше времени проводит моя няня, чем они. Алек, забери меня, пожалуйста! Знаю, что у вас с Иззи мало места, но я готов спать в зале на диванчике! Или на скамейке с подушечками у окна. Обещаю хорошо себя вести и делать уборку! Только забери меня, пожалуйста! Я больше не могу с ними… — Макс начал плакать и цепляться за брата. — Я не хочу туда возвращаться! Я хочу быть с тобой, Алек!

Лайтвуд порывисто обнял ребенка, прижал его к себе и начал успокаивающе поглаживать по голове.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, Макс. Обещаю! Только дождись, когда меня выпишут, хорошо? Мне нужно время.

Мальчик кивнул, продолжая плакать, а Алек старался его приободрить. Затем они сидели рядом друг с другом, читали Дэдпула, весело отвечая на реплики болтливого наемника. Когда Макс окончательно успокоился, Лайтвуд отправил сестре смс, сообщив, что брат с ним. Разумеется, родители не заставили себя долго ждать. Едва они оказались в палате, как Роберт принялся отчитывать младшего сына, от чего тот вновь загрустил.

— Макс, подожди родителей в коридоре, пожалуйста. Мне нужно с ними поговорить.

Тот тяжело вздохнул, махнул рукой и сказал, покидая палату:  
— Ругайтесь на здоровье.

— Что он тебе сказал? — Спросила Мариз.

— Что вам плевать на него, также как на меня с Иззи в свое время. Что он чувствует себя никому не нужным и устал от ваших постоянных ссор.

— Заткнись, сопляк. Кто ты такой, чтобы нам указывать? — Тут же возразил Роберт. — Может быть, это ты подал ему пример, похитив его в тот день?

— Кто я? Я тот, кто воспитывает ваших детей, папуля.

— Ну, это потому, что ты своих иметь и не сможешь, — зло бросил ему в лицо мужчина.

Лайтвуду захотелось, как следует заехать Роберту по морде. Но он сдержался.

— Успокойся, прошу тебя! — Вклинилась Мариз. — Возможно, Алек еще одумается, но речь сейчас не о нем, а о Максе!

От слов матери парень едва не застонал, устав пытаться что-то доказать этим людям, потому предпочел вернуться к обсуждению брата.

— Это может быть один из первых сигналов, — проговорил он, — как способ привлечь к себе внимание. Делать что-то неординарное, зачастую негативное, чтобы ему уделяли время. Любым способом. У Иззи было нечто подобное в переходном возрасте, когда она таскалась со всякими панками и прочими подозрительными парнями.

— Изабель действительно водилась с подобными личностями? — шокированно спросила Мариз.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, что она делала нечто подобное, — тут же отозвался Роберт, — у них это совместный заговор. Дочь, которая и сейчас предпочитает проводить время с какой-то алкашней в своем баре, и сын, который в знак протеста своим родителям прикидывается педиком. Интересно, что вы пытаетесь вылепить из Макса.

Алек стиснул зубы, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы отец поскорее убрался отсюда. Парень медленно вдохнул и с шумом выдохнул.

— Знаешь, па, в свое время мы с Изз никак не могли выбрать, каким бы способом испоганить жизнь родителям? Так чтобы уж наверняка и не ошибиться, как никак это цель нашего с ней существования! Ну, я и подбросил монетку, загадав на решку маньяка-потрошителя, а орлом выбрал любителя сосисочных вечеринок. Теперь ты знаешь, какой стороной легла монетка.

— Хватит! Прекратите оба! — Скомандовала Мариз. — Сынок, я подумаю, что делать с Максом. А ты отдыхай. Тебе лучше не волноваться. Идем, Роберт.

Женщина подарила сыну робкую улыбку и покинула палату вместе с супругом, который не удосужился даже попрощаться с Алеком.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Лайтвуд еще долгое время злился, из-за чего не сразу вспомнил о письме от Магнуса. Он взял конверт и всмотрелся в одно единственное слово, выведенное размашистым почерком «Александру». Парень сидел и смотрел на это послание ничего не видящим взглядом, боясь вскрыть и прочесть содержимое. Алек сам запретил Бейну звонить или приходить, собираясь отложить их беседу до его выписки. Но что если… что если Магнус уже принял решение? От этой мысли по спине парня пробежал холодок.  
Одно дело, когда все в твоих руках, когда решение зависит от тебя. И все предстает совершенно в ином свете, если инициативу перехватывают. Раньше в душе Алека не было равновесия. Он был не в силах принять решения касательно их с Магнусом будущего. И вот теперь, когда в собственных мыслях он спрогнозировал возможный разрыв с подачи Бейна, внутри словно что-то умерло. Это было паршивое, гадкое чувство. А вместе с ним пришло и спокойствие. Потому что все разложилось по полочкам само собой. Он не сможет без Магнуса. Понимает, что будет сложно, неправильно и, возможно, даже опасно. Однако стоило ему представить свою жизнь без этого яркого, удивительного и сумасбродного человека, как все утратило краски. С Джейсом такого не было. Потому что Алек всегда понимал, что у них ничего не выйдет. Да и закончилось все болезненно, паршиво, но при этом мир не остановился. Земля продолжила вращаться. А вот в случае с Магнусом все оказалось совсем иным.

Лайтвуд и сам не понял, когда стал зависим от этого парня. На контрасте сегодняшней встречи с родителями, очень многое в его восприятии изменилось. Ему никогда не было так спокойно и хорошо, как в те дни, когда он жил в лофте с Бейном. Пусть этот человек никого не подпускал к себе, пусть поступал дико и бросался в гущу событий не волнуясь о своей жизни, но Магнус всегда беспокоился и заботился о других. О своей приемной семье. Об Иззи, с которой был готов поменяться местами во время похищения, осознавая, что его могут убить. И о нем, Алеке. Бейн спас ему жизнь в «Крученых Сиськах», всегда пекся о его комфорте, причем не только физическом, но и эмоциональном, защищал его перед родителями, когда они были друг другу посторонними. Его чувства проявлялись в мелочах, а слова о том, что Магнус не сможет жить без Алека… Лайтвуд понимал на сколько тяжело они дались подобному человеку. Тому, кто не привык проявлять и уж тем более признавать свою слабость. И только это признание Магнуса грело душу, позволяя сохранить толику надежды. Возможно, он не собирается порвать с Алеком. А, например, хочет извиниться за то, что не заметил ранения Лайтвуда, потому бросил его и помчался за Боссом.

Впрочем, он не злился на Магнуса за этот поступок. В конце концов, они оба полицейские. Временами приходилось руководствоваться чувством долга. К тому же месть годами была основной целью Бейна. А с Лайтвудом они знакомы от силы пару месяцев. Возможно, паршивые оправдания, но когда ты влюблен, это не имеет значения. Ты способен многое простить и принять без каких-либо объяснений или причин. Да и характер у Алека слишком мягкий по отношению к тем, кто дорог его сердцу. Иначе он бы послал Джейса чуть ли не в первый день их знакомства, а не терпел все его выверты годами, позволяя сидеть у себя на шее.

Что же касалось письма, то оно оставалось запечатанным до самого вечера. Парень оттягивал момент как только мог, решив прочесть послание перед сном, когда его точно никто не потревожит, когда он будет в одиночестве. Но даже когда обозначенное время наступило, Алек все также сидел и смотрел на конверт, размышляя о них с Магнусом, пока, наконец, не решился заглянуть внутрь.

«Мой дорогой Александр,  
Извини, что не смог попрощаться с тобой лично, но я не знал, захочешь ли ты меня видеть.  
Я уезжаю на неопределенное время, потому есть вероятность, что когда тебя выпишут из больницы — меня не будет в городе.  
Нам придется повременить с нашей беседой. Обещаю, по возвращении искупить свою вину за все.  
p.s. Знаю, мог бы написать смс, но так куда романтичнее»

Парень смотрел на клочок бумаги и недоумевал. Серьезно? Все эти муки и ожидание в течение дня, ради вот этих нескольких строк? Которые мало того, что не дали каких-либо ответов, они вызвали новые вопросы. Бейн, чертов ублюдок! Куда тебя понесло?  
Лайтвуд, злясь, схватил телефон и набрал номер Магнуса, желая проораться в трубку, а не посредством сообщений, которым отдавал предпочтение. Но в ответ услышал лишь электронный голос, сообщавший, что телефон абонента вне зоны доступа сети…

— Твою мать! Где ты, Маггс? — вслух произнес Алек, ощущая, как его сердце переполняет паника.

***

— Мистер Бейн, следуйте, пожалуйста, за мной, — произнес Чарльз Броуберн, высокий, сутулый старик с изможденным лицом. Вся эта ситуация не нравилась ему и желания возиться с этим азиатом у него не возникало, но выбора не было. Приказ есть приказ.

Он ввел парня в затемненную комнату с несколькими пронумерованными экранами, на которых можно было различить силуэты людей сидящих в таком же полумраке.

— Я привел его, — проговорил Чарльз, указывая на Магнуса.

— Мистер Бейн, — раздался голос из динамика экрана номер четыре, — признаюсь, мы заинтригованы вашим желанием выйти с нами на контакт.

— Что ж… полагаю, мне стоит поблагодарить вас за возможность этой беседы.

— Раз с вежливой частью покончено, предлагаю перейти к обсуждению повестки дня. Мистер Бейн, о чем вы хотели с нами поговорить? — Раздался голос собеседника номер два.

— Все просто, — заговорил Магнус, — я хочу предложить Кругу заключить перемирие.

— Перемирие? — переспросил человек под цифрой четыре.

— Верно, — спокойно подтвердил Бейн. — Я оставляю в покое Круг, вы забываете обо мне. Все честно.

— Какой нам в этом плюс? Ты больше не под защитой Дю Морт. Нанять киллера не так сложно, — подал голос некто под номером три.

— Не спорю, — согласился Магнус, — один звонок, хорошая сумма и я труп. Но стоит ли переплачивать, когда я сам пришел и согласился отступить? Когда есть возможность не обострять ситуацию с Дю Морт, вы ведь знаете что такое месть за семью? И что мой брат может вернуться в конгломерат при определенных обстоятельствах. И это я молчу о том досье на Круг, о котором я забуду. Впрочем, в случае моей смерти, его, разумеется, обнародуют.

— Вы пытаетесь пугать нас каким-то эфемерным досье? — Раздался ироничный голос из динамика экрана под номером один. — Полагаю, если бы у вас было что-то действительно стоящее, мистер Бейн, то вы бы давно вывели нас на чистую воду.

— Вы меня недооцениваете. Это досье перешло ко мне от отца. Когда я занялся Кругом, разумеется, часть данных устарела. Но в текущий момент мне очень многое о вас известно. Включая имена некоторых членов Совета Круга. Почему я не воспользовался этим? Благодаря имеющейся у меня информации, я смог раскопать куда больше, достаточно просто отслеживать дела тех, о ком мне доподлинно известно. Но основной целью является месть за смерть отца. Теперь мне известно имя человека, который за этим стоит. Получив его голову, я успокоюсь. И это будет единственной моей просьбой. Прощальной, так сказать.

— Что? — Раздался вопрос из динамика под монитором номер один.

— Я слышу беспокойство в вашем голосе. Полагаю, Валентин Моргенштерн, это именно вы. Что ж, так даже лучше. — Самодовольно произнес Магнус, после чего обратился к прочим собравшимся, -мне нужна его голова. Сделайте все внутри своей организации. Достаточно будет статьи в газете и фотографии тела. Я знаю, что Круг не подведет в подобном вопросе.

— Ты действительно полагаешь, что мы поверим тебе? Что в твоем предложении есть хоть толика чего-то интересного нам? — Спросил человек с первого монитора.

— В рамках доказательств я могу назвать несколько имен и мест. Пойдет?

— Мы слушаем, — подбодрил Бейна собеседник из четвертого динамика.

— Что ж… Тогда давайте я назову наиболее знаменитые фамилии. Например, Пэнгборн, Дьедонн, Пенхоллоу, Трублад. Что же касается мест, то пусть это будет Идрис, Благой Двор и Тальто.

Когда Магнус замолчал, в помещении воцарилась практически гробовая тишина, после чего раздался голос из динамика номер два:  
— Если вам столько известно, почему вы ничего не сделали?

— Как и говорил, я умею распоряжаться информацией. И действовать в нужных пределах.

— Нам нужна копия досье, — потребовал человек из динамика под номером три. — Чтобы понять, что ты не блефуешь.

— Досье вы не получите. Оно является моей страховкой. Что касается подтверждения, то вы можете задать любой вопрос, я отвечу на него. Например, как именно вы используете Церковь Тальто. Или чем на самом деле занимаются на территории курорта Идрис.

— Еще раз повторите ваши требования, — впервые подал голос некто, изображенный на экране пятого монитора.

— Оставьте в покое меня, семью Сантьяго и моего напарника Александра Лайтвуда с его близкими. А также смерть Валентина.

— Почему вы вдруг решили отступить? После стольких лет? — Вновь задал вопрос человек с четвертого экрана.

— Да вот… повзрослел. Захотелось остепениться, завести семью и чертову собаку. А с Кругом, который дышит мне в затылок — идея так себе.

— Что ж, мы согласны, — произнес человек с экрана под номером пять.

В этот момент Магнус понял, что за этим экраном скрывается основатель Круга.

— Приятно было иметь с вами дело, — улыбнулся Бейн. — Рад, что мы пришли к взаимному соглашению.

— Прощайте, мистер Бейн, — произнес кто-то, пока Чарльз выпроваживал Магнуса.

— Вы же не сделаете этого? — Спросил голос с экрана под номером один. — Мы можем нанять киллера. Никаких проблем не возникнет.

— Этот человек одна сплошная проблема. Начиная от того, какую поддержку он имеет в лице Дю Морт, а она сохраняется до сих пор. К тому же досье может быть опубликовано… Если он уже сейчас так близко к нам подобрался, то не хочу даже представлять к чему все могло бы прийти, если бы он не отступил. — Устало вымолвил некто под номером два.

— Идти на поводу у террористов? И вы так легко сдадите меня? — Почти кричал тот, кто скрывался под единицей.

— Бейна заказывали трижды. Ни одна попытка устранения не увенчалась успехом. А теперь в наших же интересах сохранить ему жизнь, чтобы досье не было опубликовано, — проговорил номер четыре. — Я голосую за устранение Моргенштерна.

— Решено, — проговорил человек под номером пять, — мы удовлетворим требованиям Бейна. Если он заведет семью, то успокоится и не станет совать нос в наши дела. Но решив вернуться в дело, сам же предоставит нам рычаги давления на себя.

С номером пять никто спорить не стал. Потому что слово этого человека всегда было решающим.

Магнус получил свободу и голову убийцы своего отца.

***

Алек сидел в зале суда, заметно нервничая. Все утверждали, что ему не удастся выбить совместную опеку над Максвеллом, но он обещал брату сделать все, что в его силах. Разумеется, с родителями договориться по-хорошему не удалось. Потому он подал иск, и теперь ему предстояло предварительное слушание. Но сомнения вызывал адвокат Лайтвуда, который до сих пор не объявился.

Парень поглядывал на часы, понимая, что если эта сволочь не покажется в ближайшее время, то Алеку придется самому выкручиваться. А затем он отыщет этого так называемого адвоката и окунет его головой в унитаз. От размышлений его отвлек громкий хлопок черной гладкой папки о столешницу. Лайтвуд подумал, что это явился его защитник, но, подняв глаза, обомлел. На стуле рядом с ним аккуратно устроилась какая-то блондинка.

— Эмм…, а где Стив? — поинтересовался Алек.

Девушка лучезарно ему улыбнулась и проговорила:  
— Он передал это дело мне.

Парень нахмурился, скептически осматривая барышню.  
— Вы точно справитесь?

В глазах незнакомки мелькнула веселая чертинка.  
— Уверяю вас, мистер Лайтвуд, я куда лучше Стива.

Мысленно Алек отметил, что любой адвокат будет лучше этого тупицы, просто его финансовые возможности не позволяли нанять такого же дорогостоящего представителя, какой был по карману его родителям. В глубине души он понимал, что суд откажет. Но сдаваться без боя, даже не попытавшись — было не в характере Лайтвуда.

— Если это был намек, я не по женской части, — проворчал Алек.

— Я имела в виду юриспруденцию, — невозмутимо пояснила девушка. — Меня зовут Лидия. Ваше имя мне известно из материалов дела, — улыбнулась она, заметив, что собеседник собирается ей представиться. — Так вот, я подготовила линию защиты. Запомните, что бы я ни сказала суду, вы должны только улыбаться и кивать, соглашаясь. И никаких вспышек гнева! Только спокойствие. Ради Макса.

Лайтвуд на миг завис. Похоже, эта девушка проделала хорошую работу, раз уж собрала его характеристику.

— Принято, — пробормотал он.

— Я слышала, что в последнее время вы… несколько более агрессивны, чем обычно. Может, вам принять успокоительное? Чтобы процесс прошел без эксцессов.

Буквально секунду назад Лидия нравилась Алеку и казалась хорошим адвокатом. Но вот сейчас его мнение кардинально поменялось. Кто она такая вообще, чтобы совать свой нос в его дела? Да, Лайтвуд с момента выписки ведет себя чуть более… как последний мудак, в общем. Злой, срывающийся буквально на всех, вспыльчивый, неуживчивый мудак. Но у него на это есть все причины. Очередная война с родителями, беспокойство за Макса, отсутствие вестей от Магнуса, скорый отъезд Рафаэля, который тоже не выходит на связь… Будь оно все проклято! И эта блондинка заодно с ее мнением. Пусть засунет его себе в задницу. Последняя мысль, словно выведенная на неоновой вывеске, читалась на лице Алека.

— Нет, так нет, — сохраняя свою невозмутимость, отозвалась девушка.

В этот момент вышел судья и объявил о начале заседания. Первым выступал адвокат родителей. Он долго распинался о том, что у Лайтвуда-младшего отсутствуют необходимые для воспитания ребенка условия. Он снимает квартиру, в которой Максу не найдется комнаты. Его заработок не сможет компенсировать обучение в университете, а доля в баре не приносит особых дивидендов. Помимо прочего, у Алека была скверная характеристика и опасная работа. Ну и вишенкой на торте стало упоминание его ориентации и того, что у него нет постоянного партнера или зарегистрированных отношений, а также история похищения мальчика в день второго свидания с Магнусом.

В этот момент приоритеты Лайтвуда поменялись. Ему хотелось окунуть головой в унитаз не только Стива, но и этого вот защитничка, нанятого родителями. Парень был не на шутку зол. Его выставили самым настоящим неудачником, да еще и прошлись по самой болезненной теме — отсутствии семьи. И все это по инициативе его узколобых, эгоцентричных родителей. Черт подери, мама и папа должны поддерживать своего ребенка. Помогать ему. А не трясти его грязным бельем в зале судебных заседаний.  
Но когда свое выступление начала Лидия, у Алека буквально отвалилась челюсть. Он мог ожидать чего угодно, но такое… Во-первых, ее имя — Лидия Бренвелл. БРЕНВЕЛЛ! Это семейство потомственных адвокатов с одной из лучших юридических фирм города. Такой представитель был Алеку не по карману. А далее она начала свою защиту. Защиту в полном смысле этого слова! Представила характеристики Алека и родителей. На все школьные собрания приходил именно брат, а не чета Лайтвудов. В случае каких-то проблем учителя всегда связывались с ним или Изабель, а не с Мариз и Робертом. Также у нее было пожелание Максвелла, который достиг двенадцатилетнего возраста и мог выбирать себе опекуна. Она рассказала про историю его побега из дома, из-за очередной ссоры между родителями. Как выяснилось, последнее время мальчик стал вести себя агрессивнее в школе и его направили к психологу, который согласен дать свои показания, согласно которым ребенка беспокоит равнодушное отношение к себе и вечные ссоры со стороны мамы и папы. Дальше она начала вещать потрясающую историю того, как Алек по сути растил Иззи и Макса с самого детства. Это была такая красивая и раздуто-преувеличенная история, от которой даже у Лайтвуда сердце защемило. Закончила свою речь девушка тем, что ответила на несколько выпадов своего оппонента. Дескать Макса не похищали — его отпустила нянька, которая не получала приказа, запрещающего ребенку видеться с братом. А от финала этой речи, Алек ощутил, как сердце в его груди нервно замерло, боясь совершить удар, потому что это могло рассеять чары, оказаться сном. Лидия сообщила, что у него постоянные отношения с Магнусом Бейном. Обеспеченным человеком, у которого во владении есть просторный лофт с несколькими комнатами и санузлами, где Максу будет комфортно, а также он является совладельцем доходного клуба «Пандемониум», и недавно они с Алеком решили узаконить свои отношения, что автоматически делает это имущество совместным.

Эти слова более чем объясняли, откуда взялась эта девчонка из крутой юридической фирмы и почему она велела Лайтвуду улыбаться и кивать. Хотя ему удалось только захлопнуть рот с отвисшей челюстью. Парень покрутил головой, пытаясь отыскать Магнуса, но его в зале заседаний не оказалось.

— Идет неплохо, — сообщила Лидия, — но забирать ребенка от родителей всегда дело нелегкое. Особенно с такой характеристикой, как у тебя. Я буду давить на то, что ты жесткий на работе из-за специфики детективной службы, и что за ее пределами ты — само очарование. Тем более, что учителя Максвелла считают тебя ангелом. Но старайся вести себя адекватно.

— Где Магнус? Ты знаешь?

— Да, он был здесь. Пришел вместе со мной, но во время моего выступления вышел. Вроде ему позвонили.

Лайтвуд был готов бросить все и выбежать из зала суда, отправившись на поиски Бейна прямо сейчас, но сдержался. Потому что от этого зависело будущее Макса. В любой другой ситуации — он не стал бы откладывать. Дождавшись завершения заседания и наскоро схватив визитку Лидии, которая просила связаться с ней для обсуждения деталей, вылетел прочь.

Алек осмотрел коридор, но Магнуса там не было. Он набрал его номер и впервые за долгое время, вместо привычной электронной фразы об отсутствии абонента, услышал гудки. И Бейн ответил:

— Здравствуй, Александр.

— Где ты? — требовательным тоном спросил он.

— В ресторане через дорогу. Называется «Лоуренс». Столик на мое имя. Приходи, я жду тебя, — сообщил парень и сбросил вызов.

***

Когда Лайтвуд вошел в указанное заведение, то на миг обомлел. Здесь все было роскошно, красиво и на удивление пустынно. Ни души. Только обслуживающий персонал.

— Столик на имя Магнуса Бейна? — неуверенно спросил он.

— Разумеется, следуйте за мной.

Вышколенный администратор, сопроводил парня до единственного занятого в помещении столика. На фоне играла какая-то инструментальная композиция, которая исполнялась музыкантами вживую на небольшой сцене. Магнус сидел за кипенно-белой скатертью, потягивая шампанское, и не спускал глаз со своего гостя.

Лайтвуд так по нему соскучился, что Бейн казался ему еще красивее, чем обычно. Аккуратный, не агрессивный макияж, красиво уложенные волосы без обычного ирокеза, без обилия лака. Такие, которые нравились Алеку. В его сознании всплыла просьба перед их свиданием оставить именно такую прическу… А вот выбор одежды Магнуса казался каким-то мистическим. Светло-золотая рубашка, расшитая витиеватыми узорами делала его похожим на призрака. Лайтвуд множество раз одергивал себя, не позволяя даже думать о том, что с Бейном могло случиться что-то плохое. И вот теперь Магнус перед ним. Во плоти.

— Что будете заказывать? — спросил официант.

Но ответа не дождался. Оба парня молча пожирали друг друга глазами. Это был самый вкусный, самый желанный обед для обоих.

— Принесите фирменное блюдо шеф-повара, — отмахнулся Бейн от докучливого работника ресторана. — Как прошло заседание, Александр?

— Благодаря Лидии неплохо. Даже думаю, хорошо, — произнес Лайтвуд. — Где ты был, Магнус? Почему не выходил на связь? Я волновался.

— Улаживал кое-какие дела. Сначала с Кругом, а потом с Дю Морт. Феллипе, один из дальних родственников Сантьяго, все также дурит.

Парень заметно напрягся, едва Бейн упомянул треклятый Круг.

— И как все прошло? — спросил он, ощущая, как что-то внутри воет, точно раненое животное. Есть вещи, которые не меняются. Пропасть без вести и отправится на поле боя против ненавистной секты, убившей его отца — как это типично для Магнуса.

— Все вышло даже лучше, чем я думал, — ответил тот. — Мне удалось договориться о перемирии с Кругом. Они забывают про меня, я про них. С Дю Морт пришлось повозиться, но в сущности не сложно. Мы с Рафаэлем справились со всем.

— Перемирие? Ты заключил перемирие с Кругом? — ошарашенно спросил Лайтвуд.

Магнус самодовольно улыбнулся. Именно такой реакции он и ждал.

— Все верно, Александр. Так и есть. Мне было важно удостовериться в том, что они больше не тронут ни тебя, ни тех, кто тебе дорог. Потому следовало обговорить пакт о взаимном ненападении.

— И… ты пошел на это ради меня? — недоверчиво спросил парень.

— В большинстве своем — да. Но, лгать не стану, для себя тоже. Потому что когда человек становится тебе слишком дорог, то его ценности становятся твоими ценностями.

— Я не совсем понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.

Бейн ласково улыбнулся.

— Сейчас объясню, — пообещал он, взяв Лайтвуда за руку, — Я знаю, что для тебя важно вести, Александр, но, пожалуй, в этот раз инициативу перехвачу именно я. Ты сказал, что любишь меня. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты знал — это взаимно. Я тоже люблю тебя. Впервые в жизни я испытываю подобные чувства. И что бы ты ни думал, как бы ни злился на меня, я не отпущу тебя просто так. Я буду бороться за тебя, доставать тебя, не дам тебе прохода. Потому что я не просто люблю тебя, мой прекрасный Александр, я не мыслю своей жизни без тебя. И я долго обдумывал твои слова, и готов ответить, что я согласен подарить тебе семью, детей и даже чертову собаку, из-за которой Мяо меня возненавидит. — Магнус опустился на колено и спросил, — ты выйдешь за меня?

Лайтвуд молча смотрел на парня, широко распахнув глаза. Сердце в груди то нервно пускалось вскачь, то замирало. Алек был уверен, что он спит. Это все сон. Прекрасный, нереальный, несбыточный сон. Потому что такого не может быть на самом деле. Все слишком уж хорошо. А за всю его поганую жизнь, на голову сыплется только сплошное дерьмо. И подобное не могло бы случиться на самом деле. Может быть, он просто умер после того выстрела? И попал в рай, где его самые сокровенные мечты исполняются? Иного объяснения и быть не может.

— Не хочу показаться грубым, но мне хотелось бы получить хоть какой-то ответ… Может я и чрезмерно уверенный в себе засранец, но в текущий момент нервничаю, как первоклашка перед походом в школу.

После этих слов Лайтвуд словно очнулся.

— И где же мое кольцо? — подтрунивая, спросил он.

Магнус хмыкнул и поднялся с колен, извлекая из кармана коробочку с двумя кольцами. Они были сделаны из темно-серого металла, широкие и плоские, с маленькими более темными буквами, которые вились, напоминая эльфийскую вязь или арабский язык.

— Что здесь написано? — Спросил Алек.

— Aku cinta kamu, — проговорил Бейн, слегка краснея. — Это значит «я люблю тебя». У моей матери индонезийские корни. Когда я был маленький, она часто так говорила. И этот эскиз по ее рисунку. Если ты не возражаешь.

Признание в любви и предложение пожениться дались Магнусу куда проще, чем эта последняя фраза. Озвучив дорогие сердцу воспоминания, он ощущал себя особенно уязвимым. Словно быть сентиментальным и романтичным — смертный грех. Только вот Асмодеуса не было рядом, чтобы наказать сына. Зато был Александр, который пока так и не ответил ему…

Лайтвуд поднялся, посмотрев на Бейна.

— Ты действительно не отступишь, даже если я откажу тебе? — спросил он.

— Это будет болезненно, услышать «нет», но я уверен в своих чувствах. И знаю, что ты испытываешь то же самое. Я не позволю нам совершить ошибку, отказавшись друг от друга. Я действительно буду бороться за тебя, Александр. Всеми доступными мне способами.

— Магнус… ущипни меня.

— Что? — опешил Бейн.

— Я… просто сделай это. Мне нужно удостовериться, что я не сплю.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся парень, приближаясь к Алеку.

Только вот просьбу он исполнил несколько иначе. Магнус коснулся его губ в нежном поцелуе, после чего слегка прикусил нижнюю губу Лайтвуда.

— Достаточно? — спросил Бейн, сгорая от желания.

— Лучше остановиться, — хрипло ответил Алек. — А не то я наброшусь на тебя прямо в этом чертовом ресторане.

— Не думаю, что аренда включает в себя занятие сексом посреди зала, — пошутил Магнус.

— Аренда? — насупившись, спросил Алек.

— Видишь ли, не хотелось, чтобы посторонние маячили вокруг в тот момент, когда я буду делать тебе предложение. На которое ты до сих пор не ответил, — напомнил парень.

— Как я могу тебе отказать? В конце концов у тебя есть лофт и ты совладелец «Пандемониума». Лидия говорит это очень полезно, чтобы получить опекунство над Максом.

— Я так сильно люблю тебя, дорогой, что не буду иметь ничего против брака по расчету с твоей стороны.

Магнус стоял так близко и смотрел на него с такой надеждой. Его руки слегка дрожали. Он старался казаться таким же уверенным в себе, каким бывал обычно, но на деле волновался как никогда в жизни.

— Может, мне стоит тебя немного помучить? — Проговорил Лайтвуд. — В отместку за твое исчезновение на столь долгий срок. Или желаю услышать твои идиотские шутки, которые ты генерируешь в моменты эмоционального напряжения. Как в тот раз, когда ты предлагал мне петь песню Распределяющей Шляпы в процессе.

— Если бы я знал, что тебе для стимуляции необходима доза юмора, то пригласил бы stand-up комика, вместо музыкантов. Ну, так каким будет твой положительный ответ? — Спросил Бейн.

— Он будет определенно положительным, — улыбнулся парень.

Это был самый счастливый момент его жизни. Не потому, что Магнус, как обычно, старался ради него. Не потому что сделал ему предложение. А потому, что признался в своих чувствах и обещал бороться за него, Алека. Впервые в жизни кто-то испытывал к нему подобные чувства, впервые Лайтвуд ощущал такую поддержку. Магнус во многом был для него первым. И это было чертовски взаимно.

Лайтвуд обнял своего жениха и прижал к себе. Тесно, крепко, нежно и трепетно. Он улыбался, как идиот. От уха до уха, ощущая себя распустившимся цветком. Это глупо и по-девчачьи, но ему было наплевать.

— Я так счастлив, Магнус, — выдохнул он.

— Эта эйфория пройдет в момент знакомства с моими родителями и прочими членами семьи, — ухмыляясь произнес Бейн. — Особенно тяжело тебе придется с отцом и Розитой.  
Почему-то от одной мысли об этом парень занервничал. Он никогда и никого не представлял семье Сантьяго. Потому что не было такого особенного человека, которого хотелось бы ввести в свою жизнь.

— Это того стоит. Ты того стоишь, Магнус, — произнес Алек, целуя его.

Они оба медленными шажками продвигались в этих отношениях, недоверчиво раскрывая свои израненные души друг другу. И пусть этот путь был не легким и ухабистым, но он привел их к той черте, после которой начинается то желанное — долго и счастливо.


	17. Эпилог

***

В этот вечер Алек нервничал как никогда в жизни. Впрочем, предстоящее событие также происходило с ним впервые. Он собирался знакомиться с семьей своего жениха… Вот черт! От нервов потели ладони, парень то и дело поправлял идиотский галстук, к которому не привык, а ещё ему постоянно хотелось ругаться матом. Без остановки. Это как-то успокаивало.

А тут ко всему прочему ещё и Иззи с Саймоном решили облегчить ему жизнь и поехать на этот ужин всем вместе. Отговорить эту парочку было невозможно. А завершился их спор, когда упрямая сестрица заявила, что знает адрес Сантьяго и сама заявится туда, сразу после Алека, если тот не возьмёт их с собой. Выбор был невелик.

Магнус, который приехал за своим возлюбленным, увидев такую группу поддержки, вскинул бровь и отпустил пару колкостей в адрес дуэний прекрасного Александра. Но взять их с собой не отказался. Изабель и Саймон в одном помещении с его родственниками и Рафаэлем! Отличный способ повеселиться.

Когда Алек собирался на эту встречу, он ожидал скромный семейный ужин с родителями и братьями-сёстрами Магнуса, но вместо этого попал на званный вечер, на котором присутствовали все кто, только можно, включая двоюродных тётушек, троюродных бабушек и ближайших друзей семьи.

— Я недолюбливаю подобные сборища, — нервно проговорил Алек.

— Не хмурься, дорогой. Это что-то вроде помолвки. Обычно по воскресениям куда меньше народа.

— Обычно? То есть каждое воскресение меня будет ждать вот это вот?

— Или что-то вроде, — ухмыльнулся Магнус. — Твой уровень социализации весьма специфичен. Броситься в отношения с парнем, у которого проблемы с Кругом, законом, ФБР, получить за него пулю — без проблем! Явиться на вечеринку и, возможно, посещать подобные мероприятия раз в неделю — и ты в панике.

— Это действительно куда тяжелее, чем проваляться несколько недель между жизнью и смертью, — заверил Алек. — Куда подевались Иззи и Саймон?

— Думаю, они отправились на охоту за Рафаэлем.

— Предатели!

— Александр, к чему тебе Изабель и Самсон, когда рядом я? И в горе, и в радости, помнишь? — Магнус нежно ему улыбнулся, заглядывая в глаза, переплетая их пальцы.

Лайтвуд нежно коснулся щеки своего жениха.

— И в горе, и в радости, — повторил он, успокаиваясь. Алек понял, что ему действительно наплевать на все: на мнение семьи Магнуса, на то, что об их паре подумают окружающие, как их будут воспринимать в обществе и на званых вечерах. Они многое преодолели, чтобы быть вместе. Так какой смысл оглядываться на посторонних? Ради Магнуса, он был готов бесполезно тратить своё время на просиживание штанов за обеденным столом со всей семьёй, даже таскаться в церковь по воскресениям и что там еще полагается? В конце концов отношения требуют определённых усилий. В конкретном случае — это была необходимость адаптироваться к чужому ритму жизни, найти компромиссы ради их взаимного комфорта.

— Идём, я представлю тебя отцу и маме. Они не простят, если их кто-нибудь обставит.

Алек кивнул и последовал за Магнусом, лавируя между гостями и официантами.

— Вон они, — проговорил парень, указывая на женщину в годах, скромно одетую и с крестом на груди, рядом с седоволосым, статным мужчиной с суровым выражением лица.

— Хороший коп и плохой коп? — спросил Алек, подразумевая типаж поведения его родителей.

— Не недооценивай Гваделупе Сантьяго. Если кто-либо обидит ее детей, то она может быть куда страшнее нашего отца.

— Боже, кто достался мне в мужья?

— Самый горячий, остроумный и обольстительный парень. Все будут тебе завидовать, Александр.

— Магнус! — Воскликнула тем временем Гваделупе и бросилась обнимать сына. Следом за ней подошел Сантино, который предпочел буравить Лайтвуда тяжелым взглядом.

— Мам, пап, позвольте представить вам моего избранника Александра.

Лайтвуд нервно улыбнулся, сожалея, что не может сейчас макнуть кого-нибудь головой в унитаз или уединиться со своим женихом для снятия стресса иным способом.

— Приятно познакомиться, мистер и миссис Сантьяго, — проговорил он, протягивая отцу Магнуса руку для пожатия. Тот ответил стальным хватом и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Алека, словно угрожая ему, но ничего не сказал.

А вот женщина сгребла его в охапку и проговорила:

— Можешь называть меня мамой, дорогой, — но, заметив растерянность на лице парня, пояснила, — знаю, это старомодно, но мне хотелось бы, чтобы будущий супруг Магнуса воспринимал меня как свою семью. Небольшая прихоть старой женщины. Ведь ваши отношения успокоили мое бедное сердце, Александр! Наш мальчик, — она с укоризной посмотрела на сына, — никогда не прислушивался ни к кому из нас и рисковал своей жизнью такое количество раз, что я ежедневно молилась Мадонне с просьбой его образумить. И вот появился ты! И вся эта эпопея и дикие выходки завершилась. Теперь Магнусито думает о семье и даже детях!

Алек жутко смутился от слов Гваделупе. Он ожидал гнева и неодобрения, тем более от набожных родителей. Но почему-то они реагировали иначе. С их стороны не ощущалось ненависти из-за его ориентации. Разве что угроза со стороны Сантино, но за этим, скорее всего, скрывалось естественное желание отца защитить своего ребенка.

— Спасибо за ваши слова! — Искренне проговорил Алек. — Я волновался из-за знакомства, потому что… мои собственные мама и папа не поддерживают мою ориентацию. Я опасался, как бы не случилось чего-либо подобного с Магнусом. Не хотел, чтобы он проходил через то же, что и я, чтобы ссорился с семьей. И от этой встречи мне действительно стало легче.

Бейн был шокирован подобными новостями, потому что Алек не говорил ему ничего подобного. Он смотрел на своего жениха во все глаза. Тот словно открылся, причем с самой неожиданной стороны.

— Религия, конечно, не одобряет подобных отношений. Но пусть бросит камень тот, кто не без греха, верно? К тому же для меня главное счастье и гармония моего ребенка. И если Господь уготовил ему такой путь, значит у него на это свои причины, — пояснила Гваделупе. — Мне жаль, дорогой, что у тебя так сложилось с твоими родителями, — искренне произнесла женщина, — но, уверена, они одумаются. А если и нет, то теперь у тебя есть новая семья. Мы всегда тебя поддержим.

От этих слов Алек едва не прослезился. Он прогнозировал, что к нему будут относиться так же, как и всегда, если не хуже: третировать, ненавидеть, игнорировать, изводить. В общем, любое чувство с негативным оттенком. Но встретить поддержку и понимание… это шокировало. Неожиданно, но приятно.

— Что ж, я согласен с женой. После свадьбы ты станешь одним из Сантьяго. А мы всегда держимся друг друга. Так что ты можешь рассчитывать на нашу поддержку. Но если обидишь моего сына, то мы же с тобой и поговорим, — пояснил Сантино.

А вот и ложка дегтя в виде криминальных наклонностей собственного свекра.

— Я ценю вашу заботу о Магнусе, — произнес Алек, — но это не значит, что я стану прогибаться под все его желания и терпеть глупые выходки. За ним нужен глаз да глаз, а временами и ремень бы не помешал. Так что не думаю, что вам следует соваться в то, что происходит между нами. Мы взрослые люди и сами во всем разберемся.

Сантино привык, что его слова имеют вес, потому лишь нахмурился, услышав подобный ответ.

— Не волнуйся, пап, если Александр меня обидит, то я сам со всем разберусь. На худой конец тебе лишь придется избавиться от тела, — пошутил Магнус. — Ладно, нам еще нужно найти Розу. Она очень хотела познакомиться с моим женихом.

— Конечно, дети, — улыбнулась Гваделупе, — идите и веселитесь. Ведь этот вечер в вашу честь.

Бейн чмокнул маму в щеку и потащил Алека на поиски младшей сестренки. А вот в глазах Сантино читалось, что их разговор с Лайтвудом не закончен.

Но не успели они далеко отойти, как на них набросился черноволосый ураган, напоминающий более юную Иззи.

— Братишка! — Прокричала девушка, тиская Магнуса и Алека. — Как я счастлива за тебя! Никогда бы не подумала, что ты встретишь того человека, который сможет затащить тебя под венец, — улыбаясь и демонстрируя задорные ямочки на щеках, проговорила она. — Мое имя Роза. Я его младшая сестра, — представилась та Алеку. — А ты красавчик. Если с моим братом не получится, то позвони мне.

Магнус нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.

— Это скверные шутки, Розита! — пожурил он.

Но девушка показала ему язык и ответила:

— Я нашла способ, как злить тебя за все те годы подколов и шуточек, которые терпела от тебя и Рафаэля. Так что готовься, братишка.

В ответ на это Магнус лишь самодовольно хмыкнул.

— Дорогая, как бы ты ни старалась, но в этом случае тебе определенно ничего не светит.

Роза пожала плечами.

— Я и не претендую на самом деле. Просто знаю какой ты собственник и как тебя это будет злить.

— Dios mio! — простонал Магнус, перенимая любимую фразочку Рафаэля. — И это моя младшая сестра, которой я пел колыбельные на ночь!

Алек не вмешивался в этот странный разговор и не стал пояснять девушке, что ей определенно не стоит даже пытаться, потому что он мало того, что голубее ясных небес, так еще и влюблен по самые помидоры в ее брата. Впрочем, понаблюдать за ревнующим Магнусом действительно было бы любопытно…

— Я тут слышала от Марии, — улыбнулась Роза, — что Рафаэль развлекается с какой-то жгучей красоткой. Пойду сегодня портить жизнь ему. А у вас праздник. Так что наслаждайтесь спокойствием, пока можете.

Девушка выпустила их из своих объятий, еще раз окинула Алека критическим, оценивающим взглядом, после чего заключила:

— Вкус у тебя что надо, Магнус. Определенно.

— Ты так считаешь, потому что судишь по обложке. Вот пообщаешься со мной и начнешь его жалеть, — произнес, наконец, Лайтвуд.

Роза улыбнулась.

— Ты нашу семью вообще видел? Добро пожаловать! Мы не такие монохромные, как Аддамсы, но ничуть не уступаем им в своеобразности. Ладно, пойду искать Рафаэля. Вам еще предстоит пожать пару сотен рук и перезнакомить бедолагу Александра с толпой народа.

Девушка им подмигнула и отправилась на охоту за вторым братом.

— Маленький дьяволенок, — хмыкнул Магнус вслед своей сестренке.

— Похоже, это у вас наследственное, — прокомментировал Алек.

Они постояли несколько мгновений в полной тишине, просто осматривая толпу, после чего Магнус предложил:

— Пойдем, дорогой, я покажу тебе свою комнату здесь.

Они поднялись на второй этаж, где гвалт от этой вечеринки звучал тише. Алек шел за своим женихом, поглядывая на семейные фото на стенах. На всех изображениях, где присутствовал Магнус, он держался особняком. Словно позволял всем быть рядом с собой, но не подпуская их слишком близко. Его взгляд был цепким и оценивающим, всегда настороженным. Почему-то в голове возникал образ красивого и милого с виду зверька, но попробуй такого погладить и останешься без пальцев, а то и без всей руки.

— Добро пожаловать в мою обитель, — произнес Магнус, когда они оказались у дверей в его комнату. Он открыл ее и пропустил вперед Алека. Тот вошел, осматривая обстановку. Большая кровать, компьютерный стол, книжные полки с самыми разными изданиями и единственное кресло у окна.

— Как то… аскетично. Я ожидал блесток, пушистый персидский ковер и все такое. Только запах тот же, что и в лофте.

Магнус улыбнулся.

— Мой отец, родной, не приемный, предпочитал аскетичность. И во внешнем виде, и в домашних условиях Только необходимое, только функциональное. Когда меня забрали, то воссоздали копию моей комнаты в том доме, где я жил. Можно сказать, это отголоски моего прошлого.

От этих слов Алеку стало грустно. Он не знал через что прошел Магнус. Каким было его детство, чему подвергал его Асмодей. Только общие догадки из тех досье, что принес Браун. И теперь его одолевало ощущение того, что его впустили в это самое прошлое. Позволили мельком заглянуть, чтобы что-то понять и может быть задать вопросы. Алек обнял своего возлюбленного и чмокнул его в макушку.

— А теперь с тобой рядом твое будущее. У нас все будет иначе. Будет так, как мы захотим. Как захочешь именно ты, Магнус.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой романтик.

— Дело не в романтике. Я просто хочу, сделать тебя счастливым.

— Это взаимно, Александр. Я желаю того же для тебя.

Они стояли, обнимаясь, и молчали еще несколько сладких минут, после чего Лайтвуд пробормотал:

— Ты уже сделал меня счастливым, Магнус.

— Знаешь, — улыбнувшись ответил он, — я теперь понимаю все эти слезливые, глупые фильмы. Когда два человека влюблены, они превращаются в слюнтяев с розовыми пузырями изо рта.

— Ну, спасибо, — выдохнул Алек, отстраняясь.

— Хей, я ведь не говорил, что мне это не по душе, — тут же отозвался Бейн. — Просто… не знаю. Это действительно глупо, но почему-то кажется таким правильным и… Приятным?

— А вот теперь моя очередь заявлять о том, что ты романтик, Магнус.

Они оба чувствовали себя глупо и странно, потому что подобное было им в новинку. Раньше в их жизнях был секс, подобие любви и псевдо-отношения, но чего-то настоящего и искреннего до сего момента не случалось. Одно дело, когда ты учишься премудростям сердечных дел в юном возрасте, и совсем иначе это ощущается для двух закоренелых холостяков, которым уже за тридцать. Словно им поздно вести себя, как влюбленные идиоты, будто они уже выросли из этого. Но в то же время это было им нужно, жизненно необходимо. Потому что только вот в такие моменты сентиментальных объяснений они начинают понимать друг друга и получать ту самую поддержку и надежный тыл, которых так не хватало раньше. Даже в полноценных отношениях, когда вы уверены в своем возлюбленном и вашем будущем, все равно есть моменты сомнений и страхов, но они отступают после постепенного раскрепощения перед дорогим сердцу человеком. Когда вы идете друг другу навстречу. Шаг за шагом, чтобы в итоге слиться воедино и продолжить свой путь синхронно. И эта самая дорога навстречу друг другу зачастую тяжела и терниста. Именно поэтому отношения требуют усилий. Всегда.

***

Рафаэль Сантьяго спокойно беседовал со своей сестрой Марией, когда чьи-то ладошки закрыли ему глаза.

— Розита, перестань дурачиться, — попросил Рафаэль.

— Что это еще за Розита? — раздался неподалеку знакомый мужской голос. Испанец побелел, как полотно, узнав Саймона Льюиса. Он отнял от глаз чужие руки и увидел Изабель. После чего его накрыла паника. Эта парочка неугомонных сталкеров здесь! У него дома! А он ведь так и не определился кого пригласить на свидание. С момента воплощения плана примирения Магнуса и Алека, эта парочка постоянно ошивается в Пандемониуме, названивает ему, пишет в социальных сетях, а теперь они завалились к нему домой. А ведь здесь его родители! И вся семья!

— Розита — это наша младшая сестра, — ответила Мария, улыбаясь. — А вы друзья Рафаэля?

— Можно сказать и так, — вновь одновременно произнесли Иззи и Саймон.

— Рад вас видеть, — расплываясь в дежурной улыбке, солгал Рафаэль. — хотите покажу вам дом?

Он предложил это в надежде увести их подальше от Марии, но судя по блеску в глазах собеседники поняли его иначе.

— Магнус рассказывал, что у вас просто прекрасная оранжерея, — промурлыкала Иззи.

— Я обязательно вам ее покажу, но сначала предлагаю наведаться в бар и запастись напитками.

Определенно! Рафаэлю нужен был алкоголь. Что-нибудь крепкое. И много. Рядом с этой непредсказуемой парочкой он нервничал, как школьник.

— Идет, — кивнул Саймон.

Испанец проводил их к бару и заказал себе двойную порцию виски. Ожидая свой напиток под жгучими взглядами, он даже расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц рубашки, чтобы те не сдавливали горло. Но от этого стало только хуже, потому что Иззи и Саймон восприняли это с куда большим энтузиазмом, чем Рафаэлю того бы хотелось.

— Мистер Сантьяго, — раздался неподалеку знакомый голос.

О, посланник небес! Парень обернулся, не веря собственным ушам.

— Лидия! — воскликнул он, радостно. И это счастье было искренним не потому, что девушка могла спасти его от безумной парочки, но и потому что она была его близкой подругой, с которой они не виделись пару месяцев из-за отъезда Сантьяго по делам Дю Морт.

Лидия обняла его, улыбаясь, а Рафаэль даже приподнял девушку над полом.

— Ты, как всегда, сногсшибательна, — проговорил испанец, целуя ее руку.

За его спиной раздалось покашливание. Раздражённое, как он понял.

— Позвольте представить, Лидия Бренвелл, самая яркая и впечатляющая женщина-адвокат, а это Изабель Лайтвуд и Саймон Льюис. Они со стороны жениха Магнуса.

От такого представления своих не скромных персон, оба насупились.

— Вы встречаетесь? — спросил Саймон, вскидывая брови.

В ответ Лидия расхохоталась.

— Вот уж ни за что не паду так низко! Все Сантьяго, которые есть — ваши.

— Dios mio, ты как всегда жестока.

— Но от этого ты не станешь любить меня меньше.

— Ни на йоту, ты же знаешь.

Лидия лучезарно улыбнулась.

— Хоть какое-то постоянство в твоей личной жизни, Рафаэль. — Девушка кинула изучающий взгляд на Изабель. — Подумай, может, стоит что-то поменять, — Лидия подмигнула. — Не буду вам мешать.

— Что ты! Ты совсем не мешаешь, — почти взмолился Сантьяго, что не укрылось ни от одного из присутствующих.

Лидия странно на него посмотрела и остановилась, пытаясь понять, как лучше поступить.

— Ты обещал показать оранжерею, пойдем, Рафаэль, — промурлыкала Иззи, взяв его под руку и потянув на себя. Взгляд мисс Лайтвуд был собственническим и активно намекал Лидии, куда ей лучше идти и что делать.

Саймон кивнул.

— Я тоже мечтаю посмотреть на ваши розы.

— У нас их нет, — буркнул Рафаэль, которого уже утаскивали прочь.

В голове испанца бился единственный вопрос: какого хрена он все это терпит? Но ответ был очевиден. Эта парочка ему нравилась. Причем одинаково сильно.

Он проводил их в оранжерею и молча наблюдал за тем, как Саймон уверенно закрывает дверь, подпирая ее стулом, а Изабель скрещивает руки на груди. Выглядело так, словно они собрались отпинать его и переработать на компост для тех же цветочков.

— Что вы делаете? — спросил Рафаэль хмурясь.

— Собираемся серьезно с тобой поговорить, — безапелляционно заявила девушка.

— О чем?

— О сложившейся ситуации. О нас, — пояснил Саймон.

Испанец тяжело вздохнул. Началось. Сейчас припрут его к стенке и потребуют сделать выбор. Или распрощаться навсегда. К первому он был не готов, а второго и вовсе не хотел.

— В общем, — продолжила развивать мысль Иззи, — мы все обсудили, как следует подумали…

— И пришли к определенному выводу, — подхватил Саймон.

— Раз ты не можешь сделать выбор, — добавила девушка, — но при этом утверждаешь, что мы тебе нравимся…

— То выбор сделаем мы сами, — закончил за нее мысль Саймон.

— Точнее мы уже его сделали.

— И он полностью устраивает нас обоих. Готов услышать вердикт?

— Dios mio! –выдохнул Рафаэль. — Вы серьезно думаете, что способны решить за меня с кем из вас двоих я хочу встречаться? Еще предложите подбросить монетку и пусть судьба определит за меня Иззи или Саймон.

— О, не беспокойся! Наш вариант тебя тоже устроит, — пообещала Иззи.

— Да неужели, — прищурился Рафаэль, складывая руки на груди. — Ну попробуйте, удивите меня.

— Мы оба, — торжественно произнес Саймон.

Что там Рафаэль говорил про удивление? Верно. Они смогли.

— Ч-что? — спросил он, тупо таращась на довольные лица Саймона и Изабель.

— Все просто, — тут же вклинилась в беседу девушка, беря быка за рога, — ты нравишься нам обоим, мы оба нравимся тебе. Я и Саймон давние друзья и привыкли все делить между собой.

— И что вы подразумеваете под этим? — все еще шокированный, спросил Рафаэль.

— Будешь ходить на свидания то со мной, то с Иззи.

— Иногда можно и втроем, но в эти дни никаких поцелуев и нежностей. Это только на индивидуальных свиданиях.

— Я буду твоей любимой женой, а Изабель обычной, — пошутил Саймон.

— Секс тоже только по раздельности, — пояснила девушка, спохватившись.

— Определенно! Иначе это будет сравнимо с видом собственной обнаженной сестры.

— Что скажешь?

— Абсолютно исключено! — отрицательно покачал головой Рафаэль.

— Почему? — одновременно воскликнула безумная парочка.

— Потому что я не хочу разводить Содом и Гоморру. Мне и одного партнера более чем достаточно.

— Пфф, — фыркнул Саймон, — мусульмане и по три-четыре жены имеют. И ничего страшного.

— К тому же мы современные люди. Недаром добивались эмансипации и прочего.

— Верно, Иззи! И если мы хотим быть большой и дружной шведской семьей, то кому какое до этого дело вообще!

Рафаэль застонал, хватаясь за голову.

— О чем вы вообще говорите? Чем думаете?

— А у тебя есть вариант лучше? — прищурившись спросила девушка. — Сам не можешь сделать выбор, а если и сделаешь, то разобьешь сердце одному из нас.

— И тогда второй будет вынужден тебе отказать из солидарности, — подхватил Саймон.

— В общем, выбора у тебя нет: или так, или никак. А там поглядим, что из этого выйдет.

Рафаэль смотрел в их решительные глаза и понимал, что они ему симпатичны. Они ему нравятся настолько, что он не готов распрощаться с ними навсегда. Соответственно выбора у него не оставалось.

— Если мама узнает, она меня убьет.

— Не волнуйся, мы тебя защитим, — пообещал Саймон, расплываясь в счастливой улыбке.

Иззи облегченно выдохнула.

— Рада, что мы разобрались. А теперь, на правах твоей девушки: что это за белобрысая курва была и какие к черту «любить меня меньше не станешь»?

— И много у тебя таких «возлюбленных»? — добавил Саймон.

А Рафаэль… ему оставалось только тяжело вздохнуть. Потому что просто уже ничего не будет. До тех пор, пока он интересен этим двоим. Жаловался ли он? О, даааа. Было ли ему трудно? Еще как, черт подери! Были он счастлив? На все двести процентов.


	18. Купидон по прозвищу Томат.

Детектив Александр Лайтвуд спокойно смотрел на то, как коронер извлекает тело из мусорного бака. Убитому пустили пулю в лоб и бросили неподалеку от автомобильной стоянки, не особенно заботясь о том найдут труп или нет. В целом все проходило также, как и всегда. Поиск улик, опрос жителей, осмотр места преступления… А затем Алека окликнул один из полицейских.  
— Детектив, там свидетель обнаружился. Говорит, что видел все собственными глазами, — сообщил тот.  
Он кивнул и направился вместе со своим коллегой к парню, который был готов дать показания.  
— Это детектив Лайтвуд, — представил его полицейский, — он побеседует с вами.  
Судя по тому, как быстро предпочел ретироваться тучный любитель пончиков, свидетель был тем еще фруктом. Тропическим фруктом с ярким макияжем, агрессивным ирокезом и броским, сексуальным нарядом. Пожалуй, встреться с ним Алек где-нибудь на нейтральной территории, то непременно приударил бы за таким красавчиком. Но карта легла иначе.  
— Добрый день, — вежливо поздоровался детектив. Да, вежливым он быть умел. Иногда. — У Вас есть информация по данному делу?  
Свидетель с интересом изучил Алека своим холодным, непроницаемым взглядом, после чего произнес, растягивая губы в улыбке:  
— Совершенно верно, сладенький. И данных у меня предостаточно. Только вот… — Парень склонил голову на бок, — если тебя попросить уступить дело другому участку, ты ведь не откажешь? Будь хорошим мальчиком.  
Это фамильярное обращение и излишне наглая самоуверенность свидетеля злили его, но Алек пытался вести себя официально. Как никак он тут коп, так что…  
— Это дело уже закреплено за определенным участком, назначен детектив. К тому же, на каком основании я должен взвалить это дело на кого-то другого? — Сдержанно ответил он.  
— О, если тебя волнует именно эта сторона вопроса, — отозвался парень, приподнимая края рубашки.  
Алеку бы следовало обратить внимание на полицейский жетон своего, как оказалось, коллеги, а не таращиться голодным взглядом на аппетитный живот. Он тряхнул головой, отбрасывая слишком жаркие мысли, а вместе с ними и свою показную вежливость.  
— Как очаровательно, сладенький, — протянул Алек, возвращая елейный тон своего визави, — и часто ты вот так бродишь по местам преступлений, уговаривая сдать тебе свеженьких жмуриков?  
Брови парня с ирокезом едва не улетели в стратосферу. Вроде как быть королем эпатажа это его роль, а не вот этого вот детектива Лайтвуда.  
— Надеюсь, тебя порадует то, что в этом вопросе ты у меня первый, дорогой, — томным шепотом произнес азиат, — Ну так что? Отдашь мне это дело?  
— Держи карман шире. Я тащил свою задницу в эту глушь и вдыхал ароматы помойки и почившего мужика не для того, чтобы передать расследование первому же сомнительному типу, который просит об этом.  
— Посмотри на все в ином ключе. Тебе не придется писать лишние отчеты, а всю бумажную работу я возьму на себя. К тому же убитый проходил по моему делу, и он мне нужен после смерти куда сильнее, чем при жизни.  
— Твои проблемы, сладенький, — улыбнулся Алек, подмигнув азиату, после чего обратился к одному из патрульных, попросив не пропускать этого человека за ограждения.  
Магнус Бейн сощурился, наблюдая, как детектив Лайтвуд, отказав в его просьбе, направился к коронеру и о чем-то беседовал с ним. По сути, вполне можно было сформировать официальный запрос и получить нужные данные по делу почившего Мэни Санчеса. Но явно не в тот момент, когда этот хамоватый и привлекательный Лайтвуд посмел так с ним разговаривать.  
Парень наблюдал, как труп загрузили в машину и хмыкнул, после чего вальяжно обогнул толпу зевак, приближаясь к заветной цели. Оказавшись около труповозки, Магнус бросил самодовольный взгляд на Лайтвуда и приблизился к водителю.  
— Привет, — произнес Магнус, показывая свой жетон, — детектив Лайтвуд просил помочь ему с упаковкой мусорного бака. Его решили отвезти в лабораторию для поиска улик.  
Тот недовольно сощурился.  
— Блин, он серьезно хочет переть с собой мусорку?  
— Ну, если тебе есть, что ему сказать, то он вон там, — Магнус указал пальцем на Алека.  
Водитель с сомнением посмотрел на детектива.  
— Нет уж, спасибо. Слышал я про него… Проще помочь с мусоркой.  
— Как скажешь, — улыбнулся Магнус.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Бейн и занял водительское сидение. Пара минут возни с проводами, и он уже едет в закат, угоняя нужного ему жмурика вместе с транспортным средством отделения полиции. И пусть шефа Стоуна хватит удар от такой выходки, но в этот самый момент Магнус представляет себе самоуверенное лицо этого Лайтвуда, которое вытягивается по мере осознания того, что у него сперли труп. Это того стоило. Определенно.  
Вот так лежащий в кузове Мэни Санчеса, по прозвищу Томат, стал толчком к новому, очень интересному знакомству двух детективов полиции Нью-Йорка. И пусть история торговца наркотиками едва завершилась, для Алека и Магнуса все только начиналось…


	19. Карма - она такая.

***

Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд удивленно смотрел на Саймона Льюиса.

— Ну, чего стоишь? Давай. Действуй, друг! — заговорил парень. — Иди и покажи ему свое голубое кунг-фу.

— Ты вообще соображаешь, что несешь? — прищурившись, спросил Алек.

— А что такого? Я уверен, ты с ним больше точек соприкосновения найдешь, чем кто-либо другой. Может, даже в новостях покажут. Прославишься, и шеф простит тебе потерянного жмурика.

— Это не смешно, Саймон! — прорычал Лайтвуд. Он все еще злился за то, что какой-то тип украл тело с места преступления, на которое Александр был назначен детективом. После этой истории ему приходилось писать рапорты. Очень много рапортов. И получать периодические нагоняи от шефа. Ежедневно. По несколько раз.

— Это твоя работа, потому тебе не весело, а я чуть живот не надорвал. Серьезно, приятель. Это ж каким нужно быть отморозком, чтобы угнать полицейскую труповозку.

— Тот азиат и сам является копом. Так что вполне осознает, что нарушил целую кучу правил.

— Стоп, стоп, стоп, стоп! Алек, если бы мне сейчас втирал эту речь кто-нибудь другой, то вообще без проблем. Я бы клюнул. Но тебе ли жаловаться на полицейский произвол? Тот чувак, которого ты макал головой в унитаз в баре Иззи до сих пор снится мне в кошмарах! И вообще, кто тебя учил вести допросы подобным образом? Боевики 90х?

— Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь вспоминать эту историю? — возмутился Лайтвуд. — Теперь я так не поступаю. Почти.

— Ладно, мы забыли про суицидника. Иди и заставь его спуститься.

— Как я должен это делать? Саймон, переговоры не мой профиль! К тому же, это территория другого участка.

— Ну, как ты видишь, на том парапете нет унитаза, так что парню повезло. А ты иди и учись коммуникабельности. Тебе временами не хватает этого качества.

Александр одарил своего собеседника скептическим взглядом.

— У меня полный порядок с ведением диалога. И я, правда, не знаю с чего вообще начать разговор. Что-то вроде: парень, одумайся! Мой друг Саймон не хочет увидеть твои мозги на асфальте напротив своего любимого магазинчика комиксов.

— Лучше начни с общих тем. Что-то вроде, я гей, ты тут по той же причине…

— Давай спрыгнем вместе? — издевательским тоном завершил Алек.

— Если на спасательный тент, то почему бы и нет. Можешь даже подгадать момент и сделать, как царь Леонид. С криком «Это Спарта!», вынеси его с ноги в нужную сторону.

— И этот человек упрекает меня в проблемах с ведением диалогов?

— Ну, полицейский среди нас ты. Так что иди и придумай что-нибудь.

Лайтвуд устало окинул взором оцепление.

— Думаю, эти ребята справятся и без моей помощи. Здесь достаточно полицейских.

— Друг, они тусуются тут уже несколько часов. И как-то особых успехов не наблюдается.

— А я, по-твоему, все исправлю за пару минут? Я человек, а не Супермен.

Саймон вздохнул, после чего сказал:

— Алек, я не хочу тебя обидеть, но парнишка сейчас стоит на парапете из-за своей ориентации. И, думаю, никто из здесь присутствующих, не сможет понять его так, как ты. Потому я уверен, что тебе по силам снять его оттуда. — Саймон похлопал Лайтвуда по плечу, тот тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на одинокую фигуру на парапете.

— Я попробую.

***

Оказавшись у распахнутого окна, за которым чуть в стороне стоял худенький, лохматый юноша, Алек на миг замер, прикидывая, с чего следует начать разговор? На ум ничего не пришло, кроме банального:

— Привет!

— Не приближайтесь! Иначе я прыгну!

— Без проблем, приятель! — проговорил Лайтвуд, выставляя перед собой руки ладонями вверх. — Я просто поздоровался.

Ореховые глаза скользнули по легкой одежде стоящего на парапете человека.

— Ты тут не замерз? Может, тебе одеяло дать или что-то вроде того?

— Мне ничего не надо! Просто не приближайтесь!

— Хорошо, хорошо, как скажешь.

Алек поудобнее устроился на подоконнике, после чего спросил:

— Почему ты здесь?

— Пытаюсь с собой покончить.

— Я имел в виду, по какой причине ты принял такое решение?

— Тебя это не касается! Вали отсюда!

— Я бы и рад, да меня друг отправил к тебе. Я его предупреждал, что не умею вести переговоры, но он настоял. Говорит мой … опыт может быть тебе полезен. Вроде как у нас схожие жизненные обстоятельства.

— Какие еще обстоятельства? — вспылил парнишка. — Тебе меня не понять!

— Разумеется. Как бы хреново мне не было, я бы не стал делать что-то подобное. Слишком холодно и слишком много народа. Большое скопление людей, чье внимание обращено ко мне — это жутко. Тебя, кстати, как зовут?

— Роджер, — ответил суицидник, мысленно соглашаясь с Алеком. Лучше бы залез себе в ванну, водички нужной температуры набрал… Вот только он сомневался, что найдет в себе достаточно сил, чтобы порезать собственные руки.

— Я Алек, — представился Лайтвуд. — Слышал, ты здесь из-за своей ориентации?

— Не твоего ума дело!

— Окей, — Алек спокойно пожал плечами, — но я тоже гей, так что…

Он и сам не знал что там и как. Ну вот, их общая точка соприкосновения озвучена, но парнишка продолжал молча стоять и прикидывать куда бы сигануть, чтобы уж наверняка.

— У тебя проблемы с принятием себя? Или с родителями? Или… - попытался сделать новый заход Лайтвуд.

— Я же сказал отвали! Тебя не касаются мои проблемы! — заорал Роджер. — Просто вали отсюда нахер!

Алек плотно сжал губы, потому что он ненавидел, когда на него орали и вели себя подобным образом. Слова Саймона о боевиках 90х, воскресили одну из любимейших с детства франшиз Лайтвуда — Смертельное оружие. Окей, этот Роджер сам напросился.

— Нахер, говоришь? — задумчиво пробормотал Алек, выбираясь на парапет.

— Что ты делаешь?! Не приближайся ко мне!

— И не собирался, приятель! Просто подумал: ты, пожалуй, прав. Мне стоит тоже покончить с собой.

— Ч...что? — не понял Роджер.

— Спрыгнем вместе, а? — Алек безумно улыбнулся. — Как тебе идея? Гениальная, знаю.

— Ты спятил что ли? — нахмурился паренек, аккуратно пятясь подальше от Лайтвуда, который посмотрел вниз и присвистнул.

— Какая толпа! Сейчас мы их повеселим. Устроим самое настоящее шоу! Только вместо фейерверка — у нас будет салют из мозгов. Как тебе?

— Заберите его отсюда! — заорал Роджер.

— Не бойся, больно будет только в момент смерти, а потом это уже не имеет никакого значения. На том свете ничего не чувствуешь. — Алек шагнул к нему, — прыгай, а я следом. Или давай возьмемся за руки? Так будет веселее.

— Выпусти меня, псих! — заорал парнишка, перепугавшись не на шутку. Одно дело, когда ты сам решаешь умереть, и другое, когда какой-то маньяк предлагает коллективное самоубийство на собственных условиях.

— Нет, поздно, солнышко. Настал наш звездный час.

Алек цепко ухватил его за руку и потащил за собой, спрыгивая вместе с Роджером с парапета, целясь аккурат на натянутый внизу полицейский тент. Для него все было рассчитано и угроза должна была быть минимальной. А вот его второй пилот орал так, что сорвал голос. Когда же они приземлились, то журналисты отсняли все вопли Роджера о полицейском произволе и том факте, что один из них пытался его укокошить.

***

— Ты гребаный идиот! Какого хрена творишь?! Я же велел тебе вести себя адекватно! Ты бы ему еще коленные чашечки прострелил, Бейн! Тебе не стоит надеяться на семейные связи, понял? Если еще хоть раз выкинешь нечто подобное, я тебя лично в асфальт закатаю, а потом скажу, что так и оно было, — орал в трубку шеф Стоун.

Магнус спокойно слушал его ругань, после чего сообщил:

— Это был не я.

— Что?

— Какой-то другой коп выпрыгнул с ним из окна, не я.

— Бейн, я похож на идиота? По-твоему я поверю этой тупой отмазке? Будто на свете существует еще кто-то настолько же долбанутый, как ты!

— Вы можете спросить у потерпевшего.

— Он не помнит имени того психопата, который отправил его в свободный полет. Пиши рапорт, Бейн!

Стоун не стал дальше вслушиваться в то, что говорил ему Магнус, и просто повесил трубку.

— Вот блядь, — выдохнул тот. Писать рапорт не хотелось, тем более, что Роджера действительно выкинул из окна кто-то другой, но в некоторые моменты со Стоуном лучше не спорить.

Карма — она такая. Вот возьмешь, угонишь чужого жмурика, а потом сидишь и пишешь отчет за проступки другого копа.


	20. Помехи

Магнус разговаривал по телефону со своим сводным братом Рафаэлем Сантьяго, стоя около столешницы на кухне. В левой руке он держал свой мобильный, а в правой ручку, которой делал пометки в лежащем перед ним блокноте.

— Дело не терпит отлагательств! Ты вообще слышал, что я сказал? — Недовольно проворчал Магнус. — Главнокомандующий Мяо должен попасть к ветеринару сегодня! Я слишком волнуюсь о его здоровье, потому что он перестал есть. Нет, сам я его отвезти не могу, меня шеф Стоун вызвал для серьёзной беседы. Александр тоже занят, у него дела в своём участке, после которых он поедет забирать Макса из школы. Иззи или Саймон? Да я лучше похороню себя заживо, чем позволю этой парочке безумных нахалов орудовать в собственной квартире!

Пока Магнус пылко спорил с Рафаэлем, сзади к нему приблизился супруг, властно положив руки ему на талию и притянув к себе. Вжавшись спиной в тёплую грудь Алека, он заметно расслабился и блаженно выдохнул.

— Рафаэль, ты единственный у кого есть ключи от нашей квартиры. Так что тебе не отвертеться, ты же понимаешь?

Руки с талии скользнули под майку Магнуса, погладив кубики пресса и поднимаясь выше. Мягкие губы нежно коснулись основания шеи, а затем Алек легонько укусил его за загривок.

— А-ах, — выдохнул он в трубку. — Верно, Раф, ты слышишь возглас моего разочарования в собственном брате! Приём через два часа, переноска Мяо будет около его мисок, адрес ветеринара на столе в кухне.

Длинные изящные пальцы Алека закончили исследовать грудь Магнуса и теперь жестко схватили его за бёдра, притянув к себе ещё ближе. Услышав смутное согласие Рафаэля, смешанное с ворчанием, парень наскоро с ним попрощался и сбросил вызов.

— Что ты делаешь, Александр? — хрипло спросил он, ощущая как тот положил руку ему на затылок. Вместо ответа Магнуса властно, но не сильно прижали лицом к столешнице. — Решил отработать навыки ареста и личного досмотра? Брать работу домой дурная привычка.

— Я собираюсь взять кое-что другое, — проговорил Алек, нащупывая пряжку ремня на джинсах Магнуса.

— Детектив Лайтвуд… ваши слова звучат интересно.

В этот момент раздался рингтон на мобильном Алека. Эту мелодию знали они оба — шеф участка Бейтс. Медленно вдохнув и с шумом выдохнув, он попросил Магнуса:

— Никуда не уходи.

Алек нашёл свой телефон на журнальном столике у дивана и принял вызов.

— Лайтвуд! Где твой рапорт по делу о похищении алмаза? — Тут же завопил Бейтс.

— Сегодня будет у вас на столе, — пообещал парень, потирая лоб рукой и оборачиваясь к Магнусу с извиняющимся выражением лица. Однако увидев своего мужа, Алек забыл как дышать. Этот дьявол уже расстегнул ремень и ширинку, медленно стягивая джинсы.

— Он нужен мне к обеду, Лайтвуд! Слышишь? Не позднее полудня! Это дело получило широкую огласку! Не каждый день похищают предмет искусства, являющийся национальным достоянием!

Пока шеф Бейтс распинался про важность текущего расследования, Алек глазами пожирал Магнуса, успевшего снять с себя и джинсы, и нижнее белье. Его длинная майка прикрывала самые интересные места, но вместе с тем будоражила фантазию.

— Мне все ещё стоять на месте или я могу приблизиться к тебе? — ухмыльнувшись спросил Магнус, на что получил лишь утвердительный кивок.

Он подошёл к Алеку своей соблазнительной походкой и грациозно опустился на колени, глядя снизу вверх и развратно облизывая губы. Его пальцы проворно расстегнули брюки мужа.

— Я не успею до обеда. Нужно проверить кое-какие зацепки, — хрипло проговорил Алек, наблюдая за тем, как Магнус стягивает его штаны с нижним бельём к щиколоткам. — Буду в офисе во второй половине дня, все подготовлю и принесу тебе, Гилл.

— Никаких Гилл! Никаких шеф Бейтс! Никаких отлыниваний! Я велел сдать мне документы до обеда, Лайтвуд! Значит, ты должен сделать это! Обязан!

Тем временем Алек перестал слушать, о чем распинается босс. Куда важнее были губы Магнуса сомкнувшиеся вокруг его возбужденной плоти. За все время их брака, этот засранец прекрасно изучил предпочтения Алека, а потому знал как доставить удовольствие и как доставить ни с чем не сравнимое наслаждение. Наслаждение, от которого с губ парня сорвался жаркий стон.

— Я уже так тебя достал, что ты стонешь от моих причитаний?! — Взорвался Бейтс. — Пойди, найди такого шефа, который будет прикрывать твой зад, как это делаю я! Который будет спокойно относиться к твоей ориентации и помогать с возникающими на службе неурядицами! Который…

— К обеду отчёт будет у тебя! — Пообещал Алек, не в силах больше сдерживаться. — Мне нужно идти, Гилл. Позвоню, как освобожусь.

Он повесил трубку и в сердцах отшвырнул телефон на диван.

— Ох, Магнус, — простонал он. — Ты… невыносим…

Со звонким чмоком выпустив член изо рта, тот спросил, пошло ухмыльнувшись:

— Око за око, мой дорогой Александр. Я прекрасно знаю, что бы ты сделал, если бы не завершился мой телефонный разговор с братом.

— Экий знаток! — хмыкнул тот, опускаясь на колени рядом с Магнусом и разводя его ноги. — Ты же понимаешь, что когда дразнишь меня я теряю контроль.

Расплываясь в самодовольной улыбке и наблюдая за потемневшими от желания глазами Алека, парень упёр обнаженную ступню ему в грудь и томно произнёс:

— Может быть мне нравится, когда ты теряешь контроль?

Шумно выдохнув, Алек подхватил ногу своего партнёра за щиколотку и приподнял ее чуть выше от своей груди, поцеловав бронзовую кожу на подъеме ступни, откуда он повёл языком в направлении колена и дальше… Магнус автоматически выгнулся навстречу этим прикосновениям, шире разводя ноги, предлагая себя. Но Алек не торопился, чередуя поцелуи и укусы в районе бёдер, пробираясь все ближе к промежности.

— Не тяни, Лайтвуд! — Раздраженно бросил Магнус.

— У кого-то не хватает выдержки? Кажется, это ты намеревался распалить меня до потери контроля, — отозвался Алек, приподнимаясь и заглядывая в лихорадочно сверкающие глаза своего мужа.

— Иди ты нахрен! — От души пожелал Магнус.

— Я думал это как раз то, чего хочешь ты сам, — ухмыльнулся Алек, дразнящим движением коснувшись ануса своего возлюбленного. Тот подался бёдрами вперёд, стараясь насадиться на любимые пальцы, почувствовать внутри хотя бы их, но парень со смехом отдёрнул руку.

Магнус чуть отполз, сверкнув глазами и хитро прищурившись сказал:

— Ну, как хочешь. У меня нет времени на игры. Сегодня важное собрание у шефа Стоуна, из-за которого я не смогу отвезти Мяо к ветеринару. Так что я пошёл на работу.

Он быстро поднялся и приблизился к своим джинсам, так и оставшимся у кухонного стола. Наклонившись за своей одеждой, Магнус принял весьма вызывающую позу. Как он и рассчитывал, Алек быстро оказался рядом, снова вжимая его грудью в столешницу и лаская руками, подготавливая, дразня.

В этот момент вновь раздался телефонный звонок. Только теперь уже звонили Магнусу.

— Стоун, я сейчас занят. На собрании буду вовремя, перезвоню в дороге, — выдохнул в трубку парень.

Игривый Александр решил, что пришло время переходить к главному блюду, потому стоило Бейну поднять трубку, как он заменил пальцы на собственный член.

— Ты там совсем охерел, Бейн? Ни тебе здрасти, ни до свидания, а с ходу так: иди-ка ты, шеф, на хуй, это вот в ту сторону? — прорычал Стоун.

— В…данный момент… — тяжело выдыхая проговорил Магнус, — Я…сам…туда иду. Так что если ничего срочного… и… охх… если тебе не нужно селфи, то…

— Так и не принимай вызовы в такой момент, идиот! — рявкнул Стоун, отключаясь.

— Может тебе следовало предложить ему спеть песню Распределяющей Шляпы? — подколол Алек, жестко хватая Магнуса за бедра, больно сжимая кожу.

Но ответа он так и не дождался, услышав лишь сбивчивые тихие стоны, почувствовав, как партнёр движется ему навстречу, ускоряя темп, пошло шлепаясь задницей об Алека.

— Черт, — выдохнул тот, чуть приподнимая ногу Магнуса и меняя угол входа. От этого движения Бейн вцепился в столешницу, вскрикнув от неожиданности. Единственная нога, на которую он теперь опирался, сильно дрожала.

Алек сменил темп, делая несколько лёгких и мягких толчков, а затем один резкий, сильный на всю длину. Каждый раз выбивая из уст своего возлюбленного громкий, хриплый вскрик. Магнус готовился к этому сильному толчку, но каждый раз не знал в какой момент Алек резко в него войдёт. Это сводило с ума, лишало рассудка… ему казалось, что он давно покинул грешную землю и витает где-то между адом и раем.

Но неожиданно на лестничной клетке раздался жуткий грохот. Удовольствие удовольствием, но полицейские инстинкты никто не отменял. Они с сожалением прервались, торопливо одеваясь и босиком следуя на площадку. Магнус тут же достал пистолет и снял его с предохранителя. Покинув квартиру супруги обнаружили, что их соседи съезжают, а грузчики уронили рояль, у которого сломались ножки.

— Не стреляйте, мистер! — Воскликнул один из рабочих, глядя на Магнуса. — Мы больше не будем шуметь! Мы вам не помешаем! Тра…занимайтесь чем хотите! Мы ничего против не имеем и совсем-совсем ничего не слышали!

— Все в порядке. Мы копы, — пояснил Алек. — Просто вышли посмотреть, что здесь за шум.

— Извините, что прервали, — сально ухмыльнулся один из грузчиков. Но чета Лайтвуд-Бейн его не слушала, скрывшись в лофте.

Едва Алек закрыл за собой дверь, как их игры продолжились. Магнус поставил пистолет на предохранитель и опустил его на полку для зонтиков, гипнотизируя взглядом своего мужа.

— Если ты не сделаешь так, чтобы я кончил, дорогой, я тебя пристрелю.

— Обещаю ответить тебе той же монетой, сладенький, — проговорил Алек приближаясь и на ходу расстёгивая брюки. Магнус делал то же самое, скидывая с себя ненужные предметы гардероба.

— Иногда думаю, что было бы классно владеть магией: щелчок пальцев и мы уже без одежды, — сказал он, наблюдая за тем, как Алек буквально набрасывается на него, разворачивая лицом к стене.

— Выгнись сильнее, — попросил он, — Ты же знаешь, как сильно мне нравятся ямочки на твоей пояснице.

Магнус молча подчинился, ощущая как его оглаживает тёплая рука, затем он почувствовал что Алек медленно входит, будто опасаясь причинить боль. Мгновение и им обоим сносит крышу. Резкие, мощные толчки, глухие, хриплые стоны, тела подающиеся навстречу друг другу. Им мало, они хотят больше. Чаще. Грубее. Ближе. Ощущая разгоряченную, липкую кожу партнера, пошлый запах секса, слыша развратные шлепки и стоны, касаясь друг друга. И вот разрядка кажется близкой, но неожиданно в двери слышится щелчок ключа. Оба пугаются, что Макс мог раньше вернуться домой из школы. Недолго думая, Алек хватает с вешалки в прихожей легкую ветровку и прикрывает ею бёдра. Магнус прячется за ним, ощущая привкус разочарования, смешанного с раздражением. Будь проклята эта чертова семейная жизнь, в которой супругам даже сексом заняться спокойно не дадут! Будь прокляты их боссы, их соседи, идиотский рояль, грузчики, а заодно и Рафаэль, мать его, Сантьяго, который сейчас стоял на пороге лофта и скептически изучал парочку, застуканную на месте преступления.

— Dios mio! Так вот почему у тебя нет времени отвезти кота к ветеринару. Важное собрание у Стоуна, как же. Ну, можете не отвлекаться, мы с Мяо сейчас уедем.

Рафаэль скрылся в лофте, быстро отыскивая кота и усаживая его в переноску, после чего покидая помещение в явном раздражении от того, что ему пришлось перекроить своё расписание ради банального секс-марафона Магнуса.

Все время пока Рафаэль хозяйничал в лофте, Магнус и Алек стояли, как застывшие статуи. Первый размышлял о бренности бытия, несправедливости жизни и сложностях исполнения супружеского долга вне ночного времени суток. Второй же весь покрылся красными пятнами от смущения, ощущая себя подростком, тискающим своего бойфренда в подъезде его собственного дома и неловко застигнутым родственниками в самый пикантный момент.

Оставшись наедине, Алек спросил у мужа:  
— Будем пробовать ещё или хватит приключений на сегодняшнее утро?

— Не забывай про мое обещание пристрелить тебя, дорогой. Просто давай сделаем это по-быстрому. С той животной страстью, на которую мы способны, а вечером наверстаем упущенное неторопливо и тщательно.

Нежные руки Магнуса скользнули по широкой спине Алека, успокаивая и распаляя одновременно. Он прижался к нему грудью и прошептал на ухо:

— Александр, я хочу тебя. Прямо сейчас.

Тот лишь медленно вдохнул и шумно выдохнул, оборачиваясь к мужу.

— Последняя попытка, — пробормотал он, отбрасывая куртку и приближаясь к Магнусу.

В этот раз все было совсем иначе, словно они оба плыли на Титанике и понимали, что вот-вот утонут, распрощавшись с жизнью и друг с другом. Это делало их поцелуи жгучими, прикосновения ненасытными, ласки требовательными. Они нуждались один в другом, желали и любили. Страстно, неистово. Торопливо, но жадно.

Алек усадил своего супруга на широкую тумбу, чтобы видеть его глаза, наблюдать за гримасами наслаждения, целовать дерзкий рот. Магнус откинулся и приник спиной к стене, обхватив края тумбы руками.

— Значит, хочешь по быстрому? — Спросил Алек, самодовольно улыбаясь.

Магнус ничего на это не ответил, лишь облизнув губы в предвкушении. Супруг широко развёл его ноги, проникая внутрь. Он сделал пару движений, будто проверяя угол проникновения, после чего закинул ноги своего очаровательного мужа себе на плечи, коротко поцеловав его лодыжку.

После он начал двигаться. Быстро, жестко, неистово. Наслаждаясь реакцией Магнуса, запрокинувшего голову и зажмурившего глаза. Его острый кадык выпирал особенно сильно. Алеку хотелось коснуться губами этой части тела, но не хотелось прерывать процесс.

Он заметил, что Магнус придерживается обеими руками за мерно покачивающуюся тумбу, ритмично долбившую в стену. Потому сменил темп на медленный, с почти полным выходом, а затем с резким и глубоким погружением. Он знал, что Магнус любит именно так. Вместе с тем Алек обхватил ладонью член супруга и начал двигать ею, стараясь попасть в такт собственному проникновению.

Телефон Алека вновь зазвонил. В этот раз звучал рингтон, принадлежавший учительнице Макса.

— Твою мать! — выругался он, не прерывая процесс.

— Нет, Алек…сандр, — выдохнул Магнус. — Ещё… не останавливайся!

Лайтвуд не смог отказать своему супругу. Но проклятый телефон продолжал трезвонить, будто тысяча чертей раздирали эту долбанную учительницу, которая набирала номер Алека снова и снова. Будь она неладна! Но никто в лофте не обращал на это внимания. Слишком уж поглощены друг другом были супруги Лайтвуд-Бейн.

— Давай же Магнус, — попросил Алек, ускоряя темп и легонько кусая его за ногу.

Магнус кивнул, словно в бреду. Он покачивал бёдрами в силу своей возможности, откликаясь на каждое движение супруга. Вслушиваясь в его тяжелое дыхание, нарушаемое лишь стуком тумбы о стену. Кажется, кто-то даже стучал им в ответ, возможно, сосед снизу.

Магнус достиг пика наслаждения раньше, громко вскрикнув под аккомпанемент рингтона, потому что учительница продрожала названивать, и, кажется, даже попал в ноты. Алеку потребовалось ещё некоторое время, чтобы нагнать своего мужа. И теперь они тягуче целовались, даря нежность и благодаря за отличный секс, хоть и с помехами.

— Это было похоже на бег с препятствиями, — хмыкнул Магнус.

— После этих препятствий я не смогу смотреть Рафаэлю в глаза, — проворчал Алек.

— Можешь не волноваться на его счёт. Он тактичен. — В ответ на эту фразу Магнус получил скептический взгляд Алека, потому добавил, — Ну, ты всегда можешь подколоть его Изабель и Саймоном.

В этот момент телефон замолк и в оглушительной тишине, это казалось тревожным знаком.

— Я, пожалуй, перезвоню миссис Доббс, — торопливо сказал Алек отыскивая свой телефон и набирая нужный номер.

Как выяснилось, Макс поджег кабинет химии и Алека вызывали в школу, а ещё он должен был сдать отчёт по делу своему шефу до обеда, а Магнуса впереди ждали разборки со Стоуном, информация от ветеринара, серьезный разговор с Максом и определение его наказания.

Казалось бы — рутина, но оба супруга Лайтвуд-Бейн были счастливы. Даже в такие моменты, когда им не удавалось уединиться, когда они не получали того, чего хотели, когда оба спорили. Найти компромисс можно было всегда. Главное хотеть этого и ценить то, что тебе дорого.


	21. ...и чёртову собаку!

***

Магнусу эта идея не нравилась. Определённо не нравилась. Но когда он видел сияющие от нетерпения и радости глаза мужа, то просто не мог поставить свой эгоизм превыше его желаний.

— Вот уж не думал, что ты мечтаешь о чём-то подобном, — проговорил он.

Алек едва ли не подпрыгивал на месте от нетерпения, как ребёнок.

— У меня не было такой возможности раньше! В юности родители запрещали, а когда мы поселились с Иззи, то согласно договору аренды не могли заводить домашних питомцев, — пояснил он.

— Эти условия договора аренды не помешали вам завести Соломона, этого большого и противного таракана. И, кстати, не сказал бы, что текущий владелец лофта так уж спокойно отнесётся к появлению четвероногого жевателя тапок, — ворчал Магнус. — Я про Мяо, если что.

— Не волнуйся, они подружатся, я уверен.

Бейн лишь сдавленно улыбнулся. Почему только его супруг так хотел помимо семьи, дома и детей, завести чёртову собаку? В любом случае, Магнус предупредил их с Максом, что блохастый будет на их попечении. Полностью. Начиная от дрессуры и заканчивая впихиванием собачьих какашек в пакет во время выгула. Вот то ли дело коты: очистил лоток, покормил и свободен. А с собакой таскайся по улице, убирай экскременты. Да, идея завести пса ему определенно не импонировала.

Но вот они с Алеком в приюте для бездомных животных, слушают обо всех местных обитателях, которые не будут конфликтовать с котом. Когда супруги подходили к вольерам, толпы собак буквально летели к Алеку, ласкаясь и стараясь ему понравится. Тот периодически спрашивал, как Магнусу эта, а как вон та псинка? Бейн лишь нечленораздельно мычал, прощаясь со своей коллекцией обуви, целостностью мебельной обшивки и представляя полы, одежду и буквально все, усыпанное шерстью.

Его взгляд натолкнулся на пса, который стоял чуть поодаль от всеобщей шумихи и устало взирал на творящееся вокруг безобразие с лаем и визгами.

— А это кто? — спросил Магнус у администратора.

— Его зовут Черч. У него несколько некоммуникабельный характер. Он никому не доверяет и никогда не подходит первым ни к людям, ни к другим животным. У него умер хозяин полгода назад. Это был старик-затворник, о его смерти узнали не сразу. В общем, у Черча сложная судьба. Он занимается с кинологами, мы стараемся его адаптировать, но пока он с трудом идет на контакт.

Алек с Магнусом переглянулись. Этот четвероногий заключенный приюта для животных был очень похож на самого Бейна. Одинокий, недоверчивый, с искалеченной кем-то психикой.

— Мы возьмем его, — озвучил Лайтвуд.

— Уверены? — уточнила администратор, — это не простое животное. С ним придется много работать дополнительно, очень бережно к нему относиться.

— Он не агрессивен? Не станет нападать? А то у нас есть ребенок и кот, — осведомился Алек.

— Нет, он, напротив, станет забиваться в угол, его поведение будет отличаться от стандартной, компанейской собаки. Но если в какой-то момент ему сделается плохо и страшно, а вы будете настаивать на общении, он может укусить. Но это скорее как защитный механизм. Сам он никогда не проявляет агрессии, если его не дергать, когда Черч к этому не готов.

— Тогда определенно, это наша собака, — спокойно заговорил Магнус. — А мне, похоже, придется смириться с уборкой чужих фекалий с тротуара.

Алек улыбнулся и притянул к себе мужа, заключая его в объятия.

— Ты уверен? — спросил он.

— Более чем, — пробормотал Магнус.

***

Спустя несколько месяцев, с тех пор как Черч стал частью семьи Лайтвуд-Бейн, положение дел изменилось до неузнаваемости. Командующий Мяо, оскорбленный столь бесцеремонным вселением очередного четвероногого, из высокомерного и вредного создания стал более дружелюбным. Можно даже сказать, он проявлял чудеса ласковости и демонстрировал свою необычайную любовь к хозяину, которым выбрал Алека. А вот пес Черч, напротив, больше ластился к Магнусу. Он всегда беспрекословно ему подчинялся и слушался, выполнял команды, таскал тапки и прочее. Но его обожание распространялось исключительно на Бейна. Остальные воспринимались им спокойно, как некий довесок к неподражаемому Магнусу.

Это положение дел озадачивало хозяев. Потому что один всегда мечтал о собаке, а второй души не чаял в своем коте. А тут такие курьезы… Но они в любом случае оставались одной большой семьей, что было куда более важным.


End file.
